Por un heredero
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Lord Edward quería un heredero, pero no una esposa. Así que encuentra la solución en una joven "prostituta". Sin embargo, nada es lo que parece y antes de darse cuenta, se sorprenderá tratando de develar las intrigas que rodean a aquella mujer.
1. Problema Resuelto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía.**

 **Capítulo I**

" **Problema resuelto."**

 **Hola! Espero estén todas muy bien y se tomen el tiempo de leer esto. Bien, debido a que no logro decidirme por ninguna historia y sólo siguen llegándome más ideas jaja, he decidido subir el primer capítulo de todos los fanfics y dependiendo de la recepción que tengan, terminar uno y luego seguir con el otro hasta acabarlos por completo en el orden que vayan gustando, así que desde el fondo de mi corazoncito espero que les guste alguno y puedan ayudar a esta indecisa y dispersa chica jaja, sin más que decir, me despido. Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**

 **PD: otra de época… jaja, trama bastante común también, pero tengo algunos detalles diferentes en fin, espero les agrade y me disculpo por cualquier error de gramática y/o de ortografía que pude haber pasado por alto.**

…

— No te daré más de una moneda— sentenció la mujer regordeta con su voz profunda y el gesto adusto.

— Pues entonces me la llevo a otro lado— y diciendo esto la anciana jaló con brusquedad de la joven que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó la fémina metida en un traje de terciopelo rojo que le quedaba estrecho de todos lados. — Está bien. Ten las monedas— a la par que extraía de entre sus senos apretujados contra la tela el dinero, también tomaba del hombro a la muchacha, ignorando los quejidos ante la dolorosa presión que sus dedos de garra ejercían contra la delicada estructura.

La anciana esperaba con gesto grave y severo.

— En realidad ni lo vale. Es una tabla y tiene esta piel tan pálida. Se ve tan frágil que seguramente no podrá ni aguantar el peso de un hombre— murmuró despectiva la _madame_ con un enorme lunar falso cerca de los labios. El gesto era siempre rudo y molesto, sobre todo mientras inspeccionaba a la chica temblorosa y con el rostro cansado.

— Ah, ya las has comprado. Y sabes que vale mucho más, independiente de la belleza. Está sana e intacta. — Y sin dedicarle siquiera una última mirada a la muchacha que comenzaba a sentir la desesperación en su interior, se largó a caminar.

— E-espera… no, por favor— alargó sus trémulos dedos hacia la anciana que se volteaba a medias.

— Hey— la _madame_ hizo más presión contra su dolorido cuerpo.

— No— se removió inquieta y desesperada. El miedo y la certidumbre del futuro que le esperaba la impelían a rebelarse contra su destino. — No— volvió a decir, pero se calmó al recibir un fuerte impacto contra la mejilla que ya le ardía por el frío.

— ¡Cállate! — La viejecilla sinvergüenza y sin ápice de piedad, la había dado la última bofetada que recibiría de ella en lo que quedaba de su desgraciada vida. Desde ahora le pertenecía a la dueña de aquel repulsivo lugar.

— Anda— comenzó a jalarla hacia dentro de su nuevo infierno _._ Los ojos grises de la vieja eran fríos e impenetrables, y la joven supo que solo le quedaba resignarse y rezar por una pronta muerte. Ojalá, lo menos dolorosa posible.

-o-

La botella del licor ya casi se había terminado y él se encontraba más activo y pensativo que nunca.

El alcohol le ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas y a tomar decisiones, sobre todo si éstas requerían de precisión y muchas cavilaciones previas. Debía considerar varias perspectivas, que le revelaran los pros y los contras. Pues no podía olvidar las exorbitantes cantidades de dinero que pasaba por sus manos y que necesitaba invertir y aprovechar al máximo, cuidándose de los malos negocios.

Y es que ser el único heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna y además gozador de una gran perspicacia, e ingenio para los asuntos económicos, dejaba a más de algún enemigo en el camino que estaría encantado de fastidiar su dinero. Y si a eso se le suma su codiciada soltería y apariencia apuesta y cautivadora, se convertía en el blanco de la envidia masculina generalizada.

El joven se llevó la copa entre sus manos a los labios sonrientes, recordando a cada uno de los hombres que le detestaban o fingían agrado cuando se presentaba en los bailes, ya fuesen privados o públicos, aunque no con mucha frecuencia asistía a los últimos. Por lo general, sus conquistas más deseables se aparecían con pomposidad en los bailes reservados únicamente para algunos.

Se dio una vuelta por la habitación iluminada por velas, mirando a través del cristal cómo la oscuridad parecía abrazar cada sector de las tierras que se extendían más allá de sus ojos.

Poseía una renta ridículamente grande, tierras que jamás podrían recorrerse en su completa totalidad, una enorme casa bien ubicada, una posición favorable y una vida sin complicaciones… pero a pesar de todo esto, no tenía a quién dejarle nada de aquello que le pertenecía y que cada día hacía producir más.

Él necesitaba una solución a ello. Y el problema se presentaba en que deseaba un heredero, pero no una esposa.

Y ninguna de las féminas con las que mantenía relaciones afectivas permitiría eso, ya que aparte de que sus cortos y efímeros encuentros no duraban más de unas semanas, las mujeres bellas y de clase como Tanya o Victoria, anhelaban más que cualquier otra cosa su dinero y la posición que les otorgaría el matrimonio de rasgo provechoso.

No, ninguna de ellas podría ser la madre de su hijo. Él necesitaba una mujer que únicamente le diera eso, y que una vez nacido el niño, desapareciera como un secreto jamás escondido. Su nodriza, Esme, podría hacerse cargo del bebé y más tarde, cuando creciera, se encargaría de la educación del pequeño para que aprendiera a cultivar el patrimonio que él le dejaría.

Un hijo era distinto de una mujer. Ellas son imposibles de entender, pues jamás dicen lo que realmente piensan y se fijan de pequeñeces que no importan de nada. Y a pesar de lo muy placentero y agradable que pudiese llegar a resultar su compañía… él solo deseaba eso, compañía esporádica, no todo el tiempo ni mucho menos para lo que duraran sus vidas.

Él requería de alguien de paso, alguien que no le dificultara sus planes… alguien más amante del dinero que de los sentimientos.

La idea y el descubrimiento del nombre de sus necesidades le enervó cada miembro del cuerpo, obligándolo a dejar con fuerza la copa sobre la mesa y salir de su estudio con prisa.

— Seth—llamó, sacando del perchero su abrigo y sombrero.

—Dígame, señor—el chiquillo moreno y con ojos despiertos llegó casi de inmediato.

—Ensilla mi caballo y prepara el carruaje. Y sé discreto, por favor—el chico asintió y salió casi corriendo luego de la mirada severa de su patrón.

— ¿Vas a salir? — Le interceptó en la puerta de roble Esme, la mujer que amaba como si fuera su madre.

— Sí. No tardaré. —Le dedicó una sonrisa y los ojos verdes de su nodriza de toda la vida lo contemplaron con la eterna preocupación

— No irás a meterte en problemas, ¿o sí?

—Espero solucionar un par de ellos. Volveré pronto—e inclinando el ala de su sombrero de copa salió de la casa que fue en algún momento de sus padres.

Afuera el viento de primavera era cálido y fresco, y lo antes solicitado ya le esperaba con diligencia.

— ¿A dónde, señor? —Preguntó su cochero más confiable, Jasper.

— Ya te he dicho que prefiero que me llames por mi nombre— el hombre rubio sonrió.

— De acuerdo, lo tendré presente— puso las manos en las riendas de los purasangre que tiraban del carro de madera barnizada y tallada a mano.

— Iré delante y solo sígueme—y sin decir más, hizo a un lado su abrigo negro y se montó en el corcel negro que había crecido con él.

Sin perder el tiempo, apuró al animal.

Ya sabía lo que requería y no dudaría en obtenerlo del modo en que fuese.

-o-

— Madame, la buscan— la nombrada, dirigió una mala mirada al enclenque trabajador de su recinto.

— ¿Quién? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? —Jugó con los vellos del pecho del hombre que la mantenía entre sus piernas.

— Lord Cullen—al oír el nombre, la mujer pareció desconcertada y luego sonrió de forma amplia.

— Regreso en un minuto— y dándole un beso en los labios a su amante de turno por esa noche, se puso de pie con dificultad. —Debiste habérmelo informado desde el principio. A esa clase de personas no se les hace esperar—iba sermoneando de mal carácter al hombrecillo, mientras se acomodaba sus atributos femeninos dentro del vestido.

Una vez salió al salón privado, cerró a sus espaldas las puertas que permitían la audición de acordeones y notas alegres y casi enfermizas del piano, donde muchas de sus _lady's_ se divertían y atraían a la clientela masculina. Poco faltaba para la aparición de su nueva adquisición… y debía por lo menos darle un baño, meditó poniendo una sonrisa pícara al reconocer la silueta alta y fornida del hombre vestido de negro por completo.

Se le secó la boca y se mordió los labios al observar sus ojos tan intensos y ese gesto arrogante en las delicadas facciones.

— Qué agradable sorpresa, Lord Cullen—alargó su mano para que el hombre se la besara, y él fiel a su educación lo hizo. — ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? — Echó una corriente de aire sobre sus sonrojadas y mórbidas mejillas con el abanico de colores llamativos. La pluma en su peinado le hizo cosquillas en la nuca.

— Un asunto casi de negocios, diría yo— forzosamente sonrió.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y será que le puedo contribuir? —La madame se dio unas vueltas por el cuerpo del hombre, tocándolo apenas en los brazos.

— Sí. Y me gustaría que habláramos seriamente, señora de Gigandet. —Expresó con voz firme y la fémina se detuvo, con una emoción irónica.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me decían señora—comentó y soltó una risita al recordar a su imbécil esposo que jamás supo satisfacerla del modo correcto.

— Lo que me trae a su _trabajo_ …—comenzó el Lord.

— ¿Desea una de mis chicas? —Preguntó ahora la mujer, poniéndose en plan de negociación—debido a nuestra confidencialidad, los valores son algo elevados—explicó.

— Deseo a una, sin duda… pero no del modo en que usted cree.

— Creo que no estoy comprendiendo— Madame Gigandet frunció el ceño con extrañeza, contemplando al joven apuesto relamerse los labios.

— Deseo comprar una de sus mujeres y no solo por una noche o dos.

— ¿Quiere decir que le venda para siempre a una de mis _lady's_?

— Sí, exactamente eso.

— ¿Y por qué desearía usted hacer eso? He sabido que…

— Eso no le incumbe. Y si no puede ayudarme, buscaré en otro sitio. Si me disculpa—inclinó su sombrero y pretendió abandonar la estancia. Era obvio que esta mujer solo querría saber el cotilleo completo. Por medio de secretos de hombres influyentes había conseguido armar su prostíbulo, uno de los más famosos de toda la región.

—No, espere—le llamó— creo que puedo ayudarle, Lord Cullen— le sonrió— tengo a chicas experimentadas y muy listas en el área que usted desee y…

— No, no quiero a la más experimentada, ojalá lo menos informada en esto posible—en ningún momento el hombre demostró duda o vacilación ante su descabellada idea.

— Eso es algo difícil puesto que aquí no abundan las muchachas inocentes—sonrió de forma burlona.

— Siempre hay excepciones y yo puedo pagar por ellas— él sonrió ahora, una sonrisa confiada y segura que opacó la broma de antes.

Y entonces, ante la Madame, apareció la imagen de aquella chica nueva que había comprado. Ella no estaba segura de hasta qué punto las palabras de la anciana habían sido ciertas, pero Lord Cullen no tenía por qué enterarse de ello, pues una vez vendida… ya nada podría hacerse.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una risa al pensar en todo el dinero que podría pedir por aquella insignificante chiquilla que bien podría convertirse en objeto de experimentación o simple capricho morboso de aquel rico hombre.

— Oh, lo lamento— fingió golpearse la maquillada frente— lo había olvidado con todo el ajetreo de las noches. —Se abanicó nuevamente, captando la atención del Lord— ha llegado una chica nueva, hoy iba a ser su estreno… pero creo que el destino le tiene otros caminos ¿no cree? —Sonrió.

— ¿Y cuánto sabe ella de este _negocio_?

— Supongo que nada, ha llegado toda andrajosa y debilitada por el hambre la pobre, seguro que es una simple campesina— mintió un poco.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

— De acuerdo. ¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando, en términos de dinero?

— Bueno… dado el nivel de inexperiencia de la mujer y la alta posibilidad de que se mantenga aún intacta…

— ¿Cuánto?

La mujer se inclinó para susurrarle el costo, que a ella la parecía ridículamente alto. Mas, lo dijo directamente y sin rodeos. Luego fingió avergonzarse

— Es que si llegase a ser virgen… el dinero de las recaudaciones y…

El hombre sin expresión en el rostro alargó una bolsa con el dinero en su interior— creo que va un agregado que asegura la completa discreción. Por favor, deje a la mujer en mi carruaje que esperará por la puerta trasera. Déjeme decirle que si esto llegase a salir de aquí, por más famoso que sea este lugar… todo se pueda acabar—y dándole una sonrisa cínica a Madame Gigandet, tomó su mano depositando un beso únicamente cortés— con permiso— y se retiró del mismo modo que como llegó.

No se tomó la molestia de supervisar si la entrega de la muchacha sucedía del modo estipulado, para eso ya había encargado la labor a Jasper. Por lo que se montó en su caballo y galopó de regreso a su hogar.

-o-

— Cuando llegue Jasper, tengan un baño preparado y ropa de mujer—ordenó Cullen, al llegar y dejar su fusta, sombrero y abrigo en una mesilla.

— Sí, señor. — Fue lo que oyó mientras subía las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

El problema ya estaba solucionado, ahora sólo restaba engendrar a su heredero.


	2. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **"Preparativos"**

 **...**

Desde que subió con piernas temblorosas al carruaje, no se había atrevido a siquiera mover de su lugar, más que todo por el dolor que efectuar alguna acción le producía. Sensación que crecía por efecto del áspero camino.

Por un lapso de tiempo indefinido, permaneció agazapada en un sucio rincón de la maloliente habitación, a cuyo interior fue lanzada una vez comprada. Pese a las molestias y obvias incomodidades, no sintió tanto terror, sino hasta que la desagradable mujer fue por ella. Deseó echarse a correr y hasta pensó en quitarse la vida; en aquellos instantes se sintió capaz de cualquier cosa con tal evitar ser manoseada por desconocidos. Sin embargo, todo ocurrió de prisa, Bella apenas y alcanzó a ver el exterior del callejón antes de ser metida en el carruaje.

Con una opresión en el pecho, contempló por la ventana. La certeza de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba ni lo que pasaría en adelante, la devastó y sumió en la desesperación. Pocas veces desde lo ocurrido hacía ocho años se permitía sentir, ella aprendió por el modo duro que era mejor olvidar el pasado, olvidar que se podía querer y confiar en alguien. Endureció su corazón para que las amargas palabras de su abuela no corrompieran lo único valioso que poseía, el recuerdo de sus padres y por lo mismo no permitiría que nadie supiera de ellos ni lo que habían sido.

El carruaje se detuvo con suavidad, aunque eso no impidió que su cuerpo entero se meciera al alto de galope de los caballos.

Se sintió estremecer al percibir movimiento fuera de la puertezuela que no tardó en ser abierta por una mujer de ojos grandes y verdes como el bosque en primavera. La expresión de su rostro se suavizó hasta casi llegar a ser de compasión al verla encogida en aquel sitio.

Esme no podía concebir que esa niña se encontrara en tales condiciones; con la mirada aterrada, sucia, despeinada y maltratada. Cada uno de sus instintos maternos se volcaron sobre la recién llegada, y lo único que sintió fueron enormes deseos de alargar los brazos y envolver a la pobre criatura.

Cuando extendió una mano, la chica se encogió más y la contempló asustada, así que retrocedió, poniendo una sonrisa maternal en sus labios.

— Hola, soy Esme— la voz de la mujer era agradable y sus ojos parecían sinceros al seguir hablando— no quiero hacerte daño.

Bueno, pensó Bella, al menos miente. Su abuela disfrutaba atormentándola con amenazas.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — La sonrisa no desaparecía de los rasgos de la señora de piel blanca y arrugada, sobre todo alrededor de la comisura de sus ojos.

Bella dudó por unos segundos y cuando oyó a los caballos relinchar pegó un brinco.

— Bella— dijo al fin, aunque se negaba a decir su apellido. Ya muchas golpizas había recibido por esa falta que Marie consideraba insultante. No volvería a cometer el error.

— Un muy bonito nombre— la sonrisa se pronunció más y por un segundo la castaña recordó a su madre. Ella solía ser muy cariñosa y aquella mujer tenía la misma expresión maternal que la hacía volver atrás sobre su niñez. — ¿Querrías bajar conmigo, Bella? — Extendió la mano y esta vez, no se encogió. Simplemente la observó, vacilando. — Prometo que no voy a hacerte daño, de verdad.

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Se preguntó. De todas formas debía obedecer, a punta de malos tratos y golpes lo había comprendido muy bien.

Así que temblando, le cogió la mano. ¿Hacía cuanto que no tocaba a una persona sin que ésta deseara tratarla mal?

— Muy bien, eso es. Con cuidado— ayudada de la suave piel de Esme, Bella descendió del carruaje.

Pobre muchacha, está tan delgada. Pensó la nodriza, observando a la criatura que daba vueltas la mirada de un lado a otro, con aquella atemorizada expresión. Además, se encontraba tan fría y parecía tan frágil.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, Bella se puso rígida y Esme comprendió el por qué al ver a Edward bajando las escaleras. ¿Para qué querría a la muchacha? Interrogó mentalmente.

Bella se aferró a la mano cálida y trató de no temblar en el momento en que los ojos del hombre se posaron en ella, inspeccionándola tal como lo hacen las personas al comprar un objeto. Sin embargo, sintió un inusual alivio al notar la ligera nota de desagrado que apareció en los ojos verdes penetrantes.

¿De verdad? Era todo lo que Edward podía pensar. La chica era un completo desastre, la ropa desgarrada y sucia, al igual que cada porción de piel visible, el cabello era una maraña terrible que le cubría la cara que mantenía inclinada. No era una belleza, desde luego. Pero al menos serviría para sus planes, pensó con desgana. Después de todo sólo tenía que agradarle lo suficiente o debía obligarse a ello. Al final y al cabo, era una mujer y bajo esas prendas mugrientas debería existir algo que admirar y que lograra despertar en él algo de deseo.

— Edward— murmuró Esme reprobatoriamente. Alzó las cejas.

— ¿Qué?

— Hablaré contigo luego. Vamos, Bella— ya casi podría adivinar sus intenciones, lo había criado y sabía a la perfección qué significaba esa mirada, pero no podía permitírselo sin al menos reprenderlo. Al final, Edward era un hombre y aunque la amara como a una madre, siempre sería solo su nana y lo único que podía hacer era aconsejarlo.

La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas mientras la mujer mantenía su agradable contacto en ella, dándole una extraña sensación de confort que no había sentido desde hacía mucho. La guió por una serie de pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación iluminada por velas, con un par de muchachas dentro que la observaron conmocionadas.

— ¿El agua ya está lista? — Preguntó Esme.

— Sí— respondió una chica bajita de cabello negro— ¿Quién es ella? — No había hostilidad en su voz, sólo curiosidad, meditó nerviosa.

— Se llama Bella y necesitamos darle una buena enjabonada ¿no crees? — Le sonrió de nuevo. — Necesito que te quites esta ropa ¿puedes? — Se soltó de la mano de la mujer ante esa frase.

— Yo…no…

—…tranquila Bella, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? — Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia las mujeres que la contemplaban. La rubia parecía entristecida y la morena curiosa. — Sólo van a ayudarte ¿o prefieres que salgan?

— Yo, es… que me da vergüenza. — Respondió— y no quiero quitarme la ropa, yo sólo quiero… quiero— ¿qué era lo que quería? ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? Ella no pertenecía a ningún sitio, no tenía familia ni dinero. Lo único que le quedaba eran sus recuerdos, que tampoco podrían ser revelados a nadie.

— Chicas— con un simple gesto, Esme despachó a las muchachas fuera de la habitación. Sin duda, la pequeña criatura tenía problemas con la confianza y sólo podía imaginar la razón para ello. Debía reconocer que los escenarios en su mente no eran alentadores. — ¿Ahora estás un poco más cómoda? Sólo estaré yo ¿si? Y te prometo que no deseo hacerte daño— se acercó cautelosamente a la asustadiza Bella, quien relajó solo un poco su cuerpo.

Solo se limitó a asentir, dejándose guiar por la mujer hacia la tina con agua. Se preguntó si estaría tan fría como el río en el que Marie la dejaba asearse. La idea no le apetecía demasiado porque luego temblaba como una condenada, pero como siempre, no podría quejarse.

Cuando sintió los dedos de Esme en los viejos lazos de su destruido vestido se tensó, consciente de lo que su espalda tenía y que no podría ocultar.

— Puedo hacerlo sola— se volteó justo a tiempo de evitar que viera su piel, no quería que jamás alguien la observara. La llenaba de vergüenza la simple idea.

— Está bien— contrario a la expresión de disgusto que esperaba ver, se encontró con una sonrisa cálida. Sabía que era una tremenda estupidez albergar algún tipo de aprecio por aquella señora, pues sólo estaba cumpliendo con una labor.

Terminó de quitarse la prenda sucia y sin esperar más tiempo se metió en el agua, que para su sorpresa, se encontraba tibia y agradable. Aunque le escocía la piel lastimada, no pudo apartar el increíble placer que sintió al verse rodeada de líquido distinto del hielo en que habitualmente se bañaba.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos un segundo.

Esme simplemente observaba la expresión extasiada de la muchacha al sumergirse en la bañera, y sabía que jamás abandonaría de su mente la imagen de su rostro sorprendido al meter la punta del pie dentro, ni tampoco su figura tan delgada. Por el amor de Dios, la muchacha estaba prácticamente en los huesos.

— Te ayudaré con el cabello ¿está bien? — Bella abrió los ojos y asintió. — Primero necesito que te sumerjas y mojes bien tu pelo, te laves la cara y posteriormente te enjabones— obedeció de inmediato y disfrutó de la sensación tan deliciosa. Hacía mucho que se daba un baño de estas características y era agradable no quedarse sin respiración por el frío. Incluso había olvidado su vergüenza, o bueno, eso fue hasta que oyó un jadeo. — Por Dios— lo que sus ojos veían era horrible. La espalda de la joven se encontraba surcada de moretones y heridas producidas por una varilla. Eso sin contar las múltiples cicatrices que entorpecían su piel tan blanca.

¿Cuánto había sufrido esa pobre? Se preguntó con las lágrimas picando tras sus párpados.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Preguntó poniéndose frente al rostro tenso de la chica. Ahora que se encontraba limpio, lograba ver sus ojos de un extraño color chocolate y los rasgos finos y elegantes. Parecía una muñequita perteneciente a la nobleza.

— Yo… — Bella se mordió los labios, vacilando en la respuesta. Sin embargo, al contemplar la expresión seria y decidida de Esme, fue incapaz de mentir — mi abuela — susurró apenas.

La mandíbula de la mujer se puso rígida y por un segundo pensó que le pegaría y la tacharía de mentirosa. Inconscientemente se preparó, llevando las piernas al pecho y poniendo tenso el cuerpo, esperando el impacto. Pero éste jamás llegó y se atrevió a abrir un ojo. Esme se encontraba a su espalda nuevamente.

— Vamos a lavarte este bonito cabello y luego te pondré unas hierbas para que sanen más rápido, ya verás cómo no te quedará cicatriz. — Le sonrió por su costado y Bella sintió una extraña sensación tibia endulzar su interior y se permitió tener una leve esperanza. Quizá no todo sería tan malo o al menos, antes de morir conocería la bondad.

-o-

El baño fue agradable y más aún los suaves masajes que Esme se tomó la molestia de practicarle en el cuero cabelludo, relajándola a un nivel sorprendente y llevándola de regreso a su infancia, cuando su madre pasaba horas acariciando su cabello hasta que finalmente se dormía.

Luego la ayudó a enjabonarse y limpiar su piel tanto de la mugre como de los vellos. Fue muy dulce en todo momento y procuraba no asustarla, explicándole cada movimiento antes de realizarlo.

Cuando Esme le indicó que podía salir del agua que se había vuelto turbia, la esperó con una tela esponjosa que resultaba mucho más agradable que los harapos sucios y desgarrados que tenía puestos. Incluso la espalda había dejado de dolerle tanto.

— Alice, trae la ropa por favor — pidió a la chica de cabello corto y negro, que asintió y rápidamente cumplió su labor. —Ahora voy a peinarte y aplicarte el ungüento de hierbas medicinales, te sentirás mucho mejor. Créeme — le sonrió y Bella no pudo evitar el devolverle el gesto con torpeza. Se había portado tan bien que era inevitable que sintiera cierto aprecio.

La sentó frente a un tocador y comenzó a desenredar muy despacio cada uno de sus mechones.

Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Edward, se encontraba segura de que no tenía ni idea de que Bella había sido víctima del abuso de su abuela y que estaba tan aterrorizada de la gente, de hecho era una sorpresa la confianza que parecía tenerle. La observó a través del espejo, y notó que mantenía los ojos cerrados, luciendo bastante tranquila.

Pobrecilla, repetía en su mente mientras cepillaba el largo cabello.

Alice entró a la habitación con escándalo. Bella dio un brinco y abrió los ojos sobresaltada, se había dejado llevar completamente por los recuerdos y el suave tironeo en su cabeza.

— Aquí está, Esme. — Alice le sonrió con simpatía. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Eh, Bella — contestó dudosa y evitando mirar dentro de los verdes ojos de la chica.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Se acomodó en un pequeño silloncito en una esquina del cuarto y miraba atenta a la muchacha de piel lechosa.

— Dieciocho… ¿y tú? — Bella esperaba que en cualquier momento la muchacha la mirara con desprecio y la tratara mal, ¿qué podía hacer? Era a lo que se encontraba acostumbrada.

— Acabo de cumplir los diecisiete — sonrió ampliamente y no podía entender por qué le hablaba tan agradablemente — mamá dice que hablar hace que la gente se sienta mejor, o al menos a mí me lo dice porque me gusta hablar mucho ¿crees que es cierto? — Bella se sentía abrumada.

— No — su voz sonó dudosa y pequeña.

— Mmh — miró brevemente cómo la castaña retorcía sus dedos y supo que la ponía nerviosa — lamento si te incomodo, es que creo que podríamos ser grandes amigas.

— Eso me gustaría. — Comentó y miró tímidamente a la chica.

— A mí también. — Le sonrió y Bella se sintió aliviada.

— Bueno, ya he terminado con tu cabello. Iré por el ungüento ¿de acuerdo? Mientras puedes vestirte, ten — y cuando quiso pararse, sus piernas le fallaron y sintió un mareo bloquearla un instante — ¿te encuentras bien? — Esme la sostenía del codo, al mismo tiempo que la miraba preocupada.

¿Y si estaba encinta? Edward de verdad había sido un insensato, pero la iba a oír.

— Es sólo que… — se calló al saber que estaba a punto de pedir comida. Su madre la habría reprendido.

— ¿Qué? — La urgió Alice y ante la mirada reprobatoria de Esme, se disculpó.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? — Notó cómo las mejillas pálidas se volvían ligeramente rojas, total contraste a su piel blanca.

— Es que tengo hambre. — El corazón de ambas mujeres se encogió ante la vergüenza que vieron en las facciones delicadas de Bella.

— Espera aquí, ya voy por comida. Enseguida vuelvo — aseguró Alice, saliendo disparada del cuarto.

— Lo siento, no quiero…

—No tienes que disculparte. Solo tienes hambre — Esme parecía incrédula por el pesar que parecía tener la muchacha.

Bella simplemente asintió.

— Voy a cambiarme. — Mientras lo decía, desdobló el vestido sencillo de color amarillo desteñido y calculó que le quedaría muy holgado, pero no rechistó nada. De hecho, hasta le agradaba, y estaba limpio. Se quitó la tela y se colocó la ropa interior blanca, que parecía pétalo de rosa contra su piel. Había olvidado la sensación de una prenda olorosa y libre de suciedad. Así que fue otro gran placer el colocarse el vestido que como supuso, le quedaba grande de cintura y pecho, pero que al menos la protegía del frío.

— Oh, creo que te ha quedado muy grande — musitó Esme.

— No, está perfecto — se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió. — Muchas gracias por todo.

— No hay de qué — y apenas terminó de decirlo, Rose y Alice entraron en la habitación con una mesita llena de comida. Notó cómo los ojos de Bella se abrían y se relamía de forma inconsciente los labios. — Chicas, quédense aquí. Yo vuelvo enseguida — ambas asintieron y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, abandonó la habitación.

Caminó en línea recta hasta que llegó al estudio de Edward. Él tendría que oírla y recapacitar.

Tocó suavemente y entró.

— Disculpa, Edward. Quisiera hablarte — se quedó en el umbral, esperando hasta que el hombre se diera vuelta y le indicara que podía pasar con una sonrisa.

— Ya sabes que puedes entrar cuando gustes y no necesitas pedir permiso — nunca comprendería ese comportamiento tan riguroso de su nodriza. Después de todo ella lo había criado y lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

— Lo sé. — Sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa preocupada y tensa y Edward lo notó.

— ¿Qué te aqueja? — Interrogó poniendo los codos sobre la mesa de roble.

— Es la chica — sí, la chica. ¿Qué más podría ser? Se preguntó.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

— ¿Para qué la trajiste?

— Sabes para qué — sonrió cansado — sabes que quiero un heredero.

— ¿Y piensas casarte con ella? — Esme estaba siendo bastante sarcástica, pero no le importaba.

— Cielos, no — Edward se puso de pie incómodo por la conversación. — No quiero casarme, no necesito una esposa.

— ¿Entonces la harás tu amante?

— ¿Qué sucede Esme? — No comprendía la repentina preocupación por sus asuntos amorosos. La postura de la mujer se relajó notoriamente.

— Es que esa niña ya ha sufrido mucho y no considero correcto que simplemente la utilices. — He ahí el dulce corazón de su nodriza, que también era su mayor punto débil. Era asusta y muy vivaz, pero cuando se trataba de gente desvalida o que daba esa impresión se volvía muy blanda. Era lo único que jamás había aprendido de ella. Edward analizaba todo como un negocio, con la mente fría y siempre optando por lo que era más provechoso, sin comprometer los sentimientos nunca, ni siquiera en sus encuentros íntimos. Él lo veía por lo que era, simple pasión y no le conmovía de ningún modo, nada lo hacía, excepto la mujer parada frente a él.

— Esme — se acercó y la abrazó con dulzura — te prometo que todo estará bien. Voy a tratarla bien mientras tenga a mi hijo en su vientre y luego…

— ¿Luego la abandonarás quitándole a su bebé? — Un poco fastidiado la soltó.

— A ella no le importará. Menos cuando le ofrezca una cuantiosa suma por su silencio — observó la expresión de horror que surcó los ojos verdes de Esme. — Es una simple prostituta. No le van los sentimientos ni mucho menos le importará un bebé.

— ¿Una prostituta, dices? — Su nodriza se alejó —puedo asegurarte que ella no lo es. Parece demasiado inocente y tímida.

— Esme querida, las apariencias engañan. — Ella negó y Edward odió su tozudez. — De todos modos seguiré con el plan y mejor si es inexperta, menos riesgos correrá mi salud y la de mi hijo.

— No puedo creer que hables así — susurró con la mirada empañada de enojo y decepción. Mujeres, se dijo Edward para mantener la calma. — Sé que es inocente y que ha sufrido mucho, he visto su espalda y…

— ¿Está lista? — Un dejé de desesperación acudió a los ojos de Esme cuando vio que Edward hablaba completamente en serio.

— Sí, pero…

—… Entonces llévala al cuarto de invitados. — Y le dio la espalda, no podía permitir que alguien le hiciera dudar de sus planes, ni siquiera ella.

— Como quieras.

Y acongojada, la mujer obedeció, retirándose del estudio de Edward. Sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no descansaba hasta obtenerlo y con el bebé no sería diferente, sólo le quedaba rezar por Bella, para que aquel niño que había criado siguiera ahí y optara por lo correcto.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Cómo andan? ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Es aún preludio... pero las cosas se ponen más interesantes en el otro xd**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer por el apoyo en mi otra historia ya terminada y quiero reiterar que aunque me gustaría mucho, no puedo actualizar muy seguido, ya que sólo me queda un capítulo y no tengo mucho tiempo. De todos modos, trataré de actualizar cada semana.**_

 _ **Bueno, esperando que tengan lindo día, me despido hasta la otra semana.**_

 ** _Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!_**

 ** _Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática._**


	3. El Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo III**

" **El encuentro"**

…

Mientras Esme se encontró ausente, Bella se esforzó por no comer como una salvaje para saciar su hambre y trató de no ponerse nerviosa con las chicas hablándole animadamente. Era agradable el que lo hicieran, pero la castaña no tenía experiencia con las personas.

—… Así que creo que terminaremos por casarnos — Rosalie, la mujer rubia, le contaba acerca del hermano del cochero, que era su amor eterno.

— Y yo con Jasper. Sé que es algo mayor, pero lo quiero tanto — comentó alborotada Alice, poniendo caritas. Y Bella sintió un inesperado pinchazo al saber que siendo mayor que aquellas muchachas, jamás había experimentado un sentimiento así.

Cuando se disponía a comer un último bocado, la puerta se abrió. Entró a una abatida Esme que la observó con una sonrisa triste.

¿Qué sabría la pobre niña sobre lo que era la pasión? ¿Cómo iba a comprender cuando Edward entrara al cuarto para tomar su cuerpo? En tan poco tiempo, un increíble instinto protector se había apoderado de cada célula de su cuerpo. Probablemente debido a su apariencia solitaria y desolada. Lo único que quería era abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien.

— Ya, ya. Rose y Alice es hora de que se vayan a la cama. — Las muchachas rechistaron aunque ante la mirada seria de Esme, corrieron hacia la puerta.

— Nos veremos mañana.

— Descansa — se despidieron antes de desaparecer.

Algo dentro de la castaña le decía que algo no muy bueno estaba por pasar y la sensación se intensificó cuando Esme le sonrió de aquel modo triste.

— Voy a echarte esto y luego te llevaré al cuarto de invitados. Ya verás cómo todo saldrá bien — la nodriza trató de convencerse de ello mientras cuidadosamente descubría la lastimada espalda de Bella y del mismo modo untaba el ungüento de hierbas en sus heridas. La chica se mantuvo quieta y con los dientes apretados, pues al principio el contacto le producía un gran ardor, pero luego la sensación de descanso era indescriptible.

El silencio se prolongó por un largo tiempo, hasta que Bella reunió el valor necesario para hablar.

— ¿Qué va a sucederme ahora? — Interrogó temiendo la respuesta, pero manteniéndose estoica.

A Esme este hecho la sorprendía, sabía por experiencia propia que al principio el ungüento era desagradable, pero Bella se había quedado por completo quieta, sin emitir ningún sonido. Fue por esto que supo que no podía mentirle.

— Bueno, el dueño de esta casa te trajo por una razón — el corazón de Isabella se aceleró, aunque procuró mantenerse impasible. Marie detestaba que pareciera débil y podía recordar los golpes que le tardó comprenderlo. — Quiere un hijo. — No pudo evitar el nudo que se formó en su garganta ¿un hijo? Es decir que… prefirió dejar el pensamiento. — Él es un hombre bueno, de verdad. Y te tratará bien — más que una información, parecía que Esme trataba de auto creérselo y no dudarlo. Él tendría que portarse bien, se dijo con fiera convicción.

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre ambas mujeres mientras salían del cuarto y se dirigían escaleras arriba, caminando por el pasillo.

Bella trató de mantener a raya sus temores, por lo que no admiró nada de lo que la rodeaba y Esme parecía demasiado tensa como para tratar de calmarla.

— Mañana vendré a verte temprano. Sólo puedo decirte que trates de estar tranquila — mientras hablaba, sostenía las delgadas y aún frías manos de la muchacha que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Después de todo, Esme no era tan buena. Pensó Bella, retirándose suavemente del contacto de la mujer que pareció leerle el pensamiento.

— Si pudiera haría algo, Bella. De verdad — la castaña simplemente asintió. Ella era buena para soportar el dolor, estaba acostumbrada a él y a las decepciones, esto no sería tan terrible. Se repitió una y otra vez, incluso cuando Esme se retiró de la habitación luego de encender fuego en la chimenea y algunas velas.

Aguardó, sentada al borde la cama, con los hombros hundidos y aferrándose a su propio cuerpo en un abrazo protector. ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que hacer? Ella jamás había estado desnuda frente a un hombre, ni uno frente a ella y no tenía ni idea de lo que el acto en sí era. La idea de tener que hacerlo con un desconocido que probablemente había pagado por ello, le provocaba náuseas. Se despreciaría a sí misma por la eternidad y repudiaría el tacto de aquel hombre que le arrebataría la inocencia de modo brutal, sí, seguramente así sería. Después de todo, la había alimentado y de algún modo tendría que pagárselo ¿no?

Estaré bien, se dijo para calmarse. Bloqueó el resto de sus pensamientos y dudas porque carcomían su mente de forma dolorosa y era peor al pensar en sus padres, en que seguramente esto no sería así de seguir vivos. No, probablemente se habría casado y…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de pasos y luego por la puerta siendo abierta.

A pesar de toda su preparación mental, su cuerpo se deshizo en temblores y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Hasta el color huyó de su rostro al levantarse de un salto para enfrentar al hombre que entraba.

Era muy alto y tenía unos hombros anchos y de seguro fuertes. Inconscientemente se preguntó cuánto dolería un golpe de sus manos grandes y la respuesta la hizo estremecerse con más fuerzas. Su mirada se detuvo en los ojos que la observaban con sorpresa y con otra emoción que la hizo temblar de miedo, abrazándose con más brío el cuerpo que pareció entumecérsele de un segundo a otro.

Edward simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la mujer sucia y fea que había visto en la entrada de su casa se había ido, dejando a una diosa de mirada chocolate y piel de marfil, que a pesar de su delgadez exagerada, las curvas de su cuerpo harían perder la razón a cualquier hombre. Lo sabía porque aunque el vestido le quedaba grande, al ejercer presión con sus brazos la tela se ceñía a sus redondas caderas y estrecha cintura, eso sin contar los generosos senos que parecían más grandes por su abrazo auto protector. Y tenía unas piernas deliciosas, largas y firmes. Su cuerpo estaba hecho para ser besado, tocado y admirado; y él pensaba hacer las tres cosas.

Eso fue lo que pensó hasta que observó su rostro, si él creyó que Victoria o Tanya eran las mujeres más hermosas que había visto, se hallaba por completo equivocado. Sin una pizca de maquillaje u adorno, las facciones de la chica eran perfectas. La piel pálida invitaba a probar la suavidad que prometía, y por Dios, que lo mataran ya si no deseaba besar con locura aquellos labios llenos y de un bonito color rojo. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante la imagen tan deliciosa de la mujer que muy pronto llevaría a su heredero en el vientre, y sabía que disfrutaría de la tarea de engendrarlo. Incluso estaba deseando que no quedara embarazada de inmediato, para así poder disfrutar de los secretos y placeres que aquella fémina le otorgaría todas las noches si acaso fuera necesario.

O bueno, eso creía hasta que observó sus ojos asustados. Grandes y almendrados, enmarcados por unas tupidas pestañas negras que únicamente resaltaban el achocolatado color de sus ojos, incluso a la luz de las velas podía leer el miedo que ella sentía y una parte de las ideas perversas que deseaba consumar se evaporaron.

Caminó hacia ella con cautela, sin despegar la mirada de la suya.

—Soy Lord Masen. — Contuvo el impulso de reseguir la forma del pómulo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Es… Be-Bella— tartamudeó nerviosa ante la cercanía de aquel hombre. Sabía que la tocaría y el alivio que había sentido por aquella nota de desagrado en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo. Odiaría cada segundo, estaba segura.

— Un bonito nombre — dio un pequeño brinco cuando el hombre tomó un mechón de su cabello para ensortijarlo en su dedo. Edward no podía seguir reprimiendo el deseo de acercarse. — Supongo que ya sabes para qué estás aquí — ella simplemente asintió, dejando caer la mirada. Algo dentro de él se revolvió con incomodidad ante la apariencia tan frágil y desvalida de la chica, aunque se obligó a dejar de lado esa clase de pensamientos. Ya había pagado, y no podía echarse atrás — entonces…creo que esta sería una buena forma de comenzar. — Sintió los temblores de Bella cuando tomó su mentón y la hizo alzar la cara hacia él. De cerca quitaba aún más el aliento, pensó.

Y dejándose nublar por el deseo que había despertado en su interior el tocar la piel suave, se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en la comisura de su boca.

Bella se tensó ante el contacto y trató de dejar de estremecerse por el pánico que atacaba su vientre. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados y obligándose a desplazar la mente lejos de su cuerpo, así lo hacía con Marie y le resultaba bastante bien. Él solo retrasa la violencia, pensó, pronto comenzará a jalonearme y me hará daño. Aún así su corazón saltaba bruscamente en su pecho, preso del miedo también.

Cuando los labios de ella hicieron contacto con los suyos, Edward dejó atrás toda reserva que poseía. Él solo quería besarla una y otra vez. Así que eso hizo, se dejó llevar y apretó su boca a la de ella y movió los labios hasta que logró abrirse paso, para suavemente pasar la punta de su lengua a lo largo del labio inferior.

Ante eso, Bella saltó hacia atrás sorprendida y él la retuvo, asiéndola con firmeza de la cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo que comenzaba a despertarse al roce de la piel femenina, impidiéndole escapar. La castaña trató de mantenerse quieta mientras él saqueaba su boca, evitando las ganas que tenía de apartarlo. No quería esto, jamás lo querría, pero no podía hacer nada. Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos cuando Edward se volvió más exigente y deslizó las manos por sus caderas y luego por sus nalgas, apegándola a la parte masculina que se presionaba contra su vientre.

Se sintió asqueada de sí misma y luchó por no llorar.

— Respóndeme el beso, mujer — exigió con voz ronca al notar que por más que la incitaba, ella se mantenía rígida contra él, sin moverse ni hacer algo.

— Yo… no sé hacerlo — la voz de la chica era de terror y notó que temblaba entre sus brazos. ¿Qué estoy a punto de hacer? ¿Violarla? Ante esas preguntas, la soltó como si tocarla fuera un crimen. Y hasta cierto punto lo era. Parecía tan joven e ingenua, aunque no podría saber si sólo se trataba de una fachada. A las mujeres de su clase se les daba muy bien la actuación.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó observando los estragos de sus besos en la piel pálida. Los labios se le habían hinchado y enrojecido. Contrario a lo que debía ser, el hecho le agradó. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando la sensación de satisfacción. Ella era suya porque la había comprado, y el dejarle marcas de su pasión en el cuerpo no significaba nada.

— Dieciocho — era muy joven, pero no lo suficiente como para que se sintiera un criminal por quererse acostar con ella. Sí, porque ciertamente la deseaba. Pero no quería a alguien que simplemente se dejara hacer todo y no hiciera nada, la idea lo irritaba.

La miró pensativo unos segundos, ¿y si todo era un plan? ¿Y si era más experimentada que cualquiera y sólo evitaba quedarse embarazada?

— ¿Eres virgen? — Notó que las mejillas de la muchacha se coloreaban y que bajaba la mirada apenada. Simplemente asintió, y un extraño instinto salvaje se apoderó de él. Sería el primero en tocarla, el primero en su vida y no quería que alguien más la tuviera. Esa mujer era suya, y lo sería más cuando la poseyera. Sin embargo, rápido el sentido común retornó a él. No podía creer sus palabras, no la conocía de nada e involucrar sus sentimientos estaba determinadamente prohibido. — En ese caso, ¿qué hacías en ese burdel? — Interrogó con una nota burlona.

Bella lo observó, dudando en decir la verdad.

— Yo…

— ¿Por qué elegiste eso? ¿No te da miedo estar con un hombre? ¿Acaso no sabes que la mayoría no son gentiles? — Volvió a bajar la cara avergonzada. Y él se molestó, así que sin demasiada delicadeza la obligó a verlo. — Respóndeme — el terror que apareció en la cara de Isabella lo dejó aturdido.

— No lo elegí. — Susurró tan bajito que apenas fue capaz de oírla — yo lo siento mucho, señor. Si me deja tratar de nuevo estoy segura que podré comportarme mejor — ¿por qué le suplicaba? ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo?

— ¿Qué te asusta tanto?

— No quiero disgustarlo, señor. No quiero que usted me…

— ¿Te qué?

— Me castigue. Le aseguro que lo haré bien — y sin que se lo viese venir, la mujer se precipitó a él y besó sus labios de forma torpe. Bien, no le cabía duda de que no sabía hacerlo y a pesar de ello, había algo tan inocente y cálido en su tacto, que no pudo resistir el impulso de responder el beso. Cerró sus ojos y simplemente se dejó embaucar por un instante. Se rindió a los vacilantes y lentos movimientos que Bella ejecutaba con su boca.

Ella guardó dentro de su alma la repulsión que sentía por sí misma y se esforzó en complacer, pues de verdad no quería recibir una golpiza de esas tremendas manos que la estrechaban por la cintura suavemente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado disfrutando de ese toque inocente, pero su cuerpo ya le urgía por más. Así que la apretó contra sí y oyó el leve gemido que soltó la muchacha, confundiéndolo con uno de placer. Edward simplemente se fijó en la forma en que sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho, incitándolo, así que abandonó la boca de Isabella y besó su mandíbula y cuello con suavidad y dedicación, esperando que dejara la tensión y se abandonara a la pasión de una buena vez. Él no quería ser malvado y deseaba que disfrutara de lo que le haría, no que sufriera. Sin embargo, si ella no colaboraba, lamentablemente no sería de ese modo.

Bella se sorprendió cuando se percató de que la repulsión había desaparecido bastante, dejando una cálida sensación que se esparcía al ritmo de los besos de Edward por su cuello. Era tan diferente a lo que había pensado que sería, que su estupefacción fue enorme al darse cuenta que no quería tratarla mal ni ser rudo con su cuerpo, sino que lo contrario. Por lo que casi no notó que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle que la besara.

Él sonrió al notar el cambio en ella, después de todo sí había pasión en su interior y había conseguido despertarla. Ya no temblaba de miedo entre sus brazos y parecía algo más cómoda con su cercanía, así que decidió recompensarla con un largo beso en la boca, sin ir más lejos que los labios.

El jugar a seducirla y seguirle la corriente por un rato estaba resultando sumamente excitante. ¿Una chica inexperta? Ja, sabía perfectamente bien cómo ganar su interés. Pero por el momento estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto su actuación y dejarse llevar. Después de todo, era un buen amante porque lograba cumplir las necesidades de sus compañeras de cama.

Ambos disfrutaron del contacto, y ella tuvo que reconocer que le había gustado. Pero aún no podía dejarse ir, aún pitaba en su cabeza la idea de que él había pagado por su cuerpo y la repugnancia que sentía de aquello.

Muy suavemente Edward bajó un lado del vestido, para besar el hombro derecho tan suave de la mujer que a ratos parecía tensa y a otros, como ahora, aferrada a su pasión y al él. Le agradaban más esos ratos. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo eso fue insuficiente y dejándose llevar por el loco deseo que tenía de ella, le bajó la prenda de una sola vez hasta la cintura. Y supo que había sido demasiado brusco cuando jadeó de sorpresa y se apartó, cubriéndose con las manos. Su tensión había regresado, podía notarlo por sus rígidos hombros.

Maldita sea, escupió en su interior, pues por más miedo que viera en los ojos de Isabella, él seguía deseándola como condenado y ahora volvía a jugar el papel de la muchacha virgen, recatada y asustadiza.

Estaba irritado.

— No debes cubrirte — susurró con voz ronca, deseando que apartara sus brazos del pecho para dejarlo gozarse con la imagen de sus senos. Era una completa mentirosa y muy hábil, había conseguido cegarlo de anhelo, dándole una pequeña muestra para luego echarse atrás.

La mirada de aquel hombre era peligrosa y ardiente y Bella temió de ella, pues parecía ser capaz de ver cada centímetro, incluida su espalda. Se tensó más todavía ante ese pensamiento.

— Yo… — no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería ser castigada — por favor, no me obligue a hacerlo — él notó cómo su labio inferior tembló por el llanto que contenía.

Empuñó las manos con frustración e ira. Y dándole un último vistazo enojado, avanzó hacia la puerta y desapareció luego de dar un feroz portazo.

Isabella quedó con el corazón en la garganta y con un montón de lágrimas en los ojos, que amenazaban con derramarse y no dejar de hacerlo nunca. El hombre la asustaba terriblemente y se sentía atrapada, pues sabía que sería muy difícil poder escaparse de allí.

Además, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la obligara a acostarse con él y no estaría preparada para ello nunca.

Sintiéndose sumamente desdichada se permitió llorar, mientras apretaba el vestido contra sus pechos. Ya no quería seguir viviendo así, no quería tener miedo y estar eternamente obligada a seguir órdenes de alguien más.

Pensó en sus padres y lo mucho que los extrañaba. Los necesitaba tanto.

Lloró amargamente largas horas, y ni siquiera fue capaz de conciliar un sueño profundo, ya que ante cualquier ruido, aunque fuera mínimo, despertaba alterada y esperando que el señor entrara a reclamar con brutalidad su cuerpo, pues no cabía la menor duda de lo enojado que estaba y de sus intenciones.

Esa noche no se sintió aliviada, pero sí angustiada. Porque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano lo inevitable ocurriría.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este primer encuentro? Ese Edward sí está loco eh… bueno, ya me dirán qué opinan.**_

 _ **Chicas, muchas gracias por el apoyo y ánimo, me alegran la vida y me animan a seguir, les agradezco los reviews, favoritos y alertas, y sepan que sí o sí terminaré esta historia, así que no se preocupen, repito que aunque me tarde, lo haré.**_

 _ **Bueno, aprovechando que ando inspirada y tengo tiempo, me iré a escribir para tener capítulos listos jaja.**_

 _ **Me despido deseándoles buena tarde y esperando que les haya gustado el cap.**_

 _ **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	4. Amargo Trago

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama, en cambio, es mía.**

 **Capítulo IV**

" **Amargo Trago"**

…

Por la mañana, cuando Esme se coló sigilosamente al cuarto en el que dormía la muchacha, esperó encontrar a Edward allí o como mínimo la ropa de ella por el suelo, sin embargo, sólo se hallaba un bulto en una de las orillas de la cama, ocupando el menor espacio posible.

Confusa, se acercó con preocupación. Su niño no habría sido capaz de forzarla, ¿verdad?

Al acercarse al extremo del lecho, se encontró con Bella durmiendo, aunque no parecía descansar ni haberlo hecho, tenía grandes ojeras y se le veía cansada. Y, cuando fue a tocarle el pelo, ella abrió los ojos y puso expresión de espanto de inmediato, mas, al reconocerla, relajó el semblante visiblemente.

— Buenos días— le sonrió la mujer y la chica simplemente la observó.

— Eh… buenos días— comenzó a incorporarse lentamente. — Lamento si no debía dormir aquí, es sólo que en verdad no sabía qué hacer. Ya mismo me levanto y lo ordeno.

Esme la detuvo.

— Nada de eso, sólo quería ver cómo estabas— Bella logró controlar la oleada de pánico que había sentido la noche anterior.

— Estoy bien. — Asintió rápidamente.

— Dime… anoche, él…

— Se fue muy enojado. Creo que me castigará. — Susurró tensamente la castaña, recordando su burla al insinuar que era una vil ramera que trataba de engatusarlo, y el enfadado portazo. Por inercia, contempló la puerta de madera.

Esme simplemente la observó con preocupación. ¿Qué habría sucedido anoche? Ella no parecía haber sufrido ningún tipo de abuso, al menos.

— No lo creo, Edward es un buen hombre— tomó la mano de la muchacha para llamar su atención. — ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda? ¿Me permites chequear qué tal? — Bella dudó unos momentos, pero terminó por asentir.

Se tendió en el cómodo colchón que parecía un sueño en comparación al frío y duro suelo en el que dormía.

Con premura y cuidado, Esme desató los lazos del vestido hasta observar la piel descubierta de Bella.

— Vaya, cicatrizas muy rápido— comentó encantada al ver que las heridas ya no estaban abiertas y tenían mejor aspecto que la anterior noche.

La castaña sólo guardó silencio.

— Iré por el ungüento y regresaré enseguida. — Notó cómo la señora se iba hasta oír la puerta cerrarse.

Y su mente no tardó en volver a la carga con sus mayores temores, que en esta pasada, se reducían a aquel hombre que la había comprado como una simple cabeza de ganado. Recordó con añoranza aquellos años en los que solía tener un carácter que al menos su padre amaba, y que le repetía continuamente que no cambiara. Sin embargo, se había visto sometida a su malvada abuela a tan temprana edad que había terminado por doblegar su voluntad.

— Perdóname, papá. — Susurró apenas, memorizando otra vez las palabras que le decía siempre: _las chicas fuertes y hermosas como tú, no lloran por nada. Ellas luchan por lo que desean. Prométeme que nunca dejarás de ser mi pequeña niña valiente_.

Había fallado, había faltado a su promesa y ahora sólo se lamentaba de su vida, de lo que había quedado de ella. Por suerte, sus memorias perdurarían por siempre y eso ni su abuela logró quitárselo.

Se interrumpió cuando Esme volvió y le aplicó aquellas hierbas que tanto la habían aliviado del dolor.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó Bella luego de lavarse la cara con el agua de un lavatorio que la mujer le llevó. Se detuvo para disfrutar la suavidad de la tela que utilizó para secarse. — ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

— En verdad no lo sé, Edward no me ha dicho nada respecto a ti.

Tembló al recordarle nuevamente.

En eso oyeron unos toques débiles en la puerta. El semblante de la castaña se volvió tenso y violento, mientras Esme indicaba que pasara.

Para su alivio, era Alice.

— Señora Esme, el señor Edward la busca. Dice que quiere hablar con usted de un asunto.

La pelinegra sonrió a Bella de una forma insinuadora, que coloreó sus mejillas.

— ¡Alice! — Regañó la mujer de más edad. — Vamos, vamos. Dejemos a Bella sola. No seas impertinente. Deja el vestido allí y acompáñame— siguió retando de camino a la puerta.

Una vez más, la chica quedó completamente sola, con la sensación de incertidumbre royendo sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, dispuesta a superar esta pasada, cogió la prenda y procedió a vestirse. Este también le quedaba grande y estaba desgastado, mas, ella se sintió una persona afortunada. Se ató los cabellos y se dio unas cuantas vueltas dentro de la habitación, admirando los muebles y adornos. Era un ambiente agradable y no tardó en abrir las pesadas cortinas para permitir el paso de la luz mañanera.

-o-

— ¿Y qué le digo? ¿Qué tiene que quedarse sentada esperando que vayas a por ella? — Regañó Esme, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

El hombre apretó los dientes mientras sobaba su frente. Las cosas no iban como había planeado, para nada. Ni siquiera logró entender su comportamiento. Él no era un crío y sabía cómo seducir a una mujer hasta obtener lo que deseaba, mas, con aquella castaña débil y temblorosa se vio incapaz de hacerlo, pese al gran deseo que le había despertado. Era inconcebible.

— No sé. Por ahora sólo sé que ocupará esa habitación, lo que haga con el resto de su tiempo me tiene sin cuidado.

— En ese caso, sería mejor que durmiera en una de las habitaciones de empleadas, comenzarán a hablar y…

— No. — Respondió duramente. — No irá allá donde cualquiera tenga acceso a ella.

— No estoy entendiendo.

Él tampoco lo hacía, meditó con enfado. Pero había un desagradable instinto de protección nublando su pensamiento lógico. Edward no quería levantar sospechas de nada ni mucho menos rumores, pero tampoco deseaba permitir que cualquiera de sus trabajadores obtuviera lo que él no. Quería arrancarse la imagen de sus ojos asustados de la cabeza y también el recuerdo de sus labios, no eran una buena mezcla.

— No sé qué clase de mujer es, Esme. Puede ser una prostituta o una campesina. No quiero que influencie a nadie.

Rodó los ojos. Esa chica era tan inofensiva como una mariposa.

— Está bien, Edward. La dejaré en esa habitación. Y le diré que puede hacer lo que desee con el resto de su tiempo, ¿está bien?

Edward se levantó y asintió, volviéndose a la ventana que enseñaba sus tierras en toda gloria. Tenía que sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza y verla como lo que era. Una empleada más, una empleada con una particular tarea dentro de esa casa.

Oyó como Esme se retiraba, cerrando suavemente y se permitió soltar un pesaroso suspiro, preguntándose si había sido buena idea al final de todo. No lo había meditado demasiado, simplemente actuó y se preguntó si el cielo trataba de reprenderlo por su impulsividad.

-o-

— Buenas noticias— Bella se sobresaltó al oír a la mujer. No había estado prestando atención a la puerta. — No tenías que hacer nada— sonrió con reproche. — Iba a encargárselo a Alice.

— No es molestia. Me gusta ayudar si es que puedo.

Finalmente Esme cedió, cogiendo las ásperas manos de la muchacha delgada. Se inclinaba por la segunda idea que Edward tenía de ella, que se trataba de una desdichada campesina. Sus manos callosas y con cicatrices, acostumbradas al trabajo podrían ser una buena prueba.

— Ya sé lo que debes hacer— soltó y vio cómo la pequeña se tensaba. — Hey, pareces una tabla. Tranquila, que no es nada malo. Edward dijo que puedes quedarte en esta habitación y que todo el tiempo es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que gustes con él. — Sonrió, esperando que ella la imitara, mas, sólo vio preocupación y aquella vacía mirada. Detestaba ver esa expresión desolada en una cara tan bonita y joven. — ¿No te pone feliz?

Bella realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, por lo que soltó a la cálida mujer y se auto abrazó. Sabía que aquella libertad debía ser pagada y saber cómo tenía que hacerlo le daba náuseas. Era cierto que el señor de la casa era muy apuesto y todo eso, pero ella no quería hacer nada con él. No lo odiaba, pero sí le temía y de cierta forma detestaba haber sido comprada con fines tan sucios y despreciaba aún más sentir miedo.

—No te hará daño, de eso estoy segura— comentó Esme con voz suave y la castaña sintió la tentación de soltar una risa irónica. Del modo en que ella lo veía, eso era todo lo que él planeaba hacerle.

El silencio cayó por algunos minutos.

— Bien, ya tengo que irme. Algunas son demasiado perezosas si no estoy allí. — Sonrió la mujer, acomodando el delantal sobre la falda.

Cuando iba cerca de la puerta, oyó a la joven.

— ¿Podría ir con usted? Estoy segura que habrá algo que pueda hacer.

— No tienes por qué. Edward dijo que el tiempo te pertenecía por entero. — Ella evitó el escalofrío.

— Lo sé. Pero quisiera hacer algo productivo. Estoy acostumbrada al trabajo y quedarme aquí sería horrible.

— ¿No te gusta la habitación?

— No quiero estar aquí, para empezar. — Confesó bajando la mirada y suspirando a continuación.

— ¿Hay algún familiar que podría acogerte?

Bella decidió usar una táctica más inteligente.

— ¿Me ayudaría a escapar si fuera el caso? — Alzó la cara con una mirada inquisidora, pero al ver el rostro severo de la mujer, retrocedió y el ápice de su carácter anterior desapareció. Sólo no quería más dolor. — No tengo más familia que la mujer que me vendió.

Esme se sorprendió del tono frío y duro que la joven utilizó para referirse al tema, se dio cuenta que no deseaba preguntas sobre ese asunto.

Pronto regresó con su petición.

— No me quiero quedar sola. Por favor, ¿puedo ir con usted? No estoy acostumbrada a quedarme sin hacer nada. —El silencio se extendió mientras la mujer trataba de comprenderla. Bella era una chica extraña si prefería trabajar que simplemente descansar.

-o-

— ¿Estás segura? Habrá mucha gente por aquí. — Comentó Esme, viendo con duda a la tranquila castaña. Desde que le había dicho que podía ayudar, se veía más sosegada.

Ella asintió con brusquedad. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en la habitación mordiendo sus temores.

Se abrieron paso hacia una amplia estancia, cargada de aromas y luz. Lo segundo se debía a los grandes ventanales que ocupaban las paredes y lo primero a las personas que amasaban y cortaban alimentos.

— Buenos días— saludó la mujer mayor, ganándose la atención de todos. Más tarde, los ojos se posaron sobre Bella. Ella luchó con el nerviosismo y consiguió mantenerse erguida. Tú puedes, se repitió. Era tiempo de reponerse, no podía vivir lamentándose ni lamiéndose las heridas. Ella era lo que era y pelearía por ganarse su libertad. Entonces empezaría de cero y trataría de ser feliz. Sólo le quedaba reunir el valor necesario para enfrentar al temible Lord. — Ella es Bella, es nueva y espero que sean amables. — Expresó con una ligera nota amenazante. Le sorprendió aquel lado mandón de Esme.

Los presentes inspeccionaron a la recién llegado, los jóvenes sonrieron bobamente y las mujeres mayores sólo regresaron a sus labores. Claro que la castaña no fue consciente de esto, pues mantenía la mirada en el piso.

— Bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? — Esme la apretó de los hombros suavemente. — Creo que deberías comer en primer lugar. A ver, Jake, tráeme esa jarra de leche y el pan.

— No es…

— Es totalmente necesario. No discutas conmigo. — Ante la orden Bella calló. El mandado tardó dos segundos en presentarse con una sonrisita demasiado amistosa.

— Soy Jacob, pero todos me llaman Jake. — Bella le sonrió ligeramente. Era un muchacho apuesto, joven y corpulento. Se la quedó viendo unos incómodos instantes.

— Deja de jugar, y ve a dónde debes trabajar. No te quiero ver perdiendo el tiempo o tu padre se va a enterar y te dará una zurra de aquellas. — Advirtió Esme, mientras acomodaba a Bella. El chico le regaló una arrebatadora sonrisa antes de correr a obedecer. — No le permitas seguir con esto. Sabe que es guapo y persigue a las jovencitas hermosas.

— Yo no soy hermosa. — Soltó duramente la chica, recibiendo el pan y la leche. — Muchas gracias.

Procuró comer lentamente, consciente de que la observaban; por un momento, se sintió en el pasado.

Esme se quedó a su lado hasta que terminó, luego la instó a pararse y que la siguiera.

— Ya has conocido la cocina. No sé si es lo que quieres hacer. De todos modos, hay que alimentar a los animales, sacar el polvo, limpiar los pisos… es una casa grande y requiere trabajo. Entre todos logramos mantenerlo muy bien, pero las manos a veces faltan. — Explicó maternalmente, mientras inspeccionaba unas mesas. — Buen trabajo, Giselle. — La nombrada pareció halagada con el cumplido y prosiguió con diligencia. — Aparte de haber criado a Edward, soy el ama de llaves. Él deposita toda su confianza en mí. Es un hombre justo y bueno.

Bella dejó de oírla cuando comenzó a alabarlo. No dudaba de cuánto amor tenía a disposición del Lord. Sin embargo, para Bella las cosas eran diferentes. Sólo guardaba amor para sus difuntos padres y era todo el que pensaba dar por el momento.

Esme le mostró la casa por entero y le explicó cada una de las tareas. Para mediodía, llegaron con la lavandera, a Bella le gustaba ese trabajo. Al final, lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo.

— Buenas tardes. — Saludó.

— Buenas. — La mujer le respondió de mal humor. — ¿Quién es ella? — Interrogó ceñuda al ver a Bella.

— Es nueva. Y le enseño las labores de la casa.

— Mmh. — Respondió, regresando al cesto que mantenía a su lado. Isabella la contempló en silencio, le sorprendía la cantidad de ropa que era capaz de lavar con sus años. El agua era demasiado fría y las prendas parecían pesadas incluso sin el peso de la humedad.

— Te veré luego, Sue.

La nombrada ni siquiera respondió.

— Ella siempre está de mal humor, no deja que nadie la ayude y aunque hace muy bien su trabajo, ya está viejita para hacerlo todo sola. Sin embargo, cada vez que mando a alguien a trabajar a su lado, se devuelve llorando y jurando que no regresará.

— Si me lo permite, quisiera quedarme con esta labor.

— Pero Bella… es una tarea muy pesada, tu espalda y ella es…

—Créame que he tratado con gente peor. — Bella sonrió, enumerando los nombres de las mujeres desagradables que había conocido. Al menos ésta respondía el saludo.

Esme se quedó mirándola con sorpresa. Habría jurado que se quedaría con las chicas que sacaban el polvo y vigilaban la limpieza de vidrios y velas. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad.

— Está bien. Pero ten presente que Sue no será amable, no lo es desde que falleció su marido. Desde entonces sólo se dedica a gruñirle a las personas, tratarlas mal y ser un verdadero fantasma a la hora de retirar los alimentos. Vive en una pequeña casita que Edward le cedió y nadie se acerca.

— De acuerdo. — Bella se acomodó el cabello suelto tras las orejas y volvió la mirada. — Empezaré desde ahora.

— De acuerdo, pero a la una y media es el almuerzo. No te tardes. — Señaló Esme antes de sonreír y retirarse hacia la casa. La mujer lavaba cerca de un pozo. Cuando Bella se acercó, la descubrió tallando con energías y hablando entre dientes. Al notarla, la miró mal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Interrogó de malos modos.

— Me dedicaré a esto. — Respondió simplemente mientras se recogía las mangas.

— Eres demasiado delgada. No sirves. —Regresó a su labor, sin prestarle la más mínima atención. —Mejor regresa dentro y dedícate a seducir al Lord, aunque no creo que atienda a semejante esperpento.

La mujer oyó alejarse los pasos y sonrió, volviendo a lo suyo. Sin embargo, la satisfacción le duró hasta que sintió el ruido de otro canasto y que el agua se movía. Con enfado volvió la mirada y descubrió a la flacucha mojando la ropa.

— Te dije que te fueras.

— Y yo dije que me dedicaría a esto. — Le sorprendió el coraje de la muchacha. Sus palabras habrían hecho llorar a cualquiera otra, pero ésta seguía ahí.

Rumiando su enojo e ignorando el dolor de sus brazos fatigados, volvió a tallar las prendas, descargándose en ellas.

Por largos minutos sólo se oyó el ruido de ambas mujeres trabajando.

— No está bien lavado. — Señaló una de las sábanas que había estado colgando la joven. Y entonces, sin ápice de arrepentimiento, la cogió del cordel y la lanzó dentro del agua nuevamente. — Te dije que eras inútil en esto. Es mejor que te marches antes que eches a perder la ropa del señor. Estaría más que feliz si te diera un par de azotes. — Levantó el canasto con lentitud y sin mirar atrás se dirigió hacia el cordel más apartado.

Bella ignoró las ganas de gritarle a la mujer, nunca había salido bien parada cuando alzaba la voz y ya no pensaba hacerlo más. Así que con un suspiro, sumergió la tela y comenzó a fregarla con el jabón.

Si la mujer era terca, Bella lo era más. Restos de su carácter, quizá.

Cuando llegó un niño informando que era hora de comer, la anciana arrugada le gruñó y el niño asustado corrió con lágrimas en los ojos directo a la castaña.

Sin pensarlo, ella se agachó hasta que él se aferró a sus brazos.

— Tranquilo, ella sólo está hambrienta. ¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando las personas tienen hambre se ponen de mal humor? — Preguntó sonriéndole al chiquito de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello negro. — No llores, podría jurar que te vez muy guapo cuando sonríes, anda, regálame una— le pidió y lentamente él dejó de derramar lágrimas, para verla con atención y luego sonreírle con timidez. — ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Yo te podría ganar fácilmente. — De inmediato él agrandó su sonrisa, enseñándole algunos dientes menos. — Lo sabía, te ves hermoso— le apretó tiernamente la mejilla y él niño se sonrojó. Rió encantada. No había cosa que le gustara más que los niños. — Anda, ve con tu mamá antes que se preocupe. — Lo dejó sobre sus pies y corriendo regresó a la casa.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Bella cogió el canasto y colgó las prendas que le restaban. Sus manos estaban entumecidas, pero se sentía útil y satisfecha.

— Eres estúpida. Ni siquiera conoces a ese muchachito y lo andas cargando. — Sue pasó por su lado, cojeando ligeramente.

— Es que era adorable. No pude resistirme— respondió amablemente. Por algún modo, le agradaba más aquella mujer que la trataba con desprecio que el resto que era más simpático. Probablemente se sentía menos incómoda.

La vieja amargada gruñó, dirigiéndose a la casa.

Segundos más tarde, Bella la imitó.

-o-

Luego de haber cogido un plato y comido junto a Alice y Rosalie, regresó al lugar de lavado, y soportó los comentarios cargados de malicia de Sue. Lavó sin descanso y para cuando se ponía el sol le dolía la espalda y las manos. Discretamente había estado tomando la ropa más difícil y pesada, y dejándole sólo la liviana a la mujer mayor. Ni siquiera la conocía, pero podía adivinar que se comportaba de ese modo porque en el fondo, tenía tanto dolor que no podría soportarlo de otra manera. Si alguna persona se le acercaba, ella perdería la compostura y muy seguramente es lo que trataba de evitar con tanto ahínco.

Podía entenderla y admiraba su capacidad de ser tan dura. Le gustaría ser igual, admitió cuando regresaba a la casa.

Se hallaba tan extenuada, que cabeceó mientras tomaba la cena. Notó que varias personas la observaban con una nota de sorpresa y se preguntó por qué.

No obtuvo respuesta y al poco tiempo la gente comenzó a marcharse a las habitaciones de servicio. El nerviosismo la atacó fuertemente cuando dirigió de modo vacilante sus pasos hacia el aposento que le habían asignado.

Subía en completo silencio las escaleras, cuando un toque en el brazo la hizo dar un brinco.

— Lamento haberte asustado. No era mi intención. — Explicó Esme y Bella suspiró de alivio. Casi había esperado encontrarse cara a cara con el señor. La idea la llenaba de pánico.

— Iba distraída.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con Sue? Dijeron que estaba insoportable.

— Ella es como es. — Respondió simplemente.

— Te veo cansada, ¿trabajaste muy duro? Recuerda que no estás aquí para…

— Lo sé. Y no me gusta pensar en eso, si soy honesta. No me resulta agradable. — Sus miedos retornaron, y la tranquilidad que había sentido se esfumó. De modo inconsciente se abrazó la cintura.

— Bueno, bueno. Tienes razón, mejor te acompaño.

— ¿No podría ocupar una habitación de servicio?

— Lo lamento, Bella. Pero están todas ocupadas.

Ella ocultó la decepción asintiendo.

— No hace falta que me acompañe. Sé cómo llegar. Y… gracias por todo lo de hoy, ha sido muy amable en mostrarme todo. Buenas noches, señora Esme.

Mientras la joven se marchaba, ella se quedó meditando sobre las palabras de Bella. Era demasiado educada y cortés para hablar, además si se paraba erguida, podía verla moverse con elegancia y postura digna de muchacha de corte. Su voz siempre era suave, calmada y había oído comentarios sobre su forma de utilizar los cubiertos para comer. Las dudas comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de Esme, sin embargo, sacudió las ideas y se marchó a su habitación. El día había sido agotador, sobre todo al tener que ver a Edward de tan mal humor comer cada comida quejándose y encontrando el detalle en todo. Ese niño estaba necesitando una buena tunda, se dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su alcoba.

-o-

Se paseó por el estudio con la copita entre las manos. Se encontraba ofuscado y molesto. Le irritaba el no saber por qué simplemente no obtenía lo que quería. Así era Lord Cullen, atacaba directo, sin rodeos. Pero esa maldita mujer había conseguido despertar su lado más humano, había sido tan buena actriz que se sintió como un desgraciado al desearla. Casi lo había hecho sentir vergüenza de su proceder y eso lo enojaba. Ella no era nadie, era una simple prostituta que estaba allí para su disposición, no le importaba su miedo, ni mucho menos su actuación. No iba a dejarse embaucar. Él concretaría sus propósitos.

Dejando la copa sobre el escritorio, cogió marcha entre las sombras hacia el cuarto de invitados.

Abrió con sigilo, y se encontró con las velas apagadas. Entró confuso, percatándose en el acto del frío ambiente. Se preguntó si la mujer había decido arbitrariamente desobedecer sus órdenes y dormir con el servicio o si a cambio, haciendo gala de su profesión, se encontraba en el lecho de otro hombre. El pensamiento despertó una inusitada rabia que lo dejó atónito y los dientes apretados.

Esa prostituta, gruñó internamente decidido a ir por ella y enseñarle lo que obedecer significaba. Se detuvo antes de atravesar el umbral, sin embargo. Un ruido desde la esquina de la habitación había ganado su atención.

Dejando de lado su cólera un segundo, procedió a investigar en la oscuridad y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a la delgada mujer durmiendo profundamente en la orilla de la cama. Él había pensado mil cosas antes de ese momento, mas, éstas desaparecieron al ver su silueta y rostro pacífico.

La molestia retornó a él al percatarse que yacía tendida sobre las mantas, hecha un ovillo y con el vestido puesto. Edward había estado con varias mujeres y todas aseguraban que jamás se les pasaría por la cabeza dormirse con uno, los lazos eran insufribles. Y aquella mujer simplemente se dormía así.

Con un improperio, se acercó a su espalda y comenzó a deshacer los nudos con maestría. Notó que la prenda era vieja y desteñida, desentonaba con su piel y rostro de muñeca. El hecho le irritó más que lo debido y se enojó más al ser torpe por la oscuridad.

Procedió a encender una de las velas sobre la mesita de noche y continuó con su labor. Para su beneficio, ella dormía de costado y totalmente ajena a él.

Su mente se llenó de pensamientos y recuerdos de la fragilidad de su cuerpo, de sus labios temblorosos; su expresión de terror le carcomió el alma. Los instintos protectores tiraron de todas sus reservas, dejándolo sólo con la idea de cuidarla.

Se distrajo al topar contra la piel de su espalda delgada, sin embargo, lo que ganó su interés fueron unas protuberancias extrañas que sus sensibles yemas volvieron a rozar más abajo.

Con el ceño fruncido dejó el vestido suelto, se deshizo de los lazos y desnudó la columna de la fina camiseta de lino. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que apretaba los dientes, hasta que quiso maldecir al reseguir con la mirada las cicatrices y heridas recientes que marcaban la pálida piel. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, alargó la mano y las tocó suavemente. Ella respondió estremeciéndose y alejándose del contacto. De inmediato retrocedió, recordando cómo la había apretado entre sus brazos la noche anterior. Su gemido ni de asomo fue de placer, había sido un bruto, incluso Esme trató de decírselo.

Con enfado, terminó de quitarle el vestido y los zapatos igual de raídos. La cubrió con las mantas y encendió el fuego. La mujer continuó durmiendo, ajena a la tensa expresión de Edward. No sabía realmente qué pensar y se sentía culpable de algún modo. Salió de la habitación como un torbellino, procurando ser silencioso y no interrumpir el sueño de Bella.

Necesitaba salir de allí, esa mujer estaba ganado su interés e involucrando sus instintos nobles, como el deseo de protegerla. Eso no era correcto.

Se dio vueltas por la habitación hasta que creyó iba a hacer un agujero en el piso. Sin embargo, cuando tomó una decisión, se permitió acostarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño. Mas, en ellos apareció el rostro de Bella, mortificándolo terriblemente.

Despertó al alba, ordenó sus cosas y anunció a Esme su partida. Ella pareció sorprendida, pero no dijo más.

Lo había aceptado, fue un amargo trago, pero Lord Edward huía por primera vez de algo; algo que no podía controlar y escapaba por completo a su lógico razonamiento.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ya vamos avanzando, no? Bueno, ya me dirán jaja**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus RR, favoritos y alertas! Me alegra muchísimo saber que les gusta, de hecho, gracias a sus comentarios logré pasar el bloqueo que tenía con esta historia, así que les agradezco aún más el que me animen a escribir, porque sinceramente amo hacerlo.**_

 _ **Bueno, nenas, no tengo más que decir que gracias, y que les deseo un muy buen fin de semana, para aquellas que tenemos que estudiar ¡ánimo, qué sí se puede! Me despido esperando que les haya gustado el cap, y nos leemos a la brevedad.**_

 _ **¡Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	5. A su Regreso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo V**

" **A mi regreso"**

…

Desde que Esme le comunicó a la mañana siguiente que el señor se había ido por negocios, Bella se sintió aliviada. Mas, tuvo la deferencia de ocultarlo de la desanimada mujer.

Los días sin la preocupación de tener que encontrarse con el Lord, la tenían radiante y llena de una inusual alegría. Hasta se sentía emocionada.

Se atrevía a charlar con Alice y Rosalie y reírse de las anécdotas que éstas enérgicamente le relataban. Se sentía como una chica casi normal.

Además, había estado rotando sus labores dentro de la casa, pasando del lavado al aseo interno aleatoriamente. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero cada vez que Bella se marchaba del pozo, Sue alzaba la mirada y tensaba los labios. Nadie sabía qué quería decir eso a ciencia cierta; era algo diferente, sin embargo.

En una de sus tardes sacando el polvo de los adornos y limpiando las velas, encontró una habitación que se convirtió en su favorita desde el primer momento. Desde aquel día, cada noche se gastaba un par de horas dentro, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz.

-o-

Para Edward la primera semana fue sólo trabajo, se concentró en arreglar sus finanzas en aquel pueblo, negoció con audacia y se sintió nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo. Nada podía perturbar su atención en los negocios, ni siquiera aquella castaña. Estaba seguro que sus pensamientos volvían al carril correcto, por lo que se permitía disfrutar de su copa de alcohol sentando junto a la chimenea, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Sin embargo, había sido demasiado arrogante en ese punto, puesto que el lunes de la segunda semana, sus sueños se vieron atrapados por la prostituta y sus cicatrices. Soñaba con ella y con alguien que conoció en su infancia. El escucharla pedir ayuda le hacía despertar bañado en sudor y con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente.

No sabía qué significaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba a aquella niña de largo cabello café, sedoso y mejillas sonrosadas. En su niñez, le había parecido la más guapa. Pero sabía que sólo se trataba de la visión de un infante, mas, el cálido sentimiento hacia su compañera de travesuras permaneció dentro de sí durante años. Sin embargo, lo que más le perturbaba en estos momentos era haberla relacionado a la joven que mantenía en su casa. Para su mente, ambas necesitaban ayuda y aquella incertidumbre y sospecha lo mantenía inquieto.

No podía sentarse junto a la chimenea y en las reuniones sociales no era capaz de permanecer sentado demasiado tiempo, hasta sus dotes de seductor y galán estaban siendo amenazadas. Apenas veía una castaña, le saltaba el recuerdo de sus pesadillas continuas y debía salir a tomar el aire. Ese tipo de vida no era para él.

Empuñó las manos, mientras oía la música de los bailes. Había abandonado precipitadamente a su compañera y le molestaba el hecho de no poder sacarse de la cabeza los recuerdos.

¿Acaso no había sido suficiente castigo del cielo ya? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Seguramente si él no hubiera comprado a Bella, estaría obligada a dormir con hombres todas las noches, ¿no le había evitado algo peor? Gruñó molesto al recordar su rostro enflaquecido y golpeó la barandilla de mármol.

Sin embargo, pronto suspiró. No había nada que él pudiera hacer desde aquí y Lord Cullen no era un cobarde, si algo pasaba con aquella mujer lo enfrentaría. No era un hombre del tipo fugitivo.

Por lo que de la misma forma que decidió dejar de hogar para atender sus negocios, decidió regresar. Quizá, se estaba volviendo demasiado impulsivo y por eso las cosas no salían como planeaba. De todos modos, ya era tiempo que regresara. Su salida precipitada había despertado la curiosidad de su nodriza y eso no lo favorecía. Mientras menos espectadores de su confusión hubieran, mejor irían las cosas.

Comenzó a descender las escaleras para dirigirse a su carruaje, cuando oyó a la mujer.

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿Qué te tiene tan apurado, Edward? — Era Tanya, una de las mujeres más hermosas de la corte. Sin embargo, de pronto su rostro maquillado y cabello arreglado le desagradó.

Desconcertado, sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

— Así es, mi bella dama. He de atender asuntos urgentes. — Se detuvo para sonreírle con galantería. Ella bajó suavemente las escaleras, meciendo sus rizos.

— Últimamente siempre tienes asuntos, Edward. — Comentó con voz melosa. — Ya nos estamos temiendo que has decidido sentar cabeza. —Lo vio con una expresión burlona.

— Nada de eso. Pero, de cualquier forma, mi vida privada está reservada sólo para mí. — Cogió la enguantada mano y depositó un beso meramente cortés. No quería desairar a la más guapa de sus amantes.

Ella lo vio con expresión críptica antes de sonreír cínicamente.

— Que tenga usted buen viaje, Lord. — Hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta, regresando sin mirar atrás.

Era más que obvio que algo sucedía, pero con suerte, jamás se enteraría.

-o-

El viaje le resultó extenuante e irritante. Por lo que cuando llegó, apenas y sonrió a los criados que le dieron la bienvenida.

Dejó su sombrero y guantes sobre la mesita en el vestíbulo y sin siquiera pensarlo, se encontró subiendo las escaleras con un extraño e indeseable impulso de ver a aquella fémina que había conseguido perturbarlo de aquel modo.

A mitad de camino, se detuvo y desconcertado analizó sus acciones. ¿Qué le ocurría? Sacudió la cabeza y decidió pasar de largo hacia otra habitación, todo con el afán de enmascarar sus verdaderas intenciones.

A modo de precaución, contempló el pasillo iluminado por velas y se relajó al notar que nadie se encontraba por allí. Era comprensible después de todo, era tarde y los sirvientes ya deberían estar en sus habitaciones descansando.

Sin embargo, al pasar por la puerta de aquella mujer, se sorprendió al oír voces.

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó y su estupefacción fue tal, al escuchar un estallido de carcajadas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Se preguntó con tono enfadado. ¿Con quién se encontraba en la noche para empezar?

Con un gruñido en su garganta, abrió con estrepito, encontrándose con unos diez o veinte pares de ojos incrédulos. Dirigió los suyos desde la multitud hasta la mujer sentada sobre una silla y que lo veía con genuino terror.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Interrogó viendo a los niños con sus madres y algunos hombres de edad sentados alrededor de Bella. De inmediato bajaron la cabeza y comenzaron a ponerse de pie. — Hice una pregunta. — Soltó nuevamente, con tono áspero. Y pese a estarle preguntando a los presentes, dirigió su esmeralda mirada a la joven de aspecto compungido y nervioso. Reparó en que sostenía algo en sus manos. Al percatarse de su mirada sobre el objeto, lo escondió rápidamente tras la espalda.

— Ella nos estaba contando cuentos, señor— respondió un pequeño de cabello negro y mejillas sonrosadas. Él sabía que se trataba del hijo de Kate y lo miró con duda.

— ¿Cuentos? — El niño asintió con energías.

— De piratas y aventuras.

— ¡También nos ha contado de princesas! — Exclamó otra niña, que pronto fue silenciada por su madre.

Todos parecían estupefactos ante la rudeza de su Lord, puesto que siempre solía ser cálido y atento.

Al darse cuenta, Edward relajó el semblante, hasta que fue capaz de sonreír con naturalidad.

No podía concebir la idea de perderse a sí mismo cada vez que algo extraño pasara con la castaña.

— Ya veo, ¿y por qué están todos aquí? — Interrogó al pequeño con tono jovial.

— Bella prefiere que nos juntemos aquí porque es más cálido y cómodo. Nos cuenta cuentos todas las noches. Yo traje a Emily primero, para que escuchara conmigo. Luego vinieron todos mis amigos y trajeron a sus mamás. Bella siempre les sonríe y dicen que pueden entrar los que quieran.

— Así es. Mi mamá dice que sólo viene para cuidarme, pero yo sé que le gustan los cuentos.

—Emily— reprendió la aludida con las mejillas rojas.

— Lamentamos si esto es inapropiado, señor. No volveremos, se lo prometemos.

Edward no se perdió el rostro de desconsuelo de los pequeños.

— E-entonces podría contarles en la cocina— oyó la suave y ligeramente temblorosa voz de la muchacha al final de la habitación. Todos los pares de ojos se dirigieron a ella, pero sólo unos la mantenían con un nudo en la garganta. No había podido evitar el hablar, sin embargo. Sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo y le alegraba mucho tener audiencia tan interesada y fascinada por un cuento. De niña, los adoraba.

Contra todo pronóstico, Bella mantuvo la mirada. A Edward el hecho no le pasó desapercibido y tuvo que reconocer que le sorprendía.

— Mañana discutiremos este asunto, por ahora, les sugiero regresen a sus habitaciones y descansen. — Apuntó Cullen con los ojos clavados en las facciones delicadas de aquella mujer. Notó que se encontraba con mejor semblante, sus pómulos no sobresalían tanto y su piel estaba más sonrosada. A su pesar, se encontró distraído en la forma de sus labios y cómo su cuerpo parecía mejorar rápidamente. Mas, recordar las cicatrices en su espalda le hizo tensar la boca.

— Señor, ¿prohibirá que Bella nos cuente más historias? — Preguntó una pequeña niña con algunas dificultades, sosteniendo con un brazo un juguete y con el otro jalando de su pantalón.

— No lo creo— le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza suavemente. — Ve con tu madre.

Ella asintió, borrando el gesto de tristeza.

Finalmente, para la mortificación de Bella, se quedaron a solas en la amplia habitación. Ella se tensó al ver que los ojos claros del hijo de Kate desaparecían al cerrar la puerta, encerrándolos.

Luchó contra el pánico, sin embargo, la cama y la persona a su frente eran un recordatorio de por qué estaba en aquella casa y que sus funciones nada tenían que ver con las historias.

— ¿Cuentos, eh? — Interrogó con voz profunda. La joven se mantuvo erguida. Había prometido tratar de ser fuerte, incluso si temblaba como hoja de papel, como en aquel instante.

Ella carraspeó, dando pasos hacia atrás para poner más distancia. Fingió ordenar unas prendas de ropa.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué clase de cuentos? — El libro oculto en su vestido pesó más que lo normal.

— De todo un poco. — Escuchó los pasos acercarse, ya que le daba la espalda, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con locura.

— Ya veo… — Repentinamente, dejó de sentir el libro y se volteó con sorpresa, encontrándose a poca distancia de aquel imponente hombre. Como acto reflejo retrocedió hasta interponer un baúl entre ellos. Él la asustaba con su mera presencia y el constante peligro de que pudiera obligarla a _cualquier_ cosa. — ¿Y esto? Creí que inventabas los cuentos. — Edward prefirió omitir cómo aquella fémina huía de su presencia, pese a que notaba que se esforzaba en mantener la calma y el rostro erguido. Le gustó eso, podía admirarla con más facilidad.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se enfadó. Observó la portada del ejemplar y no tardó más de dos segundos en darse cuenta que era una compilación de historias como las descritas por los niños y que además, pertenecía a su biblioteca. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo que más acaparó su atención, sino, que el escrito se encontraba en francés.

El descubrimiento lo dejó atónito y el enojo anterior se esfumó con facilidad, para contemplarla anonadado.

— ¿Acaso sabes leer? — Interrogó confundido. Poca gente estaba instruida en otros idiomas, generalmente aquello se reservaba para la gente de alcurnia y dinero, no para campesinas ni mucho menos para prostitutas. A ellas les importaba llevar las cuentas y evitar ser engañadas.

— N-no soy una experta… pero sé leer algunas cosas. Y ese libro es de fácil lectura — Respondió Bella, sintiendo el intenso impulso de continuar. — Lamento haberlo tomado sin permiso, prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. — Eso logró llamar la atención del hombre— sé que merezco un castigo por esto— continuó la joven, observando con temor la grandes manos. Este iba a dolerle más que cualquiera, quizá más que los azotes con la varilla que le propinaba Marie.

Se preparó, poniendo el cuerpo en tensión y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué sería? ¿Una cachetada? El terror consumió sus entrañas y se sorprendió temblando. Después de dos semanas sin recibir golpes, tener que soportar uno de mano del Lord le daba pánico.

Cuando el impacto no llegó, se atrevió a abrir un ojo.

— Podré ser muchas cosas, pero no disfruto de infringir dolor a las mujeres. — Habló con voz dura y expresión de las mismas características.

De pronto, le tendió el libro.

— Eres libre de tomar cualquiera que quieras. No serás castigada por eso. — El recuerdo de las heridas en su delgada espalda le hicieron actuar con más aspereza de la que tenía planeada. Mas, la joven sólo lucía genuinamente sorprendida.

— ¿Esto debe ser pagado de alguna manera, señor?

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Ya te he dicho que no serás castigada por esto.

— Señor, ya sé por qué fui traída a esta casa. — Le llamó y cautivó su atención aquel repentino coraje. Sus ojos marrones lo veían con fijeza, sus mejillas estaban más coloradas que cuando lo había reconocido. Los colores huyeron de su piel al verlo en la puerta, recordó. — Pero, si me lo permite quisiera decirle algo.

— Tú dirás. — No quiso reconocer el vago entusiasmo que lo inundó al pensar que estaba dispuesta a compartir el lecho. La idea lo excitaba. Ella era una mujer guapa, con secretos e intrigas, de eso no cabía duda. Pero él sólo deseaba una cosa de Bella.

De pronto, el deseo de tocarla, de besarla y acariciar la redondez de su rostro se volvió insoportable. Todavía más al ser consciente de que sus ojos lo miraban intensamente. En aquellos días, algo más que su cabello había cobrado vida.

— Yo…

— Oh, ¡aquí estás! Malagradecido, ni siquiera me informaste de tu llegada. Tuve que enterarme por Tommy— el hijo de Kate era un parlanchín, sin duda. Esme irrumpió en la habitación, abrazando con energías al gran hombre.

Bella contuvo el suspiro de resignación. Había logrado hablarle y estaba a punto de contarle su idea de cómo pagarle la estadía, comida y ropa.

— Esme, lo siento. Estaba a punto de ir a verte— la mujer le acariciaba el rostro mientras lo veía con ternura. Sin duda, ella lo amaba.

La escena trajo recuerdos que le provocaron una dolorosa nostalgia a la joven. Su madre solía tratarla con el mismo mimo.

Ella lo jaló fuera de la habitación y finalmente Bella quedó a solas. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se abrazó, sosteniendo el libro cerca de su cuerpo. Desde que los había descubierto, se había aferrado a ellos con todo lo que tenía. Leer, perderse en aquellos mundos fantásticos lograba aplacar sus temores e incertidumbres.

Además, gracias a ellos y al pequeño Tommy, consiguió ganarse el cariño de varias personas de la casa. Sobre todo de la madre del niño, que le agradecía mucho que lo cuidara a veces, entreteniéndolo con historias, puesto que ella no tenía libros ni tampoco tiempo para hacerlo por su cuenta. Su propósito era ayudar en lo que pudiera y disfrutaba enormemente de leerle a todos los que desearan escuchar. Al final, la lectura era un placer que debía ser compartido.

-o-

Aquella noche, a ambos les costó conciliar el sueño. Él porque no podía dejar de pensar en el nuevo descubrimiento sobre Bella, no era capaz de frenar sus cuestionamientos acerca de ella y de los posibles secretos, además, estaba el hecho de lo que deseaba decirle. Para su infortunio, Esme acaparó su atención, atiborrándolo de comida y preguntas sobre su viaje, impidiéndole hablar con la castaña.

Por otra parte, Bella regresaba a su precaución con la puerta, tentada con la idea de trancarla. Sin embargo, el miedo la detenía. No quería recibir una golpiza, no ahora que su cuerpo se recuperaba y ya no dolía respirar.

Finalmente, el cansancio terminó fatigando sus pensamientos y a la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó temprano, se colocó otro de los vestidos que Alice le había pasado y ató sus cabellos. Era un nuevo día para trabajar y se encontraba ansiosa de abandonar la habitación y rodearse de rostros amigables que la ayudaran a olvidar sus temores, al menos, momentáneamente.

Tomó camino a la cocina y sonrió a Eleazar, el panadero.

— Espero no hayas tenido problemas por nuestra culpa, Bella— oyó que hablaba Kate desde la puerta, con Tommy tras sus faldas. Al verla, corrió a los brazos de la joven y la abrazó. Desde que lo había alzado aquella tarde cuando Sue le contestó tan amargadamente, el pequeño se encontraba encantado con la castaña, regalándole su amor y flores todos los días.

— La corté para ti— le tendió una de color morado. Bella la recibió con una sonrisa, antes de besar la mejilla del pequeño.

— Eres el niño más encantador que he conocido nunca— lo apretujó contra su pecho y Tommy rió feliz.

— Te he dicho que no te comportes así— regañó Kate.

— Pero mamá…

— No, bájate de Bella y ve a recoger tus cosas o le diré a Jake que se las dé de comida a Trueno.

— ¡No! — Rápidamente obedeció, dándole una última sonrisa mellada a la chica. Luego salió corriendo hacia los establos.

Bella ya conocía varias partes de la casa y le gustaba estar en ese lugar, los caballos siempre le habían agradado y disfrutaba alimentándolos, lavándolos o simplemente cepillándolos. Sumado a ello, se encontraba el padre de Jacob, un hombre adulto de maneras simpáticas.

— No deberías consentirlo tanto, después no querrá apartarse de ti. — Dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro, viéndola con una divertida sonrisa de reproche.

— Ah, es encantador— sonrió oliendo la florcita. Ya tenía un florero en su habitación con todas las que le daba a diario. Siempre se las ingeniaba para darle una de diferente color. — Además, no me molesta para nada— acomodó su regalo en el pelo y bebió de la leche fresca.

— Serás buena madre— dijo el panadero y Bella se tensó. Era un recordatorio de sus labores dentro de aquella casa.

— Ah, Eleazar, no la perturbes con eso. Es demasiado joven para pensar en eso aún. No le hagas caso.

Asintió distraída y se apresuró en terminar el desayuno. Quería alejarse lo más posible de la mansión.

— Si ven a Alice o Rosalie, les dicen que me fui a lavar ropa, por favor. — Ambas personas movieron afirmativamente la cabeza y abandonó la cocina.

— Llegaste más temprano que de costumbre. — Comentó agriamente Sue. — No sé si crees que me agrada ver tu cara de tonta o qué.

— Buenos días para usted también. — Sonrió Bella. Sin embargo, su gesto no era genuino. Estaba nerviosa otra vez.

Guardaron silencio luego del resoplido de la anciana. Sólo el sonido de los pájaros y el agua perturbaban la quietud de la mañana soleada. Siempre era un gusto estar fuera, el aire era cálido y traía aromas deliciosos del bosque que se extendía a continuación de la casa.

— ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estás más despistada que otros días. — Murmuró trabajosamente la mujer, mientras tendía unas camisas.

A Bella le sorprendió el hecho de que notara sus cambios.

— No fue una buena noche.

— Con la preocupación del Lord acechándote, no lo creo. — Ante eso, la castaña alzó la cabeza.

— Yo…

— Ni te esfuerces en mentir, chiquilla. — La miró con severidad. — Soy vieja pero no estúpida. Y sé que hay algo contigo. ¿Quién eres realmente? Haces cosas que los pobres no podemos.

La joven parpadeó desconcertada y ligeramente atemorizada de que alguna vez la anciana supiera su secreto. Había aprendido a ocultarlo como consecuencia de mucho dolor, y la simple idea de remover el pasado le causaba terror.

— No sé de qué está hablando.

— Sabes leer esos libros, lo haces todas las noches. Pierdes tu tiempo, a nadie le importa realmente. Más importaría entender las cartas, esas sí dicen cosas importantes. — A Bella sus palabras le hicieron un poco de sentido y se sorprendió hablando, sin haberlo pensado.

— ¿Usted no sabe leer?

— Nunca me interesó aprender esas estupideces, había cosas más importantes. — Explicó escuetamente. — Además, nadie quiso enseñarme en su momento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que tiene cartas que no puede leer? Yo…

— Ese no es problema tuyo chiquilla impertinente. ¡Métete en tus asuntos! — La mirada gélida que le dirigió dejó las cosas más que claras. No se molestó en volver a dirigirle un vistazo. Trabajó con los ojos fijos en el lavado, obligando a Bella a hacer lo mismo.

Tampoco es que quisiera hablar, las dotes de esa anciana para leerla la desesperaban.

Perdida en sus pensamientos se encontraba, cuando entre las sábanas recién puestas en los cordeles se perfiló la silueta de un hombre. El corazón de la castaña echó a latir desesperado y se encontró petrificada en su sitio.

— Oh, aquí estás— se trataba de Jacob. A Bella le volvió a entrar el alma al cuerpo.

— Hola— saludó acomodando su pelo y regresando a su tarea. Estrujó los pantalones antes de dejarlos en el cesto.

— ¿Qué tal te va todo? ¿Sue sigue siendo una bruja?

— No la llames así. — Censuró con frialdad. Todavía la incomodaba mantener una charla con el chiquillo.

— No sabía que ahora eran amigas. — Rió.

— No lo somos. Pero no tienes que faltarle el respeto a tus mayores.

— Suenas igual que una madre regañando a esas señoritas de la corte. No debes hacer aquí ni allá. Las he escuchado; son un fastidio no sé cómo lo soportan.

Bella se limitó a sonreír tensamente.

— De cualquier modo, te están llamando dentro.

— ¿A mí? ¿Quién, Esme? — El chico se estiró, aprovechando de contemplar el cuerpo de Isabella. No era un secreto que aquella castaña de maneras elegantes y finas había cautivado la atención del muchacho.

— Sí. Dijo que fueras. Bueno, yo debo volver o papá me regañará. — Sus ojos se movieron un poco a la izquierda y se le congeló la sonrisa. — E-eh… hola señora Sue. — Rápidamente huyó de los ojos oscuros y Bella frunció el ceño confusa.

— No le des esperanzas a ese niño. No seas cruel. Tú no estás aquí para hacer amigos.

Las palabras fueron como un latigazo de la realidad. Y sólo buscó el modo de alejarse de aquella fuente de incomodidad. Por lo que levantándose las faldas, emprendió camino.

Buscó un rato entre las chicas que reían mientras fregaban los pisos, hasta que finalmente la encontró dando órdenes con tono hosco. Había un cuadro que no quedaba en la posición correcta.

— Señora Esme, me dijeron que quería verme. — Susurró, interrumpiendo la retahíla.

— Ah, sí querida— sonrió al verla. Entre ellas había surgido un cariño muy especial, aunque Bella no confiaba del todo en nadie. — Tengo noticias— el gesto en el rostro le parecía de mal augurio.

— Usted dirá.

— Lord Cullen ha pedido que lo acompañes a cenar esta noche. — La castaña tardó en procesar las palabras, quedándose de piedra al comprender. Miles de preguntas asaltaron su mente, haciéndola encorvar de modo irremediable.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? — La desesperación la atacó rápidamente.

— Oh, tranquila niña. No pasa nada, sólo quiere conversar contigo. — Algo había tras los ojos de Esme, lo había notado desde hacía un par de días, mientras la veía comer o realizando cualquier tarea.

Para la mujer mayor no había pasado desapercibida la mirada que le daba al piano cada vez que pasaba por allí, como si deseara más que cualquier otra cosa ocupar el banquillo y ponerse a tocar las piezas de marfil. Algo había con Bella y así se lo había hecho saber a Edward. Luego de algo de insistencia, había accedido a comprobarlo por sí mismo. Después de todo, a él también le impactaba el que la castaña supiera leer, eso, entre otras cosas.

Esme lo conocía y podía descifrar las miradas que le daba por la ventana. Siempre se había jactado de ser diferente a ella en cuanto al corazón, pero él era aún más vulnerable y le tocaba darse cuenta.

La nodriza contempló a la consternada chica, sonriendo al tener la certeza de que pronto ese gesto sería diferente.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Al parecer Esme tiene una corazonada, no? Bueno, ya me dirán qué piensan.**_

 _ **Quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo, de verdad que me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero de un buen modo, por lo que agradezco de corazón los reviews, alertas y favoritos, cuando reviso el correo en la universidad y veo que hay una notificación de la historia no puedo parar de sonreír, creo que varios piensan que estoy loca jaja. Por otra parte, quiero decir que las cosas ahora irán poniéndose más interesantes, lo prometo, pero para que me crean más, les dejaré un pequeño adelanto del otro cap.**_

 _ **Ahora, quisiera decirles a las chicas de México si es que alguna me lee, que espero que se encuentren bien y que desde Chile estoy mandando mucha fuerza. Sé que podrán superar esto. Sólo pido que se cuiden.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora me despido y nos estaremos leyendo a la brevedad y dentro de la semana.**_

 _ **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones.**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_

… _El rostro masculino se cernía sobre Bella, manteniéndola en su lugar, sin apenas poder respirar por temor a que sus narices se rozaran. Sentía miedo fluyendo por sus venas, pero también otra emoción que la confundía en demasía. No sabía qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar ante la repentina cercanía y el poder que él ejercía sobre su mente y cuerpo._

— _Hay suficiente evidencia, mi estimada dama, como para ser capaz de formular la siguiente pregunta. ¿Quién eres y qué hacías en ese prostíbulo? Debes saber, que no aceptaré evasivas por respuesta. — Susurró seductoramente, resistiéndose al intenso deseo de besarla y olvidar sus cuestionamientos…_


	6. El Castigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 _ **Gracias ori-cullen-swan por la ayuda con el beteo y título.**_

 **Capítulo VI**

" **El Castigo"**

 **Hola! Sólo quería anunciar que corregí un par de cosas del capítulo anterior, ya que amablemente "Guest" me dijo que estaba en un error, espero no volver a cometerlo nuevamente y si es así, me lo hacen saber. Ahora no las detengo más, a leer.**

…

¿Una cena? A Bella sólo se le pasaban malos escenarios por la cabeza. Puesto que se trataba de una soberana tontería. ¿Para qué aquel acaudalado ser querría compartir alimentos con ella? Nerviosa, dio otra vuelta en la habitación. Esme la había obligado a desistir de sus labores por el resto de la tarde, lo cual sólo acrecentaba su incertidumbre y por tanto sus temores.

Se detuvo frente al tocador, que sólo contenía el viejo cepillo que Alice le había facilitado, lo cogió sólo por hacer algo y comenzó a cepillar sus hebras rebeldes.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hizo; sólo se detuvo cuando oyó un toque en la puerta. Como una tabla soltó un tenso "adelante".

Para su relajo, se trataba de Alice.

— Me han dicho que tienes una cena con el Lord— soltó llena de entusiasmo. — Él es tan guapo y considerado, aunque no tanto como mi Jasper.

— Si tú lo dices.

La chica parpadeó atónita.

— ¿No lo crees también? — La castaña se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y observar por la ventana. Veía claramente cómo el sol se escondía, acercándola a la hora de su encuentro con el señor.

— La verdad, no entiendo por qué quiere que lo acompañe. — Decidió confiarle.

— Eres guapa, a mí no me extraña.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Al Lord le gustan las mujeres bonitas.

— Alice, yo no lo soy. — Ella la ignoró, metiéndose al armario en el que guardaba los tres vestidos que poseía. Todos remendados por aquí y allá, aunque no dejaban de gustarle.

— ¿Cuál usarás? — Interrogó a cambio. El pecho le dolió por los latidos y enfadada se volteó.

— No importa.

— Creo que el verde que ajustaste se te verá fantástico. Tienes un don para la costura, ¿cuándo aprendiste? Mamá ha tratado de enseñarme pero simplemente no puedo. Es demasiado aburrido para mí, necesito moverme ¿entiendes?

— No lo sé, desde que tengo memoria sé hacerlo, a mamá le gustaba enseñarme esas cosas y a mí aprender. Decía que era la forma más simple de mantenerme segura. — Le sonrió a la pelinegra— Era muy alocada de niña. — Las múltiples cicatrices en sus rodillas y codos así lo evidenciaban. Le agradaba verlas, le traían buenos recuerdos sobre su infancia y travesuras. Y sobre todo, de aquel niño…

Sacudió la cabeza, Marie le había dejado en claro que no era más que la invención de su mente, que nunca hubo tal muchachito de cabello rebelde.

— No puedo imaginarlo, te ves bastante correcta y tímida todo el tiempo— soltó estupefacta, mientras sacaba el vestido y buscaba unas cosas en sus bolsillos.

Bella suspiró, consciente de que aquella personalidad seguía oculta en algún lugar.

— Nunca hablas sobre tus padres, me pregunto por qué. ¿Te trataban mal? — La castaña se puso tensa. Había abierto la boca más de lo debido.

— No. — Cortó con frialdad, defendiendo sus recuerdos.

— Está bien. No te pongas así, si lo haces asustas más que Sue. — Rió brevemente.

— Sue no es mala persona. Sólo creo que ha sufrido mucho y es su forma de enfrentar la vida.

— Ella no quiere vivir, Bella. Yo tampoco querría, si me lo preguntas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Su marido era todo lo que tenía, su familia la dejó sola cuando se enamoró de Harry. La despreciaban y la pasaba muy mal, bueno, eso es lo que mi madre cuenta al menos. Yo aún no pensaba en venir a este mundo. — Mientras relataba se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desenredar unas cintas coloridas. — Dicen que tampoco la familia de él la quería, así que huyeron para estar juntos. Se casaron a escondidas y llegaron aquí. El padre del Lord era un alma bondadosa que les dio trabajo. Lo dejaron todo para estar juntos.

— ¿No tuvieron hijos?

El rostro de Alice fue de tristeza.

— Cuentan que no era capaz de mantener un niño en su vientre, sufrió muchas pérdidas y eso la debilitó al punto en que Harry se negó a intentarlo más. No soportaba verla padecer tanto dolor. Él la amó mucho, y cuando tuvo aquel accidente de caballo, sus últimas palabras fueron para ella. Desde entonces Sue jamás ha sonreído ni demostrado amor por nadie más. Pareciera que los odia a todos. — Alice se quedó mirando sus dedos— bueno, creo que sentiría que me desgarran por dentro si algo le ocurriera a Jasper.

Bella guardó silencio, admitiendo que la historia de Sue era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

— Pero bueno, contigo ha habido un cambio, ¿sabes? — Ella alzó la mirada. — Cuando no vas, se queda expectante a ver si apareces, también te busca a la hora de comida. Lo hace disimuladamente, pero yo la he visto y Rose también.

— Debe ser porque me odia más que a cualquier otra persona en esta casa— rió quedamente.

— No, es otra cosa. Hasta creo que podría estar tomándote aprecio, eres la que más ha durado a su lado. Yo lo intenté y aunque me avergüenza, huí el primer día llorando. Me hizo lavar tres veces la misma camisa. — Confió con una sonrisa. — Ya está—tendió las cintas sobre la cama. Cogiendo una de color verde. — Esme me dijo que te la pusiera en el cabello, me gusta peinar a las chicas.

— Ah, eso no será necesario. No pienso arreglarme nada. No quiero acompañar al Lord. — Le dolió recordarse que justamente eso era, una _acompañante._

— Vamos Bella, será mejor que obedezcas, no conoces a Esme enfadada y si no te la pongo, me soltará una regañina de aquellas.

Contempló a la morena y finalmente asintió con suspiro derrotado.

— Primero me cambiaré. — Informó antes de meterse tras el biombo y quitarse el vestido que traía puesto. No se molestó en fijarse si quedaba bien, sólo salió sacándose el cabello de la ropa.

— Tienes el pelo más largo de lo que pensaba. Antes de que llegaras Rosalie era la que ganaba. Ahora, tú definitivamente.

— No lo corté porque no tenía acceso a tijeras ni cuchillos. Supongo que mi abuela pensaba que trataría de matarme. — Rió un poco, aunque realmente lo pensaba.

— ¿Ella era mala, eh?

— Antes podría haberte dicho que no, pero sí. Me odiaba, por algo fue capaz de vend…— se detuvo a mitad de frase, consciente de que estaba hablando de más otra vez. Ese era su problema cuando depositaba confianza. Creía que era libre de hablar.

— ¿De? — La chica tomó las hebras castañas y comenzó a armar un tejido con la cinta.

— Nada olvídalo.

— ¿Por qué te desagrada tanto el Lord? — ¿Cómo podía responder esa pregunta?

— Alice, no quiero hablar de ello.

— Está bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, notando cómo cada vez la luz natural se hacía tenue.

— Ya está. — Palmeó el hombro de la chica y se levantó, sintiendo el peso de una trenza contra su espalda. — He dejado unos cuantos mechones libres en el frente, ya que tienes la costumbre de acomodarlos tras tu oreja. Te verías graciosa haciéndolo sin razón— rió.

Bella jadeó maravillada al ver el trabajo de Alice, era un peinado sencillo pero muy bonito.

— Tienes un talento para esto. Estoy segura que harías mucha fama si alguna vez le hicieras un peinado de estos a una señorita de corte, los adoran. Les gusta parecer sencillas pero no lo son.

— Sólo dices eso para halagarme, pero no es necesario. Sé que son bonitas— el gesto le hizo gracia. Estar con ella y Rose habían sido una de las mejores cosas que le sucedieron en mucho tiempo. Se sentía a gusto y en libertad de sonreír y dejar que partes de ella se filtraran a la superficie. Podría decirse que adquiría carácter que se escondía como un caracol al instante de estar frente al señor de la casa.

— Gracias, Alice.

— Bueno, creo que ya debo irme. Ojalá te vaya bien en tu cena— le sonrió de forma insinuadora y abandonó la habitación.

Bella se quedó de pie, observando su reflejo en el espejo. Hacía algún tiempo que su aspecto había mejorado, al menos, dentro de lo que creía. Puesto que rara vez se admiró sin mugre en el rostro o con el cabello arreglado.

Sacudió la cabeza, esas nimiedades no le preocupaban.

Entonces recordó sus nuevas metas. Cuadró los hombros e inhalando profundamente, abandonó la habitación justo cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho.

En el camino se encontró con algunas chicas que encendían velas, que le desearon buena noche y verla al día siguiente para el cuento nocturno, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Mas, al acercarse al comedor su gesto se enfrió y sus fuerzas mermaron. Se obligó a dar cada paso. Iba a mantener una charla con el Lord, al precio que fuera.

Edward mantenía la mirada fija en la mesa preparada. Había encargado a Esme la decoración y la posición de los cubiertos. Eso bastaría para saciar su curiosidad sobre los supuestos modales de la joven castaña. Rió internamente al recordar las palabras de su nodriza, señorita de corte, pensó irónicamente. Las señoritas están dentro de sus casas, bajo el alero de sus padres sobre protectores y sólo se dejan ver en las fiestas para pavonearse y conseguir marido, no se les pasaba por la cabeza acercarse a una milla de distancia a un prostíbulo. Dañaría permanentemente sus frágiles sensibilidades.

Al alzar la mirada, sin embargo, más cosas de las que hubiera querido le hicieron sentido. Ella venía con la barbilla alzada, con una larga trenza decorada sutilmente sobre uno de sus hombros y… tensa como una tabla. Casi suspiró de cansancio al reconocer su debilidad bajo esa fachada de fortaleza, incluso notaba sus pequeños temblores. Y se preguntó por qué le temía tanto. Aunque la respuesta le llegó segundos más tarde. Prácticamente la había violado.

Se levantó, según lo que dictaban los modales y arrastró su silla para que se sentara. Ella frunció el ceño, pero le permitió acomodarla de regreso.

— Buenas noches, Bella. — La castaña asintió en su dirección, evitando contacto visual. — Me complace que hayas asistido a mi pedido.

— A usted le debo obediencia, señor. — De manera que no se encontraba allí por gusto y de modo sutil se lo hizo notar. Reconocerlo, le provocó una extraña gracia.

Hizo un gesto para que trajeran la comida, a la par que encendían unas velas sobre la interminable mesa de roble. Tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que le era difícil apartar la mirada de la joven. Sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas le atraían y más todavía los labios llenos que abría y cerraba continuamente, como si estuviera tomando respiraciones profundas.

— Así que… ¿por qué has estado trabajando? Le he dicho a Esme que podías hacer lo que quisieras con tu tiempo. — Cuestionó al cabo de unos minutos en silencio. Ella aguardó a que terminaran de servir los platos y agradeció con una sonrisa que lo tomó desprevenido. Su rostro generalmente serio y triste, cobraba una candidez que lo aturdió. Deseó poderla ver de aquel modo siempre. Mas, al verlo brevemente, sus ojos perdieron chispa y volteó a la mesa.

Se irritó, conteniendo un resoplido. Aquella mujer, campesina, prostituta, virgen o lo que fuera, lograba alterar su ánimo y eso le molestaba.

— Bueno, respecto a eso hay algo que quisiera comentarle, si me lo permite. — De reojo contempló cómo escogía correctamente el servicio, casi sin darse cuenta, siendo que había más de uno. Entonces estuvo seguro de que ella no era exactamente lo que había pensado, y que mucho se escondía acerca de la fémina.

Ella en sí misma, era una intriga que comenzaba a ganar terreno en sus pensamientos de manera constante. A veces se sorprendía buscándola por las ventanas, viendo cómo lavaba afanosamente junto a Sue. Cosa que también despertaba su curiosidad.

Sin embargo, guardó silencio y apartó sus pensamientos, deleitándose con su forma de comer. Casi se sentía en la obligación de cortejarla como si fuera una dama en su primera temporada.

— Adelante. — Bebió de su copa con lentitud, viéndola relamerse los labios y acomodar su cabello. Esme estaba en lo cierto, Bella poseía una elegancia innata que salía a relucir al tan sólo ponerse erguida. No hizo falta que la comparara con otra mujer de corte, su belleza y postura eran superiores.

— Yo sé que usted me trajo esta casa por una razón. — Ella lo miró— Me preguntaba si era posible que… pagara el dinero que invirtió en mí, a través del trabajo que realizo. No pediré nada más que techo y comida, de hecho, podría usar una habitación de servicio. Y puedo cumplir labores hasta que pague la deuda.

Edward la contempló; confuso por la extraña sensación de pérdida que le daba al pensar en dejarla marchar, como si no fuera la primera vez que algo similar le ocurría.

— No se trata de deudas, me temo. — Explicó con voz calmada, pese a su desconcierto.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente? — Para ocultar la desesperanza, tomó un sorbo de la copa de cristal.

— La verdad no lo sé, Bella. — Expresó, dejando de lado la comida para frotar sus manos. La miró directo a los ojos y ella mantuvo la mirada. — No había notado que tus ojos eran de ese color. — Ni siquiera había pensado en decirlo.

— ¿Cafés? — Interrogó, bajando la mirada. Bella se sintió repentinamente extraña. Como si aquel contacto visual hubiera sido un remezón. Movió los hombros, tratando de sacarse la sensación.

— Son más que eso. — Pronunció con cuidado.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que debo hacer, señor? — Dijo de pronto la castaña, con voz firme y apretándose el vestido en los muslos. Un sentimiento de rebelión contra su destino preformado la alteró.

— No sé qué haré contigo, Bella. — Sinceró Edward. — Tenías un propósito claro al entrar aquí. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Entonces vi tu espalda. — Observó la rigidez del cuerpo femenino. Alzó la mirada con una expresión de frío desafío, casi parecía que lo retaba a decir algo más. — ¿Quién te lo hizo y por qué? — Él aceptó el reto implícito.

— No quiero hablar de eso. — Ella volvió el rostro, sorprendiéndolo. Al parecer, tenía más carácter del que aparentaba al enfadarse. Ahora sólo pretendía ignorarlo.

— Hice una pregunta. — Usó un tono de voz profundo y ni siquiera vio un estremecimiento de miedo. Ella estaba realmente omitiendo su presencia. Jamás algo así le había causado tanta gracia. ¿Es que dejaría de sorprenderlo? — Bella. — Soltó como advertencia y finalmente se dignó a volver la cara.

No podía creer que aquel ser tan despreciable hubiera hecho eso y que Esme hubiera mentido tan descaradamente. Había preguntado al día siguiente del que cayó rendida si ella le había quitado el vestido y encendido la chimenea. Y Bella creyó en la afirmativa de la mujer, contentándose con la idea de que nadie más había visto sus cicatrices. La situación la irritó tanto que se olvidó de todo, incluso de su temor.

— Respóndeme la pregunta— Sostuvo la mirada del Lord, hasta que recordó que se encontraba bajo sus órdenes. Comía su comida, vestía ropa financiada por él y vivía bajo su techo. Con rabia, bajó la cabeza y suspiró. No quería seguir viviendo así, no quería tener que doblegarse ni rendirle cuentas a nadie.

— Fue mi abuela.

— ¿Tu abuela? — Él no se perdió ninguna expresión de su rostro. El fastidio era evidente.

— Ella fue quién me vendió a la mujer de aquel prostíbulo. — Siseó Bella, consciente de su mal humor.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así?

— Yo era una carga. Y ella una apostadora. Perdió todo el dinero en eso y yo debía trabajar para que no faltara la comida. — La voz de Bella se había vuelto por completo fría y sin emoción.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajos? — El instinto de protección ahogaba al hombre, que no dejaba de observar la cara inclinada y los puños en el vestido gastado.

— No quiero…

— Responde. — No pensaba tranzar en aquello. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué un familiar haría algo así. Quería llegar hasta el último detalle, porque como estaban las cosas… nada tenía sentido. Venía de un hogar pobre, pero sabía leer otros idiomas, comer como una dama refinada y educada para impresionar, y su porte era simplemente elegante. No lo comprendía.

Ignoró la mirada de odio.

— Lavando ropa de gente acomodada principalmente, tocando en algunos bares, vendiendo flores… todos los trabajos posibles para alguien de mi edad. Hasta que finalmente el dinero no le alcanzó y me vendió. Esa es la historia, ¿puedo retirarme a la habitación, señor?

— No, aún no hemos terminado. — Bella se retorcía por dentro al recordar cada una de las cosas que tuvo que hacer, y remover su pasado le dolía, por lo que odiaba más aún al ser a su frente. Incluso pensaba que su miedo fácilmente sería reemplazado por rencor.

— ¿Qué más desea saber, señor? — Soltó con tono irónico, sabiendo que tentaba su suerte.

— ¿Y tus padres?

— Están muertos. — La expresión de Edward fue seria, pero sintió en lo más profundo la frialdad en aquellas palabras. — Y usted podrá preguntar lo que desee sobre ellos, mas, me reservo el derecho a contestar. No voy a hacerlo, señor.

Se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Desde cuándo estuviste con tu abuela?

— Se hizo cargo de mí cuando ellos murieron. — Hizo una pausa. — Era una niña. — Su respuesta fue escueta, pero a Edward le afectó. Se enfadó por la maldad de aquella mujer y se irritó por su negativa a compartir toda la información para resolver el enigma. ¿O sólo se trataba de un montaje y él era el incauto? Apretó los dientes por la incertidumbre. — ¿Puedo retirarme ahora, señor?

— No. No puedes. — Espetó con tono áspero.

— ¿Por qué no? — Ni la misma Bella era consciente de que su personalidad salía a flote en todo esplendor, pero Edward sí que lo notaba y pese a fascinarle, sus emociones eran un torbellino de dudas que afectaban su estado anímico. No estaba a gusto, pero lo estaría menos si ella se iba.

— Porque he dicho que no.

Ella aspiró fuertemente y volteó el rostro, irguiéndose en la silla.

El reloj en alguna esquina marcaba cada segundo, irritando a ambos, pero ninguno hablaba.

— ¿Qué tocabas en los bares? — Ella suspiró ruidosamente. Y él sonrió, sintiéndose de algún extraño modo aliviado de tenerla ahí, justo a su lado y a su alcance. Eso significaba que nadie podría marcarle la piel como antes. No era una broma cuando sentía que el instinto de protección se apoderaba de su mente; estaba perdiendo el juicio.

— El piano. Y desde luego, no piezas que le gustaría escuchar.

— Un bar es un sitio muy rudo para una dama como tú. ¿Te faltaron al respeto alguna vez? — Ella se tensó, diciendo lo que su boca no. Quiso maldecir pero se contuvo, aún no podía creer con tanta simpleza su historia. Tenía demasiados espacios en blanco para ser asimilado como verdad absoluta. Los hechos que él poseía distaban mucho de las dotes que indudablemente tenía. Lo cierto era, que no sabía qué pensar ni esperar. Mas, era dueño de una certeza: Bella era mucho más que una simple prostituta o campesina. — Supongo que entonces, debería desconfiar de tu supuesta pureza. Aquella noche sabías lo que hacías.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto paralizante en Bella.

— Yo no…

— Tus palabras no pesan demasiado, en comparación a los hechos, mi estimada dama. Te compré en un prostíbulo.

Parecía que él quería tentarla a decir algo, pero no había modo en que ella hablara acerca de sus padres sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

— No sé para qué me hace recordar desventuras de mi vida, si después no va a creerme. — Soltó demasiado cansada de que no la creyera.

— ¿No defenderás tu supuesta pureza?

— No serviría de mucho, señor. No lo creerá aunque se lo repita mil veces.

— Tienes razón, sólo lo creeré cuando lo compruebe yo mismo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de temor.

Con que eso era lo que la asustaba: el contacto físico. Había logrado conseguir una respuesta con sus comentarios, al menos. Y aunque lo odiaría, usaría aquel terror a su favor… hasta que lograra borrarlo de su mente. Al final de cuentas, tenía mucho tiempo para seducirla e introducirla a los placeres carnales, sus planes podrían ser pospuestos indefinidamente. Por este instante, sólo le importaba la mujer frente a él.

— Sin embargo, el hecho de que hayas sabido cómo comportarte aquella noche, me sorprende. Parecía que tuvieras experiencia en tentar a los hombres para luego dejarlos.

No entendía el punto de aquel patán, pero su paciencia tenía un límite y él había estado aguijonándola durante mucho. Por lo que en un estallido de carácter, movió la silla y pretendió irse de aquel lugar. No soportaba seguir escuchando sus hirientes comentarios.

Sin embargo, rápidamente fue bloqueada por el gran cuerpo del Lord. La fijó a la silla, poniendo ambas manos en los apoyabrazos. Contuvo el aliento, atemorizada por su proximidad. Podía ser muy valiente cuando él no estaba sobre ella y viéndola tan directamente.

— Había dicho que no podías retirarte. — Susurró, bajando hasta la altura de su cabeza. La división entre la moral y curiosidad ardían en la mente de Edward, mas, al ver aquella cara tan llamativa sus principios quedaron atrás. Observó con cierto pesar, sin embargo, cómo su personalidad había sido reducida a una temblorosa mujer nuevamente. Y más lastimoso era que él seguía queriendo tenerla entre sus brazos.

El rostro masculino se cernía sobre Bella, manteniéndola en su lugar, sin apenas poder respirar por temor a que sus narices se rozaran. Sentía miedo fluyendo por sus venas, pero también otra emoción que la confundía en demasía. No sabía qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar ante la repentina cercanía y el poder que él ejercía sobre su mente y cuerpo.

— Hay suficiente evidencia, mi estimada dama, como para ser capaz de formular la siguiente pregunta. ¿Quién eres? Debes saber, que no aceptaré evasivas por respuesta. — Susurró seductoramente, resistiéndose al intenso deseo de besarla y olvidar sus cuestionamientos.

Ella lo contempló con asombro, sin creer aún las palabras que sus cercanos labios habían pronunciado.

— ¿Pruebas? — Interrogó con voz ahogada. Su pecho latía rápidamente, más todavía cuando se aproximó hasta que sus narices se tocaron. La joven podía sentir el peligro, pero también aquella emoción desconocida martilleando en sus venas. Era increíble cómo cambiaba al tenerlo cerca, nada más unos minutos atrás habían estado discutiendo.

—He dejado en evidencia ya, que no aceptaré evasivas—susurró con voz seductora, consciente del ligero enronquecimiento que la cercanía le provocaba. Le resultaba increíblemente atractiva con aquella expresión, que si bien reflejaba miedo, también perplejidad. Luchó contra el deseo de besarla y abandonarse a sus anhelos. Mas, sabía que el toque no le sería suficiente y terminaría queriendo más, mucho más.

— No sé de qué está hablando, señor—expresó Bella con el aliento entrecortado al sentirle bajando hacia su cuello. Se preguntó si él sentiría su corazón.

—Respuesta equivocada— exhaló en su oído, haciéndola temblar. Quiso creer que se trataba de sorpresa. — Creo que la mentira debe ser castigada. — Dijo entonces, y cualquier emoción que no fuera el pánico, desapareció de la mente de la castaña.

Él percibió la rigidez de su cuerpo y sonrió por lo que seguramente pensaba. Disfrutó del agradable aroma que despedía la piel de la joven. Era tan pálida que le daban ganas de suspirar al imaginar el sabor de ella.

— ¿Castigar... me? Creí que había dicho que... —ella se calló al ver la expresión seria del lord. No tenía derecho a replicar.

—No te haré daño, Bella— aclaró Edward—jamás cometeré aquel acto despreciable.

— ¿Entonces? —Interrogó, pero lo siguiente que observó fue el rumbo de la mirada del Lord. Él contemplaba sus labios.

—Uhm. — Claro, no habría otro modo de castigo más que degradándola a lo que supuestamente era. Frunció el ceño, congeló la expresión y se tensó, preparándose para recibir el ataque.

Edward descifró la expresión corporal de Bella, y se dijo que dentro de un tiempo, su postura cambiaría. La idea de seducir a aquella intrigante mujer le resultaba en demasía atrayente.

Consciente de que ella había cerrado apretadamente los ojos, se inclinó hasta que su nariz rozó suavemente la mejilla. Dejó que el embriagante perfume natural bromeara con su tentación, hasta que sus labios decidieron posarse en su cuello suave y delicado. La sensación del contacto, le hizo desear más y sin detenerse, besó desde la apretada mandíbula hasta el comienzo del hombro, sólo rozando y disfrutando de la piel.

Bella se sorprendió relajando la tensión de sus párpados al percibir la dulce caricia, que parecía burlarse de su sensibilidad. Había algo extraño en aquel contacto, algo que la asustaba más que la primera vez que se encontraron en una situación similar.

Edward ascendió lento por su garganta, hasta llegar a su barbilla increíblemente femenina. Se deleitó con la textura hasta que con anhelo se dirigió a sus labios. Ella se removió inquieta, pero valiéndose de su agarre en la silla, la mantuvo en su lugar. Notó la tensión nuevamente al tocar la comisura de su boca. Jugó con roces suaves, cubrió su rostro de ellos, notando que se relajaba despacio. Muy por el contrario, Edward anhelaba tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que perdiera el aliento. Su sangre le pedía exactamente eso.

Se burló de sus propios instintos al dejarle un beso casto en los labios y apartarse.

Al hacerlo, notó con cierto entusiasmo que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión pacífica y anhelante, junto a un ligero arrebol en las mejillas. Era una mujer hermosa, tuvo que reconocer. Hermosa y peligrosa, porque lo hacía querer cosas que creía no le importaban. Jamás se había tomado demasiado tiempo en seducir a una mujer, para ellas el buen parecido y la fortuna eran suficiente tentación. Había invertido en cada una de ellas tiempo, claro, pero más dinero que cualquier otra cosa. Con Bella era diferente, había algo acerca de ella que lo vulneraba. Quizá su rostro joven, su cambiante personalidad o tal vez el relacionarla con aquella chica de su niñez. Él había sido unos cuantos años mayor, pero la inteligencia y personalidad de la muchacha lo había cautivado hasta hacía algún tiempo atrás; cuando dejó de obsesionarse con su recuerdo.

Regresó su mente a la mujer que lo observaba con sorpresa.

—Espero, mi lady, que para mañana tenga otra respuesta o me veré en la obligación de volver a corregirla como ahora. — Sonrió con galantería. Alejándose.

— ¿Mañana, señor? —Preguntó Bella con la confusión consumiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos. Podría decirse que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nada.

— Así es, Bella. Desde ahora cenarás conmigo cada noche.

Y dicho esto, el Lord le sonrió y se marchó, tras dirigirle una mirada que no alcanzó a entender.

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente! ¿Qué les pareció? Como ven, las cosas ya salen a la luz, no lo creen? Bueno, ya me dirán.**

 **Debo decir que me encuentro realmente sorprendida por la cantidad de alertas, reviews y favoritos que recibí por la historia, y pese a sentirme algo atemorizada de decepcionar, quiero agradecer mucho la gran recepción. Amé leer cada uno de sus comentarios y creo que las dudas pueden irse resolviendo en los capítulos, si no es así, con gusto las contestaré. Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta y sólo para aclarar, actualizo todas las semanas sin falta.**

 **Bueno, lamento ser tan breve, pero el deber llama. Así que me despido deseándoles una muy buena semana y nos estaremos leyendo prontamente.**

 **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**


	7. Besos ¿robados?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Gracias ori-cullen-swan por ayudarme con el beteo y título.**

 **"Besos ¿robados?"**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no les quito más tiempo. ¡A leer!**

 **…**

No comprendía el afán de aquel hombre con fastidiarla.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella no entendía en lo mínimo al Lord. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? No era esa explicación más verdadera porque no la había pensado antes. Sus palabras y castigos carecían de lógica. Sin embargo, era más que consciente de lo mucho que estaba arriesgando. Él quería conocer su historia, pero Bella no deseaba revelarla y realmente no sabía qué esperar. Aquel ser comenzaba a confundirla y eso la disgustaba.

Tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que el contacto había resultado una sorpresa. Jamás imaginó que él fuera capaz de tales gestos.

Bella tenía una idea preformada acerca de él, ideas en las cuales quedaba como un villano que sólo quería tomar su virtud.

Con frustración se paseó en la habitación, se soltó el cabello abandonando la cinta en un banquillo. Se deshizo del vestido y sin más nada, se metió bajo las mantas. No quería pensar ni darle vueltas innecesarias a la situación.

Soltó un suspiro y se concentró en dormir.

No contaba con recordar su beso, sin embargo. Había sido muy diferente del primero y con vergüenza se sorprendió mordiendo su labio. Se le subieron los colores al rostro, enfadada por su proceder. Seguramente eso esperaba él, y había caído.

Dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, bloqueando cualquier pensamiento. Ella no aceptaría jamás que un beso robado le gustaba, sólo sabría lo que eso significaba al ser besada y besar de vuelta, es decir, por voluntad propia. Y eso nunca pasaría mientras estuviera allí. Con esa idea en mente, logró quebrar la resistencia de su mente y forzarse a dormir.

-o-

Por la mañana, mientras la gente realizaba sus labores matutinas, Edward despertó sobresaltado. Había sido víctima de sus sueños otra vez, por lo que a prisas cogió su ropa y una vez estuvo presentable, salió fuera.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? — Interrogó, consciente de la mirada sorprendida de la mujer que limpiaba las velas. La ignoró, había cosas que apremiaban más, como cerciorarse de que la mujer se encontraba bien.

— Eh, buenos días, señor— nerviosamente bajó la cabeza. — Bella está en el saloncito del piano, con algunos niños. — El hombre asintió con rigidez, algo más sosegado al saber que se encontraba bien. Tenía que volver a comportarse de modo racional, poner en orden sus pensamientos y aceptar que Bella era simplemente un capricho placentero, que no podía desvivirse por conocerla.

Ya caminaba al salón, sin embargo. Se reprendió, deteniéndose justo en la puerta entreabierta por la cual se filtraban las notas alegres del piano. Era una melodía graciosa y hecha para entretener. Impulsado por la curiosidad, se asomó, abriendo un poco más la rendija.

La escena era agradable a sus ojos. La chica tocaba las teclas del instrumento, mientras hacía morisquetas y reía con los pequeños que bailaban en una ronda. La alegría era palpable. Y ella se veía radiante con aquel gesto de felicidad en sus facciones. Se la imaginó vistiendo algo más sofisticado, pero disfrutando de igual modo con _sus_ hijos. Podía vislumbrarlo y la repentina revelación de lo mucho que aquello le atraía lo dejó estupefacto. Pues la mujer no formaba parte del plan. Ella sólo traería al mundo a su hijo, y luego desaparecería. Mas, su cabeza fue un caos al imaginar la misma escena, sin Bella.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que se apoyaba más de lo requerido contra la puerta, que se abrió con estrépito. De inmediato la música cesó, y los niños fueron de la sorprendida Bella al dueño del lugar donde vivían.

Edward supo entonces, que esperaban una explicación.

— Eh— carraspeó, ligeramente incómodo. — Venía a hablar con usted. — Se dirigió a la muchacha que acomodaba nerviosa el cabello tras las orejas.

— Vayan niños, yo les aviso cuando pueden volver— les sonrió con candidez y Tommy enfiló la marcha hacia fuera, esquivando con respeto al Lord parado en la puerta.

Fuera los oyeron chillar y corretear. Las reprimendas no se hicieron esperar.

Edward, consciente de la mirada interrogante de la castaña, recuperó su postura gallarda y se paseó por la habitación iluminada por el sol mañanero, pensando en algo qué decir. Realmente no había nada que hablar. Tenía negocios que atender en la ciudad y en su casa, las finanzas debían ser ajustadas y los tratos cerrados, eso era más urgente.

Recordó entonces, el baile al que debía asistir dentro de un mes. Tuvo deseos de suspirar, puesto que lo único que deseaba era estar allí. No comprendía aquello, no lo hacía y sabía que no existía modo de entenderlo. No confiaba en la mujer, pero había un halo que lo atraía, siendo demasiado débil para resistir.

— ¿Señor? — Él debía salir de casa, sin embargo. Había asuntos que atender.

Volvió la mirada a la joven.

— Tengo que salir— anunció, dando una vuelta por el cuarto. Observó el rostro confuso. — Y me acompañarás.

— ¿Yo? Pero he de lavar la ropa, además cuidaba de los niños. — Notó la postura tensa y la expresión de temor.

— Ya lo he decidido. Alístate, saldremos en cuanto termine de comer. — Sentenció sin mirarla nuevamente. Ya había cometido una imprudencia, lo había hecho sin pensar. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Tal vez, la falta de compañía amorosa estaba afectándole los sentidos. No se consideraba dependiente de nada, pero, en aquel momento la hipótesis le parecía bastante razonable.

-o-

Luego que Esme le sirvió desayuno, fue a su estudio a recoger unos papeles. Llamó a Seth y pidió que Jasper le tuviera listo el carruaje.

Ajustó su camisa de camino al vestíbulo.

— ¿Dónde está Bella?

— Creo que en la cocina, señor.

— Ve por ella, por favor. — Solicitó a la mujer que obedeció rápidamente. Tardó poco en regresar con la ceñuda chica tras sus pies. — Gracias. ¿Ya está preparada?

— No. — Respondió con amargura.

— ¿Qué es lo que falta?

— Estaba ocupada.

— Ya he dicho que vendrías. Así que por favor…— Le señaló la puerta, pero ella se negó a acatar. Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

— No deseo acompañarlo, señor. — Sinceró, tomándolo desprevenido. Aunque no era novedad que no quería estar en su compañía. — Preferiría quedarme aquí, trabajando.

— Vendrás conmigo y eso no está a discusión. — Siseó Edward, enfadado por la tozudez de la mujer. Ella le frunció el ceño, viéndolo con resentimiento.

Cogió los guantes y el sombrero de copa, volviéndose a medias para verla siguiéndolo con la mirada baja. No comprendía por qué tanta negativa a salir con él. No se había portado como un bastardo, la había respetado y así mismo hacía con sus tiempos. ¿Pensaba que la abordaría para atacarla? Se preguntó, con severidad, qué clase de imagen tenía de él.

Por su expresión abatida, no una muy buena.

Salieron fuera, donde el hombre saludó y charló breve pero amistosamente con el cochero rubio.

Bella temblaba ante la idea de tener que rodearse de gente otra vez, ella no se encontraba preparada para eso. Había conseguido hacerse de algo similar a amigos aquí, pero la sociedad era diferente… y ella les temía. Detestaba que él la estuviera obligando a…

Sus cavilaciones se vieron calladas al sentir las manos masculinas sobre sus caderas, filtrándose el calor y fuerza de ellas a través del viejo vestido. Extrañamente, su mente volvió al _castigo_ que había recibido al negarle una respuesta.

Lord Cullen le ayudó a subir al carruaje antes de sentarse a su frente.

Intimidada por el estrecho espacio y sus recientes recuerdos, se agazapó en una esquina, con la mirada fija en la ventana y confusa por las recreaciones de su cabeza.

El viaje fue silencioso, y tranquilo, con pocos sobresaltos ocasionados por el camino. Ella contempló lo que no pudo la noche que llegó a la morada del Lord y se maravilló con la belleza y extensión de las tierras. Jamás imaginó que fueran de tales proporciones, aunque no le sorprendía. Era un hombre rico, podía darse el lujo de comprar a una persona.

La amargura opacó las ganas que tenía de sonreír ante el paisaje. Y se quedó quieta en su lugar, sin mirar en ningún momento al acompañante.

El fingió ignorarla, mas, sus ojos a menudo se desviaban a la mujer, contemplando su cabello moverse ante el viento que se filtraba por la ventana. El sol bailaba en la piel blanca y a veces le parecía ver un atisbo de sonrisa, que desaparecía apenas era invocado.

Le resultó el viaje más corto que hubiese realizado, pensó cuando bajó del carruaje.

Apenas pisó tierra, se volteó para coger la mano de la mujer. Él no recordó que no usaba guantes y se encontró disfrutando de la sensación de la piel desnuda, que si bien no era suave, le causó un agradable cosquilleo.

Ella trató de zafarse, pero presionando un poco, se salió con la suya.

Disfrutó de tomar sus caderas para ayudarla a descender y sonrió al oírla resoplar.

— Debo verme con algunas personas, Jasper te hará compañía mientras estoy ausente.

Bella simplemente asintió, regresando a su posición de hombros hundidos y mirada temerosa. Ella se sobresaltaba ante cualquier ruido demasiado fuerte, gritos de los vendedores, ruedas contra los adoquines o un niño llorando.

No le gustó verla así, pero el deber apremiaba. La recompensaría luego.

Le hizo un gesto a su cochero y amigo y se adentró en el lujoso bar.

— ¿Quieres entrar? — Preguntó el rubio. Era sin duda un hombre guapo, entendía por qué Alice moría por él.

— Sí, gracias.

— Alice habla un montón de ti, toda la gente lo hace. Creo que no había tenido oportunidad de presentarme antes. Soy Jasper Whitlock.

Ella le sonrió cuando abrió la portezuela.

— Bella S… sólo Bella. — Él no dejó de sonreírle amablemente.

— Un placer. En la casa todos cuentan maravillas de ti, hasta en Sue has dejado marca. Ni qué decir de Jacob. Me tiene las orejas rojas hablándome de ti.

Bella se permitió sonreír, algo más tranquila al estar dentro del carruaje, donde las personas no podían tocarla ni verla. Casi había olvidado el ajetreo de la ciudad. Vivir en la casa del Lord, tan alejada de todo aquello le había quitado la costumbre. Reconocía los lugares, sin embargo. A diario tenía que ir por ropa y devolverla, también la zurcía de ser necesario y otras veces debía andar muchas cuadras para llegar a algún bar.

— En la casa todos son muy amables. — Comentó con voz tímida. — Y Alice también me ha hablado mucho de ust…

— ¡Anda! Dime Jasper, que no soy un viejo— bromeó el rubio.

— Lo siento, de ti. Ella habla mucho de ti.

— Es una gran amiga. — Desvió la mirada y Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Amiga? — Preguntó antes de poderse detener. — Lo lamento, no quería incomodar.

— Soy mayor para ella. No le convengo.

— Uhm… pero ella te quiere, así como eres, con lo que tienes y lo que no. —Se permitió decir.

— Es que Alice aun es muy joven para saber lo que le conviene o no. — Suspiró apoyándose en la calesa y contemplando el rededor. — No quiero que un día despierte y piense que tuvo más opciones. Y que sólo se conformó conmigo.

— ¿Entonces preferirías verla con otro hombre?

La mirada seria del rubio le confirmó lo mucho que sentía por su amiga.

Fue de este modo que se enfrascaron en una discusión, donde defendían sus puntos de vista con energías. Así los encontró el lord.

Confuso observó a la castaña interactuar tan libremente con su hombre de confianza y frunció el ceño. Ella ni siquiera parecía intimidada, ni asustada de la cercanía. Se preguntó, un vez más, si es que la aversión era sólo con él.

La confirmación vino un segundo después. Aunque suscitó otra duda, ¿por qué?

Anduvo decidido hacia ellos, justo en el momento que reían.

— Señor. — Jasper recobró la postura antes y Bella simplemente miró al piso, desapareciendo el gesto alegre del rostro. Le molestó sobremanera.

— Ya te he dicho que me llames Edward.

— Lo siento, Edward, estoy acostumbrado a guardar las apariencias. — Él no desconfiaba del rubio, sabía perfectamente bien que su corazón ya tenía dueña. Palabras de él, puesto que Edward jamás se expresaría así, le faltaba la sensibilidad o estupidez para hacerlo. — ¿A dónde ahora? — Ágilmente se montó en el carruaje y tomó las riendas de los caballos.

— A la librería. — Inmediatamente después que Edward se puso en marcha, la castaña se acomodó en una esquina. Y así permaneció.

Él sólo lo dejó estar, no deseaba molestarse más.

La marcha fue hacia el corazón de la ciudad.

Bella recordó las calles y los habituales vendedores que solía ver. Parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Se quedaron frente a una tienda de libros, y él la invitó a bajar. No se negó, deseaba entrar allí.

Cuando iba seguirle, se le enredó el vestido en una rueda y se retrasó. Sin embargo, rápidamente lo imitó y entró a la tienda.

Quedó maravillada con los ejemplares y se dirigió hacia los cuentos infantiles, aquellos que leía todas las tardes. Se quedó leyendo los títulos. Lamentó no tener dinero, porque deseaba llevarse dos o tres. El que poseía el Lord ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Cuando iba a coger uno, sintió una dolorosa punzada en la mano. De inmediato reconoció el familiar ardor de la varilla.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Sal de esta tienda ya, muerta de hambre andrajosa! — Bella estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar, cosa que encolerizó más a la anciana, que la amenazó con la varilla. De modo inconsciente, se tensó y cubrió el rostro. Mas, el impacto jamás llegó.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? — Oyó la voz profunda y enojada del Lord. Al verlo, observó que detenía la mano de la mujer.

— Estaba intentando robar, señor. Debo proteger mis cosas. Mi marido estaba ocupado atendiéndole y esta vagabunda fue a sacar un libro.

— No es ninguna vagabunda, ella está conmigo.

— Oh, señor… lamento tanto haber golpeado a su criada. No tenía idea, ruego me perdone.

— No es una criada y no tiene el derecho de perjudicar a nadie. — Miró con molestia a la vieja y cuando pareció que quería decir algo más, cambió de idea y rodeó los hombros de Bella. De este modo abandonaron el recinto.

Para ella las cosas seguían confusas y los recuerdos atacaban su mente, perdida en ello se encontraba cuando sintió que su mano era alzada.

Dirigió la mirada al Lord que la observaba con gesto severo. Se preguntó si estaba molesto con ella también.

— Lo lamento. — Suspiró al fin, pero él siguió revisando la marca roja de la varilla. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de la mujer. — No debí tratar de coger un libro.

— No tienes que disculparte. Ella fue la que cometió el error. — Acarició con suavidad la piel maltratada y Bella sintió la imperiosa necesidad de apartarse de su contacto y el extraño cosquilleo. — Será mejor que regreses a casa. Yo debo atender otros asuntos, pero prefiero que vuelvas.

— Jasper, vuelve a casa con ella y regresa, ¿está bien? — El hombre asintió.

Edward ayudó con rigidez a la mujer y observó el carruaje desaparecer. Entonces, se volvió a la tienda con expresión colérica.

-o-

Edward regresó bien entrada la tarde. Dejó sus cosas, subió al estudio y permaneció allí un buen rato. Esme lo dejó tranquilo y simplemente se concentró en evaluar la situación. Bella había llegado relativamente tranquila y se había avocado a lavar junto a Sue, las vio intercambiar unas palabras antes que cada una cogiera la ropa de los tendederos y se marchara con un cesto.

La castaña se dedicó a doblar prendas en una habitación. Algunos niños habían ido con ella y la oyó cantarles una canción graciosa.

Siempre que la veía con Tommy y Emily, se le ponía una sonrisa de ternura en la cara. La joven era magnífica con los pequeños.

Al cabo de observarla un rato, se retiró para preparar la cena.

— Bella, ¿de dónde aprendiste tantas canciones? — Interrogó Emily.

— Mi madre me cantaba mucho cuando era niña. — Explicó con una nostálgica sonrisa. — Ella tenía una muy linda voz. Adoraba que lo hiciera.

— Me gusta que cantes, tu voz es bonita.

— Ah, gracias. Pero seguro que no tanto como tú— la rolliza niña sonrió encantada cuando le tocó la nariz.

— Mi mamá igual canta, pero generalmente llega muy cansada, así que sólo dormimos. — Explicó Tommy. Y justo cuando iban a seguir hablando, oyeron a Kate llamarlos.

— Vayan antes de que se enfade. — Apuró Bella.

Ambos chicos corrieron presurosos después de besarle las mejillas.

La joven continuó doblando, con una sonrisa de encanto en el rostro. Incluso había superado el suceso de esa mañana. Y tarareando la encontró el Lord.

Contempló la silueta femenina moverse. Ella pareció ajena a su presencia hasta que alzó la mirada.

Entonces todo atisbo de candidez desapareció.

Suspiró cansado.

— ¿Cómo sigue la mano? — Preguntó con voz ligeramente áspera.

— Bien.

— Te he traído algo para compensar el incidente de hoy. — Con un inusual nerviosismo, depositó una gran caja sobre la mesa.

Notó la expresión curiosa de la mujer antes de acercarse lentamente.

Edward la abrió por ella, ansioso de ver su expresión.

Bella observó el vestido de un color azul cielo, una prenda maravillosa, de costosa tela y detalles delicados. No tuvo la menor duda de la fortuna que debió costar.

Dividida, se alejó, regresando a su anterior posición.

—No debió molestarse, señor. — Fue la respuesta carente de emoción de la fémina.

— ¿No te gustó? —Interrogó Edward, sorprendido con la reacción. Él esperaba mimos, coquetería o como mínimo una sonrisa. Desde luego no tenía contemplado tal desplante.

Sus intenciones se enfriaron como ella, y retrocedió. Bastante incómodo.

—No es eso. Es demasiado y no deseo aceptarlo.

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

— No quiero deberle nada más, señor. Además, no veo la razón que tuvo para comprarlo. Fue mi error por olvidar un segundo lo que soy.

Él guardó silencio.

— Si lo usas la próxima vez que salgas conmigo, no creerán que eres una criada — Espetó con voz dura, enojado por su proceder.

—Señor— suspiró ella — yo soy una criada aquí.

—No tienes que trabajar.

—Usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que ese no es el tipo de criada que soy. — Le soltó con un repentino desprecio. Lo aturdió, pero también le irritó. Así que cuando pretendió huir, la sostuvo del brazo.

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Sé que no me porté bien al principio, pero ahora...

—Ahora sigo siendo la prostituta de alguien.

— ¿Te he tratado como una? — Bella desvió la mirada, y él atrajo su atención al mover su mano. — Responde.

Tardó un par de segundos en suspirar y dejar su tensa rebeldía.

— Aún no, señor. Pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo. — Expresó, pese a que sus instintos le indicaban que no estaba siendo justa.

—No sé qué hacer contigo, me sacas de mis cabales.

—Podría dejarme marchar. Yo volvería aquí cuando tuviera el dinero reunido...

—Qué no se trata de dinero mujer. — Expresó enérgico. Viéndola con enfado.

La liberó.

Ella asintió, dejándolo librar sus batallas solo. Cosa que lo molestó más. Prefería que hiciera algo, no que se mostrara indiferente.

Contuvo sus deseos de hacerla hablar y dio media vuelta, cogió la caja y pretendió salir. Se sentía de un extraño modo rechazado; sólo quería abandonar la situación.

Sin embargo, sabía que en algún punto la sensación alcanzaría el punto álgido de su paciencia y entonces él no sabría cómo reaccionar. Siempre sus emociones se habían mantenido a raya, bajo su estricto control. Y que una chiquilla viniera a inquietar ese orden era inaceptable.

De modo inconsciente comenzó a meditar en dejarla marchar y así olvidar esta tontería y regresar su ritmo de vida normal.

—Creo señor, si no me equivoco; que es una falta de cortesía llevarse lo ya obsequiado. —Bella se sorprendió sonriendo al ver la expresión irritada del Lord. Había algo acerca de su rostro contraído por la molestia que le resultaba… estimulante. Aunque sabía perfectamente bien que llevaba todas las de perder ante su furia.

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos al cabo de unos minutos y depositó la caja sobre una mesa.

Ella notó que su postura cambiaba. Y se tensó. Había ido demasiado lejos.

— Ahora, mi Lady, ya que se encuentra de tan buen humor... —mientras hablaba, quitó la prenda de sus manos y Bella sintió que su carácter se escondía bajo La falda. — ¿Será que me responde la pregunta ya formulada?

Edward se acercó y reconoció a la mujer temerosa tras la falsa mirada de valor. Pero no se dejó amedrentar y dispuesto a obtener lo que deseaba, tomó uno de sus mechones suaves y lo acomodó tras su oreja. Ella se encogió y bajó la mirada. Notó además, un sutil rubor que únicamente le recordaba con creces el por qué no iba dejarla marchar.

—Yo...

— ¿Si? —Se inclinó sobre ella, y procuró mantener las manos lejos de su cuerpo, no quería perderse a sí mismo, pues sus sentimientos eran confusos y no deseaba lastimarla.

La sostuvo gentilmente del mentón y la obligó a verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y aparte del temor, había otra emoción creciendo en aquellos castaños ojos que se le hacían familiares hasta el punto de la perturbación.

— Soy Bella, señor. — Él sonrió.

—Sabes que no es lo que deseo escuchar. Y he decidido que cuando te haga esta pregunta y estemos en esta cercanía, quiero que uses mi nombre.

— Pero no es una mentira. Y...

— ¿Intentas huir de tu castigo? — Él contempló sus labios detenidamente.

— No deseo ser besada contra mi voluntad— murmuró temblorosa.

—Ni yo deseo las mentiras, por eso es un castigo. Sólo espero que no se te termine haciendo placentero o tendré que idear otras formas de corregir tus costumbres. — Susurró suave y seductoramente cerca de su boca.

— Yo jamás lo disfrutaré—exhaló indignada. Mas, su breve estallido desapareció cuando terminó de acorralarla contra un mueble.

—Mmh—unió por una fracción de segundo sus bocas, suavemente, y se apartó unos centímetros —permíteme dudarlo— susurró, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña.

En un reflejo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando trató de besarla otra vez. Con una burla de sonrisa, él la atrajo hacia sí.

—No escape, bella dama, no trato de hacerle daño — y dicho esto, los labios se encontraron. Los de Bella permanecieron tensos y apretados, así mismo su postura. Pero él no desistió, embelesado por la fémina permitió que sus pasiones salieran a la superficie. Siempre siendo cuidadoso y gentil, se aferró a sus caderas, acariciando por sobre la tela la redondez de su cuerpo. De su tentador y frágil cuerpo.

Estar con ella, besarla y tocarla era dulzura pura. Y por ese momento, realmente creyó en Bella, sus sospechas se desvanecieron mientras su boca buscaba respuesta de forma sutil y tierna. No había prisa, se dijo. Una de sus manos subió hasta su mentón que acarició con premura, notando la suavidad de su piel. Ella había mejorado mucho su aspecto, parecía rejuvenecida y sin duda, más hermosa.

El acarició su labio superior, besándolo con dedicación antes de burlarse de su boca con un suave roce.

Bella no comprendía por qué de pronto su respiración era superficial y sus latidos incrementaban la marcha. El tenerlo tan cerca y respirar aquel aroma que había omitido antes, estaba jugando con sus sentidos. Hubo una necesidad casi imperiosa de corresponder, de imitar los lentos movimientos y entregarse a esa confusa bruma en su mente. Él estaba diluyendo la realidad, sus principios y razonamiento al tocarla de aquel modo tan gentil.

En ese momento, el Lord no le parecía para nada la mala persona que ella juraba era.

Sin embargo, al pensar tanto, perdió la oportunidad de responder. Puesto que él besó por última vez su boca y se apartó, acariciando la piel tierna de su cuello. El aliento se le escapó involuntariamente y las miradas se encontraron. Por primera vez, Bella sintió que no quería dejar de ver aquellos ojos verdes.

Reaccionó sólo cuando él habló con voz profunda.

— Te esperaré para la cena. No falles. — Susurró antes de alejarse por completo.

Embobada y perdida en el extraño trance, Bella se tocó la boca. Era inconcebible que estuviera sintiendo esas cosas, aquellas sensaciones que iban a ser reservadas para aquel que tocara su corazón.

¿Qué había perdido la oportunidad de responderle el beso? ¡Qué horrores estaba pensando! Ella no quería nada de él, nada.

Enojada, anduvo hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, ni puso medio pie fuera cuando se devolvió por la caja.

Algo iba mal con ella, y sabía que podía ponerse peor. Debía fortalecer sus barreras, y empezaría aquella noche.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Parece que alguien comienza a confundirse… ¿no? Bueno, ya me dirán qué piensan.**_

 _ **Lamento mucho, de verdad mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero las cosas se han tornado algo complicadas y me ha costado encontrar el tiempo, espero puedan entenderme y disculparme, trataré que no vuelva a ocurrir. Por otra parte, quiero agradecerles los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, reitero que me encanta leerlas :D y me dan más ganas de escribir que las habituales jaja**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora me despido porque el deber llama, siento que la nota sea tan breve, sé que pronto vendrán días más tranquilos jaja**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo (:**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_


	8. La mesa de roble

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Gracias ori-cullen-swan por la ayuda con el beteo.**

" **La mesa de roble"**

…

— ¿Señor? —Preguntó Bella indecisa sobre el bulto sobre la mesa junto a los cubiertos. Entorpecía sus movimientos, ese era el motivo por el cual le había prestado atención.

—Ya que mi otro presente no fue de tu agrado, espero que este al menos no lo rechaces con tan poca cortesía.

Ella notó la rigidez y los signos de que su negativa le había afectado. Contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, un ligero atisbo de arrepentimiento la cruzó.

Él la ignoró y con el ceño fruncido por sus cambios de humor, cogió el paquete. Le había dado más obsequios de los recibidos en diez años, consideró.

Con una inusitada curiosidad, miró a hurtadillas el rostro del hombre. Y regresó a su regazo.

El ruido del papel al ser manipulado interrumpía la quietud, pues Edward no emitió ruido alguno al coger la copa.

Bella sintió de un modo que creyó olvidado. El entusiasmo y repentina alegría le atravesó la mente y los ojos se le encendieron.

Sin poderse aguantar, sacó los ejemplares de su envoltorio y con ansiedad leyó los nombres. Eran exactamente los mismos que había estado observando aquella mañana y sonrió. Sonrió de verdad y Edward no se perdió el espectáculo.

Se la quedó viendo, palpando los sentimientos expresados en el rostro femenino.

— Muchas gracias — dijo entonces, alzando la mirada y regalándole la primera sonrisa radiante. Ella parecía una niña cuando hacía eso, pero sus instintos bajos pitando en la inconsciencia le indicaron que no lo era en absoluto. Él sabía admirar la belleza y Bella, sin duda, la poseía en demasía.

El momento fue breve, pero se mantuvo latente en su mente, que de algún extraño y retorcido modo se dirigió a sus recuerdos de infancia.

— No es nada. —Expresó con voz áspera, mientras volteaba. No sabía qué esperar al darle los libros. Sólo concluía su reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto de la cena. Ella perdida en lo que seguramente las páginas contendrían, él en sus pensamientos.

Estaba convencido de que debía encarrilar, y él podría hacerlo, sólo debía mantenerse alejado por un tiempo. Seguiría disfrutando de su compañía, pero no la tocaría nuevamente.

Luego que terminó de comer, lo observó con duda.

— Ha estado delicioso, gracias.

— Los cocineros son eficientes. — Replicó con seriedad.

Guardan silencio, uno incómodo y tenso.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar — espetó entonces. La joven lo miró y se extrañó que no hubiera preguntado aún y estaba casi segura que lo haría ahora. Se preparó a jugar bien sus cartas. — Si trabajas aquí, tus labores serán remuneradas.

—Pero...

—Tu palabra no me hará desistir. Ya está decidido, no soy un ser aprovechador, si trabajas en mi casa, recibirás un pago por tus funciones.

Ella quiso replicar, pero antes que si quiera hubiera terminado de formular la idea, él se levantó.

— Lamento retirarme, deseo descansar. Espero disculpe mi falta de cortesía.

Algo confusa, atinó a asentir. No se enteró si lo notaba, pues abandonaba el comedor.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces, atónita. Esperaba, de hecho, estaba segura que él volvería a preguntar y ella recibiría castigo por no hablar.

Por lo que simplemente lo contempló irse, con aquellos andares tan propios de alguien como él.

La joven no supo interpretar lo que la afectaba y con un inesperado suspiro, se levantó.

Cogió los platos y se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo, Tommy? — Interrogó con una sonrisa.

—Ssht, juego a las escondidas con Emily

—Kate te encontrará, no lo dudes. — Con precaución anduvo con el muchachito escondido tras su falda. En la cocina sólo estaba Eleazar terminando de acomodar trastes y comida en las alacenas.

— Ya iba a ir por esas cosas, Bella. No tenías que hacerlo— regañó recibiéndole los platos.

— No me molesta hacerlo, no estoy tan cansada. — Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios, sin embargo.

En eso oyeron los gritos de la pequeña, que venía voceando tras Tommy. El chiquillo salió corriendo rápidamente, muerto de la risa. Eleazar salvó la loza de suerte.

— No son horas de jugar— reprendió medio risa y medio severo. Pero los niños habían desaparecido ya. — Y tú vete a la cama. Ya es tarde.

— Puedo ayudar.

— Puedes irte a dormir. Vamos, fuera de mi cocina— la empujó suavemente con el hombro y Bella sonrió.

— Está bien. Buenas noches— él asintió en su dirección.

— Descansa Bella. Nos vemos mañana.

Primero se dirigió al comedor y cogió los libros, llevándolos pegados al pecho mientras subía los escalones.

De pronto se encontró pensado en el Lord y su actitud tan… ¿distante? Exactamente eso es lo que buscaba, que él se apartara. Pero… había algo en el fondo de su mente que la perturbaba.

Sacudió la cabeza con cierto fastidio, y continuó subiendo, pensando en las labores que desempeñaría mañana junto a Sue.

Cuando se halló dentro de la habitación, se quitó la cinta que usaba para atar su cabello y lo peinó suavemente con los dedos. Suspiró de placer, hasta que oyó unos toques en la puerta.

Apenas dijo un pase cuando Tommy y Emily irrumpieron, seguidos de otros niños y algunas madres. Bella sonrió de inmediato y los invitó a pasar. Se acomodaron como de costumbre mientras la saludaban.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y cogió uno de los libros obsequiados.

— Ese no lo había visto— señaló Tommy con mueca sorprendida.

— Es nuevo. Ojalá les gusten estos cuentos, mi madre me los leía cuando era pequeña y me encantaban.

— ¡A mí me gustan todos los cuentos! — Exclamó Emily, que de inmediato fue controlada por su madre.

Al cabo de unos comentarios más, Bella dio inicio a la lectura de aquel día. Se sumió tanto o más que los oyentes y terminó encantada, soñando despierta. Y se preguntó si el Lord guardaría alguna novela romántica. Sin embargo, rápidamente desechó el pensamiento. Obviamente un hombre como él no guardaría tales banalidades.

Una vez despidió a los niños y las buenas noches fueron deseadas, se quedó sola en el cuarto y se encontró pensando en la nueva actitud del señor de la casa.

Cuando se quitaba el vestido, reparó en la caja que veloz ocultó a un costado de la espectacular cama. Se mordió el labio un segundo, acomodó el mechón de cabello tras la oreja y finalmente tomó una decisión.

Dejó su raída ropa y fue por el vestido nuevo, sin poderlo resistir por más tiempo, lo acarició y sacó para admirar.

No dudaba del gusto del Lord, él sabía escoger ropa para mujeres y se preguntó cuántas veces habría hecho lo mismo. La idea no la amainó de cogerlo y probárselo sobre el cuerpo, sin embargo. Lo ajustó con las manos y se contempló en el espejo.

Su reflejo le recordó a su madre. Ella fue una mujer muy guapa y Bella había sido parecida, sólo el color de los ojos y cabello lo había sacado de su padre.

Se contempló y sonrió brevemente, acariciando la obra de arte. Se preguntó si hubiera estado usando algo así de seguir vivos sus padres, ¿se habría casado ya? ¿Se habría enamorado? Ella nunca lo sabría, sólo podía suponer e imaginar. Y soñar en aquel momento no colaboraría a que aceptara su realidad.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que podría haber sido mucho peor. Él no la forzó a nada desde aquella noche y había mantenido cierto respeto. Aunque claro, al besarla se perdía esa idea… y venían otras a cambio. Movió la cabeza, tomó el vestido y lo guardó con cuidado dentro de su envoltorio, del mismo modo acomodó el paquete dentro de un arcón. Quizá, en algún momento lo usaría.

Por aquel instante, sólo apagó las velas y se metió dentro de las mantas. Sin más nada, se obligó a conciliar el sueño.

-o-

Transcurrió una semana exacta sin que él dijera más que las palabras justas. Se mostraba distante y ella lo veía a través de la ventana o una puerta entreabierta sumergido en sus asuntos financieros. Durante la cena no hablaban de nada, pero él insistía en que lo acompañara, a lo que simplemente se resignaba y acataba.

Ella lavaba junto a Sue, que no le dirigía palabra pero tampoco la miraba con el rencor del principio, casi pareciera que disfrutara de su presencia.

Pese a su negativa eterna, Bella debía reconocer que se sentía extraña, como si el día no estuviera del todo completo. Descubrió entonces, en medio de sus devanes, que se había acostumbrado a la especie de relación que mantenía con el Lord, que él la mirara de cuando en cuando y no omitiera su presencia. Cosa que había hecho desde hacía una semana. Sin embargo, obligó a estas ideas a retroceder, existían cosas más importantes.

Sin embargo, por las noches antes de dormir, mientras peinaba su cabello recordaba de súbito los besos que él le había robado o sus ojos. Se sorprendía rozando con sus dedos los labios, y se reprendía con irritación; en ese momento se metía a la cama y se obligaba a dormir.

Durante el día, se concentraba en trabajar hasta el agotamiento para evitarse aquellos episodios de recuerdos y respuestas físicas indeseables. Pero a veces fracasaba, mientras él se mantenía tan estoico como siempre, con aquel gesto duro e indiferente.

En ocasiones, en la cena, Bella se sorprendía mirándolo y asumiendo que las curvas rígidas del hombre le hacían ver de un extraño modo apuesto.

Eso no la escandalizaba tanto como encontrarse viéndole los labios, sin embargo. Le parecía extraña y retorcidamente cautivante la forma en que los movía para comer o hablar. A penas se daba cuenta, se reprendía mentalmente y regresaba a su plato, avergonzada y confundida por su proceder. No alcanzaba a comprender a cabalidad sus reacciones o pensamientos, no entendía por qué repentinamente le daba más importancia a cosas que antes ni siquiera se le ocurrían. Como un beso, por ejemplo, y lo mucho del calor que puede radiar una boca masculina firme y suave, tal como la del Lord. Acongojada, trataba de suprimir sus cuestionamientos sobre aquello, porque su repentina llama de curiosidad rebotaba contra el halo de frialdad que él irradiaba.

Al final, no sabía si agradecer o lamentar el momento en que él se iba a "descansar".

Por un lado, quería indagar en aquel lado desconocido de sus emociones y por el otro golpearlo en el rostro por despertarle esas ideas tan confusas. No debía ser de aquel modo, se dijo. Él simplemente la había comprado y debía entender eso.

— ¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Llevo media hora diciéndote que ya debes entrarte, es tarde! — Espabiló ante los voceos de Sue. Rápidamente comprendió que ella era la reprendida.

— Ah, sí… sí. Lo siento, estaba distraída.

— Ja, de eso ya me he dado cuenta. — Cogió el cesto de ropa seca y anduvo lentamente hacia su cabaña. Bella había estado frente a ella un par de veces, cuando la mujer mayor no la veía, claro. Era un lugar agradable, y no parecía dirigido por la amargada viejecilla, puesto que poseía una amplia gama de colores en las múltiples flores que se notaba cuidaba con mimo.

Cogió su cesto, cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse. Faltaría poco para las ocho, pensó con cierta emoción en el estómago. Mas, desapareció rauda al analizar su reacción. Era simplemente ilógico.

También, se recordó interrogar a Alice sobre las flores de la mujer, le llamaba mucho la atención que las cuidara con tanto esfuerzo.

— Bella— salió de sus cavilaciones al toparse con Esme.

—Oh, buenas tardes— sonrió acomodándose el mechón tras la oreja, mientras la otra mano sujetaba la canasta.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Hace bastante que no mantenemos una charla.

— Muy bien, gracias. ¿Usted? — Hizo una pausa— así es, creo que ambas hemos estado algo ocupadas.

— Cuando Edward está de mal humor todos lo estamos. — Rió la mujer y Bella simplemente bajó la mirada al oír su nombre. — ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes?

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? — Caminaron hacia la habitación donde solía organizarse la ropa.

— Ambos se ven algo extraños. Pero siguen cenando juntos.

— Él así lo ordena— Bella se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo omitir sus sentimientos respecto al cambio que era más que evidente para todos. La misma gente que pese a tenerle aprecio, murmuraba sobre por qué ella se sentaba a la mesa y ahora acerca de la inexplicable frialdad.

El pensamiento la enfadó, eso era todo lo que ella pedía. Y en el presente, se lo estaba dando. No podía estar más contenta, ¿verdad? Era relativamente libre en los confines del amenazante Lord. Sin embargo, la pregunta cambió un resto en su mente ¿en qué sentido era una amenaza en la actualidad? No quiso responderse.

— Ya veo. — Calló brevemente, mientras medía a la muchacha. Para su consternación, notó que no podía leer sus emociones, por lo que sólo podía especular. — Todos están encantados contigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oyes, te has rodeado de mucha gente que te aprecia. Aunque entiendo por qué, eres una damita educada y amorosa, sobre todo con los niños. Las mujeres sólo quieren que estén cerca de ti para que sepan cómo comportarse. — Rió jovial, mirando por el rabillo la súbita tensión de la chica. — No soy la única que ve a otra persona bajo esa ropa vieja.

— ¿Disculpe? — Interrogó nerviosamente.

— Tocas muy bien el piano. — Comentó a cambio y Bella se esforzó en seguir la charla, concentrándose en las respuestas que daría, pero el que Esme fuera tan errante no ayudaba.

— Ah, sí…

— ¿Dónde aprendiste?

— Desde pequeña tomé clases.

— Vaya, creí que eras una campesina. — Notó la rigidez de la joven. — De cualquier modo, las melodías que tocas para los niños son muy alegres, adoro escucharte cuando merodeo por la casa. Sé que a Edward también le gusta.

— ¿Él me oye?

— Querida— sonrió deteniéndola— todos callamos cuando te pones frente al piano. La madre de Edward solía tocar, y desde ella el instrumento estuvo sólo cubriéndose de polvo.

Bella puso cara de consternación.

— ¿No se ha enfadado el Lord porque lo toqué sin su consentimiento? — Tal vez por eso se había mostrado tan distante.

— Para nada, como te dije, le gusta escucharte.

De pronto la castaña sintió que se le coloreaban las mejillas.

— Pero bueno, ya me debo ir. Aunque, ¿podría pedirte algo?

— Claro. — Se contuvo de suspirar de alivio.

— ¿Después de la cena podrías llevar la ropa a casa de Billy? Ha estado algo delicado de salud, pero se niega a tomar un descanso.

— Lo sé, lo he visto alicaído en el establo. No hay ningún problema, yo lo haré con gusto. — Sonrió y la mujer se despidió mientras enfilaba por el pasillo.

Estando a solas, se permitió liberar el aliento y dejar su tensa postura.

-o-

Después de cenar, en completo silencio con el Lord, Bella se dirigió bajo la espesa noche hacia la modesta casa de Billy, junto al establo. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta cuando un afligido Jacob salió.

— Oh, Bella, ¿qué tal?

— Todo bien. — Reparó en las prendas que traía.

— Veo que trajiste la ropa, gracias. — Se la cogió, aunque la expresión consternada no desaparecía de sus pueriles facciones.

— No es nada. — Lo observó un momento— ¿ocurre algo?

— Bueno… mi padre no está muy bien, pero Jasper me pidió que lo acompañara a dejar un paquete a la ciudad, puesto que Emmett no puede. — Entonces permitió que las emociones comieran el bronceado rostro. — No quiero dejarlo solo, ni siquiera ha comido, pero…

— Yo puedo quedarme con él, hasta que regreses. Si te parece bien, claro.

— ¿Harías eso? — Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

— No tengo inconveniente en ayudar. Tu padre es una de las personas que más me agrada.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —La tomó por sorpresa el repentino abrazo. —Lo siento, ha sido la emoción. — Se movió de la puerta— anda, pasa.

El interior era cálido por el hogar en una de las esquinas, y se encontraba iluminado por velas. Se veía algo estrecho pero increíblemente agradable y desorganizado.

— No se ha movido de la cama desde que llegamos. Yo creo que está muy cansado, aunque de cualquier modo no quiere tomarse un día.

— Ya me lo ha dicho Esme. ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? — Él muchacho asintió y ella abrió. Dentro se encontró con el anciano tendido en la cama.

— Hola Billy, soy yo, Bella. — Se movió de inmediato y le regaló una agotada sonrisa.

— Hola— la invitó a acercarse. Cogió una de sus manos entre las cálidas y callosas suyas. — ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Las chicas decentes como tú no merodean en la noche— le acarició el dorso.

La castaña recordó a su padre, al verle sonreír. La diferencia de edades entre ambos era mayor, claramente, pero había algo paternal en la mirada de Billy que conseguía tocar su corazón.

— Alguien me contó que no quieres comer y venía a reprenderte— sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano envejecida.

— Bueno, entre nos… Jacob ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero su comida sabe terrible.

— ¡Hey, oí eso!

— ¡Qué no seas cotilla y deja de oír tras la puerta! Ese hábito se lo ha copiado a las chicas de la casa grande. — Bella no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

— ¿Así que sólo se trata de triquiñuelas para no comerte su comida? Podrías habérmelo dicho y habría traído algo para ti— reprendió con dulzura. — Ahora que sé que simplemente la comida de tu hijo no despierta tu apetito, prepararé algo y no me iré hasta que lo comas todo.

— No tienes que molestarte, bonita. — Palmeó su mano— de todos modos quiero dormir.

— Ah, mi querido Billy, no era una pregunta— y deshaciéndose del agarre, se levantó. — Regresaré aquí con un humeante plato y reitero que no abandonaré mi posición hasta ver que lo dejas reluciente.

Lo último que oyó fue una cálida y rasposa risilla.

-o-

— Ya está, ¿ves que no era tan difícil?

— No tenías que organizar mi casa mientras esperabas que comiera, Bella. Ya has trabajado duro el día de hoy.

— No me molesta— se quitó el cabello del rostro y recibió el plato vacío con una sonrisa. Jacob se había ido después de comer uno y confesarle que había tratado de cocinarle algo a Billy, pero había fallado, que ni siquiera él mismo fue capaz de comérselo.

— Ya es tarde, niña— dijo el hombre intentando levantarse. — Ha de ser más de medianoche.

— Lo sé, pero no tengo deseos de dormir. Pero tú deberías regresar a la cama. ¿Por qué no te tomas un día? — Reprendió forzándolo a regresar a la posición tendida.

— Porque ese establo no funciona sin mí.

— ¿No crees que Jacob y yo podríamos llevarlo un día?

Rieron un momento.

— Lo cierto es que no quiero quedarme en casa solo, jamás me ha gustado la soledad.

— Vamos, Billy. Sólo será un día y podría venir a hacerte compañía, ¿qué dices? Tengo nuevos libros— trató de persuadir y sonrió al verlo dudar. — Podría cocinar.

— Hecho. — No pudo aguantar el deseo de reír.

— Bien, entonces mañana…

— No, mañana no, una de las yeguas dará a luz. Al día siguiente, de acuerdo.

— Muy bien, es un trato. — Estrecharon manos. — No puedes romperlo.

— Soy un hombre de palabra, mi estimada dama.

La castaña pocas veces se había sentido tan cómoda y alegre, sobre todo después de los días tan extraños que había vivido con la indiferencia del Lord. Afligida por sus pensamientos, buscó la salida más fácil.

— ¿Tienes algún libro, de causalidad?

— Creo que hay algunos por ahí, pero tratan de caballos, no creo que sea una lectura muy estimulante.

— Ah, toda lectura es estimulante. — Se recogió la falda y buscó en un mueble viejo, hasta que dio con la pequeña colección. No se detuvo a leer el nombre, simplemente eligió uno y regresó a la habitación.

— En ese caso, lee para ambos. — Billy se acomodó en la cama y cruzó los brazos en el estómago, sobre las mantas.

— De acuerdo. — Luego de sonreír, se relamió los labios e inició la lectura.

No supo cuánto pasó leyendo ni el momento preciso en el que cayó rendida. Sólo recobró la conciencia al oír la puerta. Observó al plácido y durmiente viejo antes de recoger el libro y estirar sus agarrotados músculos.

Salió fuera de la habitación y acomodó el cabello tras sus orejas mientras veía al muchacho entrar en completo silencio.

— Lamento mucho la tardanza, falta poco para el amanecer. De verdad lo siento.

— No es tu culpa. — Sonrió ligeramente, ahuyentando el sueño— tu padre ha accedido a tomarse un día, y comió bien. Ahora está durmiendo.

— Muchas gracias Bella. — Hizo el intento de tocarla, pero ella se apartó con discreción.

— Lo siento, no me gusta que abracen ni violen mi espacio.

— Lo lamento. — Se disculpó de inmediato.

— Bueno, ya debo irme, en pocas horas he de levantarme y trabajar. — Se dirigió a la puerta— no olvides avivar el fuego, está fresco.

— Adiós y gracias.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Bella abandonó la casa de Billy, completamente ajena al par de ojos que la seguían con ferocidad en la oscuridad de la noche.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Bella fue incapaz de despertar antes del medio día, cuando su estómago exigió alimento. Consternada, se vistió y lavó a toda prisa. Bajó las escaleras atando sus cabellos.

En la cocina no había mucha gente, pero el aroma de la comida despertó su apetito.

— Pero si es la perezosa— oyó a Alice decir— ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche? — La rubia se rió. — Tú ni te burles, mira que hace poco despertaste, y sé perfectamente bien que ayer no estabas precisamente trabajando.

— ¡Alice! — Respondió ruborizada.

— Lo siento, no pude vencer al sueño.

— Ni al hambre— rieron al oír su estómago sonar.

De inmediato Rosalie le tendió un vaso de leche y un trozo de pan.

— Pronto será la hora de almorzar, así que apresúrate.

Ella obedeció y charló con las chicas mientras saciaba su hambre. Después de hacerlo, se despidió y se dirigió a donde Sue ya fregaba con afán.

— Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. — Se quejó, aunque notó cierto atisbo de humor.

— Pido perdón, me quedé dormida.

— Sí, sí. Mejor ve a botar esta agua y trae limpia— no tardó en obedecer, ni dirigirse al río cercano.

Era una belleza, y ella sabía que el agua no era fría. Se dijo que tomaría un baño un día de estos. Sin embargo, no fue quien lo decidió.

Sólo oyó unos gritos infantiles antes de verse sumergida en las cristalinas aguas, con cubetas y todo.

Salió a la superficie de inmediato y se quitó el exceso de los ojos.

— ¡Bella! — Escuchó exclamar a Kate. — ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Tommy! ¡Emily! Les daré la tunda de su vida— aseguró con enfado.

— No, no, sólo fue un accidente. — Entonces se permitió extender los brazos y flotar. — De todos modos necesitaba un baño— rió.

— ¿No estás enojada?

— No, ¿por qué lo estaría? Sólo debo ponerlo al sol para que se seque— sonrió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la corriente. Bañarse en un río por placer era delicioso, sobre todo si éste no se encontraba congelado. Para ella, era como agua tibia, comparado al que solía usar para asearse antes de llegar a la casa del Lord.

— ¡Yo sí que lo estoy! Esos niños me van a oír.

— Vamos Kate, sé que no lo hicieron de gusto— se sumergió y mojó bien sus hebras castañas. — Tal vez me vieron el vestido sucio y querían que lo lavara.

— No entiendo por qué estás de buen humor.

Ella sólo rió. Nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera cuando era una niña. Únicamente el muchacho que había imaginado en su infancia lo comprendía. La corriente y belleza de estas aguas no era comparable a nada más. La libertad de la naturaleza se traspasaba a su ser, al igual que al trepar un árbol.

— Bueno, sal ya, antes que pesques un resfriado. — Apuró.

— Mmh— nadó hacia las cubetas y cuando las recuperó se las tendió. — Al menos cambié el agua, ¿no?

A regañadientes, tuvo que salir.

Aceptó la ayuda de Kate y estrujó su cabello.

— Iré por unas mantas.

— No, no te apures. Llevaré esto y luego iré a cambiarme. Lo prometo. — Levantó los cubos y echó a andar. — No seas muy dura con ellos, seguro que sólo fue un accidente.

Anduvo con una sonrisa en el rostro, que ni siquiera la amargura de Sue pudo borrar.

-o-

Después que se cambió de ropas y pidió prestados un par de zapatos secos, Bella se dedicó a limpiar el interior y seguir organizando la ropa, junto a otras mujeres. Sólo se detuvo cuando el reloj indicó que eran las ocho con su característico sonido.

Con un ligero retortijón, ella verificó su cabello y vestido frente a un espejo, antes de seguir al comedor donde él ya aguardaba.

Al cabo de acomodarse, reparó en que el rostro de Edward parecía más duro que otros días y la miraba de un modo particular.

Por alguna razón, se atemorizó, pero no porque él estuviera viéndola, sino que por sus latidos acelerados e ideas confusas, totalmente impropios y fuera de lugar; considerando que había tenido la decencia de mirarla después de días de indiferencia, y que no parecía especialmente complacido.

El Lord despachó con gesto de manos a las chicas que esperaban en la sala e indicó que cerraran la puerta del comedor. Bella tembló ligeramente al oírlas cerrar.

Incapaz de alzar la vista, se concentró en su mano, el cubierto y el plato.

— Así que… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? — Bella sintió el filo de aquella voz suave y se atrevió a verlo. Sorprendida en alguna medida, de lo mucho que inconscientemente deseaba oírle hablar y mover los labios…

Pero lucía el semblante de un hombre molesto y se preguntó por qué lo estaría.

— Yo…

— Sí, tú. — Dijo con irritación, sobándose las grandes manos sobre la mesa.

La joven pensó en si planeaba golpearla, aunque más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, desechó la idea. Entonces reparó en que había confiado en su palabra, de que no le haría daño, pero no pudo entretenerse con sus pensamientos.

— Repito, hay algo que quieras contarme.

— No, señor, creo que no. — Estaba confusa y le llamó la atención cuando dejó caer el brazo con algo de brusquedad. Sin quererlo, pegó un brinco en la silla. Había un aire peligroso que puso en alerta sus sentidos e incitó a su curiosidad a meterse bajo la falda.

— ¿No? — Rió burlonamente y luego se acarició las hebras cobrizas, más despeinadas de lo normal. — ¿Y qué hay de ti y de Jacob?

— ¿Jacob?

— No juegues con mi paciencia. — Le sonrió sin humor antes de verla con fijeza y frialdad. El hecho la perturbó más de lo necesario. Se sentía mortalmente insegura y preocupada de lo que él pudiera estar pensando. Sabía que debía responder, el Lord no tenía aspecto de paciente, para nada. De hecho, no traía la chaqueta y su camisa estaba arrugada.

— No lo hago, simplemente no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

— Vaya, eres mejor mentirosa de lo que creí.

— ¿Señor?

— Llámame Edward. — Replicó con enojo. Perdida, ella lo observó con cierto temor. — No me veas así, no te voy a hacer nada. — Ladró las palabras antes de poner los ojos en su comida, para más tarde desviarla a la esquina contraria.

No sabía qué hacer, ni decir. Sus acciones no tenían sentido.

Incapaz de comer, se quedó sentada, analizando sus reacciones y midiendo al enfadado hombre a poca distancia.

— ¿No piensas comer? ¿O Jacob ya te alimentó en su casa? — La miró con mofa— ¿Quedaron de verse en otra oportunidad? Anda, dime. Al final, era lo menos que podía esperar de alguien como tú.

Sus palabras le sentaron fatal y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no sentir el dolor en su interior. Eso sólo significaba que ella estaba albergando algún tipo de sentimiento por él, y éste no era precisamente odio. Sin que lo viera venir, sintió que su barbilla temblaba y los ojos le ardían. Él sólo la veía como la prostituta que había comprado, seguramente no la había tomado en cuenta durante aquellos días porque estaba harto de su presencia o porque había otras mujeres de las cuales se ocupaba.

Las ideas la llevaron al borde de la desesperación y sintió que su corazón latía furiosa y dolorosamente en su pecho. Sólo quería huir.

Por lo que sin haberlo planeado, se encontró de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿He sido muy duro contigo? ¿Irás a refugiarte en los brazos de tu amado? No eres más que una ramera…

El sonido de piel contra piel los dejó atónitos a ambos. Ella había actuado visceralmente, ni siquiera guardaba registro de haber alzado la mano y mucho menos de haberlo golpeado. Temerosa, observó los ojos de aquel hombre que respiraba justo por sobre su cabeza, y que la veía de un modo aterrador y al mismo modo incómodamente intenso.

Sabía que debía pedir perdón y suplicar piedad, pero el dolor sordo de sus palabras la había dejado imposibilitada de hablar. Ella también estaba molesta, no había hecho nada con Jacob, de hecho, él sólo estuvo un momento. El resto del tiempo en la casa del muchacho lo había pasado con Billy.

Regresó a sí misma cuando sintió los dedos en sus brazos, agarrándola con firmeza pero sin hacerle el menor daño.

El sentirle tocándola después de tanto tiempo, activó cosas dentro de ella que le fueron fáciles de bloquear mientras él no la estuviera viendo de aquel modo, ni a tan escasa distancia. Sus pensamientos se volvieron un caos y no supo qué pensar ni qué sentimiento primaba sobre el otro. En conclusión, su interior era un conjunto de emociones inexplicables y opuestas.

— No quiero que estés cerca de Jacob, Bella. — Susurró con voz ronca, vagando por el rostro femenino. Edward no entendía sus propias reacciones y sólo el golpe recibido y que escocía en su mejilla había logrado apaciguar sus desbordadas emociones, aquellas que habían brotado y jugado con su mente después de verla entrar en la tarde y salir por la madrugada.

— Yo no…

— ¿No piensas seguir mis órdenes? — De forma irrefrenable se encontró alzando la mano y sosteniendo la delicada barbilla. Había pasado unos días terribles tratando de volver a encarrilar sus pensamientos, manteniéndose alejado de la tentación que era Bella. Pero había sido un tonto, sólo empeoraba las cosas e incrementaba sus deseos. Verla pasar la noche en casa de Jacob había sido otro aliciente en su mal humor. No soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera fuera de su vista y haciendo cosas que debería hacer con él, sólo con él.

Guiado por aquel ridículo y primario instinto de posesión, se inclinó hacia ella, viéndola directo a los ojos y sólo desviando la mirada a su boca. A su entreabierta y sonrosada boca.

Permitió que su mano la sostuviera por la cintura y la otra se apoderara del cuello por posterior. Quiso detenerse y volver a su estudio, el que había aguantado sus devaneos y maldiciones al contenerse de ir por ella y tenderla sobre su escritorio, en la silla o mantenerla contra la pared hasta que su pasión estuviera saciada. Pero simplemente no pudo, e hizo lo irremediable que aseguraría su perdición.

Su boca rozó la femenina, y sintió la negativa.

El rechazo picó en su mente y la idea de que había besado a Jacob lo hizo casi rugir de frustración, él los había visto abrazarse.

Sin embargo, no pensaba retirarse. Tenía derechos sobre ella, no le importaba si no lo quería, Edward era capaz de ganarse el favor de las damas con sus encantos. Era experto en seducir y no había querido hacerlo con ella, hasta ahora. Por lo que armándose de paciencia, besó las comisuras de su fruncida boca y luego jugó con sus labios, acariciando uno primero y luego el otro.

Sintió que usaba las manos en su pecho, ejerciendo presión para apartarlo.

No había hecho eso antes, por lo que una repentina y una retorcida esperanza retozó con su razonamiento. Decidido, la apretó más contra sí y su boca insistió.

Bella sólo quería que la dejar antes de que cometiera una imprudencia, pero no había atendido a su protesta. Por el contrario, había hecho justo lo contrario y lo que más deseaba evitar. El sentirlo tan cerca, que sus labios masculinos y calientes estuvieran contra los suyos estaba destruyendo las barreras que poseía. Podría haberse defendido en una discusión e incluso podría haberse resistido a una golpiza, pero a esos sentimientos que afloraban cada vez que él estaba cerca, no sabía cómo hacerles frente.

No era capaz de controlar su respiración ni tampoco su corazón que bombeaba frenéticamente desde que él se había aproximado.

Confusa, buscó huir apartándose, pero con facilidad la redujo y apretó contra la pared. La mano que sostenía su cuello bajó hasta quedarse en su cadera, que acarició con delicadeza.

Se sintió sobrepasada cuando la otra se posicionó justo en sus costillas, bajo los senos que se agitaban ligeramente por la respiración acelerada. No comprendía nada, pero sí sabía algo. Quería responder aquel beso, más que quererlo, lo necesitaba. No tenía idea de lo que pasaría, ni se detuvo a pensarlo.

Con un suspiro entrecortado, cedió por primera vez a la exigencia masculina y abrió su boca, soltándose entre sus brazos.

Al notar el cambio, Edward bajó la velocidad, pese a su entusiasmo y se adecuó a los lentos e inexpertos movimientos que Bella hacía. Sus manos morían por conocer más de aquel cuerpo y la calidez que prometía, pero se concentró en el beso. En hacerle saber por qué era mejor no resistirse, en lo placentero que podría llegar a ser.

Sus manos se movieron hacia la cintura que estrechó con energías, para sentirla más cerca. El beso lento pasó a segundo plano cuando usó su lengua. Deseaba el sabor de Bella.

Para ella fue un impacto sentirlo, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió vibrar. Jamás pensó que el toque de labios fuera tan electrizante y… placentero. Aunque la llenara de vergüenza, eso era lo que sentía y no pensaba negarlo en aquel instante.

Se permitió callar los pensamientos y que las emociones tomaran el control.

Aceptó la intromisión con cierta reserva y le fue imposible contener el gemido al percibir el sabor del jerez en la boca del Lord. Nunca algo le había parecido tan sabroso.

Sin poderse detener, sus manos viajaron por su pecho hasta posicionarse en sus hombros anchos y masculinos, mientras sus labios seguían tocándose en una danza tan candente y hasta ese entonces desconocida por Bella.

Él la incitó con el músculo cálido que llenaba su boca y ella correspondió, sumergiéndose en las sensaciones de la pasión.

Desesperado por sentirla, Edward subió sus manos lentamente hasta posarlas en sus costillas y rozar con el pulgar la parte inferior de los pechos que se asomaban ligeramente por el vestido.

Ella se sobresaltó con el toque, pero no temió. E internamente, se preguntó cómo se sentiría el toque allí.

No hizo mucha falta que lo imaginara, sin embargo. Edward ascendió hasta posicionarse a los costados de las turgencias femeninas y las tocó parcialmente con la mitad de su palma.

Bella se agitó y gimió suavemente. No tenía idea de lo estimulados que ya se encontraban sus senos, que a cada roce con la ropa se volvían más duros. Ni tampoco estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Embelesado por la belleza y sonidos que la mujer emitía de manera discreta, Edward la cogió de las caderas y la obligó a enredar las piernas entorno a él. Sabía perfectamente bien que lo sentiría, la excitación lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Estaba enloquecido por ella. La deseaba en aquel momento.

Despegó la boca de la suya para besar su cuello, que accedió a darle. Luchando por ocultarle su respuesta lo más posible, no deseaba que huyera despavorida, no cuando había tenido una probada de su pasión.

El tenerla así, entregada a sus propios anhelos y haber sido capaz de incitar su deseo era la cosa más maravillosa que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Había estado con mujeres hermosas, pero ninguna había despertado tanto su excitación como aquella inexperta e intrigante fémina.

Él quería descubrir sus secretos, tanto como deseaba desnudar su cuerpo.

La sentó en la mesa de roble y siguió besando su dulce piel, bajando cada vez más. Hasta que se tensó al sentirle cerca de su pecho.

Se tragó el resoplido de frustración y volvió por los labios que lo esperaban dispuestos. No ofreció resistencia cuando la besó, sino, que contestó de inmediato y eso incrementó el sentimiento de posesión. Una voz, muy profunda y que quería omitir, repetía incansablemente que le pertenecía. Y por ese instante, lo creyó. Ella estaba allí, con sus labios tentadores, húmedos y la respiración entrecortada. Él sentía el corazón latiéndole y notó cómo sus pechos aumentaban de tamaño.

Bella estaba excitada, y Edward pensaba conducirla aún más lejos.

Al apartarse para respirar, luego de haber estado luchando por un control inexistente, contempló el rostro sonrojado y la mirada confusa, pero al mismo tiempo cálida. Y se dijo que jamás alguien le había parecido tan hermosa e inocente. Por ese momento, él no dudo de su ingenuidad.

Incapaz de detenerse, bajó a su boca y le dio un beso tierno, muy lento, casi como de reconocimiento. Pero no dejó de ser consciente de lo que su cuerpo anhelaba, ni de que estaba entre sus piernas.

Por lo que dejándose llevar, a medida que el beso subió de nivel, él elevó las manos hasta dejarlas justo a sus costados y sin darle tiempo a vacilar, cubrió los senos con ellas e hizo un poco de presión. La joven se apartó, acalorada, y cerró los ojos apretadamente. Se preocupó de haber sido muy rudo, hasta que la oyó proferir un suspiro suave al procurarle un lento y delicado masaje, sumado a besos ligeros en el cuello.

Adoraba sentirla entre sus manos, pero quería más. Por lo que muy despacio, para no asustarla, dejó que su boca encontrara el inicio de su pecho derecho y con las manos bajó las mangas del vestido, hasta descubrirle los hombros de la camiseta de hilo. Acarició la piel con sus dedos y labios, deleitándose con la piel suave.

Siguió el borde superior de la prenda, rozando conscientemente los senos erguidos.

Bella no sabía si pararlo o permitirle que siguiera torturándola. Sentir su toque en aquel lugar la estaba matando y no dudaba que perdería el juicio si él seguía tentándola…

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Largo, no? Las cosas se ponen… interesantes entre estos, ¿no creen? Bueno, ya me dirán qué opinan.**_

 _ **Primero que todo, lamento el retraso con el cap, pero estoy cerca de terminar el semestre y las cosas están complicadas, hago lo que puedo, así que ya no soy capaz de decirles que actualizaré cada semana, trataré de hacerlo, pero no lo puedo garantizar. Lo que sí, jamás pasará un mes o más sin que sepan de mí, eso sí es una promesa. Espero lo entiendan (: y respecto a las ganas que alguien tiene de maratón jaja, sólo puedo decir que tal vez más adelante, cuando esté de vacaciones y pueda escribir a destajo. Aquellas que han seguido alguna otra de mis historias, saben que cuando tengo capítulos soy loca por subirlos jaja.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero tengan una linda tarde/noche y que su fin de semana sea agradable y tranquilo. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en hacérmelo saber, me encantan sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, así que muchas gracias por el bonito número que llevamos de todo! :3**_

 _ **Me despido hasta la próxima, esperando que les haya gustado este laargo capítulo.**_

 _ **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**_


	9. El árbol de la pradera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 ** _Gracias ori-cullen-swan por la ayuda con el beteo._**

 **Capítulo IX**

" **El árbol de la pradera"**

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, pero… este es un cap muy extenso, así que espero redimirme un poco jaja, nos las entretengo más.**_

…

 _Bella no sabía si pararlo o permitirle que siguiera torturándola. Sentir su toque en aquel lugar la estaba matando y no dudaba que perdería el juicio si él seguía tentándola…_

Edward no le dio tiempo para dudarlo, pues bajó repentinamente hacia el inicio de sus turgencias y comenzó a repartir besos húmedos que la hicieron contener el aliento y a su sensible piel temblar. Sentía los ligeros arañazos que la incipiente barba le dejaba, pero sólo sumaba en aquellas sensaciones tan desconocidas e intensas que amenazaban con destruirla. Estaba tan confundida… no se encontraba segura de lo que primaba en aquel instante, si sus deseos primitivos conjunto a su insatisfecha curiosidad o el sentido común.

Pese a sus vacilaciones, se encontró arqueando la espalda cuando la sostuvo de los muslos, acercándola a su cuerpo duro y masculino. Sus manos, como si de pronto hubiesen recordado que existían, se dirigieron algo temerosas hacia los hombros fuertes y luego al cabello despeinado.

Sintió las manos subir por su cintura hasta posarse en la parte trasera y que los dedos se pusieran a trabajar con los lazos.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que Bella buscara la boca masculina en aquel momento, pero para Edward fue otro disparo de excitación y algo más, que no hicieron otra cosa que encender y endurecer aún más su cuerpo. Rozar aquellos labios suaves y movidos por el deseo lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sin embargo, el vestido no cedía y su paciencia era nula en aquel instante, por lo que sin pensarlo, se movió hacia el frente y cogiendo ambos extremos, los jaló con fuerza hasta que la tela cedió con un sonido que perturbó la respiración de la joven. Que pasó de ser agitada a contenerla.

Su sentido común pareció regresar de golpe, justo cuando él se deshacía de los jirones que había dejado en la parte delantera.

Bella usó sus manos para hacer presión en su pecho. Repentinamente, al oír su vestido desgarrarse había recordado quién era, dónde estaba y con quién saciaba su curiosidad. Había ido demasiado lejos.

Edward no supo interpretar la tensión de la chica y cegado por la pasión, apretó la piel desnuda de su espalda, acercando los pechos que ahora podía contemplar. Eran tan blancos como la leche con unas pequeñas aureolas rosadas.

De inmediato, quiso probarlos y tocarlos hasta emborracharse de ellos. Por lo que siguiendo los patrones de su deseo, bajó con la cara hasta besar uno, descendiendo rápidamente hacia la punta erguida.

— Eres mía, mía. — Prácticamente gruñó al sentir su resistencia. Enloquecido, la pegó a su cuerpo, obligándola a abrir más las piernas para recibirle.

— No— jadeó Bella, retorciéndose para apartarse. Había pasado de estar ardiendo a tener un miedo terrible. Él con su porte y perdido en su pecho la asustaba. No sabía la real magnitud de lo que podía pasar y ciertamente, no se encontraba lista. Olvidó la sensación de sus besos suaves por el simple anhelo de huir.

Hizo más fuerza para apartar su boca de la piel que jamás había sido tocada por nadie y se debatió con energías.

— No te escapes. — La voz de Edward era profunda al advertirle.

Sin embargo, cediendo a la parte de su razón que restaba, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos temerosos y brillantes por las lágrimas. Recién entonces reparó en que ella temblaba bajo sus manos y que sus dedos la ceñían con demasiada fuerza, incluso pareciera que en un instante más iba a ser capaz de quebrarla. A otras mujeres les hubiera encantado desatar aquella loca y descontrolada pasión, pero la única que podía hacerlo perder el Norte, tenía miedo. Enfadado consigo mismo, la soltó lentamente, mas, al verla tratar de huir, actuó sin pensar.

La atrapó entre sus brazos, forzándola a esconder la cara en su pecho. Al principio se resistió, y se tensó más al sentirle acariciando las cicatrices en su espalda.

— Lo siento. — Habló con voz ronca, luchando por calmar sus instintos más primitivos. Había bastado un segundo para retroceder semanas de trabajo. Ella luchó un poco contra él, pero egoístamente se lo impidió e ignoró deliberadamente las llenas formas que lo rozaban a través de la fina camisa. Había tenido una probada del cielo y sabía que no se cansaría hasta obtenerlo todo. La deseaba, sin embargo, el quererla proteger, aquel instinto podía anular algunas cosas.

Bella no sabía qué más hacer para que se detuviera, no quería que tocara sus cicatrices porque la llenaban de vergüenza y le recordaban el pasado, pero al mismo tiempo… sentirlo tan íntimamente de un modo nuevo, le embotaba los pensamientos.

Finalmente, dejó de luchar y apoyó la cara contra el cuerpo masculino. La sensación de sentirse protegida la devastó, ella no debía sentirse de ese modo con él, pues simplemente la quería para una cosa y sabía que después… simplemente la olvidaría y Bella ya no estaba segura de poder vivir con su indiferencia.

— No quise asustarte ni romper tu vestido. Perdí el control— una de sus manos acarició su cuero cabelludo, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y respirar lentamente. Incluso había olvidado momentáneamente su desnudez de cintura para arriba. Ante eso, reforzó el abrazo auto-protector, que escondía sus pechos.

Edward quería decirle varias cosas más, pero no pensaba dejarse en evidencia. Por lo que se dedicó a calmarla con caricias tiernas, resiguiendo las formas irregulares en su piel. Ya no se enfadaba por ellas, mas, jamás permitiría que algo similar le volviera ocurrir. Antes tendrían que pasar sobre él.

— Creo que tendré que comprarte nueva ropa— susurró a su oído y le agradó cuando ella se estremeció.

— No es necesario. Puedo repararlo. — Oyó su voz y deseó besarla otra vez.

— Necesitas vestidos diferentes.

— No.

— ¿Por qué te niegas? — La obligó a alzar la cara, para poderla observar. Bella procuró sostener la tela sobre sus pechos. Prefería olvidar que él los había visto y tocado con su boca. Sin embargo, al recordarlo, la invadió un repentino escalofrío que no supo interpretar del todo.

— No tiene ningún deber de hacerlo, señor. Las chicas son muy amables y me han facilitado sus ropas.

— Quiero que uses otro tipo de vestido. — Insistió— Y que me llames Edward. He oído que a Jacob lo llamas por su nombre.

— Él es joven. — Susurró.

— ¿Y crees que yo soy muy viejo? La diferencia de edad no es más que de unos cuantos años.

— No, no estoy llamándolo viejo. Se-Edward— se le hizo extrañamente agradable decir su nombre. Y a él le encantó escucharlo de aquella boca que ya le pertenecía por voluntad.

Se la quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos, y Bella le mantuvo la mirada, incapaz de faltarle el respeto a aquellos ojos verdes e intensos.

— ¿Quién eres realmente, Bella? — Suspiró lenta y masculinamente, mientras sus dedos ascendían hasta la mejilla y se enredaban en las hebras castañas. —Tu aroma es especialmente particular— dijo de pronto.

— Es que me he caído en el río. — La vio sonreír y adoró la luz cálida que adoptaron sus ojos. Le gustaba cómo se encendían por emociones agradables… y por el deseo. Sabía que no podría sacársela de la cabeza hasta que la tuviera, pero no quería forzarla y nunca lo haría.

— ¿Cómo pasó eso? — Se entretuvo jugando a rozar todo su rostro de muñeca, memorizando inconscientemente sus rasgos. Ambos se encontraban en una especie de dimensión en donde no había razón para amarguras.

— Fue un accidente. — De forma disimulada, la joven enterró la nariz en su pecho y capturó la esencia varonil que despedía aquel hombre. Se sintió tan frágil entre sus grandes brazos, y tan cerca que deseó, por un breve instante, que jamás se alejara.

Aturdida de su proceder, con horror, descubrió que sólo quería estar de ese modo con él. De hecho, pese a su pudor, no tenía reparos en recodar sus húmedos besos dirigiéndose hacia la punta más sensible de sus senos que justo en aquel instante se agitaban y endurecían por sus pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se debatió nuevamente. Tenía que salir de allí antes que cometiera una imprudencia. Debía centrar sus ideas. Él no era para ella, no podía albergar ningún tipo de sentimiento por el Lord.

Desconcertado por el cambio, la liberó y rápidamente escapó de su cuerpo, sosteniendo la tela desgarrada sobre su pecho desnudo. Se entretuvo un segundo en la visión de aquello.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— E-estoy cansada, señor. — Bajó la mirada y se negó a verlo. Había algo magnético sobre aquel hombre que no era capaz de resistir. Sujetó más fuerte su vestimenta, como recordatorio de lo que era. Sin embargo, eso ya no era suficiente excusa para odiarlo. Había conocido su faceta atenta, y también su indiferencia. La última le había pesado.

Su cabeza era un lío.

— Pero…

— Lo siento. Pero quiero descansar, espero disculpe mi falta de decoro. — Se valió de sus propias palabras para escabullirse a la habitación.

Corrió, literalmente, como alma despavorida por las escaleras, hasta entrar en los aposentos.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, y respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos, luchando por encarrilar.

Sólo tenía una cosa clara, si él iba por ella esta noche… su resistencia sería inexistente. Por lo que, pese a su ligera vacilación, echó cerrojo y se lo quedó viendo. Sin embargo, se obligó a regresar a su presente y dejar las ensoñaciones. Metió la llave dentro de un cajón del tocador y se obligó a dejarla allí.

Siendo completamente sincera, debía admitir que lo había deseado como nunca había querido a nadie, con todo su cuerpo rogando caricias, anhelando su boca… se sorprendió tocándose los labios, los que se había encontrado con los del Lord en una danza tan sensual como ardiente, que hacía peligrar su sentido común otra vez.

Aniquilando esos pensamientos, se quitó la prenda desgarrada y luego de ponerse un fino camisón raído, se metió dentro de las mantas. Cubriéndose hasta el cuello adoptó una posición encogida y forzándose a olvidarlo, cerró los ojos.

-o-

Al siguiente día, el Lord parecía perdido. De hecho, creía que lo estaba. La noche anterior apenas había pegado ojo, ardiendo de ganas por estar con la fémina, y cuando había reunido la determinación necesaria, se dio de golpe con la puerta cerrada.

Al principio la emoción fue de ira, más tarde, de algo similar al rechazo. Había creído que luego de compartir aquella experiencia, ella estaría abierta a continuar, Dios, él había sentido y visto su deseo, mas, pese a saberlo, Bella prefirió ocultarse. Ocultar aquel cuerpo que le pertenecía.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que paseaba por el estudio, hasta que se encontró frente a la ventana que daba al río y la zona donde solían tender la ropa. Se pasaba horas viéndola ejercer sus labores en silencio y sonriéndole de cuando en cuando a la amargada mujer. No es que no la entendiera, sólo lo ofendía que no supiera apreciar el gesto que le regalaba tan fácilmente. Él había sido un adolescente cuando Sue perdió a su esposo, y notó las profundas heridas que aquello había dejado en el alma de la mujer.

Tuvo que reconocer, que verlo tan cercanamente, marcó su mente y corazón. Desde entonces, se había convencido que nadie valía tanto la pena, que no era razonablemente correcto depender y querer tanto a otra persona. La muerte repentina de sus padres había dejado eso más que claro años atrás.

Apuró el licor en su copa, y volvió la mirada a la chica que parecía tararear mientras tendía la ropa.

Cuando los perdió, se cerró en su mundo y nadie más que Esme entró en él. Con el tiempo, comprendió que los criados de la casa, entendían lo que vivía y consiguió alivianar un poco de su dolor al compartirlo con ellos. Tenía una relación más que de jefe a servidumbre, ellos eran su familia.

Y sin darse cuenta, hasta ese entonces, había metido a alguien más ahí. A una persona que pese a todo, se había hecho un hueco entre ellos y la querían.

Repentinamente, pensó en lo que sucedería una vez que sus planes fueran concretados. Después que naciera su heredero, Bella debía desaparecer. Pero la idea lo hacía sentirse súbitamente ahogado, y con una creciente incomodidad que le hacía apretar el cristal entre sus manos. La vio allí, tan ajena a sus pensamientos, que deseó tenerla justo a su lado para contagiarse de su juventud ingenua, de aquella sonrisa y rostro jovial. No quería pensar en el futuro, por primera vez, desde que era un niño, sintió temor de él.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y decidió que estar en el estudio no ayudaba en nada, por lo que abandonó la copa sobre la mesa con papeles que todavía no revisaba, y salió.

— Extiéndela un poco más o no se secará. ¿Hasta cuándo debo repetírtelo? — Regañó Sue nuevamente a la pobre joven. Para el pesar de Bella, era incapaz de concentrarse en su labor. Sus pensamientos a menudo se desviaban al Lord, volviéndola una torpe sin derecho a perdón.

— Lo siento muchísimo, señora Sue. — Se disculpó rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas adentro a ver si te necesitan en algo más? Yo me las arreglo aquí por hoy. Tú no tienes mente para estas cosas. — Soltó con tono brusco.

Por una vez, pensó obedecer sin más y rendirse. No sabía cómo lidiar con sus cavilaciones en aquel momento y estaba exhausta de hacerlo. Y cansada de luchar contra sus impulsos, también. Sabía que una de las ventanas del estudio del Lord daba a esa parte de la casa, y casi forjó voluntad de hierro para contenerse de mirar en aquella dirección.

Debido a todo esto, creyó que imaginaba su voz profunda y murmuró una maldición por lo bajo.

Ya se encontraba más allá de los límites. Enfadada, recogió la ropa seca.

— Lord…— oyó decir a Sue y alzó la mirada, genuinamente sorprendida.

— Buenos días, Sue— le sonrió, antes de dirigir sus verdes y penetrantes ojos a la joven, que apretó el cesto contra su pecho. Luchó por mantener la compostura, pero su corazón ya latía fuera de su control y sentía que le temblaba el cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó, gimiendo internamente.

— Buenos. — La anciana suavizó el tono y hasta permitió que un atisbo de ternura apareciera en sus ojos cansados.

— Espero no importunar— el hombre observó a ambas mujeres, centrando su atención y escrutinio en aquella que mantenía la vista baja. Podría jurar que sus mejillas pálidas estaban enrojecidas. Y el conocer la razón, le gustó, quizá, más de lo debido.

— Para nada. Bella ya se iba— señaló la arrugada fémina, antes de volver a tallar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Está muy desconcentrada. Creo que le vendría bien descansar.

— Estoy de acuerdo, Sue. — Sonrió encantadoramente y Bella se acaloró repentinamente, con los recuerdos aguijonándole la piel. — ¿Por qué no me acompaña a dar un paseo? Pensaba estirar las piernas y creo que le vendría bien. — Ofreció a la silenciosa muchacha.

—Yo… estoy o-ocupada ahora. Tengo que entrar a doblar y distribuir esto, señor.

El hombre contuvo un mohín de disgusto. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo ser rechazado, menos por ella y en aquel momento. Además el _señor_ de sus labios le molestaba, quería escuchar su nombre.

— Yo puedo hacerme cargo, Lord. No tengo problemas, Bella siempre es eficiente y me cubre las espaldas. Cree que no me doy cuenta cuando cambia las prendas. — Bella quedó realmente estupefacta con las palabras de la anciana. Desde luego no las esperaba y la sorpresa le hizo entreabrir la boca y verla.

— Ah, eres muy amable— se sonrieron nuevamente y la joven sólo pudo ir de uno al otro. — Entonces, creo que debería dejar esto por aquí— cogió el cesto y arrebatándoselo de las manos, lo ubicó sobre una mesa. — Y venir conmigo— hecho eso, ofreció el brazo.

Bella lo observó por unos instantes. Por un segundo, pensó en negarse y tomar nuevamente la ropa, largarse y dejarlo ahí. Mas, por algún estúpido motivo, sólo lo vio a los ojos. Y cometiendo otra imprudencia, aceptó la invitación.

— No tardaré, señora Sue. Se lo prometo— murmuró a la anciana que ya los ignoraba.

Cuando se apartaron unos cuantos pasos, sintió el imperioso deseo de regresar. No sabía cómo comportarse, y que quisiera mirarlo no ayudaba. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa, pero no del mismo modo que antes y eso la asustaba incluso más.

— Sue parece tenerte cierto aprecio. — Comentó de pronto. Y Bella procuró mirar el suelo y concentrarse en qué decir, apartando los recuerdos de la anterior noche.

— Eh, no estoy muy segura de eso. Yo realmente no veo un gran cambio.

— Te mira con ternura, la he observado hoy.

Bella sintió la tentación de reír, mas, guardó silencio.

Oyendo el canto de los pájaros alrededor, y recordando súbitamente, que su mano tocaba el antebrazo firme del Lord, rememoró la fuerza que él poseía y la pasión que sus labios eran capaces de despertar. Si se esforzaba, le era posible percibir el ardiente deseo bajo su piel, fluyendo en sus venas…

Horrorizada de sus pensamientos, se soltó del Lord y apretó sus manos. Era necesario, pues de lo contrario dudaba poderse mantener apartada. Él había despertado algo en su interior, pero no estaba segura de qué. Sin embargo, era una obviedad, que ella sentía mucho más que un simple rencor por aquel hombre.

— ¿Prefieres coger esta o esa? — Alzó la mirada y abandonó sus cavilaciones cuando oyó la voz del Lord. Algo perdida, miró discretamente, tratando de ubicarse. Se había ido a lo más profundo de sus reflexiones y salir no era sencillo. Al observar a los caballos, despertó de su letargo.

Cierto temor cosquilleó en su espalda, pero cuadró los hombros para apartarlo.

— Uhm…— observó ambas yeguas que solía cepillar y alimentar.

— Creo que _Shasha_ estará bien. — Lo vio intercambiar unas palabras con el otro cuidador del establo, y que corría por las sillas de montar. Con un creciente miedo, Bella acomodó su cabello tras la oreja.

En estado de trance, lo siguió afuera, donde Sam tenía los caballos preparados. El relincho del pura sangre del Lord, la hizo dar un brinco.

Ajeno a lo que vivía Bella por dentro, Edward la ayudó a subir sobre la yegua. Notó cierto temblor en su cuerpo y que miraba con avidez las riendas, sosteniéndolas, quizá con demasiada fuerza. No se animó a contemplar el rostro de muñeca, no quería entretenerse en pensamientos antes de siquiera haber empezado el paseo.

Por lo que procurando seguir la marcha de la mujer, se fue a su lado, pendiente tanto de su entorno como de ella. Era casi un instinto saber que se encontraba a salvo, casi como aquel extraño lazo que tenía con la chiquilla de rizos castaños y mejillas sonrosadas. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando sus memorias de jugarretas en los árboles y riachuelos, las risas infantiles y el comer frutas silvestres hasta hartarse.

Volteó hacia la joven, y observó su palidez y tensión. Con el ceñudo fruncido se acercó. Casi parecía petrificada y podría jurar que no había movido un músculo desde que la había puesto sobre Shasha.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Bella?

— Eh…— murmuró con voz temblorosa. Preocupado, tocó su mano y la encontró sumamente fría.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Esta vez cogió la rienda de la yegua y la obligó a mirarlo. Vio miedo en sus hipnóticos ojos.

— Y-yo no sé montar. — Susurró.

— Y entonces tienes miedo. — Comprendió, reprendiéndose la falta de tacto. Debió preguntarle, pero había dado por hecho que lo sabría. Ella, rígida, asintió.

Edward suspiró.

— Debiste decírmelo. — Hizo que ambos caballos detuvieran la marcha. Se bajó ágilmente de su corcel y procedió a ayudar a la mujer que simplemente dejó que la tomara por la cintura y lentamente la pusiera sobre sus pies. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que ella no era consciente del férreo agarre que mantenía sobre sus brazos.

De un retorcido modo, le gustó que se aferrara a él para superar su miedo.

La acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, y acarició su espalda hasta que pareció relajarse paulatinamente.

— Lo siento. No lo sabía.

— Lo sé. Siento no habérselo dicho. — Entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Y fueron capaces de detectar el cambio de atmósfera. Repentinamente sus cuerpos recordaron quién era el otro, y una especie de fuerza los llevó a unirse más.

Bella luchó por resistirlo, temía quedarse atrapada dentro de aquellos sentimientos, pues sabía que al hacerlo, su corazón, mente y alma se destrozarían. El Lord jamás podría querer a alguien como ella, eso era una quimera posible en sus ensoñaciones.

Repentinamente consciente de sus ideas, se apartó.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — El guardó silencio un instante, resistiendo el impulso de alargar la mano, tocar su rostro y luego buscar sus labios. Sabía que ella no se lo negaría, acababa de leer el anhelo en su mirada.

— Ahora irás conmigo el resto del camino. No deseo regresar aún. Y si no te incomoda, preferiría seguir contando con tu presencia. — ¿Cómo ella iba a decirle que no?

Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse luego, meditó en apenas unos segundos.

Por lo que permitió y agradeció la ayuda del Lord, para ponerla en la silla de su propio caballo, delante de donde él se ubicó segundos más tarde.

-o-

Sentir la respiración del hombre en su nuca, la estaba haciendo sentir mareada. Y no era por el temor a cabalgar, sino, por su mera presencia. Él jugaba con sus sentidos de un modo incorrecto, pero que no podía enmendar. Y hasta cierto punto, le gustaba sentir la firmeza a su espalda, saber que con sólo reclinarse un poco, podría recostarse sobre su pecho masculino y fuerte.

Sin embargo, pese a no hacerlo, le era posible percibirlo, pues sus brazos fornidos se encontraban a cada lado de su cuerpo, manteniéndola en una especie de jaula que la hacía sentir a salvo, permitiéndole perderse en el paisaje verde y maravilloso que las tierras le proporcionaban. El viento golpeando su rostro le sentaba genial. Y sabía, que jamás olvidaría aquel momento. El calor, la sensación de seguridad y hasta cierta alegría, perdurarían por siempre en su juvenil memoria.

Por eso, experimentó cierta tristeza cuando amainó la marcha, susurrándole una palabra al caballo que se le antojó terriblemente seductora. Nuevamente, se preguntó qué ocurría con ella.

Ligeramente nerviosa, recibió ayuda del Lord para descender y se apartó enseguida, para evitar posibles escenarios, que pese a ser tentadores, eran inconvenientes para sus principios y propósitos.

Se quedó de frente a una extensa pradera, cubierta de flores de múltiples colores, y árboles de los cuales pendían frutos. Maravillada con la visión, sonrió y echó a andar hacia uno de los arbustos. Pasó las manos por las flores y aspiró con los ojos cerrados el aroma de la naturaleza, completamente ajena a los ojos que la seguían como un felino al acecho. Él había estado ciertamente complicado por la inesperada cercanía y sólo se había quedado con deseos de estrecharla contra sí y saciar su pasión. La deseaba mucho, pero tanto o más le gustaba verla con iniciativa propia dirigirse a los frutos.

La siguió con sigilo, para no perturbar su proyección de paz y tranquilidad. Se deleitó con su silueta y con sus hebras interminables agitadas por el viento. En aquel momento, lo que más anheló fue abrazarla y besar su frente, descender lentamente por su nariz hasta los labios, que él abriría con suavidad y gentileza, para someterla al mismo estado en que se encontraba. Pero se contuvo y contentó con verla hacer malabares para tratar de alcanzar una manzana.

Con una sonrisa, se acercó y sin previo aviso la cogió de las caderas y la alzó.

Ella dio un respingo, como si recién hubiera recordado su presencia, en vez de molestarse, sonrió divertido. Era como una niña y eso le gustaba.

Después que alcanzó su objetivo, la bajó. Repentinamente nerviosa, Bella bajó la mirada.

— ¿Y qué te parece?

— Es un lugar hermoso, se— colocó un dedo sobre los labios, deteniéndola. Y haciendo que lo viera con sorpresa.

— Edward.

— Es un lugar hermoso, Edward. — Se concentró en otra cosa para no abalanzarse sobre su boca, y procuró ocultar la mano que deseaba volver a tocarla.

— Me gusta venir aquí. Es tranquilo y muy silencioso.

Ella calló, sin saber qué decir. Él no había hecho nada más que ser gentil y atento, lo cual sólo promovía ciertas emociones que parecían burlarse de su inocencia. Y desde luego, de su sentido común.

Sintió que aquellas ridículas barreras que había creado para proteger su corazón y secretos se desmoronaban. Lastimosamente, Bella ya había depositado una gran confianza en el Lord… y algunas otras cosas.

Para distraerse, limpió la manzana con su vestido. Y él se entretuvo mirándola. Era hermosa, ¿cómo no lo había notado desde el comienzo? Desde su cabello, hasta la punta de sus pestañas.

— Recuerdo, que cuando era un niño solía correr y trepar mucho. — Dijo de pronto, ganándose una mirada de atención. Le gustaba contemplar el color chocolate de sus ojos, eran tan hipnóticos e incluso más bellos que los azules intensos de Tanya. Se sorprendió viéndola directamente, y carraspeó, volteando en otra dirección.

— ¿De verdad? Yo también solía hacerlo, cuando mis padres vivían, claro. — Sonrió al oírla y de pronto, entusiasmado con la idea de jugar con ella, le dio una mirada apreciativa.

— Uhm. — Murmuró, dándole la espalda y echando a andar.

— ¿Qué? — Luchó por disimular. Había descubierto otra cosa importante de aquella mujer: su curiosidad.

— Nada, es sólo que me cuesta creer que treparas. Luces más bien… discúlpame el atrevimiento, pero algo flojucha.

No se perdió el mohín de indignación.

— Claro que lo hacía. Y podría hacerlo si quisiera. — Siguió andando, y ella le siguió las pisadas. Podía oírla venir por la hierba. — Y disculpe mi falta de respeto, pero usted tampoco luce como si hubiera tenido una infancia. — Aguantó una carcajada y de pronto se detuvo, haciéndola chocar contra su espalda.

— ¿No me crees? — Ella adoptó una pose muy familiar de desafío. Con los brazos cruzados y los labios ligeramente estirados. — Entonces te reto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿O tienes miedo de perder? — Se paseó alrededor de la mujer, evaluando su expresión corporal.

— Claro que no. — Prácticamente exhaló insultada. Era extraño, pero sentía que estaba tocando parte de sus recuerdos y no podía sentirse más alegre de aquello. — Diga qué y lo haré.

— Ah, pero ¿sin apostar? — Notó la rigidez. Ella lo siguió con la mirada. Realmente no sabía qué planeaba el Lord, sin embargo, podía darse cuenta que estaba aguijonándola y ella caía. Era casi graciosa su susceptibilidad ante los desafíos.

— ¿Y qué desea apostar? — Se acercó de pronto, y Bella contuvo el aliento.

— Primero, debes dejar de tratarme de usted. Y llamarme Edward. Y… no lo sé, hay cosas que quiero de ti.

— ¿Cuáles? — Interrogó cautelosa. Si le proponía una indecencia era capaz de abofetearlo.

— Ah, mi lady, no tema. Sólo se trata de un beso.

— ¿Entonces esa es tu apuesta?

— Sé que será como un castigo para ti, mi lady. Pero es lo que deseo. — Soltó en un tono algo burlón que la hizo enrojecer.

— ¿Y si yo gano? — Apretó más sus brazos.

— Podrás pedirme lo que desees.

Enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Lo que yo desee? ¿Cualquier cosa?

— Así es. — Asintió con las manos tras la espalda, mientras la joven escrutaba el rostro masculino en busca de signos de mofa.

— ¿Incluso si lo que deseo es marcharme de aquí?

Se tensó involuntariamente ante la idea de perderla. Pero se obligó a asentir, no había modo de que perdiera.

— Vaya, una apuesta alta. ¿Está seguro de que desea un simple beso? ¿Cuál es la trampa?

— Me insultas. — Se fingió ofendido.

— Bien.

— ¿Aceptas sin saber cuál es el reto, mi lady? — El Edward juguetón le gustaba tanto o más que el serio. Al percatarse de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño y deseó golpearse.

— No importa cuál sea. Ganaré.

— Jamás vi tanta determinación en una mujer. Siempre consigues sorprenderme.

Se midieron unos instantes, comprobando las posibilidades del oponente.

— Muy bien. — Él habló primero, y se volteó hacia el árbol en el borde del prado. — El que llegue primero a la copa, es el ganador.

Se trataba de un frondoso y enorme roble, que se mecía al calmo viento.

Bella sonrió. Era muy capaz de subir sin problemas en un par de segundos. Su único objetivo, mientras iba con el Lord hacia allá, era su libertad. No tenía idea de lo que haría luego, pero este era su momento.

Él la observó y volvió a reforzar sus ideas de impedir a toda costa que ganara. Saldría vencedor y cobraría su premio con vehemencia.

Ambos llegaron al grueso tronco, lo observaron y luego se dirigieron una mirada de desafío.

— ¿Está lista, mi lady? — Preguntó con burlesca cortesía.

— Así es, mi Lord. — Edward quedó ligeramente fuera de juego al oírla pronunciar aquello, de ese modo tan coqueto. Bella jamás se había comportado así y decidió, que era un pésimo momento para distraerlo con esas triquiñuelas.

— Eso no es justo, Bella. — Se quejó.

— ¿Qué? — Batió las pestañas con fingida inocencia.

Soltaron una breve carcajada, antes que Edward dijera que podían empezar.

Ágilmente, él saltó hacia una rama alta y comenzó el ascenso. Por su parte, Bella tuvo ciertas dificultades para sujetarse a una, puesto que el vestido se le enredaba en las piernas. Pero no se dejó vencer, en su niñez, había sido la más diestra para aquello y no pensaba dejarse derrotar ahora. Por lo que dando un salto realmente diligente, logró casi igualar al lord.

Las manos poco acostumbradas del hombre, sufrieron ciertos arañazos al apretar las ramas de aquel árbol, pero se obligó a continuar. No permitiría que Bella saliera de su vida, no ahora, no en ese momento. Confiado, miró hacia abajo, y su sorpresa fue tal al verla escalar como si no existiera algo más simple que eso. Ella parecía un verdadero mono araña.

Atónito, la vio sonreírle a un metro más arriba.

Sólo demoró unos segundos en reaccionar y tratar de igualarla.

Bella rozó la rama y sonrió al saber que ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera, sentía el triunfo en sus dedos… sin embargo, no contó con que su zapato viejo fallaría justo en aquel momento, cediendo en sus costuras remendadas. Buscó apoyo en otra rama, mas, no encontró ninguna a su alcance.

Sólo tuvo un par de segundos para pensar en lo mucho que la caída iba dolerle. Era una altura considerable, y si Dios era grande, seguiría con vida. Pese a saber que nada podría hacer, con desesperación trató de dar con otro punto de apoyo. Fallando nuevamente.

Sintió un golpe en su espalda y luego que su caída se detenía repentinamente. Volvió la mirada hacia arriba y descubrió el rostro tenso del Lord.

— Voy a tirar de ti. — Se aferró a la mano fuerte del hombre con las suyas y cerró los ojos para que las hojas y ramillas no le hicieran tanto daño. En menos de lo que hubiera esperado, sintió el cuerpo de Edward y lo abrazó sin ser apenas consciente. Su respiración era acelerada y sentía que el corazón abandonaría su pecho en cualquier momento.

Por su parte, Edward la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, respirando su aroma para convencerse de que estaba realmente ahí. Al verla perder el equilibrio, sintió del modo más horrible que hubiera recordado.

— Estás bien. — Suspiró con el pecho palpitando con energías. No recordaba otra situación en la que hubiera sentido tanto miedo.

— Gracias. — Susurró Bella contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos apretadamente. Le gustaba demasiado sentirse rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, tanto que le daban ganas de huir por la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

— Bajaremos.

— Pero el reto…

— Olvida esa estupidez. No quiero que jamás vuelvas a intentarlo. — Le sorprendió el inesperado cambio de humor y el tono de orden, también extrañó que la tocara. Pero guardó silencio y bajó con cuidado, sobre todo ahora que el zapato se había roto.

Y de repente, se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? — Interrogó con gesto adusto una vez se encontraron sobre la hierba.

— Mi zapato se ha destrozado— simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

— No me parece motivo de risa. Menos si eso casi te cuesta la vida. — El hombre echó a andar lejos del roble. Se sentía sobrepasado por las emociones y que su corazón todavía se encontrara alterado no colaboraba. La simple idea de no verla reír nunca más como en aquel momento, estrujó su alma. Y sabía más que bien, que eso no era correcto. Demonios, pensó, Bella sólo era parte de un plan. Plan que ni siquiera había comenzado a concretar. Porque sí era cierto que quería acostarse con la joven, pero no para alcanzar el propósito que suponía importante y que al final de cuentas la había puesto en su camino.

— Afortunadamente, estabas ahí. — La oyó susurrar tras él. Y se volteó con una máscara sobre el rostro, necesitaba desesperadamente hallar su control. — Y no creo que hubiera muerto, sinceramente. — Le obsequió una sonrisa radiante. — Gracias.

Algo incómodo por la repentina atención, asintió bruscamente.

La escuchó moverse entre la hierba, hasta que supuso se había sentado. Incapaz de acercársele todavía, debido a sus fuertes deseos de mantenerla contra su pecho hasta asegurarse que no se iría de ahí, permaneció de espaldas, contemplando sin ver la pradera repleta de colores.

Bella no sabía muy bien cómo portarse, se sentía de algún extraño modo alegre y jovial, quizá, después de todo, no deseaba morirse tanto como creía. Saber que aquello se debía al hombre de pie a unos cuantos pasos, la hizo suspirar. No cabía duda que las circunstancias de todo habían sido terribles, pero le había servido para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que estaba cayendo, y que en ese trayecto no habría una mano que la salvara.

Se mantuvo quieta, mordiendo su manzana con la mente dispersa, hasta que lo oyó sentarse a su lado.

— Lo siento. No debí desafiarte a algo así. — Comentó áspero.

— No fue tu culpa. — Le sorprendió lo fácil que se le hacía estar a su lado y tratarlo de _tú._

— Compraremos zapatos.

— No hace falta.

— Sí que lo hace. — Tomó el viejo calzado y observó las costuras rotas. Una inexplicable rabia consigo mismo le hizo apretarlo.

— ¿Y en qué quedará nuestro desafío? Iba más alto— sonrió Bella, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y mirando al Lord. Él la esquivó.

— No ganaste.

— Ni tú.

Entonces se animó a verla. Su confusión era demasiada, pero no era tonto, y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la fémina de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate le provocaba. Esos instintos de protección eran fuertísimos, quizá, alarmantemente poderosos.

Bella sintió de súbito el deseo de acercarse más y que él volviera a rodearla con sus brazos, y tal vez… alzar el rostro…

Se sorprendió observando la barbilla varonil, los labios tensamente apretados. Tuvo el anhelo de relajarlos con los suyos propios, y percibir la calidez del contacto. Tragó grueso.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras? — Interrogó el Lord, consciente de su intenso escrutinio, que despertaba sus ansias.

— Eh…— Bella dudó y se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de decir sí. Porque realmente quería un beso de su boca, pero era demasiado cobarde para ello. — No. — Dijo con cierto pesar.

Edward sonrió.

— Pues yo sí quiero algo. — El corazón de la joven latió rápidamente y un delicioso cosquilleo jugó en su espalda.

— Uhm… ¿qué cosa?

— Un agradecimiento como corresponde. — De pronto, el Lord la tomó de la cintura y la levantó hasta ponerla muy cerca. Bella contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Y eso cómo sería? — El había sentido las ganas de la mujer, cada vez se encontraba más familiarizado con sus gestos y expresiones.

— Con tu boca, desde luego. — Susurró a su oído, mientras una de sus manos cedía y apartaba el cabello de su hombro.

Bella miró aquellos ojos verdes que comenzaban a despertar un torbellino de sensaciones en su cuerpo, que la hacía vibrar y desear cosas… cosas que no eran correctas, pero que se le antojaban placenteras.

Edward le besó la punta de la nariz, y luego la mejilla. Ella sintió el hormigueo en su piel, y cerró los ojos, respirando de un modo más superficial.

— Pero no has ganado…

— Ni tú, pero sé que lo quieres.

— Qué arrogancia la su— súbitamente el Lord besó su boca, callando sus protestas insulsas. Y ella se dejó hacer. Se abandonó a su anhelo de una sola vez.

Correspondió el beso con su pecho ardiendo, y dejó que sus manos jugaran con el cabello de Edward. Edward, repetía en su mente, le gustaba su nombre, y le gustaba su boca. Sí, su boca definitivamente le atraía en demasía.

Suspiró cuando sintió su lengua pedir acceso, y aceptó, ya sabiendo lo que vendría. Esta vez, no fue desenfreno como la noche anterior; ambos se tomaron su tiempo para gozar y conocer el sabor del otro. Se entregaron a la caricia más antigua y permitieron que sus reservas cayeran.

Ella dejó que él probara sus labios y tocara su espalda, estrechándola, mientras la joven masajeaba los músculos de los hombros anchos.

Apenas notó que él la recostaba sobre la hierba y comenzaba a repartir besos por su mandíbula y cuello. Bella le cedió su piel, haciendo la cabeza a un lado y suspirando.

A Edward le fascinaba su entrega, adoraba sentir que su deseo le pertenecía y que era capaz de despertarlo, porque creía que la mujer tenía mucha pasión por descubrir y entregar. Él quería ser quien la desatara. Lo quería todo de ella.

Permitió que sus manos la estrecharan por la cintura y ascendieran un poco, sin embargo, notó la ligera tensión de la castaña al hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué le temes a esto, Bella? — Mientras hablaba, acarició su cabello y ella lo observó con los ojos abiertos. — ¿Aún no crees que puede ser muy placentero? ¿Debo esforzarme más?

Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, porque pese a su afán, tenía miedo de estar en esa clase de situación con él. Y el motivo era incluso más terrorífico, puesto que una vez entregada por completo a su pasión, hasta llegar al término de la unión… sabía que más que su virginidad estaría perdida. Y eso la asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

— De acuerdo, no hay prisa. — Él le dio otro beso suave, que Bella respondió inmediatamente. — Aunque creo que sería mejor regresar, la tarde está cerca y empieza a hacer frío.

Lo cierto era que no se sentía precisamente capaz de controlar su deseo una vez encendido del todo, cuestión que se reducía a segundos si se trataba de Bella. Sus ideas y emociones se encontraban en la superficie y definitivamente, no era conveniente.

Un poco sorprendida, Bella aceptó la mano de Edward y se pusieron de pie. Sin embargo, no esperaba que él la cargara. Ruborizada, lo contempló.

— No tienes un zapato. — Fue su simple respuesta. Ella notó su determinación, por lo que supo no serviría de mucho protestar.

La llevó hasta el lugar donde pastaban los caballos y luego de acomodarla, se subió. Impelió al animal a avanzar y ella se aferró a la silla.

— Tranquila, no pasa nada— susurró a su oído, haciéndola estremecer. — No te preocupes, dentro de poco llegaremos a la casa y estarás caliente. — Se alegró de la confusión, y dirigiendo una última mirada al prado, se marcharon de aquel sitio que había resultado ser una completa revelación para ambos.

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas, fue Jacob quien los esperaba para ayudarlos y a Edward le sentó fatal. Era tan simple como evocar el recuerdo de verla entrar a su casa y salir a la madrugada, para que su humor se agriara.

Rígidamente, se bajó del caballo y miró fríamente al joven moreno que trató de ayudar a Bella. Se apresuró en hacerlo él y dejarla sobre sus pies, para así marcharse pronto con ella. Quería meterla a su estudio o donde fuera que él se encontrara, para mantenerla siempre a la vista.

Aturdido por sus ideas posesivas, prefirió acomodar a ambos animales personalmente, para así calmar sus ridículos pensamientos. Declinó la oferta de asistencia con indiferencia.

Sin embargo, deseó no haberlo hecho cuando al asomarse por la puerta, los vio conversando. Fuera de su control, se acercó con sigilo para escuchar.

—… Sí, sí lo recuerdo. Mañana iré a tu casa. — Vio cómo le sonreía al muchacho y sintió que le ardía el estómago. No fue capaz de recordar el momento preciso en que sus manos se volvieron puños. Pero sabía que su determinación de impedir aquella clandestina cita, estaba dicha incluso antes que lo pensara.

Bella era suya, y pensaba demostrarle que así era.

Iracundo, regresó a la casa, realmente colérico porque apenas hubieran terminado de pasar una agradable tarde, estuviera buscando un acompañante para el siguiente día. Bien, si quería uno, Edward lo sería.

-o-

Cuando dieron las ocho, Bella abandonó sus labores y se quitó el delantal, sacudió su vestido del polvo y arregló un poco su cabello frente a uno de los tantos espejos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera que había tomado escaleras abajo, por lo que respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de entrar al comedor.

Pese a haber estado con él aquella tarde, y permitido que la besara. Se sonrojó y se sintió seriamente intimidada, sin embargo, la sensación de expectación y mariposas dentro de su vientre, se disolvieron al toparse con la gélida mirada. De todos modos, se levantó a mover su silla.

Ligeramente confusa y atemorizada, tomó asiento con la mirada baja. Los sucesos recientes tenían su cabeza vuelta loca. Sus expectativas de tener un momento agradable, se fueron lejos cuando él cogió un montón de papeles y comenzó a leerlos con interés, olvidándose por completo de su presencia. Sentirse ignorada por él, dolió más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Jugó con la comida en su plato, y finalmente dejó que se enfriara más de la mitad.

Cuando el reloj indicó las nueve, volvió la mirada al hombre concentrado en los números y se tragó un suspiro. Recuerda, niña tonta, que todo esto es una ilusión, se dijo. Debía recordar para qué estaba allí y no olvidarlo, pero… él tenía parte de la culpa. ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de invitarla a cabalgar o a jugar cosas estúpidas? Enfadada, de pronto, se puso de pie.

— Agradezco la invitación, señor, pero me retiraré a mi habitación. Estoy cansada. Qué tenga buena noche.

— Espera. — Llamó antes que pudiera irse.

— ¿Si?

— Mañana saldrás conmigo, a un baile. Usa algo apropiado.

— ¿Señor? — Se quedó sin aliento al oírle. Los colores abandonaron su rostro. Él debía estar bromeando.

— Lo que oíste. Irás a un baile conmigo. Y deseo salir temprano, así que no hagas más nada que prepararte. Puedes solicitar ayuda de quien quieras. — Ni siquiera despegó la mirada de los documentos, para ver el horror en el rostro de Bella. La simple idea le revolvía el estómago.

— N-no puedo ir… no…

— ¿Acaso tenías planes? — Esta vez sí la contempló, dejando caer el peso de su inexplicable ira.

— Es… n-no… señor, por favor no me obligue a ir. — Nerviosamente retorció sus dedos. No quería exponerse a esa clase de personas, ya no. Los recuerdos de las golpizas de Sue la azotaron, y sus cicatrices parecieron volver a abrirse. Estaba entrando en pánico total, ella creía haber enterrado esa parte de su vida, desde que cayó en las garras de su malévola abuela.

— No era una pregunta, Bella. Irás porque así lo ordeno yo. Ahora, si lo deseas, te puedes retirar. — Perdió la atención y a punta de tropezones se retiró.

Ya en su habitación, se sumió en la angustia. Se acercó a la ventana porque no parecía haber suficiente aire. Jadeante, se dejó golpear por la corriente fría nocturna. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos y se susurró palabras tranquilizadoras.

No tenía idea de por qué el Lord había pedido aquello, pero analizando la situación, no traería consigo nada bueno.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció, aparte de muuuy largo? Jaja, las cosas avanzan y luego viene él y lo embarra todo, ¿no creen? Bueno, ya me dirán.**

 **Primero que todo, ¡Feliz navidad! Algo tarde jaja, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho con sus familias y seres queridos, les envío un abrazote enorme desde Chile.**

 **Por otra parte, quisiera decir que lamento mucho lo que me tardé en tener un cap, pero ya saben… hay otras cosas que requieren tiempo. De cualquier modo, quiero darles muchas, pero muchas gracias por los maravillosos reviews que siempre me dejan, aunque me demore en actualizar. Me cuesta creer que ya llevemos cien, ¡Cielos! ¡Cien! Jaja, se los agradezco de corazón, al igual que los favoritos y alertas. ¡Son las mejores chicas!**

 **Por eso trataré de tener otro capítulo para antes de año nuevo. Si no alcanzo, espero lo pasen muy bien ese día y que el siguiente año esté lleno de bendiciones y cosas buenas para ustedes. (:**

 **Bueno nenas, (nenes?) me despido hasta la próxima, ojalá el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sino, me lo hacen saber. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones.**

 **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pudimos haber pasado por alto.**


	10. Mala Noche

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo X**

" **Mala Noche"**

 ** _Alerta de capítulo muy largo._**

…

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Bella fue incapaz de conciliar un sueño profundo, y la única vez que lo logró, las pesadillas la hicieron despertar con una confusión entre lo real y lo que únicamente era producto de su imaginación.

Por aquello, al siguiente día, tenía unas grandes manchas de color morado bajo los ojos y el rostro cansado. Con mucho esfuerzo logró salirse de su habitación y llegar a la cocina.

— Buenos días, cariño— saludó Esme radiante, sin embargo, al contemplar con más detenimiento el rostro de la joven, frunció el ceño. — ¿No has dormido bien?

Bella casi gimió al escucharla, esperaba no ser tan obvia.

— No mucho. — Sinceró en medio de un suspiro, cogiendo un vaso de leche y pan.

— ¿Y eso? — Detuvo su supervisión, para sentarse junto a la muchacha de rostro abatido.

La castaña la midió un instante.

— El Lord me ha ordenado acompañarlo a un baile. — Le confesó, jugando con el vidrio.

— ¿Pero eso no es algo bueno? Son lugares hermosos, los vestidos, el color, las personas…

— No quiero ir. Es… es como remover todo lo que creí olvidado. — Musitó distraída, llamando la atención de la mujer.

— ¿Lo ha pedido u ordenado?

— Fue una orden. — El semblante de Bella decayó un poco más al recordar la fría actitud del hombre que ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente. — Y realmente no entiendo por qué quiere que yo vaya allá con él. A veces me da la impresión de que sólo desea mi desdicha.

— Ah, no lo creo Bella— maternalmente, Esme acomodó el cabello de la chica. — Pienso que sólo quiere tu compañía.

— No, señora Esme. — Le sorprendió ver el fugaz atisbo de pesar en la mirada clara— Él está jugando, aún no sé a qué, pero eso es lo que hace. Y realmente, no sé si seré capaz de seguirle. — Comió un trozo de pan y se levantó. — Iré a ver en qué soy útil, con permiso. — Y dejando casi todo el desayuno, se retiró de la cocina, justo cuando Eleazar venía ataviado con unas verduras.

La mujer lo auxilió de forma despreocupada, mientras daba vueltas a los sucesos. Al menos, tenía certeza de que algo ocurría entre ellos. Y al parecer, ese algo estaba lastimando a la joven castaña.

Sacudió la cabeza, y prosiguió su labor, ella no tendría nada qué hacer entre ambos y era mejor no intervenir, a menos que fuera una necesidad. Por el momento, no veía peligro en el horizonte para Bella. Porque de los dos, la chica era la más vulnerable. Era como una pequeña cría de gacela enfrentándose a un león experimentado en la caza.

-o-

Bella se encontraba limpiando unas ventanas, cuando oyó su profunda voz.

— ¿No dejé claro ayer, que quería que te prepararas desde temprano? — A la castaña le dio un vuelco al corazón y de suerte logró mantener el equilibrio— y qué haces trepada ahí. Ven. — Ordenó con voz gélida, extendiendo los fuertes brazos hacia ella.

Enfadada por el trato recibido, se negó, volteando y bajando a continuación por sus propios medios de la silla.

Sacudió su desvaída falda y acomodó el mechón tras su oreja.

— Lo oí perfectamente, Lord. — Lo observó a los ojos en una mirada de claro desafío, y luego de hacer una ridícula reverencia, se retiró de la habitación.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta y soltó un gruñido mientras lanzaba lejos el delantal. Violenta, se dirigió a la ventana y respiró profundamente.

Aquel no era un buen día para salir, pensó. Las nubes en el cielo indicaban que dentro de poco se dejaría caer un aguacero. El viento frío le despeinó el cabello todavía más y ella se permitió cerrar los ojos y dar rienda a sus temores.

El primero de todos, era ser descubierta. No deseaba que nadie supiera nada de ella, no ahora, no cuando era la dama de compañía de alguien. Sabía cómo eran esas gentes, las conoció gran parte de su vida y lo único bueno que trajo su abuela, fue apartarla de ellos. Con sus padres se había sentido segura, pero de eso poco quedaba. La seguridad estaba casi olvidada, hasta que conoció al Lord, por supuesto.

Enfadada, apretó las manos y se apartó de la ventana.

No había modo en que no se sintiera ofendida por el proceder de Edward. Ella no entendía por qué jugaba de aquel cruel modo con sus sentimientos. No veía el caso en tratarla suavemente un instante y al siguiente despreciarla como si fuera lo peor de la sociedad.

A veces, perdía el norte y se olvidaba de quién era en esa casa. Era una simple querida, nada más que eso. Que él se lo tomara como un juego, era otra cosa. Y si Bella caía en ese encantamiento pasajero, era la única culpable.

Se dejó caer en la cama, ocultando su rostro entre sus dedos. Al abrir los ojos, contempló lo arruinada y lastimada que tenía la piel. De su pasado, de aquella niña amada por sus padres y de vida acomodada, no quedaba nada. Nada, excepto sus recuerdos.

La tentación de llorar le oprimió el pecho e hizo sus ojos arder. Y justo cuando sus pensamientos llevaban a la muerte, otra vez. La puerta se abrió.

— ¡Irás a un baile y soy la encargada de ayudarte! ¿No es maravilloso? Es como un cuento de hadas. — Rió Alice, voceando encantada. La castaña se incorporó, secando sus húmedos ojos antes de verla. — Oh, pero tú no te ves alegre— murmuró por lo bajo al contemplar el rostro cansado y pesaroso. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

— No dormí bien. Y realmente, no tengo ganas de asistir a ese tonto baile. ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo allí? Mírame.

— Veo a una fabulosa dama, algo abatida, pero hermosa. — Susurró la pelinegra. — Veamos qué tienes para ponerte.

Y entonces se volvió al armario y sus escuálidas prendas.

— Mmh. Creo que tendremos un problema, nada de esto es adecuado. Quizá si le pido a Esme, podrías ajustarlo y…

— Hay un vestido en el arcón. — Dijo sentándose en la silla de una esquina, sosteniendo sus piernas cerca del pecho. Distraída, observó a la muchacha sacar la caja y con cuidado abrirla.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Esto es una hermosura! — Comentó maravillada, acariciando la seda azul y bordados delicados. — Podría dormir sobre él, es tan suave. — Lo rozó con la mejilla. — Anda, dime ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

— Fue un regalo del Lord. — Destiló desprecio al decirlo, pero si ella lo notó, lo omitió deliberadamente.

— Tiene buen gusto. Te quedará perfecto.

Bella evocó la imagen en el espejo y bufó. Sentía tanto enfado, que era capaz de decirle toda la verdad acerca de ella y el Lord a Alice, con el simple afán de dejar en evidencia que las acciones del señor de la casa no eran tan buenas como todos se creían.

— Anda, emociónate un poco. Será divertido.

— Dormir en el establo sería divertido. Esto es tortura.

— ¿Por qué tanta aversión? — La joven guardó silencio. No podía decírselo, aunque quisiera.

Volteó el rostro en dirección contraria.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Bella? — La oyó pronunciar con cautela. — Puedes confiar en mí.

En aquel momento, Bella sentía que no podía hacerlo. Todos estaban encantados con la idea del estúpido baile, y con que el Lord tuviera atenciones con ella.

No hizo falta que se esforzara en responder. Pues oyeron toques en la puerta y luego a Rosalie entrando.

— Hola— saludó sonriente— Esme me mandó a traerte esto. Son guantes, unas botas decentes y algunas cosas para el cabello. Ahí Alice hará su magia— les guiñó el ojo.

—Luces radiante hoy. — Molestó Alice, curioseando entre las cosas traídas por la rubia. Bella se esforzó en mejorar su semblante, pese al creciente nerviosismo.

— Sí, porque no me meto en la vida de los demás y me dedico a mi felicidad.

— Ay, por favor. Por qué tan quisquillosa. ¿Emmett no estuvo bien anoche?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de la pelinegra y el rostro enrojecido de Rose.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga o no con Emmett?

— Discúlpame la indiscreción, es la curiosidad de una virgen.

La castaña rió.

— Vale, te lo acepto. Pero no voy a responder tus preguntas indecorosas.

Se volteó hacia la cama y miró el vestido.

— Es hermoso, ¿de dónde lo sacaron? — Lo cogió y puso sobre sí.

— El Lord se lo dio a Bella. — Comentó distraída la pelinegra, consiguiendo que los ojos azules de la rubia se posaran sobre ella. Nerviosa, apretó más el agarre en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué te traes con él, eh? — Molestó con voz melosa. — De cualquier modo Alice, Bella también puede contestar tus preguntas.

La castaña se ruborizó.

— Él tiene debilidad por las chicas bonitas. Y si tiene su atención en ti, dentro de poco serás una experta— rió tontamente, incomodando a Bella.

— Él y yo no hemos hecho nada, Rosalie. — Explicó lenta y fríamente. — Agradecería que dejaras de decir eso.

La rubia dejó el vestido y asintió, mirándola aún de manera coqueta.

— De todos modos, ahora que lo pienso. No eres muy del tipo del Lord. Le gustan las mujeres de cabellos rojos o rubios, de ojos de color y que arreglan siempre sus cabellos y ropas, además de que sean más voluptuosas. Ya sabes, todo lo que un hombre siempre busca en una chica. — Comentó Alice.

— ¿Lo has visto con una de sus conquistas alguna vez? Jamás ha traído ninguna aquí. — Comentó Rosalie, mientras Bella sentía una indeseada molestia al oírlas hablar de sus amantes. Ridículo, por supuesto.

Se levantó con pesadez, pero más que dispuesta a cambiar el tema de conversación.

— Creo que sería bueno comenzar, ¿no lo creen? — Ambas chicas que discutían la vida amorosa del señor de la casa, se volvieron y asintieron.

— Yo puedo ayudar con el maquillaje— apuntó la rubia. — Alice se encargará de tu cabello.

La chica simplemente asintió, dejándose caer en la silla frente al tocador.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó allí, soportando tirones y productos sobre su rostro.

— No exageré con lo mío, tu piel es bonita y creo que no te sentaría un exceso. He visto a chicas abusar y se ve terrible. — Apuntó Rose, soplando unos polvos sobre las facciones fingidamente pacíficas de la castaña, pues por dentro era un hervidero de nervios. — Tapé tus ojeras, y vaya, creo que tengo cierto talento. — Rió.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que utilizaba una máscara, pero no se los diría. Se habían esmerado ayudándola.

— Ya está. Me esforcé en hacerte un peinado hermoso, y lo más cómodo que pude. Aunque tuve que ponerte varias horquillas para sostenerlo. ¡Qué suerte que tengas rizos! Así luce mucho más. — Sonrió levemente antes de mirarse en el espejo.

El reflejo la dejó sin aliento y con la tentación de tocarlo, para asegurarse de la verosimilitud de lo que contemplaba.

No era amante de hacerlo, no valía la pena. Pero en esta ocasión, no podía evitarlo.

Tenía las pestañas oscurecidas, lo que profundizaba sus ojos, su piel se veía perfecta y estirada. Los labios los tenía ligeramente rojos al igual que las mejillas naturalmente pálidas. Su cabello era una obra de arte. Las trenzas en lo alto se unían de forma elegante y casi mágica, era incapaz de distinguir de dónde comenzaban. Parecía un verdadero tejido, un lienzo con una pintura bellísima y exquisita.

Definitivamente no era ella. Ni siquiera guardaba parecido con la niña que solía ser, y que asistía a reuniones sociales tomada de la mano de su padre.

— Te ves hermosa, ¿no lo crees? — Se tocó el cabello, sintiendo y observando a medias las flores que Alice había metido en el trenzado. Lucía maravilloso.

— Eh… chicas, ustedes son mágicas. — Comentó sorprendida, ganándose unas risillas.

— Qué va, te sienta perfecto. Naciste para ser de la nobleza. No tuvimos mucho que hacer, sólo realzar lo que ya es tuyo. — Comentó Alice. — Pero ni creas que hemos terminado. Viene la parte complicada.

Las tres se observaron y luego la cama.

— El vestido— gimotearon.

— Hacen falta unos cordones y el corsé. Iré por ellos y algo para comer, nos perdimos el almuerzo. — Apuntó Rose, saliendo rauda de la habitación.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Bella se permitió suspirar.

— ¿Qué te asusta tanto? — Preguntó.

— Todo, la gente, los desconocidos… no saber lo que pasará me aterra. Aquí me he acostumbrado a una rutina, a hacer ciertas cosas metódicamente. Mientras que eso es…

— ¿Te pone nerviosa el Lord?

¿Lo hacía? Se preguntó seriamente, ¿qué es lo que pensaba o sentía cuando él estaba cerca? Los recuerdos de los encuentros que habían tenido, le dejaron claro que cosas inocentes precisamente no.

— No lo sé.

— Ay, Bella. — Se mordió el labio mientras la hacía verla. Vio una extraña compresión en los ojos de Alice. — Te prometo que cuando regreses, estaré esperándote y hablaremos. ¿Te parece? Nunca he ido a un baile y realmente me da mucha curiosidad, ¿crees que puedas observar y memorizar para mí? — Bella frunció el ceño ante la particular petición, pero de todos modos terminó asintiendo. — Perfecto. — sonrió, yendo de un salto hacia la cama.

Justo cuando Rosalie entraba ataviada con unas frutas, jarras, un corsé y cordones. Realmente lucía graciosa, por lo que se permitió sonreír.

Mientras la ayudaron a ponerse el incómodo aparataje, y jalaron de los lazos hasta que estuvo todo en su lugar, comieron trozos de frutas y bebieron.

Por un rato, Bella olvidó lo que venía pronto, y se relajó al punto de bromear y reír de los comentarios de ambas.

Sin embargo, cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse, regresó a la realidad. Puesto que una vez se encontró lista, las risas cesaron y simplemente quedó su nerviosismo en las entrañas.

— Te sienta perfecto. El Lord tiene buen gusto, y sabía tus medidas. — Algo incómoda por la ligera implicancia íntima que Rosalie le confirió al tono, Bella prefirió voltearse hacia el espejo.

Se ruborizó por lo mucho que el vestido revelaba, sobre todo en el frente. Parecía que sus senos eran demasiado grandes para la prenda y que saldrían libres en cualquier momento. Ella tenía sólo diez cuando se puso el último ropaje similar y en ese entonces, su cuerpo era el de una niña. Ahora, la tela se ceñía indecentemente a la cintura y pecho, abriéndose sólo un poco a la altura de sus caderas.

Ella no guardaba registro de su silueta así, realmente, nunca se había visto a sí misma como una mujer. Y menos, como la que se encontraba allí, era como ver a una extraña.

— Mmh, ahora tengo mis dudas sobre las preferencias del Lord— molestó Rose con una risilla. El comentario fue como un balde de agua fría; con aquellas ropas, era difícil precisar la reacción del señor, sobre todo con el antecedente de su errático proceder con ella.

Mientras pensaba en qué decir, oyó el reloj indicar las seis de la tarde. Y no tardó mucho más en escuchar los pasos por el pasillo. Nerviosa, deseó volver por sus desgastadas ropas. Ellas eran mucho más seguras que lo que traía puesto.

Oyó los toques en la puerta, y tardó unos segundos en encontrar su voz.

— Bella— era Tommy que al verla se quedó boquiabierto. — ¡Estás muy guapa! — Exclamó, acercándose para tocar el vestido— casi no pareces tú, luces como esas señoritas que vemos en la ciudad con mamá.

— Hey, ¿no tenías algo que decir? — Preguntó Alice.

— ¡Sí! Que el señor te espera abajo. — Le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, con aquellos dientes que comenzaban a crecer, mientras los otros caían.

— Muchas gracias— le acarició el cabello y el pequeño salió corriendo.

— Le contaré a Emily cómo te veías. — Aseguró encantado.

— Bueno, mi querida— Alice cogió sus manos— es tiempo que te comportes como toda esa dama que sé guardas dentro.

— Cuidado con embelesar a todo el mundo, eh. O te acusarán de provocadora y serás azotada en público— bromeó Rosalie. Simplemente fue capaz de sonreír levemente, alzar la barbilla y decidirse a bajar, luego de agradecer la colaboración de ambas mujeres.

-o-

Impaciente, Edward daba vueltas en el vestíbulo. No había olvidado el comportamiento desafiante de Bella aquella tarde, y aunque se aseguraba a sí mismo que sólo quería verla para reprenderla, sabía, que realmente deseaba contemplar su rostro de porcelana.

En una de sus vueltas, tuvo la buena idea de alzar la mirada hacia las escaleras. Al principio, creyó que era una especie de alucinación. Sin embargo, al echar un segundo vistazo, supo que estaba equivocado. Era Bella, derrochando su belleza.

Se sentía como un incauto cayendo en una especie de trampa.

— Lord. — Bella hizo una reverencia estúpida, con el único afán de molestarlo. Su rabia se dirigía totalmente a aquel ser la que reconocía una y otra vez, con rostro bastante estupefacto. Sintiendo insultada, terminó de bajar y se volteó. Para su suerte, venía Tommy por aquella dirección.

Edward permaneció de pie, estático, desconfiando de sus futuras acciones. En su interior, sólo deseaba coger a la bella mujer y encerrarse con ella en su alcoba. Pero por el otro, sabía debía cumplir sus obligaciones.

De todos modos, dudaba de poder concentrarse con semejante belleza a su lado. Le costaría apartar la mirada de esos ojos oscuros, o de su piel tan blanca y pulcra, desde su frente hasta los abultados senos. De inmediato se fijó en esas formas, que contrastaban a la perfección con el azul del vestido que la envolvía. Cuando vio aquella prenda, jamás pensó que le sentaría tan bien. Era casi demasiado verla, su atractivo era fatal.

La vio agacharse hasta la altura del niño, y sonreírle del modo en que sólo ella podía. Embelesado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplarla. Su postura, su cabello perfectamente bien arreglado, los detalles de su maquillaje ligero. Sólo quería atraparla entre sus brazos e impedirle cualquier ruta de escape.

— Es un precioso detalle, Tommy— musitó, acercándose sigilosamente hacia la mujer que se tensó al sentirle. Su aroma bromeaba con sus sentidos. — Permíteme ayudarte— pidió con voz ligeramente ronca, cogiendo entre sus grandes dedos la flor de color violáceo que el pequeño había traído.

Con una línea de disgusto en los labios, Bella asintió, sin despegar la mirada enfadada de la del Lord, que parecía del todo ajeno. Y no era para menos, era imposible mostrar otra emoción que no fuera agrado frente a semejante beldad.

Con sumo placer, se dio el trabajo de acomodar la delicada flor entre las otras que adornaban el cabello caoba, jamás lo había seducido tanto la textura de las finas hebras de una mujer.

Observó con detenimiento los rasgos serios de la joven y justo cuando iba a decir algo, irrumpió Jasper, vestido para la ocasión.

— Señor, el carruaje está listo. — Edward asintió, francamente disgustado por la intromisión. Eso es lo que precisamente debía evitar a toda costa, sentir que las demás personas y lo que ellas tuvieran para decirle, le molestara por el simple hecho de apartarlo de la castaña.

Tomó una lenta respiración antes de ofrecer el brazo, que fue rechazado. El hecho no le sorprendió. Por lo que simplemente la siguió hacia afuera.

También declinó la ayuda para subir y prefirió, a cambio, que su rubio amigo la auxiliara. Rodó los ojos y se concentró en mantener la compostura.

Dentro, el espacio se le hacía demasiado reducido como para evitar verla. Observó hasta el cansancio la barbilla altiva, los ojos fijos en el paisaje nocturno y la postura rígida. Sin quererlo, soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué es lo que despierta su diversión, señor? — Interrogó Bella con una ceja arqueada. Dentro de la pequeña cabina, sólo iban ella y él, era obvio que el objeto de risa era su persona.

— Tú. — Dijo con expresión casi juguetona.

— Vaya, es justo lo que quería lograr al disfrazarme de esta manera. — Bufó por lo bajo, regresando su atención a la ventana.

— Parece que te diriges al purgatorio.

— No pude haberlo dicho mejor. — Espetó con voz neutra, sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? — Interrogó de repente.

— No es de su incumbencia. — El comentario lo irritó.

— ¿Es porque no te permití cumplir con tu cita de hoy? — El tono fue casi burlesco, pero ella podía notar perfectamente bien la rabia implícita. Su primera reacción fue preguntarle de qué hablaba, mas, cambió de opinión en el último minuto.

— Exactamente. — Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría en la mente del Lord. Definitivamente, no esperaba esa respuesta. Contrariado, pero molesto, se apoyó en el asiento y le dirigió una última mirada antes de voltearla a otro lugar.

Así fue como ambos llegaron, luego de un largo viaje, al hogar del anfitrión.

Se trataba de una finca de proporciones inmensas, con una mansión que derrochaba en detalles. A Bella le pareció excesivo, pero calló mientras bajaba del carruaje, con los nervios nublando su razón.

Deseó no soltar la mano de Jasper, puesto que la expresión del Lord distaba mucho de la amabilidad o siquiera de alguna emoción. Sus facciones estaban perfectamente tensas, dándole un aspecto arrebatador y al mismo tiempo severo, de esa clase de severidad a la que Bella temía.

Por tanto, reacia se vio forzada a aceptar su brazo. Se contuvo de aferrarlo al caminar hacia el interior, donde se distinguían las risas, las notas que los músicos producían y el ir y venir de gente.

Respiró profundo, hundiendo los hombros y tratando de hacerse pequeña. El anhelo de simplemente correr, tiraba de su razonamiento.

Observó por sobre su hombro, midiendo hasta dónde podría correr sin ser atrapada. Quizá, si ponía empeño lograría dar con la entrada.

— Ni siquiera pienses en huir. Ordenarían a los perros seguirte. — Bella tragó grueso ante la amenaza y contempló el gesto inescrutable del Lord, preguntándose con pesar a dónde había ido el encantador hombre que había conocido. Puesto, que a este, al que tenía al frente, jamás pensaría en besar o siquiera acercársele.

Inspiró y acumuló el aire suficiente como para erguirse.

— Sonríe. — Ordenó a su oído y detestó estremecerse.

No le obedeció, no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera.

De inmediato, al entrar, muchas personas se acercaron a saludarlo. De todas ellas, la mayor parte eran mujeres. Aquello no la sorprendió, ni tampoco que se portara tan galante con cada una de las féminas.

Con cierto pesar, descubrió que las jóvenes que se morían por ganar un poco de su atención, eran tan cual como Alice y Rosalie las habían descrito. Despampanantes, era la palabra adecuada.

Sin embargo, al tratar de apartarse, notó que el Lord la sostenía firmemente a su brazo. El hecho la tomó por sorpresa un instante, justo el que necesitó para darse cuenta que quería que lo viera interactuando con ellas, ¿para qué más la querría ahí?

Se concentró en canalizar sus emociones, no quería sentir lo que sentía. El dolor sordo la irritaba, porque suponía o se convencía de que no le gustaba Edward de nada, mas, había caído en su realidad de la forma más horrible posible. Prácticamente se sentía humillada por creerse merecedora de la atención de aquel hombre. No era nada, el vestido que llevaba puesto pertenecía a él, los guantes y botas eran prestados. Nada más que su propia piel era suya.

¡Basta ya! Se dijo de pronto, no iba a victimizarse ahora. Gracias a Alice, tenía una misión. Por lo que se avocó a observar el esplendor del lugar. Los adornos de vidrio, los hombres vestidos a juego que distribuían bebidas y comestibles, los finos vestidos y la galantería de los jóvenes. Seguramente, era la primera temporada de muchas chicas que buscaban marido, se preguntó si ella ya habría encontrado al suyo. Se permitió soñar un instante con el futuro alterno que habría tenido de seguir vivos sus padres. Sin embargo, esa ensoñación no tuvo demasiada vida, pues el Lord jaló, llamando su atención.

— Vamos. — Pese a su voz ruda, fue delicado al guiarla más allá del pasillo, hacia uno de los salones. Las risas de las señoras, la hicieron dar un brinco.

— ¡Edward, querido! — Oyó a una mujer regordeta, que destilaba entusiasmo al verlo. — Qué gusto que haya venido. Mi esposo anda por allí, haciendo vida social. ¿Quizá le gustaría unirse?

— En esta ocasión no, Madame. Traigo compañía. — Recién entonces reparó en la figura trémula de Bella, que se esforzó en sonreír y componer su postura. ¿Qué diría su madre de su comportamiento? Sólo por eso se portó cómo a ella le hubiera gustado, no por su bien, no por complacer el Lord, no por las personas. Por su querida madre. Casi podía ver su rostro sonriendo o su mirada de reproche al proceder de manera errónea.

La tomó por sorpresa, el valor que logró reunir. Después de todo, ella era una dama.

— Ah, un placer, soy Ángela Weber— sonrió la mujer, midiendo a la chica a su frente. Era guapa, pero conocía las preferencias del Lord y no entendía por qué la habría escogido como compañera de noche.

— Mi nombre es Bella, un gusto conocerla. — La castaña hizo una breve y fina reverencia que cautivó a Edward. Y encantó a la dama.

— Encantadora mujer, Lord. — Bromeó coquetamente con el cobrizo, batiendo su abanico. — ¿De dónde la ha sacado?

Bella se tensó, pero mantuvo la sonrisa afable.

— Es una amiga, mi lady. —Incómoda por la aparente camaradería entre ambos, desvió la mirada. Encontrándose con varios pares de ojos fijos en su persona y que cuchicheaban. No debía ser muy inteligente para adivinar que el centro de los cotilleos era ella. Realmente, ¿para qué el Lord la había llevado allí?, ¿para exponerla? No tenía sentido para Bella.

Sin embargo, con el curso de la noche lo descubriría.

Al principio Edward no la soltó, y Bella simplemente soportó los comentarios, las miradas de odio por parte de las mujeres, poniendo una sonrisa de falsa alegría. Pero llegó un momento, que todo cambió. Y la castaña lo recordaba a la perfección.

Se encontraban frente a otra pareja acomodada, que relataba aburridas anécdotas, cuando él la vio. Sólo hizo falta que siguiera el rumbo de sus ojos verdes.

La mujer que aparecía era quizá, la más bella que había visto. Su cabello era eterno, de un color rojo natural y rizos que pendían graciosa y ordenadamente por su espalda. Era delgada, de piel blanca y rasgos hermosos. Sus ojos eran grandes, los labios rojos distaban mucho de verse vulgares en semejante fémina. Su vestido, era otra obra de arte. Aunque gracias al Lord, no tenía nada que envidiarle. Sólo la persona que lo vestía deslucía.

Maldición, pensó. Le dolió que la viera como un tonto, y eso la molestó más. Aquella vez, cuando quiso soltarse, él apenas lo notó.

— Lord Cullen— musitó la dama, con voz cantarina y suave, sonriéndole seductoramente. — Un placer volver a verlo. — Le tendió la mano con un guante de encaje delicado, y el hombre no demoró en hacer gala de sus encantos, besándola y devolviéndole la curvatura de labios.

— Lo mismo digo, Lady Tanya. — No tuvo que ser adivina, para saber que habían sido más que simples amigos. El resto de la gente, se apartó y pretendió hacer una salida limpia, cuando ella la miró.

— Oh, qué encantadora niña— murmuró con cierto tono de desdén. Sus ojos claros, expresaban el odio que su boca no. Se preguntó, si era la única que lo notaba.

Repentinamente el Lord la vio y algo pareció endurecerse en su mirada. Desconcertada, dio un paso atrás. No entendía la reacción, casi lucía disgustado con verla aún allí.

— Tanya. — Dijo secamente Edward. — ¿Querrás salir conmigo un instante? — Ofreció para la perplejidad de la castaña. ¿Pensaba abandonarla en el lugar que hervía de desprecio hacia ella?

— Claro, mi Lord. — La mujer le dedicó una gélida sonrisa antes de voltearse, tomar el brazo de Edward y alejarse, moviendo las caderas de forma provocadora.

No sabía qué pensar, ni cómo proceder ahora. No esperaba que la dejara sola. Su valor pareció esfumarse de un momento a otro, y nerviosamente observó alrededor. Muchas chicas, parecían complacidas con su abrupta soledad y sintió de pronto, que correr y esconderse era lo más sensato. Pero no se dejaría apesadumbrar por las otras, por lo que irguió el rostro, dibujó una sonrisa y ocultó sus temblores. Gracias al cielo, sus piernas estaban ocultas por el vestido, pues sabía se le estremecían más que a un cervatillo recién nacido.

Entonces, cuando se dirigía al borde del centro de un salón, donde algunas parejas bailaban, fue interceptada por un hombre desconocido.

— Buenas noches, bella dama. — El que le hablaba era un joven de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules, que sonreía amablemente. Algo cohibida, sonrió tímida.

— Buenas noches. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre? — Interrogó con voz suave— disculpe no me atreviera a hablarle antes, pero se encontraba con el Lord Cullen y él es algo, ya sabe, gruñón.

— Mi nombre es Bella. — Se limitó a decir, con tono meramente cortés.

— El mío Mike Newton, un placer conocerla. — Antes que pudiera preverlo, cogió su mano y depositó un beso sobre el guante. Se alegró de traerlos puestos, de lo contrario, su piel áspera habría sido otra incomodidad. Notó la mirada intensa del muchacho, y ya había visto algo similar antes. En el Lord, cuando la besaba. Por lo que como un reflejo, apartó la mano de la forma más suave que pudo. — Es usted una mujer hermosa, si me permite decirlo. Y me preguntaba, ¿qué era del Lord?

¿Cómo respondía a eso? Nerviosa, pensó.

— Es… un amigo. — Repitió sus palabras y la contemplación del joven se hizo más osada, pues vio con facilidad el rumbo hacia su pecho.

— Puedo suponer, que entra en la lista de las mujeres del Lord entonces.

— ¿Disculpe? — Él señaló hacia una esquina, donde un grupo de féminas observaban la escena. Era el mismo séquito que los había seguido toda la noche. Confusa, frunció el ceño.

— Las compañeras de alcoba, mi lady— rió, viéndola de aquel modo sucio otra vez. — Ellas saben que él les presta atención esporádica, por lo que el resto del tiempo la pasan con los otros mortales. Si me permite decirlo, soy el preferido. No las decepciono nunca. — Le guiñó un ojo e insultada, Bella endureció la expresión.

— Lamento su confusión, señor. Pero no soy esa clase de mujer. Si me disculpa. — Quiso huir, mas, él la cogió del brazo, deteniéndola.

— Mi lady— rió— no es necesario que guarde recato conmigo. Si está con el Lord, estoy seguro que el único uso que tiene es el de complacerlo, por el momento, claro está. — Indignada contuvo el deseo de abofetearlo. Se zafó con brusquedad.

— Las mujeres hacen más que simplemente pasársela complaciendo a los hombres. Y le ruego de la forma más encarecida, que no se me acerque en lo que resta de noche. — Anduvo decidida y rápidamente hacia la zona donde algunos ancianos hablaban. Se apoyó contra la pared y respiró profundo para calmar su genio. Se preguntó dónde estaría el Lord y por qué la sometía a eso. Era una obviedad lo que la gente pensaba de ella, todo lo que siempre se negó a ser.

A donde quisiera que viera, se encontraba un par de ojos femeninos que irradiaban desdén y de los hombres sólo obtenía miradas lascivas, que sentía se deslizaban por su joven cuerpo como serpientes. Asqueada, se apresuró en encontrar una salida.

Si huía al carruaje, Jasper estaría ahí. Él era pareja de Alice, podía confiar en él. Decidida, recogió sus faldas, y emprendió la marcha, soportando el peso de sostener su frente en alto. Ella no había hecho nada malo, no merecía tal trato. Antes de que fuera tarde y terminara desmoronándose, apuró la marcha hasta llegar a una puerta abierta.

La gente la miraba con apreciación mientras se movía con garbo por la estancia, muchos cautivados por su extraña y llamativa belleza, otras, molestas por la atención que Edward le brindaba. Para ellas, que Tanya se lo quitara, era motivo se celebración, eso le enseñaría que no era más que una simple amante.

Casi de acuerdo tácito, lograron hacer que la muchacha se dirigiera justo donde ellas querían, sin que se diera por enterada.

Bella se extrañaba que por donde quisiera salir, le fuera imposible, por lo que se alegró una vez que dio con un sitio abierto y despejado de personas.

Casi suspiró de alivio, pero lo contuvo al observar dos siluetas en el pequeño balconcillo. No tardó en reconocer la masculina, se trataba del Lord. Y la otra, correspondía a Tanya.

Con el corazón ligeramente acelerado, se ocultó tras un pilar. Le molestaba que estuviera con ella.

— ¿Quién es, Edward? Aún no me respondes la pregunta— la vio inclinarse hacia Edward, que la rechazó en primer momento. El atisbo de alegría y satisfacción que sintió, la avergonzó. Poco le faltaría para ser como aquel séquito de mujeres tontas. — ¿Me rechazas por ella? — soltó medio mofa. — Vamos, es una niña pequeña. ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Interrogó con mofa. — Casi pareciera que le faltó desarrollarse. No como yo, claro…— hizo que la atención del hombre se desviara a sus voluminosos senos.

— Tanya, no es un asunto del que quiera hablar. — De modo que era un _asunto_ , para él. Claro que eso era ¡sólo quería su vientre! Y ahora entendía por qué, ninguna de sus amantes querría arruinar su figura por el hijo de nadie. Eran jóvenes, bonitas y con futuros radiantes. De pronto, sintió tanto odio por su abuela, que le sorprendió. Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan fuerte, cuyo vigor de inmediato la hizo consciente de la fragilidad de su razonamiento.

— Pero dime, ¿qué planeas con ella? ¿Quién es? — Esta vez la admitió en sus brazos y ella odió haberse dejado engatusar, por haberse permitido acariciar por esas pecadoras manos. Detestó su debilidad y lo despreció más por hacerla sentir tan miserable por sus sentimientos.

— No es nadie Tanya, ¿de acuerdo? — Eso fue una puñalada directa a sus ilusas ensoñaciones de joven seducida por los encantos de un varón. Sus entrañas y pecho, lo indicaban como el único culpable de su dolor. Sin embargo, sabía que la mayoría de las recriminaciones debían dirigirse a sí misma, él jamás le dijo una palabra que alentara su atracción más allá de lo carnal y en más de una ocasión, le dijo que la deseaba, no que la quería.

Era obvio, en ese instante, que no buscaba en ella nada más que un heredero, se había permitido fantasear y este era el precio que debía pagar. Había perdido esos derechos con la muerte de sus padres.

Se volteó antes de seguir escuchando, y se adentró en el tumulto, con los ojos ardiendo y el temple reducido a una miseria. Quería volver a la casa, quería sólo dejar de estar ahí.

Consciente de las miradas, se aseguró de parecer calmada y tranquila.

— Esas chicas son unas pesadas— oyó una profunda voz masculina decir. Se tensó, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener una careta de indiferencia en ese instante. ¡Estaba a punto de llorar!

Vaciló antes de voltear, pero con un suspiro cedió.

— ¿Disculpe? — El hombre era mayor que el anterior rubio, y tenía el cabello corto de color negro. Sus ojos eran grises y tenía una sonrisa atractiva. Le pareció muy guapo, y de una edad similar a la del Lord.

— Las amantes de Edward lo planearon, querían que oyeras justo lo que oíste. — Murmuró.

— Ah. — No supo qué más decir, por lo que estudió al varón. Por lo menos, no había mirado sus senos. — No entiendo su odio. — Se animó a decir, viendo cómo un par contemplaba aquella interacción a hurtadillas.

— Yo sí. Son celosas de Edward, aunque no tienen ni idea de lo que él piensa de ellas. — Rió suavemente. Había algo acerca del sujeto que no la atemorizaba como el resto, casi parecía amable. — Por cierto, soy Benjamín Malek.

— Bella. — Tendió su mano y él depositó un beso cortés en ella. Pero no la soltó como esperaba, sino, que la cogió y acomodó sobre su brazo. Le dio una tierna palmadita.

— Adorable diminutivo, querida. Pero creo que no es tu nombre real, ¿o sí? — rígida, lo vio con el corazón acelerado. — Tranquila, que no soy un cotilla. — Rió nuevamente— si me lo permites, quisiera hacerte un poco más agradable la velada, ya que ese bastardo no ha sabido comportarse. — Su voz ronca era seductora, y pese a ello, Bella se sintió tranquila.

— No creo que eso sea adecuado. — Musitó tratando de zafarse. — Yo…

— Tranquila mi lady, comparto sus preferencias de género. — La castaña abrió los ojos confusa.

— ¿Cómo?

— Creo que Edward es muy guapo, pero un arrogante estúpido. — Sorprendida por el comentario, no pudo hacer más que reír. — Ves, en menos de dos minutos he podido deleitarme con tu suave risa. — Divertida, volvió a soltar una carcajada ligera.

— Sinceramente, no me lo esperaba. Lo siento.

— ¿Pensabas que quería seducirte y llevarte a mi cama? — Bromeó.

— Bueno, todos aquí piensas que pueden invitarme a sus camas porque vengo con el Lord Cullen.

— ¿No eres su amante? — Negó. — ¿Entonces?

— Es algo complicado de explicar, y realmente, no tengo deseos de hablar de ello.

Benjamín, asintió. Le gustaba la frescura de aquella muchacha, la había notado desde su entrada. Había algo diferente en ella, por simple instinto, había seguido sus pasos.

Divertido y admirado de su fuerza de voluntad para alzar con orgullo la barbilla, decidió acercarse y tratar de suavizar las cosas. Estaba complacido de su decisión.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? — Invitó. — Rara vez logró divertirme en estos sitios, pero vengo por obligación. Me alegra haber encontrado a una potencial pareja— rió.

— Yo… desde hace mucho que no bailo, señor.

— Por favor, llámame Benjamín. Y vamos, sabré guiarte. Se supone soy un esplendido y viril caballero cortejando damas para satisfacer mis placeres carnales, no me hagas quedar mal. — Bella terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa genuina. Aquel hombre había caído del cielo en el momento que más necesitaba una mano amiga.

— De acuerdo, Benjamín, pero si te piso, no tienes derecho a quejarte. — Sentenció cuando la guió hacia el centro, donde comenzaba una nueva melodía.

Tomó posición, ligeramente nerviosa, puesto que desde hacía mucho no participaba de un baile. El último, había sido con su padre y bailaron durante horas, aún podía recordarse riendo.

— ¿Estás lista? — La llamó Benjamín. Tomando un respiro profundo, movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Las primeras notas comenzaron, y ella observó alrededor para ubicar sus pasos. Por suerte, sus pies parecían tener memoria propia.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, mi lady? — Interrogó la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos.

— Dieciocho. ¿Y tú? — Volvió a su lugar, dio una vuelta con la chica del lado y regresó, cruzando los pies a continuación para dar suaves saltitos.

— Veinticuatro. Algo mayor, me temo. — Cogió sus manos con suavidad, y ella fue consciente del calor que irradiaban. — Bailas muy bien, creo que me engañabas.

— Para nada. No digo mentiras. La última vez que bailé tenía diez años.

— Debiste ser toda una eminencia, entonces. — Rieron, para después aplaudir dos veces. Intercambiaron de pareja.

— Mi padre bailaba mucho conmigo. — Explicó cuando se encontraron de nuevo.

— Ya veo. ¿Y él dónde está ahora?

— Bueno, ambos murieron.

— Lo siento. — Bella asintió, luchando para no modificar su expresión. Estaba divirtiéndose con Benjamín y no quería estropearlo. Era como una pequeña hoguera en un día de invierno más crudo.

— Fue hace mucho. — Apoyaron palma contra palma, para girar al son de la música.

— Yo tengo una hermana pequeña. Es una dulzura.

— Adoro a los niños.

— Lo imaginé apenas te vi. — Ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello.

— ¿Por qué? — Sonrió.

— Tienes un rostro muy amigable, tu sonrisa es tierna y la mirada calma. Justo lo que un hombre busca para la madre de su hijo. Y bueno, eres hermosa. — Bella lo contempló confusa por el cumplido. — Sé apreciar la belleza, querida mía.

La castaña simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

— No soy como esos torpes que sólo ven un par de cosas— hizo la forma redonda de unos pechos y el hombre de junto se lo quedó viendo. Bella rió— yo veo el cuadro completo, y realmente eres bella. Créele a un pintor, mis pinturas son codiciadas, me sobran modelos. — Alzó las cejas, provocando otra risilla en la mujer.

Así fue que Edward los encontró. A ella riendo, muy cerca de aquel hombre.

Los puños se le tensaron e iracundo se dirigió a donde se desarrollaba el baile, sin embargo, recapacitó en el último minuto. Si hacía una escena, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Por lo que soportó verlo tocarla, y que ella nunca dejara de sonreírle, hablando muy cerca el uno del otro, como si fueran grandes amigos.

— Así que de ahí viene mi apellido, querida, soy de ascendencia Egipcia.

— No puedo creer todas las mentiras que me he creído esta noche. — Rió incontenible Bella.

— Esta sí es verdad, te lo aseguro.

— ¡Me dijo que era un vampiro de Transilvania! Discúlpeme, si me cuesta creerle, señor. — Para la pena de la castaña, el baile terminó y no le quedó más remedio que aplaudir. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el aliento entrecortado, pero su corazón se sentía vivo. Había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba de la danza.

Benjamín acomodó su cabello y la flor que Tommy le había dado. Y justo cuando se acercaba para decirle algo, fue jalada hacia atrás con brusquedad.

Desconcertada, volvió la mirada y se congeló.

— Supongo que ya ha finalizado el espectáculo. — La voz del Lord parecía venida del infierno. Y se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo.

— Buenas noches, Lord Cullen. ¿Hay algún problema? — Interrogó severo Benjamín. No le gustó ver ese comportamiento con la mujer. Ya había pasado una noche bastante horrible por culpa de ese sujeto.

— No es tu asunto. Ella es _mi_ asunto. — Espetó.

Repentinamente atemorizada, Bella se volcó a sí misma, concentrándose en elevar aquellas paredes que la mantenían a salvo.

— El maltrato hacia una dama, es asunto de cualquier caballero.

— Yo no la he maltratado. Nunca lo haría. — Refutó con los dientes apretados Edward. — Vámonos, ya ha sido suficiente por esta noche.

— Buenas noches, Bella.

— Adiós Benjamín Malek. — La castaña le ofreció una tensa sonrisa antes de ser arrastrada por el colérico Lord. Su impulso fue ir tras ellos, no correspondían tales modos con la fémina, pero prefirió quedarse, para ahorrarle cualquier inconveniente a la adorable castaña.

Bella se forzó a seguir al cobrizo por los pasillos, pues iba demasiado rápido para sus piernas restringidas por el vestido, aunque a él no le importaba. Sólo quería salir de aquella casa y volver a la suya.

Sin embargo, cuando ella casi cayó al bajar las escaleras, la atrapó en sus brazos.

— Lo siento. — Dijo con voz pequeña y sin verlo. Lo sacó de sus cabales.

— ¿Ahora fingirás timidez? Eres una mentirosa. — La acusó con dureza, a unos metros del carruaje. La apartó de su cuerpo con rapidez y Bella se sintió fatal, pese a que mantenía apresado su brazo.

— Yo no soy una mentirosa. — Rebatió.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y esa actuación en el salón qué fue? Eres experta en seducir hombres con tus sonrisas y gestos.

— No tiene derecho a decirme esas cosas, menos si fue usted quien me dejó sola y permítame decirle, que se marchó con una mujer a la que seguramente sedujo del modo en que me acusa. Yo sólo bailé con Benjamín, y eso no tiene nada de malo. Después de todo, soy una mujer libre, ante los ojos de Dios y del mundo. No estoy ni comprometida, ni casada. — Se zafó del agarre del Lord.

— Quizá no. — Dijo con frialdad. — Pero te guste o no, me perteneces. Pagué por tenerte y eso debes aceptarlo pronto. Quizá, después que hagas lo que deseo, te puedas lanzar a los brazos de Benjamín o de Jacob o de ambos juntos. No me importará. Sin embargo, antes de que no des a luz a mi heredero, sólo estás para mí.

— No.

— ¿No? — De pronto la cogió de la cintura. Bella luchó por zafarse, pero la redujo al apretarla más contra su cuerpo. — Veremos si tu piel piensa lo mismo.

Y sin más la besó con dureza. Atrapó sus labios. Pero ella los frunció con rabia y dolor. Él la había lastimado más que las golpizas de Sue, y lo que menos deseaba era un beso suyo. Forcejeó contra su agarre y también contra sus lágrimas. No iba a rebajarse a tanto, no permitiría que él la viera llorar otra vez.

Finalmente, Edward logró abrirse paso a su boca apretada. Su pasión pudo más que la rabia, y acarició con dulzura su espalda. Su cintura estrecha. Era la mujer que quería, ninguna otra podía hacerlo sentir así.

Sin embargo, ante su descuido en la fuerza, Bella lo empujó.

La expresión de sus ojos lo dejó petrificado. Era odio, dolor, angustia… muchas emociones, pero ninguna cálida como las que había visto antes.

— Te odio, Edward. — Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y sin dedicarle otro gesto más que la frialdad, se volteó, yendo hacia el carruaje que Jasper diligentemente había acercado.

Incapaz de ordenar sus ideas, siguió los pasos de la única mujer que no era capaz de controlar.

-o-

El trayecto fue silencioso, incómodamente silencioso. Bella se apartó todo lo que pudo, se abrazó e ignoró por completo la presencia de Edward.

En la mente de él, luego de superada la bruma de enfado, sólo se repetían una y otra vez los errores que había cometido, de principio a fin en la velada. Jamás debió dejarla sola, nunca debió ir con Tanya, aunque fuera necesario, podría haberlo hecho en otra ocasión. La había expuesto a la opinión de la gente. Decía tener fuertes instintos de protección, pero no había hecho otra cosa que desampararla aquella noche. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía… era su mirada de dolor, y las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron, pero al tratar de tocarla para ayudarla a bajar, lo apartó con brusquedad. Y del mismo modo dirigió sus pasos hacia la edificación. La observó desaparecer en el interior.

Apenas se sintió lejos y fuera de la vista del Lord, Bella corrió escaleras arriba. En el segundo piso, se permitió recuperar el aliento que el corsé le impedía tomar y coger rumbo a la habitación donde dormía.

Aguantó estoica la tormenta en su mente, mientras luchaba con los lazos del vestido. Era imposible que se los quitara sola, pero no deseaba salir nunca más de esas cuatro paredes.

Sus ojos escocieron, la garganta se le cerró y se sintió temblar, mas, no se detuvo en su frenética pelea con el vestido. Quería meterse a la cama y desaparecer bajo las mantas, hasta que pudiera recoger las partes de su ser que se destruyeron en el maldito baile.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba, que no se percató del momento en que Alice ingresaba al cuarto.

Sólo sintió sus manos trabajando en los nudos.

— Tranquila, Bella. Yo te ayudo. — La castaña dejó caer los brazos y respiró profundo. Por unos minutos sólo se oyeron los cordones desapareciendo de la ropa. Cuando se sintió libre del corsé, se permitió soltar el suspiro que se había estado guardando. — Mala noche, ¿no?

Al ver los ojos verdes de la chica, perdió la batalla. Se derrumbó sobre su hombro, liberando las lágrimas que celosamente quiso eliminar.

— Oh, aquí estoy Bella. — Sintió que acariciaba su espalda y por una vez no le importó si sentía sus cicatrices. Estaba harta de guardarse cosas.

Perdió noción de cuánto llevaba en ese estado, pero para al final, apenas sollozaba y ya podía dejar de derramar lágrimas.

— Creo que sé qué necesitas. Espérame aquí, volveré en un minuto. — La castaña asintió, secando sus ojos.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las horquillas en silencio. Sus bucles cayeron, y la cabeza dejó de dolerle por el peinado. Le gustó sentir el cabello cubriendo sus hombros, pechos y espalda, era como un capullo de seguridad.

No había movido un músculo cuando oyó a Alice entrar y dejar unas cosas sobre el tocador. A continuación la vio encender unas velas.

— Traje agua para que te laves la cara. Todos duermen, así que no te preocupes de nada.

Lentamente la joven se dirigió al lavatorio, donde se mojó el rostro hasta sentirlo libre de maquillaje y la salinidad de sus ridículas lágrimas.

— Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero traje esto y esto. — Bella observó la botella de licor y los trozos de pan que había traído.

— Gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo Alice. Soy una estúpida.

— Me considero tu amiga, esto es lo que las amigas hacen. — La hizo sentarse en el suelo, frente a ella. — Se emborrachan juntas— Bella sonrió, sorbiéndose la nariz.

La pelinegra luchó un momento con el corcho, hasta que finalmente abrió el recipiente.

— ¿Quieres el primer trago? — Ofreció con una sonrisa...

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap, aparte de larguísimo? Estos me desesperan, a ustedes no? Creo que tendré que agilizar las cosas jaja, bueno, ya me dirán.**_

 _ **Primero ¡feliz año nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo comienzo, hagan que cada día valga la pena y disfruten al máximo ;) por otra parte, no alcancé a terminar todo lo que quería para antes de año nuevo, pero aquí estoy jaja, cuando son las 3 y algo de la madrugada en mi país. Espero hayan disfrutado la celebración con sus seres queridos y estarlas leyendo prontamente.**_

 _ **Ahora me despido, porque voy a dormir jaja, no sé cuándo pueda volver a publicar, pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible, puesto que según mis cálculos, quedan alrededor de cinco o seis capítulos más. Quiero agradecer, antes, por los reviews que me dejan y los buenos deseos, ¡gracias de verdad! También por los favoritos, alertas y los lectores silenciosos que sé están ahí.**_

 _ **Bueno chicas, me despido hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **¡Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	11. Haciendo elecciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XI**

" **Haciendo elecciones"**

…

Yacía el vestido tirado en el piso, los lazos por otro lado, las botas y las horquillas. En el centro de la habitación, iluminada por velas, se encontraban las dos jóvenes riendo tontamente de las cosas que la otra decía. Habían estado tan inmersas compartiendo anécdotas durante horas, que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que ya no quedaba una gota del licor.

— Ya, pero hablando en serio— dijo Alice con voz arrastrada y conteniendo un hipido que las hizo estallar en carcajadas. — ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

— ¿Ustedes? — Bella mordisqueó un trozo de pan, mientras jugaba con la costosa alfombra. Se sentía ligera, y bastante alegre. Además de algo insegura de su juicio, pero no le importaba, confiaba en la joven pelinegra.

— Ah, no te hagas— retó la muchacha, percatándose al fin que se les había acabado la botella. — ¿Te apetece más? Puedo tomarlas. Todos duermen. — Rió con las mejillas encendidas.

Para Bella, que jamás había pasado de una copa, se le antojó demasiado coger otra.

Sacudió la cabeza.

— Se darán cuenta y nos castigarán— sonrió.

De pronto, al recordar cómo castigaba el Lord, le dieron súbitas ganas de robarlas todas o ninguna. No estaba segura.

— Vale, igual creo que ha sido suficiente. — Callaron un momento, observando las velas consumirse.

— He sido una pésima persona contigo Alice, y con todos aquí. Me la paso de mentira en mentira. — Comentó de repente Bella, con la vidriosa mirada al frente.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Eso. Soy una mentirosa.

— Bella— hipó Alice mientras se estiraba para tocar la mano de la castaña que parecía taciturna de pronto. — No eres una mala persona. Todos tenemos secretos.

La joven tomó una decisión en aquel momento. Inhaló aire y se preparó.

— No soy una campesina, ni una criada ni nada de eso. Mis padres eran adinerados y yo solía ir a bailes como los que te conté hoy.

Alice se incorporó, viéndola con la boca entreabierta.

— ¿Quieres decir que eras de la nobleza?

Bella asintió, con una repentina sensación de mareo recorriéndola, ¿estaba haciendo bien en contarlo?

— Sí, algo así. Mis padres lo eran, y se suponía que debía seguir el mismo camino— sintió que los ojos le ardían, mirar al pasado era incluso más doloroso de lo que había pensando en un inicio. — Pero no fue así.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Alice cogió nuevamente la mano de la chica.

— Ellos murieron y quedé a cargo de mi abuela. No fue buena, jamás quiso que mamá se casara con mi padre, porque decía que era un hombre pobre, un bastardo sin aspiraciones. Lo odiaba sólo porque no tenía el dinero que su hija, pero mi abuelo lo aprobó. Al poco tiempo de nacer yo, mi abuelo murió y jamás la vieron otra vez. Desapareció de la vida de mamá para siempre, aún más que después de casarse. — Bella inhaló, recordando y superando las palabras cargadas de odio que ella le dedicaba siempre. — Marie jamás me amó, pese a que mi padre construyó su propio imperio, ella lo despreciaba y como me parecía a él, me aborrecía. — La castaña notó cómo una lágrima salía de sus ojos y la secó con rapidez. — Me hizo vivir un infierno. Entonces yo sólo tenía diez años. Los primeros, no fueron tan malos… pero luego, cuando lo perdió todo en el juego clandestino, nos echaron de la casa de la ciudad porque la había perdido y desde aquel momento todo fue peor. Tuve que trabajar lavando ropa, cosiendo, tocando en bares… perdí mi infancia el mismo día que perdí a mis padres. — Apreció el apretón de la mano cálida y se obligó a continuar, debía sacarlo, tenía que hablar. — Y cuando creí que la vida no podía ser más horrible, me vendió.

— ¿Qué? Bella, ¿a dónde? ¿Qué te hicieron? — Saltó la pelinegra, casi jadeando.

— Tranquila, no me pasó nada. Me vendió a un prostíbulo cuando las clientas dejaron de pasarles la ropa, temían que yo se las robara o algo así, Marie no fue muy clara— ni ella prestó atención, dolía demasiado el azote de la varilla como para concentrarse en lo que decía. — Pero ni siquiera estuve una noche, alguien me compró.

— ¿Qué? — La oyó soltar un juramento. — ¿Cuántos años tenías? Quiero decir, ¿quién te dañó? ¿Te lastimaron?— Alice apartó el cabello del rostro de la castaña que la miraba impasible.

— Tenía dieciocho. — Notó cómo la mueca de preocupación cambiaba para ser de estupefacción.

— Okey— se puso de pie con dificultad y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. — Regreso enseguida, espera. — Bella sólo la vio irse, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Entonces soltó algo similar a un sollozo y se auto-abrazó. Sin embargo, estaba cansada de aquello, ya no quería ser una mártir, no sentiría pena de sí misma nunca más y trataría de ir con la verdad por delante, Alice era un comienzo.

Cuando seguía dándole vueltas a sus decisiones, oyó la puerta y observó a la muchacha reingresar, con otra botella y frutas entre los delgados brazos.

— No creas que soy viciosa del licor, es sólo que es bastante duro lo que me cuentas. — Dicho aquello, destapó la botella y dio un largo trago, después de una mueca y secarse la boca, se sentó junto a Bella. — Así que… el Lord te compró, ¿no?

La castaña bebió y asintió al segundo después.

— ¿Y… te hizo algo? Bella, sé sincera. — Apremió la joven.

— No, no me ha hecho nada.

— No entiendo para qué lo hizo, quiero decir… eres guapa, pero…

— Ya sé, no le faltan mujeres. — Bella volvió a beber— ¿Sabes qué es cómico?

— No le veo lo cómico por ninguna parte.

— Ni siquiera me vio antes de comprarme, eso debería decirme algo, ¿no? Sólo le importa su heredero, no la mujer.

— Oye, ¿qué pasa? — Alice no omitió el tono pesaroso de la castaña y ésta la observó con duda un instante. — ¿El lord… te gusta? — Casi tenía miedo de preguntar, pero la respuesta estuvo implícita en la tensión y mirada dolida de la chica. — Ay, Bella…

Sin decir una palabra, la abrazó con ternura.

— Esto es deprimente— mareada por el licor, se sentía ligera, de un extraño y melancólico modo. — Alice, no puedes decirle ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper o Rose o…

— Ssht, tranquila, esto queda entre ambas. Te lo prometo— cogió su dedo meñique en el de ella y los apretó. — Prometo que jamás reproduciré ni una palabra de lo que me has dicho. Es el juramento más solemne, de verdad.

Bella en realidad no tenía otra opción más que creerle, ya había hablado de todo y de nada le valía desconfiar en ese momento.

— Te creo.

Se miraron un momento y luego sonrieron. Alice cogió la botella, le dio un largo trago y se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente.

— Anda, esto está aburrido. Salgamos afuera y bailemos un poco. Sé que sabes, enséñame— propuso la pelinegra con ojos soñadores mientras la otra chica imitaba sus acciones anteriores.

— De acuerdo, salgamos a bailar. — Por lo que agarrándose las manos procuraron salir en silencio para no despertar a nadie, estaban demasiado excitadas con la idea de estar fuera que con suerte habían cogido un abrigo, pero no les importaba.

Se sintieron extrañamente libres al conseguir su propósito y verse rodeadas por la sempiterna oscuridad, oír el río tras ellas y sentir el viento frío cortando sus jóvenes mejillas.

— Lo primero es que el caballero te invite— Bella interpretó el papel de hombre, pavoneándose graciosamente frente a la pelinegra que reía sin parar. — No te burles, intento ganar tu favor— la joven trató de sofocar su diversión con la mano. Un esfuerzo inútil.

Cualquiera que las hubiera visto, sabría que se encontraban mortalmente bebidas, tanto que no les importaba ver en absoluto nada, sólo fingían que la otra estaba ahí y trataban de recrear un baile que resultaría gracioso.

— Y ahora das dos saltitos, ¡es como el juego de manos! Choca mis palmas— soltaron risotadas cuando Alice cayó al tratar de levantarse del piso.

— Bien, creo que es todo para mí. Jamás creí que fuera tan difícil— comentó la pelinegra, tendiéndose en el pasto. En el cielo, cuando las nubes no eran tan gruesas, podían ver las estrellas brillando en aquel firmamento eterno.

— Hoy bailé con un desconocido. Se llamaba Benjamín. Fue divertido, incluso cuando la noche no podía ir peor.

— ¿Fue malo?

— Ni lo imaginas. Creo que fue un mal momento para darme cuenta de lo que sentía. Me dolió, ¿sabes? De ese modo lo supe. Quizá, la felicidad sólo existe en los cuentos que me gusta leer, y no es para mí. Tal vez no la merezca.

— Bella… estoy casi segura que el Lord siente algo por ti.

— Te diré lo que siente, quiere que me acueste con él pronto para que dé a luz a su heredero, me lo dijo hoy. Es todo lo que le importa. Y es mi culpa creerme las ensoñaciones. Pero ya me trae sin cuidado, de verdad. Lo superaré, estoy segura.

Alice no quiso derribar su seguridad, por lo que se reservó la mirada y el gesto de desaliento ante sus palabras. Sólo podía imaginar lo malo que debió ser para ella todo lo vivido, y aún así seguía de pie, sonriendo, cantando y tratando de lucir contenta.

— Me apetece hacer algo, por favor no me detengas. — Pidió de pronto Bella, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos y verla con el ceño fruncido. Percibió cómo se deshacía del abrigo y en simple camisón de hilo se acercaba a la orilla del río.

— ¡Espera! ¡La corriente es fuerte por la noche! — Pero ella no la escuchó, pues su silueta refulgente en medio de la noche había sido consumida por las aguas bravas y negras.

Preocupada, se incorporó lo más deprisa que pudo para tratar de localizarla. Su desesperación aumentó al no verla emerger.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — Gritó presa del pánico, sosteniéndose los cabellos mientras la buscaba inútilmente. — Dios mío, por favor que no le pase nada— rezó en voz baja al dar media vuelta y correr hacia el interior. Buscaría a Jasper, él la ayudaría.

Iba tan concentrada en llegar a los cuartos de servicio, que no reparó en la figura que venía por uno de los pasillos e impactó con ella. De suerte no cayó al piso.

— Lo siento— dijo agitada antes de tratar de continuar en su búsqueda.

— ¿Alice? — Reconoció la voz profunda del Lord y se detuvo. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué corres así a esta hora?

— Señor— jadeó— necesito encontrar a Jasper, Bella está en el río y no ha salido. Temo que se haya golpeado con una roca y la corriente la arrastre. Debo ir con Jasper…

— ¿Qué Bella qué? — El hombre la sostuvo de ambos brazos, mientras la observaba casi como un desquiciado. — ¡Dime dónde, ahora! — A penas atinó a asentir, antes de emprender carrera de regreso a la orilla. Podía oír la corriente burbujeando incluso a distancia. ¡Cómo había sido tan descuidada!

Edward maldijo cada paso que dio hasta encontrarse de frente al caudal. Con impotencia observó el rededor, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de ella. Sus entrañas se retorcían ante la idea de perderla. Había sido un completo bastardo con Bella esa noche, pero no iba a permitir que se fuera.

Por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera, se zambulló en las gélidas aguas. Se estremeció y sintió que la cabeza iba a explotarle, mas, eso no pudo importarle menos.

Se estabilizó entre las rocas del fondo y buscó a la chica. Su primer vistazo fue infructuoso, por lo que decidió nadar un poco más dentro. Al alzar la vista, le pareció ver algo blanco. Consciente de que podía ser su imaginación, se arriesgó a ir por esa pista.

Y jamás en su vida estuvo más contento de haber seguido su instinto.

— ¡Bella! — Llamó al reconocer su cabello largo y su cuerpo lánguido apenas sujeto a una endeble rama. Se apresuró en nadar hasta ella porque dudaba de la firmeza de su punto de apoyo.

— E-estoy b-bien— tembló y Edward juró por lo bajo. Aunque, no era capaz de acallar sus latidos desaforados y la enorme alegría que sintió de verla allí.

— Ya creo que sí. — La obligó a soltarse y a cambio la hizo aferrarse a su cuello. — Agárrate fuerte, Bella. Voy a sacarnos de aquí. — Ella obedeció sin chistar, sujetándolo con todas sus escasas energías.

Edward tardó unos minutos en encontrar un lugar por el cual ascender, y al hacerlo, la alzó hasta que quedó en tierra. Luego, se preocupó de escapar de la torrentosa corriente.

Jadeante, se acercó a la chica en posición fetal que temblaba. La abrazó, tratando de compartir calor con ella, porque él tampoco se encontraba del todo tibio.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Señor, Bella! —Edward se levantó con la castaña entre sus brazos, consciente de que lo necesitaba en aquel momento. Su piel estaba muy fría.

— Dame ese abrigo y ve a preparar un baño caliente. Rápido. — Alice ni se inmutó por el tono hosco, estaba agradecida de que su amiga estuviera a salvo. Por lo que obedeció con premura.

El lord envolvió la figura apenas oculta por el camisón empapado con la prenda, y la acercó a su pecho lo más que pudo, obligándola a poner la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

— H-huele usted muy bien, señor. — La oyó murmurar entre dientes, mientras de forma inconsciente se aferraba con los dedos a la camisa mojada. Edward deseó omitir su estremecimiento al sentir su aliento en la garganta.

— Mmh. — Farfulló con voz áspera. Cogiendo paso rápido hacia su hogar.

Cuando ingresó, notó que Alice había encendido unas velas y que Esme estaba despierta, junto a otras chicas que cargaban agua.

— ¿Cómo está? — Interrogó la mujer.

— Congelada. No sé por qué hizo semejante cosa. — Espetó molesto, entre dientes.

— Es joven, Edward. No olvides eso, ella apenas empieza a vivir.

— Eso no lo hizo para vivir, por poco se mata.

— No pensarás regañarla ahora ¿no?

— Sólo quiero ponerla en una bañera caliente. — Escuchó cómo Bella soltaba una risita leve y frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

— Tú— Le susurró al oído.

— Creo que aparte de todo, se encuentra ebria. ¿Está listo el baño?

— Ya casi, lo estamos haciendo en un tiempo casi imposible. — Esme le siguió escaleras arriba, preocupada de un estallido del joven Lord. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a comportarse con Bella, veía lo tenso que se encontraba y lo mucho que le costaba mantener sus emociones bajo control. Se preguntó si sólo se debía a la molestia de tener que meterse al río o si realmente, eran la desesperación y pánico ante la idea de perderla.

Por las miradas furtivas que le dirigía, se atrevería a apostar por la segunda opción.

— Edward, lo preparamos en tu habitación, tenías la bañera ahí.

— De acuerdo. — Dirigió sus pasos unos metros más lejos de la de Bella y abrió de una patada, mientras llevaba en sus brazos el precioso peso de la mujer que hacía surgir sus miedos más profundos a la pérdida. Las chicas que llevaban el agua caliente soltaron un juramento. — Fuera. — Ordenó con voz ronca y las atónitas mujeres salieron en tropel. — Tú también, Esme.

— Pero Edward…

— Tú también Esme. No le voy a hacer daño, por Dios. — Espetó dándole la espalda. La nodriza, movió la cabeza y resignada, abandonó la habitación.

Molesto con ella por descontrolar sus pensamientos y emociones y con él por lo hijo de puta que se había portado, sólo atinó a quitarle el abrigo y meterla en la bañera con cuidado.

Bella se estremeció salvajemente y soltó un pequeño quejido ante el cambio de temperatura. Se mantuvo tensa hasta que pareció adecuarse a la nueva sensación térmica.

— ¿Aún tienes frío? — Interrogó, luchando por no distraerse con la imagen de los pechos que podía ver sin demasiada dificultad a través de su fina ropa. Era capaz de ver los pezones sobresaliendo, haciéndolo sentir débil y con la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlos.

Mojada y con el rostro lívido, Bella tenía el aspecto de una diosa construida a partir de sus deseos más profundos. Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados porque ella los mordía cada vez que se estremecía, su cabello largo caía por su rostro y pechos, ocultando sólo algunas partes y dejando lo central para su deleite. Sacudió la cabeza, él no iba a perderse. Estaba furioso.

— Estoy mejor, gracias— para su desconcierto, ella le sonrió.

— ¿Qué pensabas que hacías? ¿Estabas siquiera razonando?

—Juro solemnemente que sí— Alzó la mano, que pronto utilizó para cubrirse los labios y ocultar un hipido. — Lo siento. — Se rió tontamente y reposó la cabeza contra el borde de la tina de madera. Para su medio alivio, dejó de ofrecerle la tentadora figura de sus senos llenos.

— ¿Estás borracha? Luces de espanto. — Masculló, dándole la espalda.

— ¿De verdad? — Oyó ruido de agua y al voltearse se encontró con la mujer de pie, con su hermoso y tentador cuerpo cubierto por una delicada segunda piel de hilo, que no hacía demasiado por ocultar sus encantos. Sus instintos reaccionaron ante la imagen, se le ofuscaron los pensamientos y fue consciente de que se acercaba cuando sólo unos escasos pasos los separaban.

Para disimular el ardor de su pasión, cogió una manta de su cama.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — La cubrió y obligó a sentarse de nuevo, procurando tocar sus hombros y no lo que realmente deseaba. — No sé qué pasa por tu atolondrada mente, pero lanzarse al río en medio de la noche no me parece racional. — Espetó entre dientes. Tan enfadado como excitado, saber que la tenía al alcance lo perturbaba demasiado.

— Buu— la oyó chasquear la lengua y jugar con su húmedo cabello entre los dedos.

— ¿Buu? ¿Qué es esa respuesta? — Se acercó a la bañera incluso antes de pensarlo. Puso ambos brazos en los extremos y se acercó al rostro que poco a poco recuperaba color. Los ojos profundos y hasta cierto punto ingenuos, lo observaron con la misma intensidad. — ¿Crees que esto es gracioso? — Él no esperó que acariciara su cabello al alzar las manos. De hecho, juró que lo abofetearía por su despreciable comportamiento en el baile. Había dicho claramente que lo odiaba.

— L-luce muy guapo con el cabello mojado, señor. — Los ojos del Lord dejaron de ser severos, para verla del otro modo en que un hombre puede ver a una mujer que desea hasta con las partes prohibidas de sí mismo. — Me gusta la textura— ella dejó de verlo, para centrarse en lo que sus pequeños dedos hacían entre las hebras cobrizas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward y se apartó bruscamente de la caricia. No estaba adecuado a sentir tanto por un simple roce. Debía apartarse del aliento y mirada de Bella.

Por lo que sin decirle nada, volteó hacia su armario y extrajo descuidadamente ropa. Luchó por ignorar sus latidos y cavilaciones que terminaban con Bella desnuda y jadeando. Se quitó con brusquedad la camisa, arrancando algunos botones que rebotaron en el suelo de madera.

Con el ceño fruncido, los labios tensos y su cuerpo vibrando con el deseo insatisfecho, se colocó la otra prenda seca. Apenas se preocupó de abotonar.

— Una espalda fuerte. Me g-gusta— la oyó murmurar.

Desconcertado por el cambio en la joven, se volvió, dándole la mirada más severa que pudo para amedrentarla. Era mejor que no jugara con el fuego de su pasión ahora, su control era una porquería.

— No sé a qué juegas, pero detente antes que las consecuencias sean inevitables.

— ¿Sólo usted puede jugar entonces, señor? — La contemplación perspicaz de Bella lo tomó desprevenido.

— No sé de lo que hablas.

— Oh, yo le diré de qué hablo. —La castaña sentía un repentino ataque de valentía y sinceridad, no sabía cómo terminaría aquello, pero era ineludible. Se levantó con rapidez de la bañera y la abandonó estilando en el piso, lanzó lejos la colcha— Ha estado diciéndome un montón de cosas al oído, dándome besos y jugando a seducirme, tratándome como si fuera la única. Sin embargo, ha sido usted un bastardo cruel. — Llegó tambaleante y sin aceptar ayuda al frente de su oponente, justo para señalarlo con el índice. — Sobre todo esta noche, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo humillada que me sentí cuando se acercó alguien sólo para ofrecerme cama? Siendo que jamás he estado con un hombre en mi vida— Edward se forzó a quedar inmóvil y contemplar el rostro en forma de corazón. No era capaz de desairar aquella explosión de emoción bailando en los ojos femeninos, ni siquiera cuando de reojo observaba sus jóvenes turgencias agitarse. — Usted me dejó sola con esas personas, y no tiene una idea de cuánto las odié. Su séquito de amantes me tendió una trampa y lo escuché perfectamente bien con estos oídos, que yo no era nadie. Permítame decirle, que pese a no saber nada de honor masculino, estoy segura que jugar con las ilusiones de una joven dama no es ni de asomo algo de lo cual enorgullecerse. — Los ojos marrones lo vieron directo, esperando una contestación.

— ¿Las ilusiones? ¿Con cuáles ilusiones jugué, según usted? — Bella se apartó los cabellos que comenzaban a secar de su rostro, para que él contemplara el enojo que su pregunta le hacía sentir.

— ¡Pero bueno! Es más idiota de lo que creí. — Señaló con una inocente burla que molestó al Lord.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?

— Idiota, mi lord, idiota. Y creo que… que es todo para mí esta noche. Me marcho. — Se restregó un par de veces los ojos antes de dar media vuelta.

Pero ella había iniciado algo y él no descansaría hasta obtenerlo todo.

Era ridículo el entusiasmo que sentía por la posibilidad de oír una frase amorosa de los labios de la fémina. Era por lo bajo, patético.

Sostuvo su delicado brazo.

— Ni lo pienses. Tú empezaste esto.

— Por tanto, soy quien puede terminarlo. — Trató de sacudirse la mano de encima, mas, en un acto de lo más torpe, se tropezó con la alfombra y se fue de bruces.

— Maldición Bella, pareces una niña. — Regañó al sostenerla de caer.

— ¡Es lo que soy! — Al incorporarse, quedaron muy juntos y a Edward le fue imposible no bajar la mirada a los pechos que sentía contra el suyo. La humedad de su cuerpo penetraba su camisa y aquello estaba avivando su anhelo. — No me mire así, no sea depravado.

— Tú te empeñas en ofrecerme la vista, mi lady.

— ¡¿Yo qué?! — Interrogó indignada.

— ¿Acaso, no sabes que tu camisón se adhiere a todo tu cuerpo como un guante? — Susurró el Lord a su oído, haciéndola estremecer entre sus brazos. Recién entonces, ella pareció darse cuenta y soltó un gemido de vergüenza.

— Esta noche no puede ir peor— lloriqueó, aún sin salirse del abrazo.

— Mmh— Edward se entretenía acariciando su mejilla con la suya propia. Había extrañado esa íntima cercanía. Le gustaba sentirla.

— Me está haciendo cosquillas. — Susurró Bella contra su hombro.

— No suenas divertida.

— Es que…

— ¿Es que?

— Usted me hace sentir cosas equivocadas, señor.

— ¿Equivocadas cómo? — El lord poco a poco abandonaba su enfado, sus remordimientos y se concentraba sólo en la frágil figura que protegía con su fuerza y que no se cansaría de tocar con sus labios y nariz.

— Hace que quiera hacer cosas indecentes. — Aquella confesión con voz suave, le erizó la piel y sintió que su cuerpo despertaba a la pasión.

— ¿Cuáles?

— Ahora mismo… sólo quiero quitarle esta camisa y besar cada parte de su fuerte espalda. — Alcanzó a percibir el roce de los labios tibios contra su hombro, mientras que los pezones presionaban contra la prenda delgada. Él podía sentirla, él quería sentirla aún más.

Contuvo un gemido ante la idea y la separó un poco para que no percibiera el efecto de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué pasó con la tímida virgen? — Soltó en un intento de molestarla lo suficiente para que detuviera lo que él no podía.

— Digamos que sigue congelada. — Entonces, Bella lo miró directo a los ojos. — No juegue conmigo, Lord. Si desea algo, tómelo, pero no siga haciéndome caer en esa tontería cruel.

— ¿Tontería cruel?

— Sabe de lo que hablo. — La joven rodó los ojos y bajó la vista, sin embargo, él le sostuvo el mentón.

— No es así. — Repentinamente, recordó sus palabras— ¿Quién te ofreció cama? — La castaña no quería revolver más las cosas, ella sólo deseaba algo y por primera vez, lo tomaría sin más. Al final de cuentas, todos tomaban un pedazo de su ser, ¿no podía hacer lo mismo? — Si fue Benjamín…

Edward no fue capaz de terminar la frase ni dejar que sus celos siguieran subiendo de nivel, porque la estupefacción de haber sido callado por los dulces labios de _su_ castaña era demasiada. Jamás una mujer hubiera siquiera pensado en hacer algo semejante, pero nunca esperó que lo dejara inmóvil, como un chiquillo con su primera conquista.

— No tienes idea de lo que…— Bella le impidió seguir hablando otra vez. Acallando sus reclamos con un dulce roce que le hinchó el pecho y le encendió la piel.

Esta vez, impidió que se apartara y valiéndose de sus manos la atrajo por la cintura y la besó de verdad. Movió su boca contra la de ella, encontrando el sabor dulzón del licor que había bebido en su aliento. Embriagado, mordisqueó ligeramente sus labios, haciéndola suspirar.

Los brazos de la joven se enredaron en el cuello masculino y respondió a la exigencia, abriendo su boca para él, permitiendo que sus esencias se mezclaran en una lucha excitante. Incapaz de tener suficiente, se aferró a los musculosos brazos, acercándose hasta sentir el latido feroz del Lord contra sus blandos pechos.

El deseo despertó en su interior con un hambre voraz, barriendo con todo razonamiento que después de haberse bebido botella y media era deplorable. En aquel momento, ella no vio lo malo en satisfacer sus deseos, porque la tonta excusa de la curiosidad había quedado atrás. Ella era una mujer y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que aquel hombre que la besaba con ardor, la acariciara hasta que no pudiera más.

Edward gimió al sentir las manos de Bella bajó su camisa, tocando, palpando y sintiendo su espalda. Un escalofrío lo recorrió ante su toque frío y desesperado. Podía notar el abandono en su forma de besar, de rozar, y no podía pensar en una maldita cosa que estuviera mal, se sentía correcto estar así con ella, como si al fin un propósito divino hubiera sido cumplido.

Bella suspiró cuando la boca del Lord descendió por su cuello y las manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda y por primera vez, no le importó que tocara sus cicatrices, después de todo, él ya sabía que estaban ahí. Por lo que no perdió tiempo en esas nimiedades, se dedicó a besar y tocar lo que pudiera de él, ahogada en el éxtasis de su propia sexualidad despertando por fin, deseando ser tocada como nunca antes.

Torpe y temblorosa por la magnitud de las sensaciones, se dio a la labor de desabotonar los pocos botones, con cada palpitación marcando el lento camino hacia el pecho desnudo del hombre. Cuando por fin terminó, lo observó con detenimiento, del mismo modo que Edward contemplaba las mejillas y labios sonrojados, se contuvo de alzarle la cara y tomar su boca. Bella debía adecuarse a su cuerpo.

La primera caricia de la mano de la joven, hizo al Lord estremecer, había algo sumamente erótico en la vacilación inocente previo a tocarle que puso su cuerpo en tensión.

— Es suave y cálido. — Susurró con voz ronca, mientras contemplaba el pecho y abdomen cincelado, era pálido y duro. Le gustaba la sensación de su piel contra aquella. Por lo que despacio, se atrevió a tocarle más, deslizando sus dedos desde el cuello a la cintura de…— estás mojado aún— el verde esmeralda ardía tras las pestañas masculinas, mientras observaba a la preciosa criatura que lograba despertarle de aquel modo.

— No importa.

— Deberías quitártelos. — Masculló, dividiendo la atención entre el rostro tenso y el pecho varonil.

— Temo que salgas corriendo despavorida— susurró a su oído roncamente. Bella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y tragó con precaución, sin dejar de tocarlo.

— Yo…

— Lo siento, mi lady. Pero deseo tu boca— advirtió antes de cogerle la barbilla y alzarla hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Bella se olvidó de lo que planeaba decir, se afanó en el beso. Capturando todos los detalles, los aromas, las respiraciones del Lord y los latidos de su propio corazón que parecían extenderse hasta los de él.

Se dejó hacer hasta que sus piernas parecían incapaces de sostenerla erguida y sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo se había vuelto sensible al tacto de aquel hombre, que acariciaba su espalda, cintura y labios con tanta vehemencia.

Él comenzó a repartir besos por su barbilla, cuello y se entretuvo largo tiempo en las clavículas, jugando con sus dedos y roces. Por su parte, la joven lo aferró con bríos. No quería que el tiempo pasara, no quería despertar de su ensueño. Le gustaba estar confusa, animada y sin preocupación ni censura sobre su comportamiento. En el fondo, sabía que no era correcto, que no era el modo en el que debía actuar, mas, lo omitió con descaro.

Edward ascendió a la boca de la castaña, disfrutando la entrega por voluntad. Sin embargo, pese a que sus intenciones eran mantener la calma, que ella lo estuviera apretando contra sí, jadeando y retorciéndose entre sus brazos sólo incrementaba sus deseos al punto de ser incapaz de frenarse por más tiempo.

La hizo rodearle las caderas con los muslos y la cargó sin dificultades en medio de la neblina del deseo hasta la cama. Aquella que jamás había compartido con ninguna.

Bella gimió cuando hubo una leve presión contra su intimidad. Se sentía ahogada, con ganas de más y sin saber qué quería exactamente.

Edward besó su cuello, pero esta vez no se detuvo en su clavícula, él continuó bajando y besando, y Bella se lo permitió, acariciándole la cabeza mientras descendía. Probablemente, no sabía lo que pretendía, ya que soltó un jadeo de asombro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir una húmeda succión en su tierno pezón. Incluso a través de la prenda, la sensación la aturdió. Jamás esperó aquello.

— Qué… qué…— dijo inútilmente, mientras él sonreía y volvía a succionar, en esta oportunidad algo más fuerte, aunque sin causarle el menor daño. Se arqueó de forma involuntaria al sentir su mano acunando su otro pecho, dándole suaves apretones que la hicieron gemir. Se avergonzó y se mordió los labios, luchando con el impulso de tomarle la cabeza y mantenerlo ahí. A cambio, se aferró a las mantas.

Embelesado por las reacciones de asombro y los pechos más magníficos que había tenido entre sus dedos, se decidió a desnudarlos, luego de haber estado aguantando la prenda de por medio. Al menos, ahora se aseguraba que no se resistiría como otras veces.

Roja por el esfuerzo de tragarse los gemidos ante el placer y algo extenuada, no reparó en el momento que su camisón era removido para dejar al descubierto sus senos sensibles que la hicieron estremecer ante la fría brisa.

Desconcertada bajó la mirada, para observarlo a él, viéndola directo a los ojos un segundo antes de posarla sobre sus pechos que enrojecieron de vergüenza. Tratar de ocultarlo habría sido en vano, pues él al notar su reacción descendió rápidamente con su boca para torturarla con sus húmedas caricias.

Edward adoraba saborear a la joven que se removía inquieta bajo su cuerpo. Le gustaba su palidez, las expresiones de asombro cada vez que él innovaba y los silenciosos gemidos. Tuvo que recurrir a su escaso control para ir despacio, para no provocar en ella el temor. Deseaba que disfrutara tanto como él hacía en ese momento, cuando Bella se arqueaba para ofrecerle sus secretos, cuando sus piernas inconscientes lo ceñían en las caderas. Su excitación sobrepasaba cualquier otra emoción, incluso su honor, orgullo y… sentido común.

Jugó con los tiernos senos hasta que ella jadeaba, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos tensas en las mantas. Paseó sus pulgares sobre las erguidas puntas, frotando despacio y lento. Buscando su propia contención.

— ¿Aún tiene frío, mi lady? —Interrogó en tono burlón y una media sonrisa que desapareció lentamente al observar el crudo deseo en las facciones de la joven. Era una vista más que tentadora, debía reconocer. Se encontraba sobre ella, mientras sus pechos blancos estaban a su alcance, los labios hinchados y la mirada ardiente. Su anhelo incrementó al punto de ser una necesidad poseerla.

La sonrisa coqueta que la joven le otorgó, le recordó de pronto su estado.

Eso bastó para enfriar un poco su deseo. Se apartó, como si el contacto y la vista le hirieran. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Aprovecharse de ella cuando se notaba que había bebido de más?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Interrogó la castaña, ajena a su desnudez. Él volvió la mirada, trastornado y torturado por la visión. En aquel momento, odiaba su moral.

— No podemos hacerlo. — Espetó con voz más severa de lo que había pretendido.

— ¿Qué? — Ella arrastró ligeramente la voz y apretó la mandíbula. Sin duda, había llegado demasiado lejos. Jamás debió tocarla, para empezar, sabía que sus emociones eran superficiales. — Pero si es…

— Estás ebria. — Sonó como una acusación.

— Sólo bebí un poquito— Defendió, mientras la calurosa bruma del deseo desaparecía lentamente.

Avergonzada, se acomodó la modesta prenda.

— Pues ese poquito nos trajo hasta aquí.

— Podemos ir más allá.

— ¿Estás realmente segura, Bella? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre real, no sé nada de ti. — Ella lo contempló en silencio. Se pasó las manos por el húmedo cabello con impaciencia. — ¿Siquiera recuerdas lo de esta noche, el baile? Sinceramente, después de mi comportamiento ¿deseas hacer el amor conmigo? Ya sabes que es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, porque te entregues esta noche o cualquier otra, las cosas no van a cambiar. Pasarás a ser mi amante y madre de mi hijo, pero nada más. No habrá anillo, ni boda.

Para la difusa mente de la muchacha, sólo había una cosa clara: ya no quería estar cerca del Lord. Sus palabras la habían dañado, incluso cuando no se trataba de otra cosa más que la verdad. Era otra prueba de su debilidad, de la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

A duras penas, logró construir una máscara inexpresiva.

— En ese caso, Lord. Si no era lo que deseaba esta noche, podría habérmelo dicho desde un principio y no hubiera pisoteado mi dignidad. — Se levantó de la cama, y procuró cubrir su pudor con las manos y el cabello. — Sólo quisiera aclarar una cosa, señor. No volveré a permitir esto otra vez. Ya perdí el orgullo una vez y es suficiente para mí.

— Bella, espera…— Edward se arrepentía de hacerle daño, de interrumpir lo que podría haber sido la consumación del acto que más anhelaba, pero no iba a retractarse. No era justo que se aprovechara de su debilidad. Aquella mujer no lo merecía. Ni siquiera era justo que la mantuviera allí contra su voluntad. — No olvides cambiar tus ropas.

Con la barbilla erguida y expresión dura, ella asintió antes de abrir y desaparecer de esa habitación.

Una vez fuera, liberó el aliento, cerró los ojos y permitió un fugaz momento de autocompasión antes de cuadrar los hombros y caminar hacia su alcoba.

Sin encender una sola vela, se desnudó, cepilló su cabello y se metió en la cama. No concedió un solo pensamiento respecto a lo sucedido. Con suerte, por la mañana habría olvidado todo.

-o-

— Bella… Bella— oyó su nombre, pero pensó que era parte del sueño que mantenía.

Aunque más que eso, parecía ser un recuerdo de su infancia. Sus padres estaban allí, junto a otras dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer, era muy similar a alguien que conocía. Y cuando iba a acercarse, sintió una cálida mano sosteniendo su brazo. Sorprendida, se volteó y lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron un par de ojos esmeralda y cabello cobrizo. — Ssht, tranquila. Sólo soy yo, Alice— Sobresaltada, miró a todas direcciones. Hasta dar con la mirada algo preocupada de su amiga.

— Alice— se incorporó, provocando que la chica se apartara. — Buenos días— se restregó los ojos. Y al reparar en su desnudez, subió las mantas hasta el mentón. Confusa, se preguntó por qué.

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? — Preguntó con voz cautelosa mientras echaba agua fresca en un lavatorio. Hecho aquello, se volvió al armario y extrajo prendas que dejó ordenadamente a los pies de la cama.

La castaña la contempló en silencio, con los recuerdos apareciendo poco a poco.

— No quieres saberlo. — Gimió quedamente.

— Sí quiero, por algo te lo pregunto.

— Me comporté como una estúpida. Y realmente no quiero recordarlo, porque me entran ganas de lanzarme al río pero con piedras atadas a los tobillos.

La joven calló.

— ¿Te acostaste con él? — Bella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

— No. Pero he de admitir que no fue por mi reticencia. Él dijo que no.

— ¿Él? — Asintió.

— Dijo que estaba ebria y fue muy claro al explicar que no sería más que la madre de su heredero, y su amante, claro. Y me niego a esa opción. No quiero ser la amante de nadie y menos de él.

— Porque lo quieres.

Ante eso, la castaña apretó los labios.

— Te esperaré en la cocina. Vístete pronto, que no te vea derrotada.

— Alice. — La pelinegra se volteó. — Gracias por escucharme y acompañarme ayer, había olvidado lo que es tener una amiga.

— No fue nada. — Le guiñó y pronto desapareció de la habitación.

-o-

Bella decidió hacer de cuenta que jamás tuvo al Lord besándole ciertas partes ni que ella lo había acariciado con tanta pasión. Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar.

Por lo que una vez se preparó, bajó las escaleras, cogió comida y más tarde se marchó a desempeñar sus labores.

Se concentró en lavar, tarareando y siendo feliz en su ignorancia. Sin embargo, su calma se vio alterada al sentir una profunda voz a su oído.

— Bonita canción, la que ha escogido el día de hoy. — La joven se tensó, percibiendo cómo el aliento cálido erizaba su piel. Podía elegir olvidar racionalmente, pero su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes.

— Lord. — Ella se apartó e hizo una aparatosa reverencia.

— Me gustaba más cuando decías _mi lord._

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — Lamentó que Sue se hubiera retirado a buscar más ropa.

— ¿Tanta formalidad hoy? — Jugó, cogiendo un mechón del cabello castaño.

— Si no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted, me gustaría que me permitiera seguir mis labores.

— Me pregunto cuánto podrás resistir.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Creo y discúlpeme si me equivoco, que el alcohol sólo trajo a la superficie sus deseos más íntimos. Y por lo que pude apreciar, soy parte de ellos. — Edward caminó alrededor de la muchacha, recordando cómo se había sentido su piel entre sus dedos.

— Es usted un engreído. — Reaccionó la castaña, haciéndolo sonreír. Probablemente, después de lo dicho la noche anterior, su actual proceder era sin duda incongruente, pero se permitiría el desliz. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente al estropear el momento que más había esperado durante semanas.

— ¿Puede negarlo, mi lady? — La joven sentía la profunda tentación de coger el balde con agua y arrojárselo encima. Apretó las manos sobre la prenda que tallaba, para contenerse.

— Déjeme tranquila.

— Tal como creía, no puede hacerlo.

— Lo detesto.

— No creo que esas palabras sean muy convincentes luego de lo que su cuerpo pedía anoche— ella mantuvo la barbilla erguida mientras le daba una mirada desafiante.

— ¿Es todo lo que puede hacer? ¿Burlarse de mí por un error?

— Un error placentero, si me permite añadir.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

— Quiero saber por qué te resistes tanto a ser mi amante, sé que te gustaría pasar todas las noches conmigo.

— Repito, es usted un arrogante.

—Creía que habías dicho engreído.

— No importa la palabra que haya usado, ambas apuntan a lo mismo. A que más que un hombre es un cerdo. Y le diré esto, jamás voy a pasar a ser parte de ese séquito de mujeres desesperadas por su atención. Mis padres me enseñaron muy bien cuál era mi lugar y no me rebajaré a tanto. Antes prefiero ahogarme en ese río.

— No digas estupideces.

— Usted no las diga. Si no me hubiera sacado de allí anoche, nunca habría tenido que vivir el bochornoso momento que usted se empeña en recordarme.

— No me culpes de tus deseos.

— Yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Soy una persona libre.

— No, no lo eres. Eres mía.

— Lamento decirle, Lord. Que las personas no se pueden comprar.

— Sí que se puede; te compré.

— No, señor. Usted compró un derecho que jamás le perteneció y que yo me niego a entregar. Mi espíritu, pensamientos y corazón no los puede comprar.

— ¿Es que acaso ya tenían dueño?

— No se trata de dueños. — Espetó en el mismo tono severo que usaba aquel hombre de ojos verdes brillantes por la discusión. — Pero como todo parece funcionar para usted en ese lenguaje, pierdo el tiempo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. — Ella cogió el cesto medio vacío y le dio la espalda, desesperada por escapar de esa situación.

— ¿El joven Jacob ya se ganó tu favor, entonces? — La pregunta la hizo detenerse. — Te he visto entrar a su casa y salir por la madrugada. No hay que pensar demasiado para saber el motivo de una visita tan prolongada.

— Creo que nunca conocí a alguien más equivocado. Y sólo porque me da un poco de pena, le explicaré. — Acomodó el cesto, apoyándolo sobre una de sus caderas. — Esa noche me quedé con Billy, quien está bastante cansado y enfermo. Jacob acompañó a Jasper a dejar un encargo a la ciudad que usted le encomendó. Y sólo para que lo sepa, el día que me obligó a recluirme en la habitación para prepararme para su estúpido baile, iba a hacerme cargo del establo para que Billy pudiera tomarse un descanso. Ahora, si no me cree, puede preguntarle a cualquiera de los nombrados. Con permiso. — Y enfadada, dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha, dejando al Lord sólo y rumiando sus dudas.

-o-

Acalorada por la discusión, Bella tomó una decisión. Dejó la ropa sobre la mesa y cogió rumbo hacia las escaleras.

Apresurada, se metió en la habitación y buscó bajo la cama la modesta cantidad de monedas que había obtenido por su trabajo. Esme le había ido dando cierto dinero cada semana y la castaña lo guardaba celosamente, segura que algún día le sería de ayuda. Ahora, sabía perfectamente que ese día había llegado.

Contó sus ingresos. No eran demasiados, pero le bastaría para sobrevivir mientras encontraba otro empleo.

Se levantó, sacudiendo sus rodillas.

Debía planearlo bien, se dijo, porque si actuaba ahora, el resultado probablemente sería catastrófico. Por lo que respiró profundo, se tranquilizó y se convenció de que debía evitar cruzarse con el Lord a toda costa, o su resolución flaquearía.

Volvió a su quehacer, se mantuvo ocupada y a la hora de la cena, Alice la interceptó.

— Vamos a dar un paseo— antes que pudiera decir nada, la chica la cogió del brazo y la hizo salir fuera.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Eso es lo que yo te pregunto. ¿Qué planeas? Has estado muy rara.

— Nada.

— ¡No me mientas! Qué no soy tonta.

La castaña dudó largos minutos, y mientras el frío le cortaba las mejillas, la contempló.

Le cogió las manos y soltó un suspiro.

—Voy a escapar.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Aparte de muy largo? Jaja, creo que algo interesante podría pasar ahí ¿no? Al menos, hay cosas que ya se aclararon. Bueno, ya me dirán.**_

 _ **Primero que todo, lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo excusa porque ya salí de vacaciones, sólo no había tenido la inspiración suficiente para terminar este capítulo, que me costó bastante. Espero puedan perdonarme :c**_

 _ **Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos de año nuevo, ¡claro que me gustaron tus palabras Paty Limon! Me hicieron muy feliz con sus reviews, gracias por ellos y por los favoritos y alertas. Gracias por el apoyo, pese a que tarde tanto en subir capítulos, trataré de tener listo el que sigue dentro de esta semana.**_

 _ **En fin, sólo me queda esperar que les haya gustado el cap y desearles una excelente semana. Ojalá no haya olvidado nada o:**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	12. Algo viejo, Algo nuevo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XII**

" **Algo viejo, Algo nuevo"**

…

— ¡Estás loca! — Exclamó de inmediato la pelinegra, zafándose de las manos frías de Bella.

— Quizá. Pero la decisión está tomada. — Aclaró, cruzando los brazos. No se iba a dejar amedrentar, su resolución se mantendría firme.

— Pero por qué, quiero decir entiendo lo…

— No, Alice, no lo entiendes. — Expresó con voz tranquila la castaña. — No quiero ser espectadora de mi propia destrucción.

— ¡No seas exagerada!

— No soy exagerada y deja de vociferar. — Pidió con voz severa. Al contemplarse, suspiró. — Soy consciente de lo que siento por el Lord, pero creo que puedo evitar caer del todo si me marcho. No quiero llegar al punto en que no pueda decir no, aunque creo que ya lo tuve pero…

— Bella, si tiene que pasar, entonces será inevitable. Estés donde estés.

— No me das ánimos.

— Lo siento. Pero aún así, no me retracto de las palabras.

— Pensé que podía contar contigo. — Chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda.

— Y puedes. — Ante eso Bella miró por el rabillo— aunque sea una locura, cuentas conmigo.

Ante aquella prueba de lealtad, la joven no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

— Gracias. Y espero, que alguna vez logres comprender mis motivos.

— No olvides que yo estoy enamorada también.

— No estoy enamorada, es… es más bien algo superficial aún, es algo casi únicamente pasional. — Espetó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Cuál es tu teoría para huir, digo… qué crees que pasará.

— Me alejaré cuanto pueda.

— Pero por qué piensas que la distancia será suficiente.

— Alice, antes del Lord jamás había sido besada por un hombre ni mucho menos tocada. Mi hipótesis, es que si me aparto lo suficiente pueda olvidar su toque, ¿comprendes? Y entonces, podré volver a la normalidad, como solía ser.

La pelinegra simplemente soltó un suspiro, conteniendo las ganas de revelar sus pensamientos. Veía a su amiga tan convencida y entusiasmada, que no se sentía capaz de defraudar sus ilusiones.

— De acuerdo. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? — La castaña sonrió complacida.

-o-

El día siguiente no trajo demasiadas novedades, salvo por la lluvia.

Edward se forzó a cumplir sus labores, por lo que se encerró en el estudio y no salió ni para la cena. Necesitaba su mente concentrada totalmente en las cartas de negocios que se le habían acumulado. Además, había ciertas inversiones y posibles compras que debía evaluar con frialdad. Y eso, era imposible si se encontraba cerca de la joven castaña.

Estaba seguro que en menos de lo que pensaba, terminaría por obtener lo que había perseguido con tanto afán en esos días de tormento.

Por otra parte, Bella se dedicó a trabajar con energías, ocupándose para no pensar en demasía, puesto que, su próxima huida cada vez se volvía más una posibilidad tonta que la brillante idea que empezó siendo.

— Relájate, mujer. — Reprendió Alice cuando se sentaron a comer. Rosalie les hablaba sobre unos vestidos que había visto, mientras la castaña se imaginaba lo que haría con su vida una vez que fuera libre. Debía ser sincera, y admitir que sus aspiraciones eran pobres.

— Sí. — Sonrió a la rubia que alucinaba con la boda que algún día celebraría, el blanco vestido que usaría y lo feliz que sería. Claro, todas eran sólo posibilidades que dependían de las condiciones. La joven lo sabía muy bien, pero por un momento se permitió recordar sus propios sueños sobre el futuro.

Se hacía en un elegante vestido blanco con detalles precisos que le darían un toque sofisticado, se arreglaría el cabello de modo que sus rizos no estropearan su imagen, sonreiría feliz y extasiada. Podía verse andando hacia el altar con un ramo de rosas, la gente se levantaría… incluso se concedió la ridícula fantasía de ver a sus difuntos padres sonreírle con lágrimas en los ojos desde la primera fila, sin embargo, el resplandor anormal a su alrededor delataba que eso jamás pasaría. Pero ella fue feliz al imaginarlo.

Repentinamente, miraría al frente y justo ahí, parado, gallardo y con espalda fuerte se encontraría su futuro marido… su ensoñación tuvo un abrupto sobresalto al encontrarse con las apuestas facciones varoniles del Lord, sus ojos esmeralda, una media sonrisa coqueta y la expresión seductora.

Pasmada, la castaña pestañeó varias veces e inhaló fuertemente.

Engañada por sus propios pensamientos, soltó un juramento de enfado. Mas, todo era su culpa por permitirse tener desvaríos tan absurdos.

Finalmente, tuvo que dejarlos y regresar a sus labores. Se dio una significativa mirada con Alice y ésta asintió, sabiendo que debía poner en marcha el plan elaborado.

Por lo tanto, después de terminar un par de cosas, se dirigió al estudio del Lord.

— Adelante. — La pelinegra inspiró profundo antes de ingresar.

— Buenas tardes, señor.

— Alice. — Sonrió, dejando de lado un instante la pluma. —Lamento lo directo, pero ¿qué es lo que necesitas? Por favor sé concisa. — Asintió.

— Señor, necesitamos algunas cosas de la ciudad y me preguntaba si ya que usted está ahí…

— Alice, sabes que con asuntos de esa clase no me llevo. — Comentó Edward, volviendo la mirada a una carta.

— Es por eso que se me ha ocurrido que una chica lo acompañe. Verá, estamos en plan de confeccionar nueva ropa.

— Pueden comprarla si lo desean.

— Señor— sonrió Alice, retorciendo nerviosa los dedos tras la espalda. — Saldría muy costoso. Tenemos buenas costureras que están de acuerdo con la idea. Ya lo hemos hablado—. Bella y ella habían urdido el plan cuidadosamente, basándose en predicciones sobre el Lord. Esperaba de todo corazón, que el resultado fuera el esperado.

El hombre guardó silencio un largo momento antes de asentir.

— De acuerdo. Quien sea la que irá conmigo, que se preparé. En menos de diez minutos estaremos en el carruaje. — Espetó con una media sonrisa.

Alice suplicó perdón por mentir tan descaradamente y ser parte de un plan de huida, pero quién la juzgara debía tener en consideración que lo hacía por una amiga.

— Gracias, señor. — La joven pelinegra inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de abandonar el estudio, suspirando tras las puertas.

-o-

— Bella, ya se lo he dicho y aceptó. — Contó agitada, luego de correr hacia la cocina.

La castaña la cogió de un brazo, obligándola a seguirla.

— ¿Estás segura? — contempló el efusivo asentimiento. — Perfecto.

— Debes estar lista en diez minutos.

La joven sintió el nerviosismo estremecer su cuerpo. Ahí, en casa del Lord se encontraba a salvo. Al menos, de los demonios de su pasado. Sin embargo, había otros nuevos… que la acechaban día y noche, e incrementaban con cada beso o caricia. Se recordó entre sus brazos fuertes, añoró sus labios firmes y el aroma de su piel.

Horrorizada, sacudió la cabeza. Eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar a toda costa y tenía fe en que lo conseguiría al apartarse lo suficiente.

— Gracias Alice. — Se dispuso a entrar e ir por sus cosas.

— Espera— la cogió de un brazo. — Iré contigo.

La miró a los ojos y comprendió que su partida las dejaba tristes a ambas. Por lo que asintió con una sonrisa pesarosa.

Mientras Bella guardaba su dinero en un pequeño bolsillo interno, Alice tomaba un bolso y lo llenaba de provisiones, todo esto cuidándose de no ser descubiertas por los demás.

Cuando la castaña se disponía a bajar, oyó su nombre y casi se le detiene el corazón.

— Menos mal te encuentro— Esme le sonreía. — No sé qué has hecho pero ha sido bastante difícil localizarte— rió brevemente, provocándole un gesto de nerviosismo apenas disimulado por una torpe curvatura de labios.

— Ah, sí… estaba en la cocina. — Comentó.

La mujer mayor, la cogió del brazo para bajar.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— Nada en realidad. Sólo quería decirte que me hace muy feliz que estés más unida con Alice. — Expuso con una cálida sonrisa que hizo a la joven tragar grueso.

— No tiene ni idea— masculló incómoda y nerviosa, mientras se acomodaba el mechón de cabello. — Sí, nos hemos hecho buenas amigas. — Hizo un gesto de agrado.

— Me alegra, eso quiere decir que te acostumbras a nosotros. — Le dio dos cariñosas palmaditas en la mano— Estoy segura que más de uno te ha tomado un gran cariño en esta casa. — Sus ojos fueron inescrutables, pero el tono traslucía un trasfondo que la castaña no alcanzó a captar— Bueno querida, he de reprender a ciertas jovencitas que no han estado limpiando adecuadamente. — Explicó antes de liberarla al pie de la escalera y marcharse.

Ver aquella silueta de mujer madura y sabia, que además tenía cierto aprecio por ella, le encogió el corazón. ¿De verdad sería capaz de escapar?

— Ya está. Vamos Bella, hay que afinar los últimos detalles— Alice la sacó del estupor, jalando con fuerzas.

Era cierto, existía un gran motivo por el cual no podía quedarse.

— Recuerda que cualquier cosa que te pregunten, debes echarme la culpa. A mí se me ocurrió todo esto, la mentira de las costureras, lo de las telas, ya sabes.

— Pero Bella…

— Ssht, nada de peros. Es la única forma en que no habrá sospechas sobre ti.

— No estoy dispuesta a jugar el papel de la engañada. Es desleal.

— Más desleal es que te culpen por algo que es mi responsabilidad. No lo permitiré.

— Pues a ver cómo le haces para asegurarte de que mentiré. — Puso las manos en jarras.

— No me comunicaré contigo si no.

Se acomodó el bolso que la chica le facilitó sin demora. Y el silencio se prolongó por largos segundos. Entonces, miró el rostro estupefacto y luego rojo de ira.

— Bella… ¡eso es cruel y ruin!

— Alice. — Cogió aire antes de tomarla por los hombros. — Eres mi amiga, no quiero que la furia del Lord recaiga sobre ti. Has sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado desde que era una niña y no deseo estropearlo. Así que por favor, apégate al plan y haz lo que te digo.

— Pero Bella…— observó el mentón temblante de la muchacha y la abrazó con fuerzas.

— No estarás siendo desleal, muy por el contrario. Si mientes convincentemente, tendré más ventaja de escapar. Él querrá comprobar que fue una mentira y realmente dudo que vaya a salir a buscarme.

— Lo hará. — Aseguró con voz ahogada.

— Quizá un día o dos. Hasta que su cólera se extinga.

— No creo que…

— Alice— llamó el Lord desde el pasillo. Ambas se tensaron y miraron.

— Anda. — Apuró Bella. — No parezcas nerviosa.

Luego de afirmar con la cabeza, ella caminó al lugar desde donde provenían las vociferaciones.

La castaña tomó aliento, cerró los ojos y rogó al cielo, a sus padres y a Dios por valentía. Rogó piedad y compañía en sus pasos. Lo suplicó con el alma, con el mismo corazón que latía rápidamente contra sus costillas.

— Ya es hora Bella. Está esperando en el carruaje. — Notó cómo los ojos claros de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas. — Quisiera decirte que te quedaras, pero sería muy egoísta. Prefiero llorar ahora y saber que estarás feliz.

¿Feliz? Se preguntó Bella, esas nunca habían sido sus aspiraciones al escapar. Ella sólo quería borrar de su mente y cuerpo a un hombre.

Se limitó a detener sus cavilaciones, para abrazar nuevamente a la llorosa chica.

— Gracias por esto Alice, gracias por tu ayuda. De verdad. — Susurró con voz ligeramente áspera. Lo cierto es que jamás pensó que partir le costaría tanto, sentía un nudo en la garganta y estómago. Las ganas de llorar picaban tras sus párpados, sin embargo, sabía que no se podía dar el lujo de enrojecer sus ojos.

— Agradéceme enviando algún mensaje para saber que realmente estás bien. — Pidió sorbiendo su nariz. — Y es mejor que te marches ya. Al Lord no le gusta esperar.

— Tienes razón. Además, si no me voy ahora, esto será una llantina compartida.

Se sonrieron una última vez y Bella volteó de inmediato temiendo fallar.

Cuadró los hombros, alzó la barbilla y soltó el aliento suavemente mientras caminaba rígida al patio delantero. Ahí, imponente, fresco y varonil como sólo aquel podía, se encontraba el Lord de espaldas conversando con Jasper.

La noche anterior ella había dicho que tenía una espalda fuerte, y vaya que sí. Le gustaba ver sus músculos ondular incluso bajo la ropa. Perdida en sus recuerdos, los ojos esmeraldas la tomaron por sorpresa y sintió nerviosismo junto a un enorme deseo de acercarse.

— ¿Tú? — Preguntó perplejo.

Ella frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

— Sí, yo. ¿Hay algún inconveniente, señor? — Interrogó desafiante.

Él la evaluó con la mirada, campeando por su cuerpo. Notó con vergüenza que se detenía en sus pechos, como si descaradamente estuviera midiendo su tamaño. Aunque ambos sabían que eso no era necesario, por su descuido en las reservas de moral, él ya la había tocado y mirado más de lo necesario.

Se enfadó, excitó y avergonzó al mismo tiempo.

— No, ninguno. — Le sonrió de lado, de un modo totalmente seductor y arrogante, por supuesto, él era consciente de lo que le provocaba.

Aquello afirmó sus ideas sobre escapar. Le haría bien tomar distancia, era lo mejor para ambos después de todo.

Anduvo esquivando su mirada hasta las escalerillas. Sin embargo, él la cogió de la cintura, quizá un poco más abajo y la ayudó a subir.

Apretó los dientes y se zafó rápidamente, acomodándose en el otro extremo.

— ¿No va a darme las gracias, mi lady? — Enfadada, ella le dirigió una mala mirada.

— Gracias… pervertido— farfulló lo último para sí.

— Puedo oírte, ¿sabes?

— No sabía que tenía tan buen oído. — Espetó ácidamente, volteando hacia la ventana. Diligente, Jasper los puso en movimiento.

— No esté enfadada. Se le echará a perder la piel.

— Nada me haría más feliz.

— ¿Por qué, mi lady? — Había algo retorcido en él, concluyó Bella. Era inconcebible que disfrutara de molestarla tanto.

— Porque así usted me dejaría en paz.

— Ah— masculló— Lamento destruir sus ilusiones, joven dama— casi pudo sentí la burla abofeteándole la cara. Clavó sus brillantes ojos cafés en el rostro del hombre desagradable. — Pero mi deseo es más profundo que eso.

— ¿A qué se refiere, exactamente? — Interrogó con enfado. Mas, al percatarse de la intensa contemplación que él realizaba de sus rasgos, de lo mucho que trataba de encontrar algo en su mirada… la dejó sin argumentos, sin enfado ni armas. Se dejó llevar, se dejó engatusar por el apuesto caballero. La atmosfera se volvió densa, un cosquilleo cada vez más familiar recorrió su joven cuerpo, incitándolo a la vida. Pero de pronto, él apartó la vista.

La castaña apretó su falda y respiró lentamente.

Para ambos había sido algo extraño, era casi como si estuvieran hablando sin palabras.

— Por el…— habló tardíamente el Lord— el _asunto_ de mi heredero, por supuesto. — Aclaró.

Ella le dejó de prestar atención.

Si antes había guardado alguna duda respecto al posible riesgo de perderlo todo en un arrebato, ahora no le quedaba ninguna.

-o-

El resto del viaje fue silencioso. Ambos se forzaron a evitar cruzar miradas. Él, porque era consciente de que una vez la tuviera entre sus brazos, no le importaría que se tratara de un carruaje, ni que se encontraran a plena luz del día, pues era un hecho que al tocarla no descansaría hasta hacerla suya contra aquel asiento si acaso fuera necesario; y eso no sería para cumplir sus propósitos de descendencia. Demonios, eso era lo que menos le interesaba en aquel tiempo. Edward la deseaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en su vida, con todas las partes de sí. Incluso, aquellas que había jurado jamás involucrar.

Bella era ajena a los conflictivos pensamientos del Lord, ella tenía sus propios problemas. Como el nerviosismo que se comía sus entrañas, por ejemplo.

Tan embaucada en sus cavilaciones iba, que si el Lord no pronunciaba su nombre, jamás se habría enterado que ya estaban en la ciudad.

— ¿Eh? — Interrogó perdida.

— Que vengas aquí. — Señaló la puertezuela abierta. Él ya había bajado.

Por inercia, obedeció sin protestar.

— Iré a buscar unas cosas, luego volveré por ti e iremos por lo que necesitarán. — Bella asintió, siendo consciente del entorno y trazando su plan de huida. Conocía bien las calles de la ciudad, si ella no quería ser encontrada, entonces él nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. — Y Bella…— murmuró Edward atrayendo su atención.

Aunque eso no importó mucho cuando la cogió del mentón y la hizo inclinarse hacia él. Sin esperar que se estabilizara sobre sus pies, el Lord la besó.

No se anduvo con rodeos, pese a la resistencia de la joven. Él acarició con ardor los labios tiernos de Bella, forzándola a responderle. Algo que no tardó lo que la castaña habría deseado. A los segundos se fundía con él en un beso que la volvió palpitante y lánguida. La tentó con su lengua, acariciando muy sutilmente el labio inferior, cosa que para el bochorno de la muchacha, le provocó un gemido. Y justo cuando creyó que profundizaría el beso, Edward la soltó.

Dibujó una coqueta sonrisa.

— Para el camino. — Bella se forzó a fruncir el ceño y lucir enojada. Sin embargo, la pasión la agitó con fuerza y no fue capaz de disimular el anhelo en su mirada y piel. Jadeante, le dio la espalda.

Oyó una carcajada en el momento en que cerró la puertezuela.

— Maldito. — Farfulló furiosa, quitándose imaginariamente con la manga del vestido el beso.

Se concedió un minuto para enfriar la mente y dejar de sentir el imperioso deseo de forzarlo a terminar lo que inició. Se restregó el rostro, tomó respiraciones profundas y evaluó la situación.

Miró por la ventana, contemplando el ir y venir de las personas. Lo más probable es que Jasper estuviera fuera, esperaba que sentado en donde le correspondía. No sabía cuánto tardaría el Lord, pero no estaba entre sus planes encontrarse allí cuando volviera.

Los peligros, las adversidades que pasó viviendo en cuartuchos malolientes, los hombres rechonchos y repulsivos que le gritaban obscenidades y miles de otros temores comenzaron a jugar con su mente. Por lo que de manera precipitada tomó una decisión.

Se acercó a la puerta, cogió la manija y contó hasta tres. Inspiró profundamente y abrió.

No se detuvo a ver la reacción de nadie, recogió sus faldas y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Bella! — Oyó la fuerte voz del rubio en un grito, pero ella se concentró en esquivar a las personas. No le importó a quien empujaba, o a quien importunaba. Corrió con toda la valentía y energía que había en su interior. Zigzagueó, se metió en calles de poca clase, atravesó un par de callejones y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

Era un sitio que conocía bastante bien, había pasado un año o dos viviendo por la zona. Se pegó a una pared, cerró los ojos y se concentró en calmar su respiración, dejando alerta sus oídos ante cualquier ruido fuera de lo usual.

Se atrevió a dar una mirada a hurtadillas, pero allí no había nada extraño. Los niños jugaban con el barro al costado de la calle, donde algunos desposeídos pedían limosna. El olor de los desperdicios fue un simple recordatorio de su pasado, que aunque quisiera olvidar, nunca la abandonaría.

De un modo peculiar, se sintió repentinamente melancólica, por lo que se abrazó con sus propias manos. Era libre, eso debía animarla, pero realmente… no pasó.

Caminó por su viejo hogar, viendo a las mujeres apresuradas con cestos enormes de ropa, hablando; quejándose. Los niños lloriqueando, los ancianos tosiendo. El aire en aquel lugar era deprimente y se empeñó en adherirse a sus memorias y cabello, recordándole mil cosas que no deseaba.

Desesperada por huir, echó a andar para abandonar ese sitio.

Así fue por unos días. Rentó un modesto cuarto con sus ahorros y se preocupó de mantener a salvo sus provisiones. Sin embargo, el dinero se le iba y nadie quería darle trabajo.

Agotada de haber andado la mañana completa buscando empleo, se dejó caer en el escalón de una pequeña iglesia. Soltó el aire en un resoplido y buscó un trozo de pan en su bolso.

Mientras comía lentamente, observó el rededor. Había una plazoleta al frente de sus narices, donde gente acomodada y criadas iban y venían, cargando bolsas o paseando mascotas.

Arrugó la nariz y bufó. No sabía qué hacer, aunque tenía certeza de que no volvería a casa del Lord, que seguramente ya habría abandonado todo plan de búsqueda. Su orgullo estaría herido un tiempo, pero lo superaría. No era realmente importante en su vida, no jugaba un rol fundamental.

Mientras que para ella esos días no habían sido los mejores. No podía dormir bien porque la asaltaban los sueños y al despertar sólo era capaz de permanecer recordando estupideces, queriendo cosas que nunca debió siquiera experimentar. Se cansaba de repetirse lo idiota que era, pero lamentablemente no podía evitarlo.

Con un largo suspiro se levantó, y entonces un movimiento a su costado le llamó la atención. Era un carretón lleno de flores que peligraba con caer.

Corrió a detenerlo justo a tiempo, evitando que regara su hermoso contenido en los adoquines. Siguió jalándolo hasta que la persona que lo empujaba se detuvo.

— Ah— oyó. — Gracias, muchacha. — Una anciana de pelo cano, sonrisa cálida y ojos afables se le presentó.

— No fue nada— le devolvió la sonrisa. — Si quiere puedo ayudarla a empujar hasta que llegue a donde desea.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? Mis pies me están matando. Ya no estoy para estos trotes. — Admitió con un suspiro cansado. La castaña se puso en marcha.

— ¿No tiene nietos?

— Sí, pero no los conozco. Mis hijos crecieron y se marcharon. Me olvidaron. — Le sonrió con pesar.

— Lo siento.

— Yo también. Aunque así es la vida, algún día crecerás y dejarás atrás a tus padres.

— Bueno, ellos me dejaron primero.

— ¿Qué dices? — Interrogó con sorpresa, mientras con dificultad seguía a la castaña por la plaza.

— Murieron cuando era pequeña.

— Oh, mi niña. Lo siento. — Le dio una tierna palmada en el hombro. — ¿Pero qué haces sola por aquí?

— ¿Está bien si lo pongo en este sitio? — Preguntó ralentizando hasta dejar la carreta con ramos multicolores en el suelo.

— Sí, muy bien. — La joven sacudió sus manos.

— Estoy buscando trabajo. Así que espero haberla podido ayudar, pero ya me tengo que ir. Aún debo visitar el otro lado de la ciudad.

— Claro. Muchas gracias— murmuró la mujer sentándose con un quejido.

Bella agitó la mano e iba a dar media vuelta, cuando la viejecilla la detuvo.

— Hey, espera. Podrías ayudarme a vender flores, mis pies están muy dañados y realmente necesito descansar. No puedo pagarte mucho, pero te ofrezco techo y comida. — Para Bella aquello era como la luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Se sorprendió abrazándola con energía.

— ¡Me encantaría! Oh, ¡muchas gracias!

De aquel modo, la anciana de pelo blanco le explicó cómo hacer los arreglos, el costo de cada uno. Y al final del día la guió hasta la modesta casa donde vivía. Tenía una ventana rota y tapiada con cartón, pero a Bella no le importó. Era un techo seguro, la mujer era encantadora y se permitió confiar en ella.

Ante cualquier duda, usaría sus piernas y correría de aquel lugar.

Pasó una semana con Siobhan, aprendiendo el arte de hacer arreglos florales. De ir temprano cuando el sol aún no calentaba por las flores frescas al mercado y regresar para armar los ramos, la anciana siempre la felicitaba por su buen gusto y mezcla de colores.

Aquello fue bueno para la joven, que conseguía evadir sus deprimentes pensamientos sobre lo que su corazón más quería, pero que ella no pensaba darle. Se recuperaría de aquel encaprichamiento, se libraría de los pensamientos impuros que la asaltaban cuando se daba un baño en aquel congelado río, y sabía que algún día borraría la huella del toque del Lord de su piel. Después de todo, recién empezaba a vivir.

En eso pensaba una tarde, cuando los nubarrones ya se habían apoderado del cielo despejado. El invierno se acercaba, al igual que su cumpleaños, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que aquello no despertaba nada en su interior. Sus cumpleaños los había pasado trabajando, y muchas veces sin comer. No era algo que quisiera celebrar.

— Hola— oyó la suave voz de una chica. Al alzar la mirada, se topó con los rizos castaños y facciones ligeramente familiares. Tenía los ojos azules, como los de Siobhan y la piel pecosa. Era una joven de no más de veinte años y su vientre estaba hinchado bajo el fino ropaje.

— Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — Le sonrió con amabilidad. La mujer le correspondió el gesto.

— Realmente quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿A mí? — Frunció el ceño, alarmada. Disimuladamente dirigió una mirada alrededor. No reconoció a nadie ni vio nada fuera de lo común.

— Sí. Antes solía venir una mujer mayor, de ojos azules y cabello blanco.

— Siobhan. — Murmuró.

— Sí. ¿Sabes dónde está, cómo está? — Bella la vio con desconfianza.

— Disculpe, ¿pero por qué la busca? — La mirada clara se llenó de lágrimas.

— Sé que vives con ella. He estado viniendo todos los días desde hace un tiempo, mientras la investigación concluía.

— ¿Investigación? No estoy entendiendo nada. — La castaña se tragó el pánico. El Lord no habría hecho algo así, ¿verdad?

—Soy Maggie Barnes, Siobhan es mi abuela. Papá murió hace unos meses, siempre me dijo que estaba viva, pero jamás quiso decirme dónde. Cuando no la vi, pensé lo peor. — Se secó las lágrimas.

— Ella está bien. Muy cansada, pero viva. — Explicó.

— Sé que probablemente piensas que soy una persona terrible, pero quería tener las pruebas para mostrárselas y que así ella me creyera. — Le enseñó una carpeta de cuero que cargaba bajo el brazo. — Mi esposo está de acuerdo con que me la lleve conmigo a casa, quiero que conozca a su bisnieto. — Se acarició la barriga, mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus azules ojos.

— Yo… creo que sería mejor que le preguntara qué piensa. Si ella desea verla, mañana con mucho gusto la llevaré hasta su hogar. Pero no puedo hacer eso hoy. Ha sido muy buena conmigo y no deseo que le hagan daño. — La joven se secó las mejillas sonrosadas, asintiendo con energías.

— Gracias. Eso estaría muy bien. — Se sorbió la nariz y sonrió. — Por favor entrégale esto. Y gracias nuevamente. — A Bella le costaba creer que mintiera, pero no debía meterse en aquello. Cumpliría con relatarle todo a Siobhan y luego ella tomaría una decisión. — Mañana vendré a la misma hora. — La castaña asintió.

Al cabo de un rato, la silueta de Maggie desapareció entre el gentío y Bella decidió volver, después de todo, tenía información importante que entregar.

-o-

Aquella noche, después que Bella encendió la vieja estufa y puso a hervir agua. Comenzó a relatarle con lujo de detalles lo acontecido en la tarde a la cansada Siobhan. No se perdió detalle de cómo los ojos se le encendían y se llenaban de lágrimas. Pidió dos o tres veces que le repitiera la síntesis de los rasgos de la joven.

Finalmente, cogió la carpeta y en silencio se retiró a la habitación dividida por desgastadas cortinas.

No hubo más ruido esa noche. Bella trancó la puerta con el trozo de madera y sopló las únicas dos velas en el centro de la pequeña casa. Luego se acomodó en el sillón, cayendo en un sueño en espiral que le recordaba ojos esmeraldas, rizos castaños y a sus padres.

-o-

Bella abandonó el modesto hogar antes que saliera el sol. Y cuando regresó con el carretón cargado de flores, con los hombros doloridos, Siobhan la esperaba con ansiedad. Había preparado unas galletas de muy buen aspecto.

— Hola— saludó masajeándose los brazos.

— Trabajas mucho, Bella. Lo siento. — Habló la mujer, observándose en el espejo sucio. La joven se esforzaba en mantener las cosas limpias, sin embargo, el deterioro era evidente.

— No es nada. Usted hacía lo mismo. — Sonrió, mientras se sentaba a juntar flores. La anciana, la contempló en silencio.

Cuando armaron los ramos necesarios, se pusieron en marcha.

Siobhan se echó otro vistazo en el espejo y envolvió las galletas en el trozo de tela más limpio que encontró. Luego se unió a la castaña.

De camino, Bella vendió un par de arreglos y la anciana la acompañó en silencio, con un paso ligero y cansado. Sin embargo, era indudable que la mujer de piel arrugada había tomado una decisión que la hacía lucir viva, más que resignada a las circunstancias.

De reojo la observó, todo el tiempo atenta a las muchachas de clase que iban por rosas, y notaba la breve decepción que duraba hasta que aparecía la siguiente.

Aquel día hacía un poco más de calor que otros y Bella se quitó el abrigo raido que Siobhan le había facilitado, la noche que le contó cómo se había ido de su natal Irlanda.

— Eh— llamó, desconcentrándola. — Ten. Ya es algo tarde. — Le tendió dos galletas y se las agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

No demoró en comerlas, disfrutando el sabor.

— ¡Están deliciosas!

— ¿Lo crees? Ojalá a Maggie le gusten. — Murmuró para sí.

— Estoy segura que le encantarán. Es una chica agradable, según lo que alcancé a ver. — La castaña se sentó junto a la nerviosa anciana. — Anda, Siobhan, tranquila que todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Piensas que es la decisión correcta? ¿No estará tratando de engañarme?

— A ver— la joven se acomodó el cabello. — ¿Por qué crees que lo haría?

— No lo sé.

— No hay motivo para eso. De todas maneras, la verás hoy y lo sabrás. El corazón rara vez se equivoca en esos temas. Por ejemplo, siempre sentí que mi abuela era malvada y ¡dicho y hecho!

— ¿Y de ella? ¿Qué opinas?

La castaña inspiró, mirando al frente.

— No creo que sea mala. Pienso que realmente quiere estar contigo.

Siobhan asintió lento.

— Tienes razón. Esperaré a verla.

Pese a ello, el resto de la tarde se mantuvo tensa y expectante. Con los pensamientos pesimistas rodeando su frágil memoria. En esas horas pensó más que nunca en sus hijos, que crió totalmente sola cuando su marido se marchó con otra más joven. En lo mucho que sufrió cuando ambos renegaron de ella, avergonzándose, ignorándola… sacándola de sus vidas. Sentía que ahora, que se encontraba vieja, cansada y sola, el que su nieta estuviera buscándola era una quimera. Mas, había leído los documentos, todo parecía encajar.

Cuando suspiró por enésima vez, el sol comenzaba a perder fuerza tras las nubes, la luz menguaba… sin embargo, al alzar los ojos reconoció perfectamente bien la silueta, pese a no haberla visto antes. Su corazón inició un rápido palpitar, que la hizo ponerse en pie.

— ¿Es… ella, verdad? — Interrogó a Bella, aquella chiquilla que había ganado una parte de su marchito corazón.

La joven, miró a la dirección señalada y asintió. Indiscutiblemente, era la misma chica que venía con una gran sonrisa y la barriga por delante.

Al contemplar por sobre su hombro, observó a Siobhan contener un sollozo mientras se cubría la boca con una mano.

No cabía duda, esa muchacha era su nieta. Lo sentía y tenía el presentimiento de que todo iría bien. La alegría que experimentó fue tan plena que las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos sin percatarse de ello.

Al verla, Maggie sólo atinó a llorar y antes que Bella pudiera reaccionar, ambas mujeres corrieron la una a la otra para abrazarse con energías.

Bella sonrió con cierta tristeza y se sentó tras el carretón. Fingiendo armar más ramos.

Nieta y abuela, al cabo de recuperarse de la llantina inicial empezaron a reconocerse, a hablar, a tratar de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Rieron, lloraron y callaron mientras el cielo se oscurecía y las galletas escaseaban. La castaña se mantuvo al margen, pensando de un modo ligeramente egoísta qué haría de ahora en más, puesto que era obvio el resultado de aquella reunión y se alegraba por Siobhan, pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Cuando el frío aumentó considerablemente. El marido de Maggie, un hombre de rostro agraciada y gestos caballerosos, fue por su mujer y de paso ofreció ir a dejar a Siobhan.

Luego de resistirse un momento, accedió, ya que de ese modo su nieta podría ir por ella mañana temprano.

El carretón con las flores fue enganchado a la parte posterior del bonito carruaje que se notaba elegante, pero no tanto como los que ostentaba el Lord. Al encontrarse pensando en él otra vez, Bella sacudió la cabeza y se gruñó un par de improperios.

Participó poco y nada de la amena conversación. Y de cierto modo se sintió aliviada al descender del transporte, porque le traía al presente el recuerdo del último beso que había compartido, cómo había gemido y pedido por más si él no se hubiera apartado. Le molestaba pensar en él de aquel modo aún. Dentro de poco serían tres semanas desde su escapada y ninguna de sus metas había sido cumplida.

Las mujeres se tomaron su tiempo para decir adiós, y al cabo de múltiples abrazos y besos, la joven se marchó prometiendo pasar por ambas.

— No creo que sea buena idea ir con ustedes. — Murmuró Bella, encendiendo las velas y la estufa. El frío hacía su cuerpo temblar. Mas, la anciana no parecía notarlo. Se encontraba extasiada.

— No digas tonterías.

— Siobhan. No iré.

— ¿Por qué no, Bella? No puedes quedarte aquí sola, estos barrios son horribles para chicas jóvenes y lindas como tú. No soy capaz de dejarte.

Conmovida, la castaña se arrodilló frente a su salvadora, la cogió las manos con cariño.

— Gracias por preocuparte, de verdad. Y gracias por todo, por ofrecerme tu casa y comida, pero… no puedes hacerte cargo de mí. Ya has sufrido lo suficiente, toma lo que la vida te ofrece y sé feliz con ello.

— Pero…

La joven sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Es momento que retome mi camino. Pero siempre voy a estar agradecida de Dios, y contigo por haberme acogido.

— Ay, muchacha. Tú llegaste justo en el momento que más te necesitaba. — Le acarició tiernamente la cabeza, y Bella pensó que así debían ser todas las abuelas, al menos, para merecer el título. De ahora en adelante, ella sólo llamaría Marie a la suya. — Sin embargo, comprendo que debes proseguir. Aún así, antes que te quedes en la calle, prefiero que permanezcas en esta casa y con lo de las flores, te ayudará de algo.

— Gracias, Siobhan. — Le besó las arrugadas manos. Y Bella estuvo segura que si la vida le sonrió una vez, lo haría una segunda.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Bella prefirió irse antes a vender lo que restaba de flores, para que Siobhan no tuviera ningún impedimento moral de marcharse con el rostro lleno de risa. No deseaba interferir en aquello.

Se esmeró en trabajar, puesto que sentía que la ansiedad por lo que la esperaba la ahogaría si bajaba la guardia, o bien, la nostalgia por la calidez del Lord la sumiría en la soledad. Al final de cuentas, Alice había tenido la razón. La distancia no servía de nada, muy por el contrario, la hacía desdichada pensar en lo que había dejado atrás.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, encargó su puesto a otra comerciante y fue por algo de comer. Luego de pagar, se devolvió y sentó en un borde de la calle. Contempló los carruajes ir y venir, a esa hora la avenida era concurrida y el relincho de los caballos solía sobresaltarla al principio, para más tarde hacerla recordar el paseo que tuvo con Edward.

Suspiró, dando una desganada mordida a su panecillo.

Fue entonces que reparó en una pequeña figura vestida de rosado caminado por la calle distraídamente, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se trataba de una niña pequeña.

De inmediato se levantó y la observó con atención, alrededor no se veía a nadie buscándola, pero ella lloraba.

Sin pensarlo mucho, anduvo hasta donde se encontraba y al percatarse de que un carruaje se acercaba con rapidez, apuró el paso hasta cogerla entre sus brazos.

Sintió la brisa que provocó la calesa al rozarla ligeramente y aferró más a la pequeña. Al alzar la mirada, notó con asombro que muchas personas se habían detenido a contemplar la escena.

Una vez se aseguraron estuvieran bien, siguieron sus caminos. La niña se echó a llorar nuevamente y Bella miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar hacia su puesto.

— Hey, hola— saludó con voz dulce. La nena no tendría más de dos o tres años, de su rostro no podía apreciar mucho, ya que lloraba desconsolada. — Ssht, tranquila bonita— la meció con suavidad, mientras tarareaba suavemente.

Despacio dejó el estridente chillido, para verla con atención. Bella le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Estás perdida? — La niña batió las largas pestañas que ocultaban unos ojos grises que se le hacían familiares. Su piel era un poco morena y tenía el cabello negro. Observó sus ropas y no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que se trataba de una cría de clase alta.

Al cabo de observarla unos minutos, la chiquilla asintió con lentitud.

— Oh, tranquila. Estoy segura que tus padres están buscándote. Nadie podría abandonar a una personita tan adorable. — La apretujó un poco contra su pecho, provocándole una leve risa. — Pero anda, sécate la carita y siéntate a mi lado. ¿Te apetece ayudarme a vender estas flores?

La nena no hacía otra cosa que contemplarla con aquellos ojazos grises que trataban de ver más allá.

— Sí. — Respondió en voz baja y suave.

— Perfecto. — Alegre, Bella la acomodó junto a ella, sentándola sobre su abrigo desechado. — Compre este panecillo, ¿quieres un trozo? — Le ofreció y la niña asintió.

Por unos instantes, Bella se centró en ordenar sus flores, mientras la pequeña comía su pedazo de pan.

— Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Kebi. — Respondió claramente.

— ¡Vaya! Qué lindo nombre. El mío es Bella.

— Suena como vela— rió musicalmente. Y al verla sonreír, se acordó de inmediato de Benjamín. Había algo sobre las facciones de la niña que lo hacía venir a su memoria. La breve idea de que fuera su hermanita, se le hizo ridícula. — ¿Por qué vendes eso? — Señaló el carretón.

— Porque así gano dinero. — Explicó. — ¿A poco no crees que son lindas? — Le tendió un ramo fresco de gardenias.

— A mamá le encantan las flores. — Sonrió olisqueándolas.

— ¿Qué te parece si se las llevas?

— ¿Me las darías? — Preguntó con expresión sorprendida.

— Claro. Si prometes no llorar de nuevo. Estoy segura que tus padres te encontrarán.

— ¿Y si no? — Se le formó un involuntario puchero.

— Si no, yo misma te llevaré con ellos. Te juro que recorreremos todos los sitios hasta encontrarlos, ¿qué te parece? — El rostro de Kebi se encendió de alegría.

— ¡Me encantaría! Gracias Bella— de forma precipitada la niña corrió a abrazarla, por poco y ambas terminan tendidas en la calzada.

Luego de reírse unos momentos, se pusieron a ordenar. La pequeña Kebi resultó ser toda una conversadora que le relataba los cuentos que sus padres solían leerle por la noche para dormir y la castaña se encontró más que divertida compartiendo relatos.

Sin embargo, el gesto de preocupación que las cruzó al ver que la tarde acaecía, el frío aumentaba y las nubes se agolpaban en el cielo, les borró las risas.

— Ellos no vinieron— susurró con voz rota Kebi. Sosteniendo firmemente el ramo de gardenias en sus delicadas manitos.

— Hey preciosa, tranquila. — Le acarició la cabeza. — Será mejor que vengas conmigo, pasaremos juntas esta noche ¿vale? — Kebi asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.

Bella la envolvió en su abrigo, la acomodó entre las flores y se encaminó al hogar que Siobhan le había ofrecido.

Para distraer a la deprimida niña, se puso a cantar y al rato ella la siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la humilde morada, Kebi le sonrío y dijo que le parecía encantadora. Bella no le creyó, pero lo dejó estar.

Hizo una cena sencilla con lo que tenía y luego estiró la cama que correspondía a Siobhan. Ahí acostó a la pequeña, cuyo cansancio fue mayor que el pánico a estar sin sus padres. Bella la entendía perfectamente, por lo que se inspiró en contarle un cuento y tararearle mientras le acariciaba el suave y lacio pelo negro.

Cuando se durmió, la castaña se arrastró a su cama y el último pensamiento estuvo dirigido a lo que haría con ella mañana.

-o-

— ¿Recuerdas dónde los viste por última vez? — Interrogó a la pequeña, que se había empeñado en llevar el ramo de gardenias.

— Estaban viendo unas aburridas cosas por allí— señaló dentro de un mercado lleno de gente.

— Ya veo. Partiremos aquí entonces. — Tomadas de la mano, emprendieron la búsqueda. Preguntaron a todos cuantos pudieron, pero nadie supo darles verdadera información.

Finalmente, a eso de media tarde se dejaron caer exhaustas en una banca.

— Toma— le tendió una fruta fresca.

— No saben nada de ellos— apretó las flores entre sus manos y contuvo el llanto.

— Kebi— la cogió de un brazo. — Los vamos a encontrar.

— Pero…

Sacudió la cabeza.

— No. Tienes que creerme.

Luego de derramar un par de lágrimas, asintió.

Repentinamente, cuando Bella se volvió para coger sus cosas y seguir la búsqueda, la niña salió corriendo.

Al alzar la mirada contempló su cabello negro ondulando.

Perdida, sólo atinó a seguirla mientras vociferaba su nombre. Temía que algo que le sucediera, jamás se lo perdonaría.

— ¡Kebi! ¡Kebi espera! — Se recogió las sucias faldas para alcanzarla.

Después que atravesó la plazoleta completa, se perdió de vista.

— ¡Kebi! — gritó desesperada, pasándose las manos por el cabello. — ¡Kebi!

Sintió que sus ojos ardían y se le comprimía el pecho. Había prometido cuidarla y había fallado.

— ¡Bella! — La oyó. Abandonó su postura derrotada para aguzar el oído.

De entre la gente, apareció con las gardenias quebradas y marchitas, pero sonriendo exultante.

— Oh, Kebi, me asustaste. ¿Por qué corriste así? — La abrazó, levantándola del suelo.

— ¡Los vi! ¡Los encontré!

— ¿Qué?

— Están justo allí— la nena señaló a sus espaldas.

Al voltearse, sintió que los ojos se le saldrían por lo mucho que los abrió.

— ¿Benjamín? — La joven reparó en cómo sostenía la mano de una guapa mujer que miraba sorprendida a la niña en sus brazos.

— Bella— sonrió nervioso. Mientras se rascaba la nuca—... creo que hay algo que no te he dicho— la chica sólo observó, tratando de comprender— Realmente no juego en tu bando, y Kebi no es mi hermanita pequeña, sino, que mi hija...

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Aparte de largo jaja, ¡apareció Benjamín! ¿Cómo creen que siga esto? Bueno, ya me dirán.**

 **Primero que todo, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas! También a los lectores silenciosos, ¡bienvenidos los nuevos! Si es que hay jaja, espero les guste la trama. De verdad que agradezco cada review y cada palabra que escriben para mí, me hacen querer escribir más y no es broma, no dejaba de pensar en esta historia jaja**

 **Bueno niñas (niños?) nos acercamos poco a poco al final, y espero poder tener listos los caps lo antes lo posible, esta vez no tarde mucho.**

 **Ahora, sólo me queda esperar que les haya gustado el capítulo y si no, ya saben que pueden decírmelo sin pena. Me despido hasta la próxima.**

 **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática.**

.


	13. Propuesta Inesperada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Gracias ori-cullen-swan por la ayuda.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

" **Propuesta Inesperada"**

Primero quiero decir dos cosas, una, el cap es largo y dos, leyendo los reviews me di cuenta que hay uno que tiene toda la razón del mundo jaja, antes que cualquier otra cosa Benjamín debió preocuparse por su hija, y en realidad es bastante gracioso que lo haya pasado por alto jaja, pero supongo que no es un error tan grave y puede quedarse, de todos modos, gracias por hacerlo evidente. También leí una duda, _Martu vampira_ , quería referirme a que Benjamín no es gay, como le había dicho la noche del baile, que no juega en su bando(que también le gustan los hombres) era una forma de decirlo, espero haberlo aclarado.

…

La vida en casa del Lord se había convertido en poco menos que un infierno. Esme dudaba de haber visto en ese estado alguna vez a Edward, estaba por completo fuera del control de sí mismo, la frialdad y desolación inundaba a cada ser viviente en ese hogar.

Todos notaban la falta de la chica, incluso aquellos que jamás habían demostrado un apego a ella, como Sue, quien al igual que el Lord se había vuelto una bruja peor que antes. No había persona que la soportara, por lo que se pasaba el día ensimismada en su labor, sin prestar atención a nada más que la ropa.

Algo parecido ocurría con Edward. Él mismo se desconocía, no comprendía el sentimiento a cabalidad, pero el vacío en su pecho era innegable. No lo soportaba, no se hacía a la idea de haberla perdido, de no saber si estaría bien, si alguien le había hecho daño. Sus instintos de protección para con ella lo ahogaban por las noches, oscurecían sus sueños y los convertían en sus peores temores. Sentía que la había perdido por segunda vez, que su calor se escapaba de sus manos sin poder hacer más que ver impotente.

Desde que Jasper le contó lo ocurrido en su ausencia, percibió que una parte de sí se congelaba, mientras la otra ardía. Al principio, la furia se apoderó de su mente y la buscó desesperadamente cada día con el único firme y sólido objetivo de reprenderla por su actuar, por castigarla de algún modo por el infierno que le había hecho pasar. Pero nunca imaginó que pasarían los días y no daría con ella o una miserable pista que guiara la búsqueda, fue así que su furia se enfrío, dejando otra emoción que no podía erradicar.

Interrogó a cada persona a su servicio, poniendo quizá demasiada vehemencia en Alice, sin embargo aseguró mil veces con lágrimas en los ojos que se encontraba igual de sorprendida, y que había sido engañada por ella, que no tenía idea que todo era una treta para escaparse. Después de una pelea con Jasper por su excesiva intensidad, no tuvo más remedio que creer en su palabra y resignarse a que no le diría nada, incluso si supiera algo.

Esme sólo podía ser espectadora silenciosa, observando cómo el cansancio, la tristeza y enfado construían una máscara de indiferencia en Edward. También era consciente de la falta de sueño, del abuso del alcohol una que otra noche, del abandono de sus deberes con las finanzas y negocios, y la vulnerabilidad que ocultaban sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Le rompía el corazón verlo sufrir de aquel modo, pero igualmente debía poner empeño en conservar la paciencia, porque cuando reemplazaba sus emociones, siempre se valía de la ira, tratando mal a quien se le cruzara, quejándose de todo y nada, negándose a salir del estudio o agotar a los caballos que poseía en cabalgatas impetuosas. Y pese a sus esfuerzos en tratar de sacarlo de ese pozo, sus intentos rebotaban contra el gran muro de frialdad que había impuesto a su alrededor, y que también la dañaba profundamente. Sólo cuando sus padres habían fallecido lo había visto tan desolado y encerrado en sí mismo, padeciendo en silencio, reflejando sus temores en pesadillas que lo trastornaban. No le cabía ninguna duda, para ese entonces, de lo que él sentía por la joven.

Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar decírselo.

— Edward— oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Sin dejar de mirar el fuego, volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios.

La persona al otro lado, al no obtener respuesta se atrevió a abrir.

— No me respondiste. — Susurró Esme, conteniendo un suspiro al verlo a oscuras frente a la chimenea. En esa ocasión, tampoco contestó. Vacilante, anduvo hasta posar su mano en los hombros tensos. Sólo llevaba una camisa, la corbata y chaqueta se encontraban en alguna región que no veía. — Ha llegado una carta para ti.

— Puedes dejarla junto a las otras. — Masculló con voz ronca, terminándose el licor de un solo trago.

— Esta es del hombre que contrataste para encontrarla. Creí que querrías leerla de inmediato.

— Dámela. — El rostro ensombrecido por el fuego, cobró algo de vida al contemplar el sobre pequeño.

Esme se quedó parada a su lado, mientras la abría con prisas y comenzaba a leer. No tardó demasiado en descartarla, arrugarla y lanzarla al fuego.

— ¿Son malas noticias?

— No tiene nada. Ya ha pasado un mes, empiezo a creer que es un incompetente.

— Edward…

— No, Esme. No es posible que la ciudad se la haya tragado sin más. Maldición— se levantó de forma abrupta, y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, despeinándolos. — Esto está acabando conmigo.

Pese a saber que era una mala idea, Esme quiso provocarlo a hablar.

— Entonces déjalo. Olvídala, después de todo, es una simple mujer.

La mirada verde se clavó en su rostro con un brillo casi aterrador. Mas, selló los labios en una tensa línea y simplemente la observó.

— Al final, tú mismo dijiste que ella tenía un propósito, recuerda que la trajiste para que llevara a tu heredero en el vientre y si no eso no ha ocurrido, no entiendo por qué sigues buscándola. Es obvio que ella no desea estar a tu lado, por lo demás.

Aquel fue un golpe bajo y Esme se arrepintió de decirlo en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía echarse atrás.

— Tienes razón. — Le dio la espalda, y las llamas jugaron a crear sombras en su camisa— Lo sé, lo he pensando mil veces estos días, demonios Esme, no puedo pensar en otra maldita cosa. Pero no logro comprenderlo, sólo sé que…— calló unos segundos, mientras liberaba el aliento. — Sé que la quiero a mi lado, no me importa nada más. Ni siquiera no saber quién es en realidad, si no quiere decírmelo nunca, lo aceptaré. Sólo quiero que esté aquí, quiero verla, quiero tocar su piel y asegurarme que no se irá. No sabes lo que es soñar que estoy a punto de coger su mano y que se desvanezca en el aire, llevándose sus sonrisas, su aroma y calor.

Jamás en los años que llevaba cuidando de ese hombre, había oído que hablara así de alguna mujer o de alguien, en general.

— No puedo dejarla marchar así nada más, no otra vez.

— ¿Otra vez? — Interrogó con un nudo en la garganta, no podía dejar de sentir el dolor de Edward, de aquél que había sido como el hijo que nunca pudo tener.

— Siento que ya he estado con ella antes, que no es la primera vez que la conozco. Y que en el pasado, desapareció, tal como ahora. No soporto la idea. Tengo que encontrarla y traerla de regreso, aunque me odie. Después de todo, le he dado motivos más que suficientes para eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No me he portado bien con Bella, he sido un bastardo en más de una ocasión.

— Pero por qué lo has hecho, si acabas de decirme que…

— Porque no sé cómo reaccionar, Esme. Este terreno es nuevo para mí, he estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna provoca lo que ella. Ninguna me había atrapado tanto como para ser incapaz de olvidarla. No sé manejar eso y he sido un estúpido.

Esme guardó silencio unos segundos.

— Sé que la encontrarás, entonces. Debes decírselo a la cara, Edward. — Le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Decirle qué? — La ansiedad creció en el hombre, sabía que había sido más transparente de lo que hubiera querido respecto a sus sentimientos y tenía certeza que esperar ignorancia por parte de Esme era imposible.

— Que lo sientes. — Se dio media vuelta luego de darle una palmadita — y que la amas.

— Jamás dije eso. — Refutó inútilmente.

— ¿Hace falta, querido? — En el marco de la puerta, se volvió para sonreírle.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el Lord se acarició la barbilla, trayendo al presente los recuerdos de la mujer que obsesionaba su ser. Daría cualquier cosa por estrecharla entre sus brazos en aquel momento, por besarla, por rozar su piel delicada, las cicatrices en su espalda y manos. Por tenerla a su lado y poder sentirla.

— ¿Por qué? — Interrogó a la ventana que ofrecía un paisaje de oscuridad absoluta.

Se quedó allí hasta que supo que no podía retrasar más el momento en que su mente lo sumergiera en las pesadillas que acompañaban cada noche. En algún rincón de su mente, sintió que lo merecía. Desconocía los motivos de Bella para escapar, pero tenía un par de ideas, cuyas meras imaginaciones lo hacían detestarse.

Pasaron las horas y cuando el cansancio fue insoportable, el sueño lo venció y se sumió en la oscuridad de sus cavilaciones.

 **-o-**

La joven abrió los labios, viendo con genuina sorpresa al sonriente y nervioso hombre.

— ¿Cómo? — Interrogó con voz trémula.

— Bella, él es mi papá y ella mi mamá, ¿no crees que son bonitos? — La niña escondió el rostro entre el cabello largo, soltando risitas. No cabía en su alegría.

— Eh… sí, claro— no había duda, Benjamín le había mentido respecto a sus preferencias. Recuperó la postura, frunció el ceño y vio con recelo al moreno. Los ojos grises pedían disculpas.

— Creo que ha ocurrido un desafortunado malentendido. — Oyó la cantarina voz de la mujer guapa, de ojos almendrados de un color café, sus labios eran gruesos y sonreían con incomodidad. — Soy Tia, por cierto. — Extendió la mano y Bella la aceptó con rapidez.

— Bella. — Apretó ligeramente el guante y la soltó.

— Anda Kebi, ven conmigo, ni siquiera me dejaste llorar tu regreso tranquila porque agarraste carrera de inmediato — extendió los brazos a la nena que prefirió el abrazo de su madre. — No sabes el susto que nos has hecho pasar. — Regañó mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, la joven notó cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. — Nunca más salgas de donde mis ojos puedan verte, nunca más, ¿lo has entendido? — Tia suspiró, aliviada de tener a su hija con ella, las horas sin verla, sin saber si había comido, si estaba en peligro, la habían matado de agonía. Y como si la niña fuera una insensible, apenas los abrazó y besó antes de escabullirse de nuevo.

Aun así, las lágrimas contra la cabecita de la pequeña eran inevitables. Sintió el brazo cálido de su esposo y sollozó suavemente.

— Lo siento mamá. — Chilló a su vez la pequeña. — Pero Bella me encontró y me cuidó, ¿no es así? — Sin embargo, cuando los tres miraron al frente, la castaña había desaparecido.

La pareja se contempló un instante, Tia carraspeó y la apartó primero.

— Creo que nos debes un par de explicaciones— musitó con voz seca mientras arrancaba unas pelusas de la ropa de Kebi. — Y no debes permitir que se marche, cuidó a nuestra hija. Ve. — Instó con el típico fuego de mando en los ojos, que siempre había maravillado a Benjamín.

Sin demora, obedeció, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Había sido toda una sorpresa para ambos. Para la castaña porque todo lo dicho por el varón había sido una mentira, desde sus gustos de pareja hasta lo de su _hermanita_ , aún se cuestionaba si le creía lo de su ascendencia egipcia.

En Benjamín suscitaron varias dudas, partiendo por la desvencijada vestidura de la muchacha, él la había visto en sus mejores galas y encontrarla de aquel modo le había sorprendido. Además, ¿qué hacía fuera de los ojos del Lord? Había estado lo suficiente en sociedad como para saber que lo que él creía suyo lo mantenía siempre a la vista, y yendo aún más allá, sus conquistas no solían querer apartarse de su presencia. Todo aquello, confundió la mente del mentiroso en cuestión y muy a su pesar, más que querer arreglar el lío, quería saber el chisme completo. En silencio se lamentó de sus hábitos tan poco ortodoxos.

Cuando se percató que había rodeado el mercado sin encontrar a la joven, soltó el aliento y derrotado se devolvió.

— ¿Dónde está Bella, papi? — Interrogó la niña, estirando los brazos hacia él. Con el ceño fruncido, la recibió.

— No lo sé, la perdí de vista. Como tú te perdiste antes. — Regañó. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kebi? — Los ojos grises idénticos a los suyos propios se llenaron de lágrimas. — Ah, ah, no trates de manipularme muchachita. Recibirás un castigo por tu comportamiento.

— Sí, papá. — Susurró jugando con sus pequeños dedos.

De inmediato, el gesto severo despareció para cubrir el rostro de su niña de besos. Sentir que no podía velar por su bienestar y desconocer su paradero le había roto el corazón.

— Te eché mucho de menos, es por eso que no quiero que vuelvas a soltar mi mano cuando salgamos. No sabes todo lo que sufrimos mamá y yo.

— Lo siento.

— Ahora dime, ¿crees que sepas dónde está Bella? — Preguntó Tia, entrando en la conversación e ignorando a su esposo. Al saberse censurado, rodó los ojos.

— Si nos apuramos quizá siga por estas calles, seguramente irá a su casa. — Sonrió— Ella me dio estas flores para ti, están un poco malas, pero huélelas— imprudentemente se las puso en la nariz. — ¿A poco no huelen rico?

— Sí, muy rico— la mujer le acarició la redonda carita. — ¿Nos dirás?

Kebi se retorció entre los brazos de su padre hasta que la bajó.

— Es por aquí. — Y sin más echó a correr.

— ¿Es que no acabo de decirle que no haga justamente eso? — Refunfuñó Benjamín mientras trotaba para atraparla. A su lado, Tia iba con gesto severo.

— Digna hija de su padre. — Replicó.

— Vamos cariño, no…

— No me llames así. — Reprendió. — Mejor concéntrate en seguirla o la perderemos de nuevo.

Espantando, apretó el paso.

Vio el cabello negro brillante ondular mientras cruzaba la calle sin mirar a ningún sitio. Alarmados, contuvieron un juramento. No querían ni imaginar cómo sería dentro de unos años más.

Finalmente la pequeña se detuvo frente a la molesta chica que maldecía entre dientes.

— Bella— la nombrada se sobresaltó y frunciendo el ceño volvió la mirada.

— Mmh— masculló, cruzando los brazos.

— Quería agradecerte, por lo que hiciste por mi hija— Tia volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos a la chiquilla revoltosa, que al cabo de unos minutos se quedó quieta, apoyada en el cuello de su madre.

— No fue nada. — Replicó.

— Claro que sí, Bella. — Al oír a Benjamín, le clavó los ojos con frialdad. — Vaya, qué mirada. — Rió ligeramente intimidado. No había conocido la faceta ruda de aquella mujercita.

— Ven a casa con nosotros. Hay cosas de las cuales hablar. — Antes que pudiera negarse, Tia la cogió de un brazo. — Entiendo perfectamente tu molestia, estoy igual y quiero explicaciones.

— No necesito que me explique nada, para mí está claro.

— ¿Papá, conocías a Bella? — Interrogó con sorpresa Kebi. Su padre no hizo más que asentir. — ¡Vaya! ¿Entonces son amigos?

— Sí.

— No.

Ambos se contemplaron, mientras la nena hacía un intercambio de miradas entre ellos.

— Anda Bella, no seas testaruda.

— No lo soy. Y no quiero ir. Tengo que trabajar. — Afirmó, acomodándose el cabello tras las orejas. — Además, he de volver a casa.

— Perfecto. Vamos a tu casa entonces. — Concretó Tia, llenando de sorpresa a la castaña.

— N…

— Excelente, iré por el carruaje. — Saltó Benjamín, yendo con pasos varoniles hacia la esquina.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó presionada. — De acuerdo, iré.

— Y oirás. — Fulminó al hombre con sus ojos.

— ¡Será divertido Bella! Te enseñaré mis muñecas y los libros que papá me ha regalado.

— Bien, Kebi. — Respondió con una tensa sonrisa siguiendo el paso de los adinerados.

Sus pies se resistían, pero en el fondo, quería saber por qué le había mentido, puesto que si lo meditaba él no había sacado ningún provecho al decirlo, y de haber sido expuesta aquella declaración habría desencadenado todo un escándalo. ¿Acaso no lo había pensado? Realmente no comprendía las motivaciones de Benjamín.

Ayudada por el cochero, Bella subió al carruaje y no se molestó en seguir la charla de los otros ocupantes, seguramente regañaban a Kebi. Por lo que el camino hasta el vasto terreno de los Malek, fue silencioso, incluso en sus pensamientos.

— Permíteme ayudarte— ofreció el mentiroso, después de ayudar a su esposa e hija.

— Puedo hacerlo sola. — Y sin más descendió de un salto. No se quejó por el leve dolor de los pies, había sido su culpa al fin y al cabo.

— Hola Carmen, por favor prepara el baño para la niña y también llévanos algo de comer a la salita. Que nadie nos moleste— pidió suavemente Tia. — Ahora irás con ella, más tarde te veré y seguiremos nuestra conversación.

— Sí mamá. — Asintió ligeramente cabizbaja, entendiendo poco a poco la preocupación terrible que le había hecho pasar a sus padres. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de haber vuelto con ellos, los extrañaba demasiado.

Una vez que Kebi desapareció dentro, Tia se volvió.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Bella? — Interrogó dulcemente.

— Yo sí.

— Tú cállate, los mentirosos no comen hoy. — La declaración de la mujer la hizo sonreír levemente.

— En realidad, agradecería si me permite lavarme las manos y el rostro.

— Claro, ven querida. — Envolvió sus brazos y la guió hasta una habitación, sin detenerse a mirar si su esposo la seguía. — Puedes tomar algo de ropa si lo deseas también. Sal cuando estés lista. — Le guiñó y cerró la puerta blanca.

Una vez dentro, Bella cogió aire y lo liberó lentamente, preguntándose por qué su vida tenía tantas vueltas.

— Creo que nunca lo sabré. — Musitó, echando una ojeada al cuarto. Tenía una gran ventana en un costado que daba hacia el extenso jardín de rosas, una cama con mosquitero, un armario, un tocador y un baúl. Además de unas cuantas pinturas.

Vació agua desde la jarra de metal en el lavatorio y procedió a limpiar sus uñas y rostro. Una vez sintió que estaba limpia, tomó la toalla mullida, secándose con lentitud.

Acomodó un poco sus greñas frente al tocador y suspiró al contemplarse. Al cabo de inspeccionarse, llegó a la conclusión de que parecía cansada y resignada. Ninguna de sus expectativas había sido llenada, la libertad le sabía amargo. Siempre había soñado con el día en que se libraría de las cadenas de su abuela, sin embargo, en el presente otras mucho más pesadas y dolorosas apresaban sus pensamientos y sentimientos, haciéndola sentir triste la mayor parte del tiempo.

Extrañaba el contacto de esas manos grandes que eran capaces de abarcar su rostro por completo, esos labios tiernos pero exigentes que tomaban lo más profundo de sí. No podía negarlo, extrañaba a Lord y la nostalgia de lo vivido le apretaba el pecho a menudo.

Antes que pudiera seguir hundiéndose en la miseria, oyó unos toques en la puerta.

— Eh, permiso señorita— una chica de cabello oscuro le sonreía con timidez. — La esperan en la salita, la señora me mandó a preguntar si necesitaba algo más.

— No, gracias. — Sonrió. — ¿Podrías ser tan amable de llevarme con ellos?

— Claro, sígame.

De aquel modo Bella llegó hasta donde aguardaba el matrimonio.

— Siéntate aquí— Tia la cogió del brazo y la hizo acomodarse a su lado en el silloncito de color púrpura. En la estancia, en general predominaba esa tonalidad.

Una vez se acomodaron, Benjamín se encontró con dos pares de acusadores ojos.

— Hey— pidió alzando las manos. — No he hecho nada tan terrible.

— ¿Mentir no lo es, querido? — Preguntó con sarcasmo su esposa. La castaña contempló el intercambio de miradas en silencio.

— De acuerdo, lo admito. Lo hice. — Cogió una copa de sobre la mesa de centro y dio un trago antes de fijarse en la joven.

— ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que no entiendo. — Susurró Bella.

— Bien. Primero te haré una pregunta.

— Ella te hizo una. — Bufó Tia, cruzando los brazos. Su comentario fue recibido con una vuelta de ojos.

— ¿Habrías permitido que me acercara a ti si no te hubiera dicho que prefería a los hombres por sobre las mujeres?

— No puedo creer esa blasfemia, Benjamín. Me siento un poco incómoda con eso, ya que tenemos una hija y en la alcoba…

— Tia. — Reprendió y la nombrada, se calló con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Bella analizó la interrogante.

— Realmente no. Esa noche no quería estar cerca de ningún hombre, si soy sincera.

— ¿Por qué? — Tia la vio con duda.

— Sólo diremos que no fueron precisamente caballerosos con la dama. —Zanjó Benjamín, dándose una mirada cómplice con Bella. — Y no pienses cosas que no son, amor.

— No lo hacía. — Murmuró observando sus uñas con fingida indiferencia.

— Eh, por favor. De verdad no vaya a creer algo que no es.

— La noche del baile Kebi estuvo algo enferma y Tia se quedó con ella, y te recuerdo cariño que fuiste tú quién me animó a ir y cumplir con el compromiso.

La mujer lo observó con expresión inescrutable.

— Entonces, ¿te creías un jovencito con libertad de seducir a chicas indefensas?

— Oh— rió Bella— nada de eso. Él no trató de hacer aquello, sino que todo lo contrario. — Se levantó, viéndola directamente. — Fui a ese baile porque Lord Cullen así lo quiso.

— ¿Lord Cullen? — La boca de Tia se entreabrió. — ¿Eres una de sus…?

— Exactamente eso es lo que los hombres pensaban de mí. No fue una buena noche, todos se creían con el derecho de juzgarme u ofenderme por ello.

— Lo siento, no quería…

— Está bien, dio esa impresión. — Sonrió brevemente, sin demorarse en los recuerdos. — Del modo en que lo veo ahora, puedo decir que quizá las intenciones de su esposo eran nobles. Se dio cuenta de lo horrible que era toda la situación para mí y trató de hacerlo mejor. Lo agradezco, si era tu motivación.

— ¿Lo hiciste por eso, Benjamín?

— No era justo que sólo viera lo malo en ese baile. La gente puede ser una molestia.

— Gracias. — Volvió a decir la castaña, sonriendo. Nunca le habían gustado las mentiras, pero en aquel caso, lo comprendía.

— Me siento bastante tonta ahora— se lamentó su mujer.

— Nada de eso, era una duda válida. — Animó Bella con una breve sonrisa, antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Benjamín. Presintió que las cosas se pondrían complicadas.

— Ahora que se ha aclarado el asunto. Me gustaría saber la historia completa hasta aquí.

— Es cierto. — Tia volteó hacia la castaña— si estás con el Lord, ¿por qué vistes así y trabajas en la plaza?

La joven contempló ambos rostros y se mordió el labio. Abrió la boca varias veces, sin obtener éxito en su búsqueda de palabras.

— Anda, cuéntanos. No se lo diremos a nadie. — Aseguró el hombre.

Derrotada, Bella supo que no habría lucha posible.

¿Por dónde empezar? Se preguntó, ¿qué tanto debía contar?

Decidió a última hora, que trataría de no decir mentiras y la verdad hasta el punto en que no fuera un problema.

— Huí de casa del Lord. — Soltó rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué? — Interrogaron desconcertados— ¿Te hizo algo? — Le sorprendió el tono molesto de Benjamín. — Sabía que debía golpearlo aquella noche, se lo merecía por bastardo. — Masculló.

— Realmente no me hizo nada malo. — Diablos, claro que no. Su cuerpo recordaba perfectamente lo "bien" que él lo había hecho. Tras la meditación, sintió un calor reptando por su cuello hasta alcanzar sus mejillas. — Es sólo que… no quería estar allí por más tiempo. Cuando escapé, luego de unos cuantos días conocí a una mujer que me ayudó. Ella me enseñó lo de las flores y desde entonces he estado vendiéndolas.

— Ya veo. — Murmuró Benjamín.

— ¿Y cómo encontraste a Kebi?

— Ah. — Sonrió al recordar— vendía mis flores cuando la vi cruzando la calle, venía un carruaje, así que me apresuré a ponerla a salvo. — Relató.

Tia guardó silencio un momento.

— Es extraño, Kebi no se da con desconocidos, mucho menos les habla. Me sorprende que haya confiado en ti.

— ¿No lo ves, Tia? Hay algo acerca de Bella que te hace pensar que es buena.

Ambos inspeccionaron la silueta descuidada de la muchacha, sumiéndola en la incomodidad.

— Bueno. — Continuó Benjamín. — Me gustaría saber qué planeas hacer de ahora en más. La ciudad es un lugar peligroso para una joven dama.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

— Eso lo sé bien. Descuida.

— ¿Qué tan bien? — Preguntó Tia con ojos entrecerrados.

— Viví mucho tiempo en esas calles, con mi abuela. Sé los peligros que esconden y las conozco mejor que nadie, es por eso que aún no abandono la ciudad, sé que puedo mantenerme lejos del camino del Lord y que si no lo deseo, jamás volveremos a vernos. — Aseguró con voz dura.

— Vaya, cuando hablas de él lo haces con tanto enfado. Me gustaría saber lo qué pasó entre ustedes. — Los hombros de la castaña se tensaron.

— Pero nadie te obligará a hablar de ello. — Informó severo Benjamín.

— Gracias. Y respecto a la pregunta, no sé qué haré. Improvisaré, supongo. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Eso suena perfecto para nosotros. — Dijo una sonriente Tia, yendo hasta los brazos de su esposo. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Anda, llámame Tia. Me haces sentir mayor. — Mantuvo sus labios carmín curvados en una sonrisa amable. — Verás, cuando Benjamín y yo nos casamos, Kebi ya venía en camino y cuando nació perdimos mucho de nuestro tiempo a solas, porque soy de la idea de criar uno mismo a sus hijos. Entonces, no tuvimos luna de miel. Y ahora que Kebi ha crecido… estábamos pensando en irnos de viaje, solos.

— Y buscar una niñera o institutriz. — Continuó Benjamín— pero ha sido un problema, porque ella se niega a siquiera mirarlas. Las ignora por completo, sacándolas de quicio.

Bella trató de imaginarlo, pero fue incapaz. La niña le parecía muy simpática, educada y dulce.

— Y es ahí donde entras tú— Tia de un segundo a otro cruzó la habitación hasta tomarle las manos.

— No estoy entendiendo. — Se rindió, al tratar de descifrar sus expresiones entusiasmadas.

— ¡Serás la niñera de Kebi! — Al ver la expresión de la joven, se apresuró en agregar— si te parece, claro.

— Yo...

— Tendrías una paga considerable, techo y comida, tiempo libre, y sólo deberías encargarte de los cuidados de Kebi. Nada de tareas del hogar y esas cosas. — Ante la vitalidad aplastante de la mujer, Bella calló. Sopesando las posibilidades.

— Me preocupa que deambules tú sola por allí, Bella. Y parece ser más que una coincidencia que hayas sido tú quién encontrara a mi hija. — Dejó la copa— no sé tú, pero le daría un par de vueltas al asunto. Tal vez, el destino quiera decirte algo. — Se encogió de hombros, antes de sonreír. — Creo que sería bueno dejarla para que lo piense, Tia. No la presiones, tomará la decisión más razonable, estoy seguro. —Cogió de los hombros a su cónyuge, atrayéndola contra sí. — Sin embargo, te quedarás aquí hoy y mañana ya decidirás cuál será tu próxima improvisación.

— Le diré a Claire que te enseñe el cuarto que usarás y te pase algunas prendas. — Aseguró Tia, dejándose arrastrar por Benjamín.

— Siéntete libre de andar por donde quieras. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse de la salita, dejando entreabierto a su espalda.

Bella se levantó, para dejarse caer en un sillón pesadamente, se pasó un par de veces las manos por el cabello y luego se puso en pie de nuevo. Se sentía inquieta, por lo que dio unos pasos vacilantes dentro de la habitación.

En realidad, la posibilidad de trabajar para Benjamín era más que buena. No tenía un motivo para negarse, aparte del hecho de estar en una casa llamativa, de gente acomodada, donde eventualmente alguien podría reconocerla. O informárselo al Lord.

Se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar, dudando. Sin embargo, estaba casi segura que él ya habría desistido. No era tan importante y su orgullo no tenía por qué verse afectado, después de todo, sólo fue una amante más a los ojos de la gente.

Sacudió la cabeza, desterrando sus pensamientos acerca de ese hombre, se suponía que había huido para sacárselo de la cabeza, y no hacía más que lo contrario cada santo día.

— Señorita— oyó la voz de la misma chica de antes. Llegó a pensar que sería la salvadora de su cordura, pues llegaba en el momento preciso. — Me han dicho que debo guiarla a su cuarto y cederle ropa. Si fuera tan amable de seguirme, por favor.

— Puedes llamarme Bella, nada de formalidades. — Sonrió amistosa y la joven asintió, tímida.

En silencio siguió sus pasos, observando los pasillos decorados con cuadros y candelabros finos sobre los muebles tallados.

Finalmente, Claire abrió una puerta y al cabo de entregarle la ropa, se marchó, asegurando que vendría por ella para las comidas.

Meditó un tiempo más la propuesta del matrimonio, y cuando tuvo su decisión tomada, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, oyendo a lo lejos el rumor del ruido característico de la ciudad, los cascos de los caballos contra los adoquines, las vociferaciones de los vendedores, el flujo de personas. Repentinamente, recordó sus días en la casa donde había nacido y vivido la mayor parte del tiempo, se sintió como una niña pequeña otra vez, aquélla que esperaba ver a sus padres reírse en el comedor, o a su madre arreglando las flores.

Sin embargo, pese a tener excelentes recuerdos de ese hogar, sus mejores memorias, las más nítidas, eran en la casa de campo, lejos de la ciudad y su bullicio. Ahí se sentía verdaderamente feliz, corriendo entre los árboles, trepándolos, ajena a las preocupaciones que le vendrían más adelante e ignorante por completo de las responsabilidades de una supuesta dama. Allí no había presiones, ni restricciones. Además, tenía la sensación de haber conocido a alguien muy importante, alguien que fue más que compañía en travesuras, destellos de rostros familiares aparecían de cuando en cuando frente a ella. Mas, la cara aniñada, redonda y tierna de un niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda eran lo que más la confundía. Podía aceptar las facciones adultas, porque conocía una infinidad de personas, pero… ese muchacho que en sus rasgos se adivinaba la belleza que le brindaría la adultez, era más que eso. A veces, soñaba con él y otras se sorprendía viéndolo correr junto a ella, tomando su mano, en los recuerdos de infancia.

Sin embargo, su abuela le había dicho hasta el cansancio que aquél no existía, que no era más que un disparate de su mente frágil y como tantas otras cosas, lo había aceptado sin más.

Suspiró, dejando la ventana y abandonando sus cavilaciones.

Del resto de aquel día, no fue mucho más lo que hizo. No tuvo deseos de salir a comer y se quedó tendida en la cama, pensando aún contra su voluntad, en el hombre de ojos esmeralda que había robado algo más que unos besos.

 **-o-**

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba acurrucada en una orilla de la cama, con las ideas confusas y un poco desorientada. Así se sentía varias veces, al reconocer el espiral en que se había convertido su vida.

Se sentó y talló el rostro, contemplando la bonita habitación mucho más modesta que la que usaba en casa del Lord.

Se levantó y lavó la cara, deteniéndose un poco más en su reflejo del espejo. Dentro de poco cumpliría diecinueve años, pero sus facciones parecían haberse quedado pegadas en los quince o dieciséis. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que le otorgaba cierta madurez, adivinó que se trataba del nuevo sentimiento que albergaba en su interior.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró en alistarse para salir. Debía hablar con Tia y Benjamín, además de cumplir ciertas tareas. En conclusión, aquel día era importante que tuviera energías y ánimos.

Anduvo a tientas entre los pasillos hasta que se topó con Claire.

— Buenos días. — Saludó sonriéndole.

— Buenos días, seño… Bella— se corrigió al ver la mirada severa. — Justo iba a buscarla, digo, buscarte. Pensé que seguirías dormida. —Explicó con evidente dificultad en tutearla.

— He despertado antes. Dormí mucho ayer. — Relató.

— El desayuno ya está listo. Y el señor Benjamín me ha pedido que le avise cuando despertaras, así que iré a informarle. Si quieres puedes seguirme al comedor. Ellos se levantaron temprano y estoy casi segura que te esperan.

— Vaya— masculló Bella.

— Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿vas a trabajar aquí?

— Bueno, es una posibilidad. — Contestó con una sonrisa. Poniéndose en marcha tras la chica, quien luego de cumplir con la tarea asignada se retiró de la habitación, dejando a los tres a solas.

— Buenos días, ¿Qué tal tu noche? — Interrogó Tia con una sonrisa radiante, mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo.

— Buenos días— saludó a ambos— logré descansar, así que bien. — Sonrió, dudando en sentarse. — ¿La de ustedes?

Se dirigieron una mirada sugerente antes que Benjamín retomara la lectura del periódico y carraspeara.

— Interesante. — Contestó entre risas Tia. Bella no tuvo que esforzarse en comprender, por lo que simplemente soltó un ligero oh como réplica. — Pero bueno, ¿planeas comer de pie? Siéntate, por Dios. — Regañó risueña.

En silencio obedeció y justo en ese momento Malek doblaba el papel y lo lanzaba a una silla cercana. Cruzó las manos bajo el mentón y la observó.

— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Ya lo pensaste?

Bella terminó de servirse el jugo y centró la atención en ambos. Al cabo de unos segundos, asintió.

— Creo que sería una tonta si desaprovechara la oportunidad, al final, Kebi es un encanto.

— Ay, niña. Veremos si piensas lo mismo luego de unas semanas con ella. — Rió Tia, pinchando su fruta fresca.

— Sabía que tomarías la mejor decisión. — Cogió la mano de su esposa y la apretó. Se sonrieron y Bella se sintió fisgona admirando la escena, parecía un momento íntimo y ella salía sobrando.

— Gracias Bella, no sabes cómo agradecemos que aceptaras. Llevábamos meses soñando con nuestro viaje.

— ¿Gracias a mí? Por favor. En esta situación debo agradecer a todas las deidades por la posibilidad que ustedes me brindan. — Sonrió, comiendo con mesura pese a la repentina hambre que sintió. Tal vez, era por el nuevo comienzo. — ¿Cuándo parten?

— Bueno, debemos arreglar un par de cosas, por lo que posiblemente la otra semana.

— Ya veo. Si no fuera demasiado, quisiera pedirles dos cosas.

— Adelante. — Susurró Benjamín.

— Primero, no deseo que nadie sepa de esto, menos alguien cercano al Lord, sólo como precaución. — Se encogió de hombros. — Y no crean que es porque le temo a él, jamás me hizo daño. — _al menos no físicamente_ , masculló en su interior.

— De acuerdo. Cuenta con eso, Kebi es pequeña aún, por lo que no ha aparecido en sociedad y en nuestra ausencia no debe ir a ningún sitio. — La castaña asintió.

— Lo otro, es que hoy debo hacer un par de cosas.

— No hay problema, si lo deseas puedo poner un carruaje y cochero a tu disposición.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

— No es necesario. Pero agradezco el ofrecimiento.

Él quiso intervenir, mas, su mujer le detuvo.

— Está bien. ¿Cuándo saldrás?

— Pensaba hacerlo luego del desayuno.

Tia asintió.

— Muy bien. Ahora quisiera…

De ese modo la charla cambió de rumbo, pues el matrimonio le explicó ciertas cosas sobre Kebi, cosas que le gustaban y las que no, lugares que le encantaba visitar, comidas preferidas, entre más asuntos que Bella fue guardando y asimilando en su memoria. Así que el desayuno le resultó agradable y en cuanto terminó, se disculpó para ir a su nueva habitación.

Se miró en el espejo una vez y después de acomodar un poco su cabello, abandonó el hogar de los Malek, que pese a encontrarse en el corazón de la ciudad, poseía grandes jardines y variados espacios.

Al salir, el ruido que tanto le disgustaba le envolvió la cabeza y con pesadez se deslizó entre las personas para dirigirse lentamente a casa de Siobhan.

Se sorprendió al encontrar una misiva en el suelo, dentro de la rústica verja de madera torcida. La cogió y limpió sus manos en el vestido antes de proceder a leerla.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que era de Siobhan, le escribía sobre las cosas hermosas, de cómo la trataban de bien, lo feliz que estaba siendo. Y también le deseaba lo mejor en su vida, y le adjuntaba la dirección de su nuevo hogar, para que de cuando en cuando fuera a visitarla, que la esperarían con los brazos abiertos siempre que quisiera. Y que no fuera a olvidar que podía contar con ella en todo momento.

Al terminar, se sintió alegre de corazón por la anciana, y se dijo que ese mismo día iría a devolverle las llaves de la casa que amablemente le había ofrecido, además de contarle sus nuevos planes.

Tarareando, entró, ordenó un poco y cogió el dinero que había guardado.

Más tarde, salió asegurándose de dejar todo cerrado y como correspondía. Aquel era el adiós de esos días y se permitió tener entusiasmo por su porvenir.

Aprovechó de pasar al mercado y comprar lo necesario para enviar una carta. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos, se sentó en unas sillas de una tienda y rápidamente escribió unas cuantas líneas, relatando de forma fugaz lo ocurrido en el lapso de tiempo desde que había escapado hasta ese día. Se cercioró de no dar nombres ni demasiada información, sólo dejó muy en claro que se encontraba bien y que el futuro le prometía cosas favorables. Puso el papel dentro del sobre y escribió el nombre de Alice, y un emisor falso. Mientras buscaba monedas para darle al chico que iría a entregarla, pensó en que quizá había fingido más entusiasmo del que en verdad sentía, sin embargo, quería que su amiga realmente creyera que sus razones para irse seguían estando justificadas y cumpliéndose sus objetivos.

Después de todo, sólo ella sabía que era una mentira y que era posible, que nunca lo olvidara, que siempre estuviera presente en su mente como un fantasma, impidiéndole ser feliz por completo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a casa de Siobhan, confiando en que debía tener fe y paciencia en que tal vez dentro de unos años podría interesarse en alguien más.

Anduvo entre la gente, sumida en sus pensamientos y completamente ajena a que cada uno de sus pasos eran seguidos por alguien que llevaba un tiempo tras ella.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Al fin él lo asumió ¿no? y ¿quién creen que está tras ella? Bueno, ya me dirán lo que piensan.**

 **Primero que todo, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero salí de vacaciones y no lleve el computador, en realidad, sólo me dediqué a disfrutar del tiempo libre jaja, espero lo comprendan. Y también quiero aclarar, otra vez, que no voy a abandonar la historia, no soy capaz de hacerlo porque mi consciencia puede ser muy molesta, así que no se preocupen de eso, además, este fanfic estará terminado antes que entre a clases en marzo, al menos esa es mi meta jaja.**

 **Por otra parte, quiero agradecer por el constante apoyo,** _ **a Paty Limon, Isis Janet, miop, guest, Gaby, ELIZABETH, blankitapia, jacke94, Annimo, chovitap, dracullen, Nancy, LuluuPattinson, Alejandra, Angi Cullen, ylris24, Little Withiee, Yohannita0515, solecitopucheta, Karen McCarthy, viivii alice, LicetSalvatore, Aimme19, ori-cullen-swan, shamyx, Ilovevampiresangels, sylvana, Alexa, Gabylu, Carla, M. Shily, liduvina, Alysonne, Bri. Cullen, Berta, Sarah 1807, saint, kitten, marianella cullen, tefy, Suiza19, Marce Capuccino, brigitte, C, jualar, anita, betzy johanna1215, Nancy bravo, Martu Vampira, Free. Love. Life, dany16, Andrea 17 de Cullen**_ **; se que están ahí y lo agradezco infinitamente, también las alertas, favoritos, reviews y a los lectores silenciosos, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Ahora me despido, esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo y si no, ya saben que pueden hacérmelo saber a través de un comentario (:**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en la próxima, un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que hayamos pasado por alto.**


	14. De vuelta al infierno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XIV**

" **De vuelta al infierno"**

 **Advertencia: Capítulo largo.**

…

Para cuando Bella regresó de casa de Siobhan, la noche había caído y se había negado a ser transportada en carruaje, alegando que deseaba caminar. Lo cual, de cierto modo era cierto.

La tarde en compañía de ambas mujeres resultó muy agradable, y le fue fácil notar el cariño entre ellas. Le conversaron de los planes que tenían, de los posibles nombres para el hijo que Maggie esperaba; incluso le mostraron la habitación que le pertenecería en el futuro. No daban más de alegría y todo aquello se reflejaba en los azules ojos de la anciana.

Mientras lentamente se deslizaba de regreso, reflexionó en que tal vez nunca era tarde para ser feliz, Siobhan era un claro ejemplo; la posibilidad encendió sus esperanzas.

La temperatura había disminuido un resto y se abrazó con fuerzas.

La oscuridad caía rápido y se preguntó si realmente tuvo una buena idea al rechazar el transporte. Sin embargo, aunque lo meditara ahora, no serviría de nada.

Concentrada en sus pensamientos y en ir de prisa, notó de pronto un carruaje que venía cerca, con el cochero entre las sombras de la noche. No se movía de prisa, pese al escaso movimiento en la calle y eso le llamó la atención.

Con una ligera punzada de miedo, apretó más el paso, consciente en todo momento de la calesa a sus espaldas.

Seguramente sólo espera por alguien, es imposible que ande tras de ti. Se dijo, con el propósito de tranquilizarse.

Mas, el que apurara la marcha de los caballos al mismo tiempo que ella sus pasos, se le antojó de mal augurio.

Por favor, rezó apretando más el agarre en ella misma, estoy recién comenzando de nuevo… no permitas que algo me pase ahora.

— Señorita. — Oyó la voz de un hombre que le erizó los vellos del cuello. Tragó grueso y pretendió que se dirigía a alguien más. Algo bastante difícil de creer, siendo que era casi la única que transitaba. — Señorita Bella. — Bueno, eso era bastante específico.

De todos modos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Huyendo otra vez? Reunió todo el valor que pudo encontrar y se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendiendo al cochero que vociferó para frenar el paso de los equinos.

— ¿Por qué me sigue? — Disimuló el temblor de sus miembros y voz. El hombre siguió oculto, hasta que tuvo la idea de bajar de un salto. De forma involuntaria, retrocedió unos pasos.

— Lamento haberla asustado. — Comenzó. — Pero la señora Siobhan me ha encargado seguirla hasta su destino. Le preocupaba que se marchara sola, en la oscuridad y en la ciudad peligrosa.

El alivio que experimentó la joven la dejó mareada. Había pensando cosas terribles y sólo se trataba de la preocupación de aquella mujer. Más sosegada, sonrió.

— Ya veo. Esa anciana es una testaruda.

El hombre sólo curvó los labios.

— ¿Aceptará el carruaje?

— Ya ha venido hasta aquí, sería algo injusto decir no. — Sin embargo, disimuladamente observó el tallado en el carruaje, donde se apreciaban las iníciales de la familia de Maggie. Prefería pasarse de desconfiada, que confiar y equivocarse.

— De acuerdo. Permítame ayudarla— luego que se acomodó dentro de la cabina, sintió cómo volvía a su posición e iniciaba la marcha. Bella cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la estructura, sintiendo que sus latidos se calmaban paulatinamente.

Supuso que sabía dónde se encontraba la residencia de los Malek, ya que se movió entre las calles correctas; se entretuvo mirando por la ventana. No veía demasiado, pero prefería hacerlo que embaucarse en sus pensamientos.

Aunque se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Alice al leer su carta, esperaba se encontrara bien. En aquellos días, la había extrañado, a todos en esa casa en realidad. No era necesario nombrar al ser que ocupaba una porción de sus reflexiones y causaba la mitad de los suspiros de un día normal. Se daba cuenta que iba de mal en peor, pero mantenía el optimismo lo más alto que podía, era justo que al menos se diera eso.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba, que sólo dejó de meditar cuando el hombrecillo le abrió la puerta.

— Oh— sonrió a modo de disculpa— muchas gracias. —Él la ayudó a bajar.

— De nada, señorita. Qué tenga buena noche.

— Igualmente. — Le despidió antes de encaminarse al hogar de Benjamín.

Anduvo tranquila hasta la puerta que fue abierta por un amable hombre. Le sonrió también y finalmente se dirigió a su habitación.

Encendió unas velas, cerró la ventana y comenzó a deshacer el moño que había hecho en la mañana. No tardó mucho y se sintió bien al masajear con sus yemas el cuero cabelludo.

Mientras se quitaba las prendas, se estremeció. Debido a la corriente, el lugar se encontraba algo frío. Así que se dirigió a la chimenea y se puso en labor de encender fuego.

Se demoró unos minutos en eso, antes de proceder con su anterior tarea.

Una vez se sintió lista, no tardó en meterse entre las mantas. Quería dormirse lo más pronto posible, ciertamente, deseaba que el tiempo transcurriera de prisa.

Sin embargo, pese a sus anhelos, sus cavilaciones tomaron justo el curso que ella evitaba, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar hasta que el cansancio la venció.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Tia conversó con ella un rato mientras empacaba cosas para su soñada luna de miel. Le relató cada una de las expresiones faciales de Kebi al decirle que se irían de viaje solos y que quedaría a cargo de Bella. Según lo asimilado, la niña no tenía reparos en aquel arreglo, lo cual favorecía las circunstancias para la joven. También le confirmó que eran de sangre egipcia, y que visitarían unos parientes durante su recorrido.

No era necesario preguntar si la idea de pasear la entusiasmaba, bastaba con verle el rostro iluminado y la amplia sonrisa, la felicidad le salía por los poros. Pensó Bella, doblando cuidadosamente unas prendas de ropa que se le antojaban sumamente provocativas.

— Ay, no las veas como si fuera el pecado encarnado. — Rió Tia, que llevaba un resto contemplando la expresión recatada de la castaña. Al saberse sorprendida, sintió que las mejillas se le teñían de un rosa suave.

— No las veo así. — Sonrió tímida.

— Por favor. Llevo mucho tiempo viendo tu expresión compungida.

— Es… es sólo que parece muy revelador. Hasta podría decir que escandaloso— soltó una breve risa. — Y tienes varias prendas como estas y…

— Tienes razón, por eso es un secreto entre mi modista y yo, ahora tú.

— Ya veo.

— Me recuerdas un poco al rostro que tenía Benjamín la primera vez que lo usé. — Rió con fuerzas— parecía que sus ojos abandonarían su sitio al observar todo el encaje.

— Imagino que debió ser toda una sorpresa.

— Lo fue querida, y ahora él mismo me pide más, de distintos colores. — Se acercó— le encanta el rojo, dice que realza mi color natural. — Bella sonrió con timidez, ligeramente incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación. — Ah, por favor. Ambas somos adultas, podemos compartir historias de cama. — Le batió las cejas antes de golpear su cadera contra la de ella. — Anda, seguro tienes un par.

— Bueno… yo…

— Vamos, chica.

— No tengo ninguna.

— Pero viviste con el Lord…— Bella dejó la ropa, para verla con fijeza. — Lo siento, no debí decirlo.

— No, realmente no.

— De veras lo lamento. — Le cogió la mano. — No volveré a hablar de él, lo prometo.

— No es porque hables de él, Tia. Es porque insinúes que soy una chica que se acuesta con cualquier hombre.

— Tienes razón, Bella. Aunque…— volvió a clavarle los ojos marrones.

— ¿Aunque?

— Fuiste la única mujer de la que sé, que ha vivido en su casa.

El corazón de Bella apuró un par de latidos.

— Y la verdad me preguntó por qué. — La vio con suspicacia y ella le mantuvo la vista lo que pudo.

— Bueno… no quiero hablar de eso.

— Lo entiendo, pero no lo comparto. Bella, debes entender que estoy dejándote a cargo de mi hija y para mí eres una completa desconocida.

— Lo sé, Tia. Sin embargo, ustedes me lo propusieron sabiendo lo que sabían.

Se miraron por unos segundos.

— De cualquier modo, no tienes nada que temer. No pasó nada malo entre el Lord y yo, no soy una mala persona ni quiero lastimar bajo ningún motivo a Kebi.

— Benjamín tiene una fe ciega en ti.

— No estarás creyendo cosas que no son, ¿verdad? — Sacudió la cabeza.

— Sé que él me ama. Y que seguramente tú tienes tus líos con el Lord.

— Tia…

— ¿Es que nunca bajas la guardia, mujer? ¿No te hace daño guardarte tantas cosas?

La joven bajó la mirada levemente.

— Sí lo hago. Tenía una amiga en casa del Lord, ella lo sabe todo.

— Ya veo. Te cuesta confiar en las personas.

— Sí. — Musitó por lo bajo, imitando a Tia que nuevamente doblaba ropa y la metía dentro de unos baúles. — He pasado por varias cosas, y aprendí que es mejor reservarme ciertos aspectos.

Guardaron silencio.

— ¿Qué hacías antes de vivir con el Lord? — Interrogó con voz suave, sin despegar la vista de las prendas.

— Vivía con Marie, mi abuela.

— Ya veo. ¿Cómo llegaste a casa de Edward?

Bella aspiró y exhaló con lentitud.

— ¿No crees que debiste preguntarme todo esto antes?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me habría pensado mejor las cosas. No quiero contarte esa historia.

— De acuerdo, lo respeto.

— Tia, de verdad no tienes por qué desconfiar de mí. Comprendo más de lo que crees a Kebi.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Bella se volteó al armario.

— Porque también viví así, cuando mis padres seguían en este mundo. — Explicó con suavidad, sin mirarla.

— Oh, Bella… lamento si hice que removieras el pasado.

— No importa. No es un mal recuerdo, por el contrario, creo que fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Sin embargo, después pasé tiempo con Marie y las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Justo cuando creía que tenía el punto más álgido de la desgracia, apareció el Lord.

— Ya veo. Con lo que me has dicho es suficiente.

— De acuerdo. — Bella se concentró en calmar sus latidos; recordar su primer encuentro con Edward aún la afectaba.

El resto del tiempo que pasaron juntas se esfumó entre charlas insustanciales y armar las valijas. Benjamín se encontraba resolviendo asuntos de negocios con algunas personas, ya que su viaje contemplaba varias semanas y deseaba que todo mantuviera el perfecto orden que llevaba hasta entonces. Su organización y astucia habían ampliado sus horizontes, convirtiéndolo en otro miembro importante entre las familias de renombre de la ciudad.

Para la hora de la cena, habían hecho buena parte del trabajo y Kebi se les había unido, prometiendo que ayudaría. No fue tan cierto, pero ambas disfrutaron de la compañía y las risas que ésta originó.

Las tres tomadas de la mano se dirigían al comedor, mientras cantaban una letra infantil cuando Benjamín las sorprendió.

Sonrió ampliamente y de forma veloz se aproximó a su mujer, para darle un beso en los labios, luego cogió entre sus brazos a Kebi, llenándola de mimos.

La pequeña sólo reía, diciendo "papi, papi detente". La joven castaña los observó con cierta nostalgia, pero de la buena; recordando alegre a Charlie y los momentos vividos con él.

— Hola Bella. — Saludó con el eterno gesto de simpatía y seducción. Tenía un encanto muy varonil que lo volvía atractivo de un modo natural, no como el burdo de Mike.

— Buenas noches. — Correspondió curvando sus labios.

El hombre le dio una última mirada antes de tomar con una mano la cintura de Tia y en la otra cargar a Kebi. Ella los siguió en silencio.

Los oyó conversar, los vio interactuar y no le cupo la menor duda de que ese matrimonio no había sido por otro motivo más que el puro amor. Se veía en los ojos de ambos al contemplarse, al coquetearse sin saberlo o al observar a Kebi.

La castaña soñó despierta con un futuro similar, y ni se molestó en sentir vergüenza por imaginar al Lord en lugar de Benjamín y a ella en el de Tia. Era joven, estaba viviendo su primer amor y tenía el derecho de pensar lo que se le viniera en gana. Al final, nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

La incluyeron en la conversación, pero respondió de forma escueta, deseaba embaucarse en sus ensoñaciones y disfrutar de esas ideas tan encantadoras y… falsas.

Al terminar, se excusó y se retiró a su habitación. Encendió el fuego y se quedó sentada contemplándolo, escuchando el acogedor crepitar de la madera al ser consumida. Se preguntó entonces; y se permitió también; qué estaría haciendo el Lord en ese instante. Se atrevió a pensar en que quizá alguna de sus cavilaciones iban dirigidas a su nombre, que tal vez él extrañaba siquiera algo de su ella…

Se entretuvo con sus interrogantes y las mejores respuestas que pudiera soñar, alimentando el fuego casi sin notarlo, obviando también el pasar del tiempo. La joven se permitió dejar fluir sus sentimientos, que sus recuerdos la envolvieran sin hacerle daño, sólo disfrutando de lo que le hubiese gustado que pasara.

Mas, la realidad llegó clara y aplastante. Probablemente él no pensaba en ella más que como una inversión que se le escapó, como un trato fallido o algo semejante. Quizá ya estaba de vuelta en las fiestas, coqueteando con su séquito de admiradoras sedientas de encuentros apasionados en el rincón de alguna habitación, seguramente su predilecta era la bella Tanya. Aquella mujer que no vio más que una vez, pero que odió como si la conociera de siempre. La razón era obvia, por supuesto, estuvo con el Lord. Motivo más que suficiente para la aversión que juraría era mutua.

Al recordar a esas mujeres, la melancolía se le esfumó y terminó maldiciéndolo mientras se desnudaba. Incluso acostada y lista para dormir, siguió lanzándole improperios, hasta que la consciencia se le desvaneció.

Esa fue la tónica por los siguientes días. Mientras el sol brillaba, ella desempeñaba una buena labor de niñera en práctica, hablaba con Tia y Benjamín, quienes cada vez se encontraban más ansiosos de partir y la presentaron frente al resto del personal de la casa. Le dieron una buena acogida y Claire prometió enseñarle el sistema del hogar.

Sin embargo, por la noche sus pensamientos sufrían quiebres abruptos, pasando de preocupaciones banales a recuerdos acalorados, luego tristeza y más tarde ira. Si seguía el patrón durante otros días, sus nervios se destrozarían.

-o-

El tan ansiado día por la pareja, llegó al fin. Temprano por la mañana, alistaron el carruaje que los llevaría al puerto, donde cogerían un barco y desembarcarían en el primer destino elegido. Prometieron, en la puerta de la calesa, que escribirían regularmente y traerían muchos presentes para la niña. Por fortuna, ella aún dormía cuando el transporte de sus padres abandonó la casa, envuelto de forma ligera por una neblina matutina.

Bella regresó sobre sus pasos, aferrando el abrigo improvisado sobre sus hombros y conteniendo un bostezo. Había sido otra noche más de sueño interrumpido, estaba convencida que dentro de poco terminaría por hacerse una costumbre y ella tolerante.

Su plan era levantarse de inmediato, sin embargo, apenas rozó las mantas aún tibias, cayó rendida.

Despertó una hora más tarde, con mejor semblante y ánimo. Después de todo, debía estar en perfecto estado para cuidar de Kebi. La había observado y pudo notar la gran energía que la pequeña tenía durante el día, lo cual beneficiaba su tiempo por la noche, puesto que apenas era capaz de estar despierta mientras oía el cuento acostumbrado antes de sucumbir al cansancio. Era por ello que había varias cosas que hacer con ella, jugar, enseñarle cosas básicas, pasear, y principalmente, divertirse.

Pensó que no debería costarle demasiado, mientras se colocaba la ropa que alguien amablemente había puesto en su armario.

-o-

Los días pasaron veloces, entre Kebi y Claire, con quien llegó a formar una relación más cercana. En la casa todos eran cordiales, nadie la miraba de mal modo ni con enfado por el puesto que había conseguido tan fácilmente con la familia. Siempre la saludaban con una sonrisa y si necesitaba algo, la ayudaban. Claro que hacía lo mismo por ellos, en eso se basaba la buena convivencia.

La pequeña lograba gastar sus energías al punto de dejarla tendida en la cama y sólo con intención de dormir, cosa que milagrosamente había logrado sin tanta demora.

Paseaban por los jardines, correteaban en el césped y a veces Kebi bailaba en la sala donde había un piano. Le contaba cuentos siempre que quisiera y también los oía de parte de la nena, cuya imaginación se desbordaba en los relatos. A Bella la divertía mucho escucharla. La peinaba mientras cantaban o jugaban a decir trabalenguas. Sin embargo, así como era de buen humor… tenía el otro lado del carácter agrio del que Tia le había hablado. En oportunidades amanecía cascarrabias y revoltosa, chillona o ligeramente grosera. Gracias al cielo, lograba contenerla lo suficiente, y así atraerla afuera e impelerla a jugar. Generalmente terminaba por ceder y de un segundo a otro, la amorosa Kebi estaba de vuelta. Aunque estaban los otros días, donde era imposible. Corría por toda la casa, llorando sin motivo, lo cual se reflejaba al anochecer cuando se escapaba de Bella tirando cosas al suelo para que no se la llevara a la cama. Esos días la agotaban y al encerrarse en la alcoba empleaba unos momentos en controlar sus emociones lo suficiente para dormir y saber que despertaría del eterno buen humor.

Así se le fueron yendo las semanas, recibiendo cartas casi todas ellas, de parte de Benjamín y Tia. Siempre se sentaba con Kebi y las leía poniendo énfasis en ciertas partes para mantenerla atenta. Al final, ellos escribían que la querían mucho y que nunca lo olvidara. La pequeña se sentía exultante, pidiéndole mil veces que releyera esa parte. Aseguraba que jamás se cansaba de oírla, pese a que le gustaban las aventuras que le relataban sus padres, esa era su parte favorita de la carta.

Por su parte, Bella entendía bastante a la niña, y se sentía aliviada de que ellos volverían, que no era un adiós permanente. Cuando la arropaba y acariciaba su cabello, rezaba en silencio para que Benjamín y Tia volvieran sin novedad, puesto que sabía lo que era crecer sin aquellos seres que tanto se aman y necesitan. Además, Bella era consciente del apego que Kebi tenía con sus padres, pues despertaba algunas noches llorando desconsolada porque los extrañaba. En esas oportunidades, la joven le hacía un hueco en su cama y ambas lograban conciliar un sueño ameno. Extrañamente, esas noches no había pesadillas ni recuerdos atormentándola, por lo que su descanso era más placentero.

Descubrió, una mañana que bañaba a la niña y ésta le relataba un cuento inventado, que le gustaría ser madre, le encantaría tener a su hijo entre los brazos y cuidarlo, protegerlo de todo y todos, darle aquel amor que tanto quiso y le faltó mientras crecía.

Si era una mujercita, estaría cada vez que la necesitara, cuando notara que su cuerpo cambiaba y le ocurrían cosas que a ella le habían aterrorizado, porque su abuela jamás se molestó en contárselas y apenas tuvo tacto al explicarle lo que pasaba.

No, prometió, jamás dejaría que algo así le ocurriera a su hijo.

Sin duda, esos días habían despertado su instinto materno de una forma sorprendente, tanto que temía portarse extraño cuando volviera Tia. Le gustaría estar para siempre con Kebi y reír como lo hacía al compartir tiempo juntas. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello podría cambiar con el inminente regreso de la jovial pareja. Iban a cumplir un mes fuera de casa, y sentían que no podían aguantar más tiempo sin tener a su hija, por lo que habían decidido volver lo antes posible. La misiva poseía una parte en la que solicitaban que no fuera leída a Kebi, en la que anunciaban que hoy era el día de su regreso y que esperaban fuera una sorpresa. Bella se lo guardó y le dijo que retornarían pronto.

La niña saltó de alegría al saberlo y la joven sonrió, contagiándose con su regocijo.

Pero a la mitad del festejo tuvo que parar y calmarse, puesto que una repentina vulnerabilidad la tomó por sorpresa. Pese a que lo había sentido antes, no se acostumbraba ni lo entendía, puesto que se alimentaba de forma correcta. Y aún más extraño eran los ataques de tos. Reflexionó un poco más en eso y admitió que probablemente el día anterior tuvo un poco de fiebre. Concluyó que era viable pensar que se tratara del comienzo de una enfermedad.

Apoyaba su hipótesis en que la otra noche se había dormido con la ventana abierta y ni siquiera encendió fuego.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó de reflexionar en eventos pasados, debía levantarse y poner guapa a Kebi. Su plan comenzaba con un buen baño.

Bebió un sorbo de agua, antes de lavarse.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se sentía mucho mejor y supuso que al final de cuentas, su teoría había resultado incorrecta. Quizá, sólo se encontraba cansada.

— ¡Bella, Bella! —Voceó Kebi al verla aparecer en la cocina. De inmediato se levantó para abrazarle las piernas. — ¿Iremos a jugar al jardín hoy? Ayer estuve pensando en un juego nuevo. — Se apartó el enmarañado cabello del rostro sonriente. Le acarició la cabeza de forma suave.

—Claro, aunque hoy habrá baño. —Avisó.

—Si cantamos no hay problema.

— ¡Ay! Eres una dulzura —le apretó dulcemente la mejilla antes de sonreírle. La pequeña rió. —Ahora vamos a tomar desayuno, y luego a peinarte. — Hizo una breve pausa. — Hoy despertaste antes que yo.

La nena se apresuró en engullir el vaso de leche.

—Es que siento que será un gran día. — Explicó emocionada— además, soñé que mis papás regresaban.

—Dijeron que pronto. — La animó, sirviéndose una ración de leche y pan. — ¿Dónde están todos? —Preguntó al notar la ausencia de Lydia, la hábil cocinera y su ayudante, la amable y regordeta Sarah.

— Cuando aparecí por aquí, se apresuraron en darme de comer y luego dijeron que saldrían a comprar algunas cosas, porque todo debía estar perfecto. — Explicó balanceando los pies bajo la mesa. Debía sentarse sobre tres mullidos cojines para alcanzar la altura. — En realidad, todos andan como locos— balbució en medio de un bostezo.

— Quizá se atrasaron con sus quehaceres. — Excusó encogiéndose de hombros, forzándose a comer la rebanada de pan con mermelada.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? — Preguntó recostándose sobre la mesa, observando a la castaña con detenimiento.

— No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer? — Replicó, acercándose a la nena que la contemplaba.

— Eres muy bonita. — Sonrió, mientras con un pequeño dedo le tocaba la nariz.

— Oh, vaya. Gracias. — Le besó la manito. — Tú eres muy linda también. Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

— Ella es guapa.

— Serás como ella— se acercó como para contarle una confidencia— o quizá más. — Le susurró antes de pincharle las costillas. Se retorció, soltando carcajadas. — Anda, vamos a vestirnos y peinarnos.

— Pero Bella… no te has comido el desayuno. Mamá dice que es importante comerlo.

— Lo sé. Pero realmente no tengo apetito. ¿Podrás guardar el secreto? No quiero que tu madre lo sepa y me regañe.

— De acuerdo. Lo prometo. — Alzó la mano de modo solemne.

Sonriendo, Bella la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación llena de juguetes y dibujos. Desde ese momento no se despegó de Kebi, como se había vuelto costumbre.

La mantuvo entretenida, para que no notara el afán de los empleados para dejar la casa reluciente y sacara sus propias conclusiones. Era una niña inteligente, por lo que no tardaría en adivinar el motivo.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a acercarse, dejaron de jugar en el pasto y como había avisado con tiempo, Claire le informó que el agua ya estaba preparada. Así que tomando la mano de la nena, la guió dentro para asearla.

Cantaron, como era típico en ellas, y se esforzó en borrar cualquier rastro de tierra que pudiera quedar en la piel morena de Kebi ante de sacarla y secarle el cabello con delicadeza. Luego lo cepilló y terminó haciéndole una trenza.

— Vaya ¡qué linda! — Exclamó.

— ¿Verdad? Me enseñó una amiga muy querida.

— Deben quedarle preciosas.

— Así es. — Asintió con lentitud, previo a buscarle un vestido en el armario. — ¿Quieres usar este? ¿O este? — Le presentó uno morado y otro rosa. Se decantó por el primero. — Buena elección. Ven aquí. — La nena corrió de prisa.

— Siento que algo bonito pasará. — Pese a ser bastante alta para la edad, y elocuente. En ciertas palabras, se demostraba perfectamente la escasa edad que poseía la morena. A veces, Bella podría jurar que tenía más años.

— Mmh. Quizá. — Le asombró lo instintiva que era. Ni siquiera tenía una idea, pero lo podía percibir. — Ya está. Ahora quiero que te portes bien, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de corretear por ahí.

— Bien. Pero, ¿tocarías para mí?

— ¿Bailarás? — Asintió con prisas y se veía divina con aquella ropa. — Entonces vamos.

— ¡Sí! — Dio unos saltitos antes de tomarle la mano y correr hacia la salita. Bella simplemente se dejó arrastrar, rodando los ojos. Precisamente eso le había dicho que no hiciera.

Una vez dentro, la apuró para que se sentara y obedeció entre risas. Paseó las yemas de los dedos por las teclas y se deleitó con la suavidad. Gracias al cielo no había olvidado las clases, porque le gustaba tocar el piano.

Sin embargo, su momento de abstracción terminó por la insistencia de Kebi, así que la complació con una melodía alegre y divertida. De inmediato, comenzó a dar vueltas y saltitos al son de la música, riéndose jovial.

La composición duró algunos minutos.

Al finalizar, se miraron con alegría. El sonido parecía envolverlas del mismo modo y compartían el momento, cuando oyeron desde la puerta:

— Vaya, parece que tenemos una bailarina profesional en casa y no lo sabíamos. — Los gritos de "papá" y "mamá" se oyeron en la calle principal, de eso Bella estaba segura.

Al verlos, no demoró en correr hacia la pareja que la recibió entre sus brazos, llenándola de besos y palabras de mimo. La joven observó la escena, conmovida hasta el punto en que sus vellos se erizaron por la magnitud de los recuerdos que la embargaron. Se identificaba con el entusiasmo de la niña, ella había sido igual si es que no peor al recibir a sus padres después de un largo viaje.

La algarabía se prolongó durante bastante. Parecían no poder dejarse de abrazar y besar. Finalmente, se despegaron y vieron hacia Bella.

— Buenas tardes, me alegro mucho que hayan vuelto sin novedad. — Sonrió de modo genuino. — ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? — De pronto Tia la abrazó con fuerzas.

— Gracias por cuidar de mi hija. Está preciosa.

— Fue todo un placer. — La castaña y Kebi se guiñaron. La nena, se mantenía aferrada al cuello de su padre.

— El viaje estuvo muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal todo?

— Perfecto.

— Bien. — Benjamín le sonrió, antes de volver a apretar a su hija. — ¿No tienen hambre?

— ¡Estoy hambrienta!

— ¡Yo también! — Tia y Kebi se miraron, riendo.

— Entonces vamos. Además, hay muchos regalos que abrir.

— ¿De verdad, papá?

— Así es. — Bella los siguió, sonriendo por ver a la niña tan feliz.

El resto de la tarde se pasó veloz, entre los relatos de Benjamín y Tia, las preguntas y comentarios de Kebi, quien contó todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia; los muchos presentes que trajeron y otras cosas.

Finalmente, cerca de la medianoche, la pequeña perdió la batalla contra el sueño y cayó rendida en los brazos de su padre.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Nos extrañó mucho?

— Bastante. Pero procuraba dejarla muy cansada para que durmiera tranquila. — Contestó a Benjamín, que acariciaba la carita redonda.

— Nosotros también la echamos de menos. — Acotó Tia, deshaciendo lentamente la trenza. — Creo que sería buena idea acostarla.

— La verdad es que estoy exhausto.

— Yo también. Pienso ir directo a la cama. — Murmuró Bella, conteniendo un bostezo.

— Ah, Bella. — Tia se levantó de prisa. — Trajimos esto para ti, espero que te guste. — Le tendió una caja blanca mientras sonreía.

— No tenían que haberse molestado. — La recibió— gracias.

— Anda, ábrelo. — Apuró Benjamín— Si quieres, claro. — Agregó luego de la mirada de su esposa.

Sonriendo, quitó la tapa y extrajo una prenda de color azul oscuro. Al estirarla por completo, se percató.

— Es una capa. ¡Está hermosa! Muchas gracias. — No tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse de pie y probársela. De niña siempre le habían gustado mucho.

— Me alegra que te guste.

— El color azul te sienta, lo sabía. — Asintió Tia mientras la observaba de modo apreciativo.

— Gracias. — Acarició la tela y le fue inevitable sonreír. Sin embargo, un repentino ataque de tos la hizo cambiar el gesto.

De forma rápida, la mujer le dio una copa con agua. Cuando el escándalo hubo pasado, respiró profundo.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes tos?

— No hace mucho.

— Hoy comiste poco y estás algo pálida. Creo que sería buena idea llamar al Doctor Gerandy.

— Ah, no. No. — Bella se apresuró en declinar. — Gracias por la preocupación, pero estaré bien. Sólo debo descansar. — Aseguró conteniendo un estornudo.

— Yo creo que…

— De acuerdo, Bella. Si te sientes muy mal debes avisarnos, ¿si?

Asintió. — Bien. Ahora lo siento, pero realmente Kebi agota mis energías. Así que me retiraré. Muchas gracias por la capa.

— Buenas noches, qué descanses.

— Gracias e igualmente. Con permiso. — Escapó rauda de la sala, perdiéndose la mueca de preocupación de los dueños de casa. Del mismo modo se acostó, después de cerrar la ventana, cortinas y encender el fuego de la chimenea.

Se envolvió en las mantas y no tardó en conciliar el sueño.

-o-

Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Fue lo primero que recordó al abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente. Hoy cumplía diecinueve años y nadie, salvo su abuela lo sabía.

Se quedó en cama un tiempo más, recordando las celebraciones que sus padres hacían en aquella fecha, con motivo de festejarla.

Los extrañó profundamente, y las ganas de no levantarse la consumieron. Sin embargo, estaba segura que de hacerlo, su mente se volvería un arma de doble filo. Comenzaría con recuerdos gratos, y luego vendrían los feos, aquellos que le destrozarían el temple y lograrían hacerla llorar. Reculó a tiempo, por suerte.

Logró reunir fuerzas para levantarse y se dijo que este cumpleaños sería diferente. Tenía motivos para celebrar y podía hacerlo. Se agasajaría, iría de compras y disfrutaría de su libertad. Se comería un trozo de pastel o dos, tal vez comprara unas golosinas y flores.

Sí, se dijo mientras buscaba un vestido, hoy será diferente.

Sonrió, porque incluso su salud parecía colaborar, ya que se sentía bien. Se percibía entusiasmada y con energías. Además, poseía la certeza, que sus padres estarían orgullosos de verla alzar la cabeza y terminar con malos recuerdos de años pasados.

Contó su dinero, el de las flores y otros ingresos que le había dado el encargado de la casa de Benjamín cada semana. Su paga no era mala, de hecho, era más de la que podría haber deseado, de modo que sus planes de festejo eran plausibles.

Abandonó la habitación con la capa doblada sobre el brazo y la bolsita con la mayor cantidad de monedas en la bota.

En la cocina, se encontraba la gente habitual. Saludó con alegría y se bebió un vaso de jugo, además de comerse un trozo generoso de pan. Charló brevemente y luego se dirigió al comedor. Ahí comían Benjamín y Tia, aunque parecían decirse cosas muy divertidas o secretas, porque al verla, se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y la mano de la mujer voló para ubicarse sobre la mesa.

Bella prefirió omitir cualquier idea sobre lo que podrían haber estado haciendo. Después de los saludos correspondientes, Tia habló.

— Te has despertado temprano, para ser tu primer día libre en mucho tiempo.

— Lo sé. — Sonrió. — Quería pedir permiso o informar, no sé realmente cuál de las dos es correcta— rió— para salir todo el día.

— ¿Todo? ¿Necesitarás carruaje?

— No, no. Gracias. Iré a pasear por ahí.

— ¿Estás segura?

Asintió con suavidad.

— Te ves diferente hoy. Tienes un buen semblante, lleno de vida. —Acotó Benjamín.

— Quizá porque me siento bien, y feliz.

— ¿Podremos saber ese motivo de felicidad? — Tia le confirió picardía a su tono y Bella rió.

— No tiene que ver con un hombre. Es sólo… mío. Estoy contenta porque sí.

— Vale, he de creer tus palabras. — Musitó falsamente fastidiada.

— Bueno, puedes volver cuando lo desees. De vuelta puedes pedir un carruaje y aquí lo arreglamos.

— De acuerdo, gracias. — Reverenció ligeramente con la cabeza. — Nos veremos pronto, díganle a Kebi que cuando vuelva bailaremos juntas un tiempo.

— Bien. Cuídate.

Luego de asentir, Bella se retiró y abandonó la casa de los Malek. Sonrió al estar fuera y no se irritó por el bullicio, sino que, por el contrario, permitió que la jovialidad de las personas ejerciera cierto efecto sobre ella.

Anduvo tranquila por las calles, entró a varias tiendas de ropa y libros. En las últimas tardó más, y dejó encargados un par que pasaría a recoger luego de comer algo.

Deleitó su paladar con un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Comió lentamente cada bocado y bebió de la copa del espumante que pidió para la ocasión. Al final de cuentas, era una celebración.

Despreocupada, siguió su camino, observando prendas y adornos para el cabello, además de unos pendientes. Se sentía satisfecha de ser capaz de darse ciertos lujos, con su dinero, con su trabajo.

Sin embargo, al observar un anillo de esmeraldas, recordó al Lord y las ganas de verlo fueron perturbadoras. Con ansiedad, de pronto pensó en qué sucedería si no lo veía de nuevo. Había creído que era justo lo que deseaba, pero la sensación no le gustó.

Su calma y sentimiento de alegría fueron reemplazados por el temor, y la paranoia. De repente, se sintió en peligro.

Miró en todas direcciones, y al verse rodeada de personas que reían, carruajes que pasaban cerca, los caballos relinchando y gritos de vendedores, le hicieron sentir miedo.

No comprendía lo que sucedía, pero sabía que debía irse en ese mismo momento. Había algo que se lo decía y poseía la suficiente inteligencia o falta de coraje, como para ignorar la señal de alerta.

Apresurada, abandonó el lugar y a paso rápido se devolvió. La noche se avecinaba, el tiempo había corrido y ni se percató de en qué momento la oscuridad comenzó a consumir todo. Reflexionó en que había pasado demasiado tiempo inmersa en sus pensamientos, en disfrutar la felicidad que sentía y omitió todo lo demás. Eso no podía estar bien, demonios Bella. Se reprendió, apretando el paso, pero luchando por mantener la calma y no permitir que el terror inesperado dominara sus acciones.

Se alegró al divisar la tienda de libros, mas, un ruido de cascos a su derecha la hizo contener el aliento.

Esperó paciente, sin dejar de andar, que la calesa la adelantara y así dejara de llenarla de incertidumbre.

Aquello no ocurrió y con una extraña presión en el pecho, dobló abruptamente en una esquina. Allí había mucha menos iluminación, y la luna se hallaba oculta por grandes nubes que profundizaban aún más la oscuridad.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. No podía negarlo, estaba aterrada y desconocer la razón la hacía sentir peor.

Caminó a paso veloz, aferrando la capa sobre sus hombros y pensando a cada instante en los ojos de Edward. Era extraño que en esa situación no deseara más que verlo, presentía de un trágico y terrible modo, que tal vez era cierto que nunca volvería a ver su rostro varonil y que sus labios y caricias serían sólo un artificio de su mente para confundirla.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al descubrir unas formas al final de la calle, que se aproximaban lento a su posición. Deseó deshacerse de sus temores y enfrentar la situación, pero su instinto le decía que algo malo ocurriría. Tras ella, oyó los cascos de un caballo y de forma disimulada, volvió la mirada. Se había equivocado, no se trataba de un carruaje, sino, que de dos jinetes.

— Dios. — Murmuró para sí, buscando una salida. Sin embargo, parecía haber caído en una trampa sin darse cuenta; se encontraba encerrada por los hombres a su espalda y los de delante. Se preguntó si sería capaz de correr entre ellos.

— Atrápenla ya. —Oyó la voz profunda y rasposa de uno. Sus vellos se erizaron y le faltó el aliento. No había otra persona ahí, era obvio que se referían a ella.

Los vio apurar al caballo y acercarse rápido. No lo pensó, simplemente se recogió las faldas y echó a correr desesperada. Si agarraba la suficiente velocidad, podría esquivarlos porque seguramente se tardarían unos momentos en descender del animal y eso le otorgaría cierta ventaja.

Confiando en su teoría, se alejó todo lo que pudo de la calle por donde transitaban y rezó por lograr su objetivo. Creyó haberlo logrado, hasta que sintió un doloroso tirón en el cabello.

Gritó por el dolor y su captor no perdió oportunidad de cogerla de los brazos y bruscamente echarla delante de él en la montura. La parte frontal de la silla se enterró en sus costillas pero fue incapaz de moverse por el pánico a caerse. Apretó los dedos en la pierna del hombre, y se puso rígida. Odiaba los caballos, les temía demasiado y no era capaz de respirar.

— ¡La tengo! ¡Vámonos ya! — Sin consideración hacia la joven, echaron al galope. Sabía que debía hacer algo o quién sabe lo que ocurriría, por lo que reunió el suficiente valor y temblando de pies a cabeza, profirió un estridente grito, suplicando ayuda. Lo repitió un par de veces hasta que el hombre la levantó de los cabellos y la acercó a su escalofriante rostro. El aliento le dio náuseas. — ¡Cállate! — Aterrada como estaba, decidió que prefería morir ahí mismo que quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se removió inquieta y gritó otra vez. Sin embargo, un golpe en la cabeza la aturdió al punto de ser incapaz de siquiera sostenerse por sí misma y se desplomó sin fuerzas sobre el animal en movimiento. Estuvo segura que perdió la conciencia, porque no registraba nada más del suceso en su mente, sólo sabía que había sido secuestrada y no tenía idea de por qué.

-o-

Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía la boca seca, le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Soltó un quejido al alzar el rostro. La desorientación le duró un pestañeo, puesto que de inmediato recordó el terrible episodio vivido.

Se incorporó y observó a todos lados. Se encontraba en una habitación sin ventanas, oscura, sucia y con un hedor parecía adherirse a su piel al igual que el frío. No podía ver mucho, porque la única vela encendida se encontraba sobre una mesa maltrecha al otro lado del lugar. Ella estaba en el suelo.

Con el miedo nublándole la vista, se levantó, sintiendo una pesadez dolorosa en sus huesos. Debía salir de allí, no comprendía los motivos de aquellos hombres pero no pretendía quedarse para averiguarlo.

Se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la manija, ésta se abrió.

Rápidamente retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, intentó buscar algo con lo cual defenderse, pero allí no había nada, excepto una silla que presentía se rompería al tratar de tomarla.

Con el corazón acelerado y la cabeza palpitante, aguardó.

— Bastante sin vernos, chiquilla estúpida. — Las palabras la hicieron temblar, sus ojos se abrieron y sintió se le llenaban de lágrimas. Los recuerdos no tardaron en aparecer ante ella, y el miedo que tenía por esa mujer la hizo encoger.

— M-Marie— Pronunció con voz trémula.

— Veo que no me has olvidado. — Sonrió de forma maligna, reflejando puro desdén en sus ojos claros. Era increíble pensar que aquel ser despreciable fuera la madre de una mujer tan buena, como lo había sido Renée, su amada progenitora. — Y que sigues siendo tan tonta como siempre, ¿qué creías? ¿Qué escaparías sin más? — Se acercó y Bella se apretó más contra la pared de forma inconsciente. Odió la sensación de volver a sentirse una niña débil en manos de su abuela. — No, querida, jamás volverás a salirte de mi vista.

Hubo un breve silencio, donde la joven observó a su verdugo, aquella que protagonizaba sus pesadillas más espantosas. Su porte distinguido no lo había perdido, tampoco los vestidos elegantes que le gustaba ostentar, aún cuando no tenía dinero ni para comer. Veía en su rostro arrugado la vileza y ambición.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente? ¡No podía vivir siempre con miedo! Pero ese enemigo estaba allí, royendo su fortaleza, jugando con sus pensamientos. Debía pensar con claridad, necesitaba hacerlo.

— ¿P-por qué? — Interrogó luego de reunir valor.

— Deja de balbucear, estúpida. — Gruñó, recogiendo una botella del suelo.

¿Por qué lo permitía? No era justo, no era justo que esto estuviera pasando y no iba a dejar que siguiera adelante. No, ahora ella era una mujer libre, una persona con sueños que planeaba cumplir y todavía existía gente que debía oírla, como el Lord. Oh, ella tenía muchos asuntos pendientes con él.

Apretó los puños, observando la espalda de la anciana. Su primer impulso fue atacarla y huir, sin embargo, no sabía si esos hombres estaban fuera, ni lo que planeaba hacer. No, lo mejor era esperar, conocer los motivos del secuestro, porque recordaba perfectamente las palabras que le había dicho al abandonarla en el prostíbulo a su suerte. Sería astuta, ganaría esta vez.

Por el momento, fingiría temerle tanto como cuando era más pequeña.

— Lo que quiero es simple, mocosa. — Bebió de la botella y se sentó en la silla. Bella se había equivocado, la mujer era la sombra de la que había conocido. A la luz de la vela observaba su rostro hundido, la ropa vieja y desgastada, el cabello sucio y blanco. Incluso podría haber sentido lástima, pero su corazón era incapaz de hacerlo, poseía demasiado resentimiento en su interior. — Hay algo que aún tienes y que deseo.

— ¿Y qué es? — No la comprendía, no realmente. Ella no tenía nada que a su abuela pudiera interesarle, el patrimonio que sus padres le habían heredado, cayó en sus manos apostadoras y lo perdió todo.

— Veras, tu padre inepto no confiaba del todo en mí. — Le dirigió una mirada burlona, y la joven apretó los dientes, luchando por serenarse. El terror inicial había sido desplazado por el odio acumulado en esos años. — Así que hizo un testamento del que yo tenía conocimiento ni parte, porque todo es para ti. Fue astuto, se lo concedo.

— ¿Todo para mí?

— ¡Eres insufrible, una bruta de verdad igual que tu padre!

Evitar que la réplica saliera de sus labios fue un esfuerzo y reemplazarlo por un encogimiento que debía representar miedo todavía más. La anciana sonrió satisfecha al ver que la maldita chiquilla no superaba su _amable_ crianza, eso le daría una ventaja sobre ella.

— Veo que ya no te vistes como una harapienta. — Musitó, al inspeccionar su ropaje. La capa que traía sobre los hombros se veía muy costosa.

La joven la vio levantarse y dirigirse a ella, retrocedió unos pasos y se tensó.

— Al parecer conseguiste buenos clientes. — Se mofó, cogiendo la punta de la prenda y acariciándola.

De un solo tirón se la quitó y Bella se retuvo para no quitársela. A cambio, se quedó en su lugar, viéndola comprobar la textura.

— Deberías estarme agradecida, que te vendiera a esa mujer fue lo mejor que pudo pasarte. — La miró de pies a cabeza. — Estoy segura que ha de encantarte ser una prostituta y que los hombres te regalen cosas como estas por complacerlos.

La castaña se mantuvo impasible, cumpliendo su papel de nieta aterrada.

Entonces, la vieja traída del infierno, se volteó y gritó un nombre. La chica se tensó, aquel había sido el de un hombre, no cabía duda.

Se sorprendió al notar que cuando se abrió la puerta había luz solar fuera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

— Un día. — Respondió — fuiste muy imbécil y mi hombre no tuvo más remedio que golpearte, te lo buscaste. Estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo, incluso creí que te habías muerto y eso habría arruinado mis planes. — Habló con crueldad. Y Bella se preguntó si aquellos desgraciados le habían hecho algo. Se tocó disimuladamente las faldas y la espalda, notando que su vestido parecía estar intacto y realmente no sentía que hubiera sido atacada. Incluso podía percibir el dinero en el zapato. — Oh, Phil— la oyó pronunciar y desvió la atención al hombre desagradable que entró.

Era un viejo, con aspecto distinguido y rostro pervertido. Su mirada le dio náuseas.

— Ella es muy parecida a Renée.

— Hubiera sido guapa si así hubiera sido, sacó muchos rasgos del bastardo de su padre. Pero no te preocupes, Phil, estoy seguro que será buena contigo— rió con malicia— ya te he dicho cómo se gana la vida abriendo las piernas.

— En efecto. — El repulsivo viejo se relamió los labios al mirarle el cuerpo de arriba abajo. — Me recuerda mucho a tu hija. Siempre lamentaré la decisión de tu marido de preferir al muerto de hambre de Charlie. Yo tenía dinero y la deseaba.

El asco hacia ese ser aumentó aún más. Cuando su madre tenía su edad, él ya era un hombre mayor.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — Le palmeó el pecho. — Fue una mala decisión y jamás lo perdone, por eso lo maté. — El horror hizo contener el aliento a la joven. Esa mujer era peor de lo que había creído, su maldad no tenía límites. — Oh, creo que ella no tiene ni idea de todo lo que he hecho.

— Seguramente no. — No le quitaba el ojo de encima y el impulso de cubrirse era cada vez mayor. El miedo comenzó a invadirla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? — Interrogó, incapaz de seguir callando y controlando su rabia.

— Vaya, por fin sacaste las garras. Pero no te apures, Phil te lo explicará todo detalladamente— se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Él esbozó una sonrisa rebosante de perfidia— y más te vale complacer a tu futuro esposo. — Esa declaración la dejó atónita y sin aliento.

— ¿Q-qué? — sus ojos se desorbitaron, su pecho le pareció demasiado pesado y no podía respirar bien.

— Así es, ya que no pretendes salirte del mal camino, puta barata, he decidido buscarte marido. Aunque eso no signifique que dejarás de ejercer tu profesión adorada. A Phil no le importa compartir, siempre que sea el primero y último de la noche. — Y soltando una última sádica risa, abandonó la habitación tapiada por todas partes.

Estando a solas con aquel anciano asqueroso, sintió que el pánico se asentaba en su estómago y piernas, que el alma se le helaba y sus pensamientos se truncaban. Por Dios, aquello era peor de lo que había esperado y realmente no tenía idea de lo que haría para escapar de allí. Para peor, sus cavilaciones tomaron el único rumbo que era capaz de hacerla querer llorar. El Lord y sus sentimientos por él.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Qué maldita es esa mujer, ¿no creen? Bueno, ya me dirán lo que piensan.**_

 _ **Primero, lamento la tardanza, y en verdad no tengo excusa, sólo disfruté mis últimos días de vacaciones saliendo o leyendo, ya no me queda nada para volver u_u espero lo entiendan. Ahora, quisiera decirles muchas gracias por todos los favoritos, alertas, reviews y también agradecer a los lectores silenciosos que sé están ahí, ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos si es que hay! y espero les haya gustado el cap. intentaré tener el que sigue el sábado que viene, ya que queda tan poco para el final.**_

 _ **Bueno queridas(queridos?), hasta el siguiente. Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	15. A salvo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XV**

" **A salvo"**

 **Advertencia: capítulo largo.**

…

— Hola hermosa — pronunció el hombre, acercándose de forma peligrosa y relamiéndose los arrugados labios.

— No me diga así. — Habló entre dientes, con miedo y también con ira.

— Vaya, con carácter. Recuerdo que tu madre era igual. — Rememoró recorriéndola con la vista. — Físicamente eres muy similar en altura, aunque ella era más voluptuosa. Recuerdo perfectamente bien aquella vez que casi la tuve. — Su rostro se tensó y adquirió una mueca iracunda— habría sido mía si Charlie no hubiera interrumpido.

Lo que el tal Phil le relataba se le antojó repulsivo y las ganas de vomitar casi le ganaron. Su abuela era un demonio, si permitió que algo así casi le sucediera a su hija, no tenía corazón.

— ¿Por qué mi abuela quiere que me case con usted? ¿Qué es lo que desea? — Preguntó apegándose más a la pared. Desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia la puerta y las ventanas tapiadas. — ¿Hay alguien más fuera?

— No. Tu abuela nos concedió intimidad. — Odiaba su mirada lasciva, pero comenzó a idear un plan. Debía ser cuidadosa. — Y responderé tus preguntas, niña. Pero a su debido tiempo.

Se puso rígida, con todas las alarmas de peligro resonando en su cabeza.

— No se acerque a mí. — Pronunció lentamente. El anciano detuvo su marcha.

— ¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? — Susurró burlón, con los ojos brillantes. Se estremeció, siendo más que consciente del deseo en la mirada.

— No…pensaba impedirlo. — Mintió. — Sólo desearía saber qué está pasando, estoy un poco desconcertada. — Se preguntó cómo se comportaría una prostituta en esas circunstancias, le convenía que lo pensaran. Si se enteraban que seguía intacta, las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. —Y un poco asustada. — Dulcificó el tono, recurriendo a cada onza de paciencia y reteniendo las náuseas.

— Ah, tranquila, no pretendo hacerte nada malo. — Bella evaluó al hombre. Era muy anciano, quizá, podría enfrentarse a él llegado el momento. No iba a permitir que la tocara. Dudaba que fuera muy fuerte, se veía panzón, paliducho y sudoroso, además de encogido.

Cierta seguridad la invadió, permitiendo que sus agarrotados músculos se relajaran un poco.

— Imagino que no, pero aún así me gustaría saber. — Recién entonces reparó en el dolor de cabeza y la sensación de tener el estómago vacío. Su garganta por otro lado, parecía estar contraída.

Al pensar en ella, un repentino ataque de tos la hizo doblarse por la mitad.

No se percató del momento en que el viejo pervertido se acercaba hasta ponerle la mano en la espalda. La recorrió un escalofrío de asco y se valió de la tos para apartarse.

— Iré por Marie.

— No. — Se esforzó en responder. Respiró profundo e ignoró el dolor. — Estoy bien. Dígame lo que quieren de mí, por favor— trabajó en su tono, hasta volverlo meloso. Phil parecía baboso otra vez.

— De acuerdo. Te lo diré. — Se paseó por el cuartucho oscuro y hediondo. Sus zapatos resonaron contra el piso. — Soy abogado y muy amigo de tu abuela, somos muy cercanos. —No le pasó por alto la implicancia del comentario. Cada vez le resultaba una mujer más retorcida. — Y siento decir, que fui yo quien la asesoró para quedarse con tu fortuna, lo lamento, chiquilla. — No tenía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento, y menos decencia, porque cada vez que volteaba, le observaba los pechos. Deseó tener su capa para ocultarse de aquellos ojos demasiado juntos y escudriñadores. — En fin. Cuando ya no tenía nada, y poco le faltaba para pedir limosna por las calles, di con un testamento que nadie conocía de tu padre y que no debía conocerse hasta que tú hicieras algo especial. Marie estaba feliz. Sin embargo, había una clausula. —Se detuvo en el paseo, para verla con fijeza. — En ella decía que la casa fuera de la ciudad y una suma de dinero, serían para ti, sin albaceas ni nada, porque podrías cobrarlo únicamente cuando estuvieras casada. Es por eso, mi hermosa Isabella, que tu abuela comenzó buscarte y tú solita apareciste en su camino. — Se acercó y la castaña lo consintió, manteniéndose erguida y tensa. Él le acarició la mejilla y los labios con la mano. Se tragó las palabrotas, debía ganarse su confianza. — Había muchos rumores, incluso algunos decían que eras la amante de Lord Cullen. Pero ella no se lo creyó, no eres tan bonita, dijo. —La cogió de la nuca y se acercó. La castaña tuvo deseos de vomitar. — A mí me pareces muy guapa, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre. — Se mantuvo estoica, pero cuando intentó besarla, volvió el rostro. Apretó los ojos al sentir su boca en la mejilla y cuello.

— Yo no beso. — Murmuró, creyendo que era una excusa válida para una prostituta.

— De acuerdo. — Se apartó unos pasos, despacio, tanto como sus debiluchas piernas se lo permitían. Y Bella evitó restregarse la piel. Sentía tanto asco. — ¿Por qué no eres buena y te desnudas para mí?

— No. — Musitó— ahora no estoy de ánimos. Ni siquiera he comido. — Musitó, dándose media vuelta, observando las tablas puestas en la ventana. Era imposible que lograra sacarlas sin una herramienta. Y presumía, que la puerta de entrada estaría cerrada por fuera cuando la dejaran sola.

Se sobresaltó al sentir las arrugadas manos sobre sus hombros.

— No te pongas difícil, muchacha. — Le susurró al oído y fue incapaz de contener una mueca de desagrado.

Se deshizo del agarre con facilidad, comprobando su teoría.

— No quiero que me toques ahora, ¿no entiendes?

— Eres una prostituta. Es lo que haces. — Replicó con enfado. Pero lejos de tener miedo, sintió rabia.

— No lo haré contigo. No hoy. — Se percató de que su abuela había dejado la botella sobre la mesa.

Esa era una oportunidad imperdible, así que la tomó con precaución y la escondió tras su espalda con una mano. Había pocos recovecos, pero cerca de lugar donde despertó, se hallaba una esquina, que en la penumbra era imposible ver.

— ¿Y esperas que lo acepte sin más? — Se rió, mas, antes que le pudiera poner las manos encima, se escabulló por un costado. Era bueno ser joven, meditó.

De forma rápida, ubicó la botella en ese rincón y se incorporó con rapidez.

Fue una total sorpresa encontrarse frente a frente con él y sobre todo que la tomara de los hombros con fuerza.

Ella se revolvió.

— Suéltame.

— Cállate, puta. — Intentó besarla, pero corrió el rostro. No le importó, cambió destino hacia su cuello y luego sus manos bajaron hasta sus pechos.

No lo soportó, le dio un fuerte empujón que lo apartó varios pasos.

— ¡No me toques! —Gritó, y su garganta se contrajo dolorosamente, haciéndola toser. Aprovechándose de la debilidad de la joven, el anciano, la cogió de los cabellos y le alzó la cara, mientras con la otra desgarraba sus faldas.

La joven aún sin reponerse, atinó a arañarle las manos y el rostro.

— ¡Maldita seas! — Gruñó antes de darle una fuertísima bofetada que la hizo trastabillar y caer. El ardor en su garganta y la piel de su mejilla, la hicieron quedarse en esa posición. — Eres una salvaje, y como te has comportado como una perra, no comerás hoy. — Dicho eso se dirigió a la puerta, antes de que Bella pudiera incorporarse.

Recuperado el aliento, sintió el sabor de la sangre y al tocarse el labio descubrió que se lo había roto. Siseó del dolor y rogó, al mismo tiempo, por algo de beber. Moriría por agua que aliviara su molestia.

Escuchó sin dificultad cómo echaba llave. Pero no le importó, su plan principal había resultado un fracaso y eso la dejaba sin ideas.

Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, perdiendo la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en esa posición. Sin embargo, comenzó a tener tanto frío que el cuerpo le tembló. Supuso que era de noche, en aquella pocilga no se veía nada del exterior y la desesperaba.

Se preguntó si en casa de Benjamín estarían preocupados, había dicho que volvería. Apretó los párpados cerrados, aferrándose más a sus piernas para coger calor. Sus dientes castañeaban y podía oír algo moverse por el cuarto, asustándola.

Tenía hambre, frío y miedo, además de dolor. Estaba segura que su mejilla se encontraba hinchada y pronto le aparecería un moretón. Quería salir de ahí, era lo que más deseaba porque sabía lo que deparaba el futuro. No podía casarse con ese hombre, ni mucho menos dejar que la tocara, la simple idea la enfermaba.

Aquello se lo permitiría a un solo hombre, porque su corazón así lo quería. Tenía certeza de que no podía hacerlo con nadie más, no de forma voluntaria al menos.

Pensó en sus padres, en su querido Charlie y Renée. Si él hubiera sabido el infierno que la harían vivir por aquel gesto protector, jamás lo habría hecho, estaba segura. Sin embargo, el que le dejara la casa que tanto le gustaba y tratara de velar por su bienestar aún cuando estuviera muerto, le llenó los ojos de lágrimas y aquéllas sólo consiguieron traer otras, hasta que se sorprendió sollozando en silencio.

A los minutos u horas después, logró calmarse. Debía pensar, no llorar. Eso no la sacaría de la situación. Ignoró sus dolencias y el rugido de su estómago, no podía darse el lujo de debilitarse.

Sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos, terminó deslizándose en el mugriento piso, adoptando una posición fetal que creyó le brindaría calor.

No demoró mucho en notar que tenía fiebre y que la sensación gélida era obra suya. Trató de incorporarse y descubrió que no podía. Se desesperó, no podía estar enferma ahora. No podía.

Pero eso no sirvió para aliviarla, durante aquella noche, tembló sin control y cayó en delirios que la hacían gritar de terror. Habló sinsentidos y por momentos estuvo segura que se trataba de una pesadilla. Aunque los breves instantes de lucidez le confirmaban sus temores, seguía encerrada.

Despertó sobresaltada, empapada en sudor por la posición en la que se encontraba. Recordaba haber estar encogida, pero ahora se hallaba tendida de espaldas. Desconcertada miró hacia abajo y descubrió al sucio Phil luchando con su falda y ropa interior.

Gritó, revolviéndose. La parte delantera de su vestido se encontraba rasgada ligeramente.

— ¡Quédate quieta! — No obedeció y pateó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando darle en el pecho. Salió hacia atrás y ella se incorporó con dificultad; débil por la fiebre, pero decidida a escapar en ese instante. La puerta estaba entreabierta, debía intentarlo ahora o nunca.

Se puso en pie y trató de correr hacia la salida, sin embargo, el hombre la cogió por el cabello y jaló fuertemente, haciéndola retroceder y caer.

Gritó.

— ¡Suéltame! — Debilitada, no era más fuerte que Phil y sacárselo de encima le estaba costando trabajo. Estuvo a punto de vomitar al sentir su lengua en el cuello y tratando de quitarle la ropa del frente.

Levantó las manos y le arañó la cara y cuello, consiguiendo que se apartara un poco, lo suficiente para darle otra bofetada en la misma mejilla magullada. Ignoró el dolor, gracias a Marie tenía cierta tolerancia.

Desesperada, la joven recordó de pronto la botella que había escondido y luchó por estirarse un poco, pero el peso de Phil le impedía moverse.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió rodar de costado, tomando en su mano el recipiente de vidrio.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, apenas lo vio quitarse el cinturón e inclinarse hacia ella, le quebró la botella en la cabeza.

El anciano de inmediato cayó, apretándola, por lo que de una patada se lo quitó de encima y se incorporó tambaleante, recogiendo un trozo de vidrio.

No se detuvo a nada, corrió hacia la puerta y casi lloró de alegría al notar que estaba abierta. Seguramente Marie jamás pensó que sería capaz de escapar, había servido de algo controlarse y fingir miedo.

Cuando salió, la luz del día le hirió los ojos y la hizo aún más consciente del dolor de cabeza y garganta, pero lo omitió deliberadamente. Observó a todas direcciones, pero allí no había rastro de Marie ni de los hombres que la habían secuestrado, por lo que corrió de prisa.

Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad; lejos de casa de Benjamín, pero podría conseguir un carruaje, tenía dinero para ello. Sin perder esperanza, ni la escasa energía que le quedaba, continuó corriendo.

Se metió a una calle que no conocía y rezó para no perderse.

Corrió hasta que las piernas no le dieron más y tuvo que detenerse, por un ataque de tos que hizo que sus pulmones dolieran terriblemente. Cuando se logró reponer, inspiró y expiró despacio, utilizando la pared de apoyo. Permitió que de sus dedos se deslizara el trozo de vidrio, no recordaba haberlo cogido con tanto afán.

Contempló el rededor y fue consciente del hedor que la rodeaba, realmente no había estado jamás en ese sitio y le dio desconfianza. Los escasos viandantes tenían un aspecto atemorizante. Se alegró de que su aspecto no fuese llamativo, aunque no le gustaba que el vestido estuviera rasgado en el frente, revelando parte de su pecho; la hacía sentir sucia y de aspecto vulgar.

Se demoró un instante más, recuperando fuerzas. Aún podía percibirse sudorosa y la sensación la desagradaba, deseaba; mejor dicho, requería un baño. En esa pocilga, no había ni siquiera un lugar decente donde pudiera hacer sus necesidades. Al pensar en ella, el estado de alerta regresó, otorgándole otro pulso de energías para seguir huyendo. El miedo la impelía a continuar.

Anduvo a paso veloz, o lo que podía sin sufrir un ataque de tos que la desgastara.

Cuando no pudo seguir luchando contra la resequedad en sus labios y garganta, ni tampoco la sensación incómoda del estómago vacío, se detuvo frente a una posada de mal aspecto, pero que seguramente tendría un cuarto de aseo. Dirigió una última mirada precavida hacia los lados antes de entrar.

No había reparado en el frío que hacía fuera, hasta que sintió el calor del interior del lugar. Había velas encendidas, y poca gente. Por lo que no dudó en dirigirse a la barra con escasa limpieza, y hablarle al encargado.

Él tampoco parecía muy amable al dirigirle una mirada grotesca de arriba abajo.

— No le damos comida gratis a las prostitutas ni acepto favores como pago. — Le dirigió un último vistazo.

— No soy una prostituta. — Replicó con voz ronca debido a la sed. — Sólo quería saber si tiene un baño.

— Sólo para los clientes. — Escupió a su costado y a Bella se le revolvió el estómago, el hombre rechoncho y barbudo no conocía la palabra educación.

— De acuerdo. Quiero un vaso de agua.

— ¿Intentas ser graciosa? — Bramó acercándosele demasiado. Ella retrocedió.

— Por supuesto que no. Pero si usted fuera más claro, podría entenderle— se cubrió el rostro para amortiguar un estornudo. — De cualquier modo, deme el plato del día, con mi vaso de agua.

Él se echó a reír de modo irritante, se sorbió la nariz antes de responder.

— ¿Y con qué piensas pagar?

— Dinero, obviamente. — Hizo una pausa para carraspear— ¿Podrá decirme dónde queda el cuarto de aseo? — La contempló con ojos entrecerrados, y finalmente liberó el fétido aliento, dándole las instrucciones.

No le costó dar con el lugar en cuestión, el olor se percibía desde lejos y luchó por no vomitar ante el nauseabundo aroma. Pero no le quedó más que resignarse y ocuparlo.

Se dirigió a una mesilla donde se encontraba una jarra de aspecto desprolijo y vertió agua en el lavatorio. No estaba muy segura de la procedencia del líquido, por lo que con algo de desconfianza lavó sus manos y rostro, sacándose la tierra y restos de sangre seca de labio. Había una suerte de espejo, que manifestaba los muchos años que llevaba allí y la escasa limpieza que había recibido en ese tiempo. Sin embargo, era suficiente para observar su reflejo que bajo ningún punto era alentador. Tenía la mejilla amoratada, el labio hinchado y lucía ojeras pronunciadas, además de la palidez alarmante.

Con un suspiro acomodó su cabello hacia atrás y salió, caminado lentamente hacia la mesa en una esquina.

Al verla aparecer, el dependiente malhumorado cojeó hasta llegar a su posición y depositó sin delicadeza el traste con una sopa de mal aspecto y el vaso de agua que había pedido.

La imagen que la joven ofrecía era contradictoria, por fuera lucía como una auténtica prostituta que acababa de complacer a varios hombres en un callejón, sin embargo, al oírla hablar y mirar más de cerca sus rasgos ligeramente desfigurados por el golpe en el rostro, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza siquiera insinuar la posibilidad. La imaginaba, de hecho, colgada del brazo de un hombre adinerado y no con esas fachas.

— Gracias. — Musitó educada antes de manipular los cubiertos. Disgustado por prestarle atención, regresó detrás de la barra, voceando a su vieja esposa para que siguiera cocinando.

La joven lo ignoró y bebió rápidamente el líquido, sintiendo el alivio inmediato. Al terminar, se concentró en la sopa que tenía delante; no despertaba su apetito, pero si planeaba seguir huyendo necesitaría recuperar fuerzas, así que evitando verlo directamente lo engulló con calma, aguantando el dolor del labio ante la sustancia caliente.

En el transcurso de la comida, el hombre desagradable rellenó su vaso con agua y ella le agradeció silenciosamente.

Aún se sentía sedienta, incluso después de ingerir una considerable cantidad y haber terminado la comida que no le supo a nada, pero mitigó la sensación de vacío.

Cuando nadie la veía, se palpó el costado del vestido, buscando sus monedas y suspiró frustrada al saber que Marie o el viejo Phil se las había robado.

— ¡Con que no tienes dinero! — La castaña se sobresaltó al oírlo vocear tan cerca. La cogió de un brazo y sin dificultades la alzó de la silla. Bella se quejó por la presión dolorosa. — ¡Maldita puta!

— ¡No me llame así! — Replicó con furia y zafándose de un brusco movimiento que casi la hace tambalearse. — Y sí tengo dinero, ¿qué se ha creído para venir a tratarme así? ¡Usted no tiene idea de mis circunstancias ni por qué visto así! Por personas como usted es que creen que los pobres son todas unas bestias — Recriminó con amargura, acomodándose una manga floja del vestido. Ante la atónita mirada del hombretón, se inclinó y quitó la bota, luego la volteó sobre su mano y una bolsita cayó en ella.

No tardó en extraer unas cuantas monedas que depositó con fuerza sobre la mesa.

— Puede usted guardar el cambio, señor. — Con un bufido desdeñoso volvió a calzarse y anduvo hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de irse cogió un vaso de agua de sobre la barra y se lo bebió de un solo trago. — Con la ayuda de Dios, jamás nos volveremos a ver las caras. — Y de aquel digno y dramático modo abandonó la mugrienta posada.

Una vez fuera y segura de que no la veían, se inclinó, tosió y luego recuperó el aliento. Se sentía débil otra vez, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Debía continuar antes de flaquear, era menester conseguir un carruaje cuanto antes.

Caminó rápido entre la gente, sin detenerse a nada, hasta que dio con lo que necesitaba. Sintió tal alivio que las piernas amenazaron con aflojarse.

— Buenas tardes— saludó con voz rasposa y el hombre le dio un vistazo de cuerpo completo. — No soy una prostituta— suspiró ante el gesto del cochero— estuve encerrada contra mi voluntad y de verdad necesito llegar hasta el lugar donde trabajo. Por favor, señor, tiene que creerme. — Suplicó con los ojos y la voz. La simple idea de quedarse allí, con su abuela y el marido que le había conseguido, pisándole los talones, le provocaba pánico. Desesperada, optó por su último recurso.

Extrajo nuevamente el dinero de la bota y lo balanceó frente al rostro reticente, haciendo sonar las monedas.

— Será todo suyo si me lleva hasta el sitio que le indicaré. — Supo que había triunfado al ver los ojos brillantes del cincuentón y soltó el aliento.

—Bien, démelo.

— No, la mitad ahora y la otra cuando lleguemos. — La vio con precaución antes de asentir.

— Está bien. — La joven le dio lo acordado y trató de subirse… sin éxito. Su vulnerabilidad había incrementado.

— Le ayudaré. — No se quejó cuando la tomó de la cintura y la alzó para que pudiera pisar la escalerilla. — ¡Por Dios, está usted ardiendo!

— ¿Qué? — Se volvía a sentir desorientada, y temía caer en las alucinaciones terroríficas de ayer. — Por favor, apresúrese. Me dirijo a la casa de los Malek.

El cochero con las sienes plateadas no hizo comentarios, cerró la puertezuela y raudo se posicionó, haciéndose del control de los caballos que instó a la marcha.

-o-

Habían recorrido gran parte del camino, cuando de pronto el destartalado carruaje se detuvo. Incluso sumida en el sopor de la fiebre, la alarma de peligro repicó en la cabeza de la joven.

Se incorporó con dificultad, para alcanzar la ventanilla cubierta por una cortina raída y mugrienta. Su corazón aleteó con pánico al percatarse de los dos jinetes que obstaculizaban el camino. No les vio el rostro, pero tuvo certeza de que la buscaban al oír la conversación que mantuvieron con el cochero.

— ¿Has visto a una mujer pequeña, delgada y cabello castaño largo por aquí?

Aterrada, la joven aguardó la respuesta del cincuentón.

— Esa es una descripción bastante vaga, señor. — Pese a la contestación, el jinete rezagado daba vueltas al carruaje. Bella temió que abriera la puerta y descubriera su cuerpo débil, no tenía energías para seguir corriendo, de hecho, estaba segura que pronto dejaría de estar lúcida.

— ¿A quién llevas?

— No es asunto suyo. — El hombre no entendía a ciencia cierta por qué protegía a la criatura, tal vez se debiera a la fragilidad que demostraba.

— Yo decidiré si... — sin embargo, el grito a distancia de uno de sus colegas, le hizo voltear.

— ¡Encontramos algo por aquí!

El cochero observó a los tres hombres; sus monturas eran finas, al igual que las ropas y no parecían en absoluto unos forajidos. Sin embargo, le parecieron amenazantes.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. — Masculló, previo a espolear el caballo y emprender marcha hacia el otro jinete. El que merodeaba el carruaje lo siguió al cabo de unos segundos, no sin antes de dedicarle una mirada sombría.

El sudoroso hombre, se secó la frente y se asomó por la ventanilla. No tardó en encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos y piel pálida de la joven, su aspecto no era por ningún lado saludable ni presagiaba grandes cosas. Comenzó a imaginar el peligro que la chica corría.

— Pronto estarás en casa. — Musitó, yendo de regreso a su lugar. Apuró sus caballos como nunca antes, y trató de ir con cuidado, dentro de lo que podía. No deseaba magullar aún más a la pobre muchacha.

El viaje fue largo y extenuante, Bella no podía dejar de temblar ni controlar los gritos de terror que sofocaba con el asiento. En su mente veía con escalofriante realidad a su abuela matando a su esposo, entregando a Renée a las garras de Phil del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con ella… pero en sus alucinaciones no conseguía escapar y le sucedían cosas horribles. A veces, lograba entornar los ojos y tardaba en comprobar que estaba a salvo, que no se encontraba aquel despreciable hombre sobre ella; tocándola. Aquellos momentos la hacían llorar de alivio.

Se hacía de noche, cuando por fin el cochero disminuyó la marcha, con los animales agotados y el rostro casi congelado. No había hecho ninguna parada y al bajarse notó que tenía las piernas entumecidas.

El cielo estaba encapotado y en cualquier momento se dejaría caer un aguacero, por lo que corrió a lo que su escasa altura y gran panza le permitía, hacia la reja.

— ¡Hola! ¡Hola! — Llamó con fuerzas. — ¡Por favor! — Aferrado a los barrotes lo encontró el hombre encargado de la seguridad y lo vio con duda.

— ¿Qué desea? — Interrogó con cautela, haciéndole un gesto al resto de los cuidadores. — Es una propiedad privada, y no puede dejar ahí su carruaje.

— No lo entiende, necesito hablar con el señor. Hay una mujer que me pidió que la trajera aquí, pero está enferma.

— ¿Una mujer? El señor Malek se encuentra casado y su esposa está dentro. — Espetó con voz dura, volteándose.

— Espere, es en serio. Si lo desea puede acercarse y ver que no miento. — Replicó el hombre, estirando la mano en su dirección.

— Entienda que…

— Joel, puede ser la señorita que han estado buscando. — Lo refrenó otro de los centinelas, que se giró hacia el cochero e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pasando la antorcha que sostenía.

Las grandes y pesadas rejas se abrieron para dejarlo salir y anduvo sin vacilación hacia la calesa. El cincuentón abrió la puertezuela y el cuidador ahogó una exclamación.

— ¡Joel! Avisa de inmediato al señor. La señorita Bella ha aparecido. — Colocó su gran mano sobre la cabeza inmóvil de la joven— Y al parecer está mal. ¡Apresúrate!

En menos de un minuto, el hombre sacaba a la castaña desvanecida en sus brazos y caminaba hacia el interior de la casa.

— Está ardiendo. — Musitó cargando la frágil estructura femenina que temblaba en ocasiones.

Apenas había puesto un pie en la entrada, cuando Benjamín y Tia salieron a su encuentro. Al ver a Bella en ese estado, Tia se cubrió la boca y sofocó un juramento. Su esposo, por otro lado, no tuvo reparos en decirlo en voz alta.

— Dámela. Y haz que llamen al doctor Gerandy de inmediato. — Se volteó con rapidez, una vez que cogió a Bella.

— ¿Señor? — Le dirigió una mirada por sobre el hombro— ¿Le aviso al Lord Cullen?

Guardó silencio, y en su lugar, respondió Tia.

— Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo. — Asintió solemne — Infórmale, pero es más urgente que busques al doctor.

— Sí, señora. — El hombre no tardó en cumplir sus órdenes, corriendo de regreso a la puerta.

Marido y mujer, no se entretuvieron más. Se la llevaron con prisas a la habitación que usaba y la recostaron sobre la cama.

Mientras Tia le despejaba el rostro, Benjamín encendía el fuego.

— Edward se pondrá como loco con esto. — Musitó con voz queda, horrorizada de la imagen que tenía delante.

— Está loco desde hace mucho, querida.

— Tendrá motivos. — Susurró— No sé qué le hicieron, Benjamín. Es cosa de mirarla y los escenarios me provocan escalofríos.

Sintió las poderosas y cálidas manos de su esposo en los hombros, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— Lo sé. — Dirigió una mirada desde el rostro magullado y pálido, a la ropa desgarrada. Aunque quisiera omitir el pensamiento, estaba casi seguro que había sido la víctima de un hombre que no merecía tal denominación. Apretó la mandíbula y juró en silencio. — Me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea notificarle en este momento, tal vez debimos esperar a que mejorara un poco.

— Ya tuvimos una discusión similar antes, amor. — Suspiró Tia, decidida a cambiar el aspecto de la joven. No soportaba verla reflejando tanto dolor, le gustaba verla sonreír y enfadarse, no así.

Rebuscó en el armario unos pañitos y mandó por agua fresca, Claire a duras penas contuvo el jadeo al ver a Bella postrada, con la piel que despedía un color cadavérico y sin mover un solo músculo. Así, lucía como un muerto.

— De prisa, anda. — Apremió Tia, tomando un camisón. — Querido, no es que te eche… pero deseo cambiar a Bella.

— Ah, claro. — Murmuró con voz neutra, perdido en sus cavilaciones, tratando de encontrar la forma de decirle todo a Edward. Habían llegado a sus oídos los intentos infructuosos de algunos investigadores que contrataba, para dar con el paradero de Bella. Sabía que iniciaron el mismo día que la muchacha huyó de su casa fuera de la ciudad y no había tenido éxito. Aquello, le llevó a pensar en que tal vez existía un trasfondo en sus acciones, más que sólo la rabia o un orgullo herido y… dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Cuando Bella no volvió esa noche, el matrimonio presintió que algo no iba bien, pues la joven no había dado signos de nerviosismo que revelaran sus planes de huir de un lugar en el que para empezar jamás se le restringía nada. Cuando el siguiente día transcurrió sin noticias, la preocupación fue intolerable. Esa noche discutieron y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

Citaron al Lord, y se sentaron por horas. Al principio se mostró receloso, molesto incluso. Y Benjamín tuvo el primer atisbo de los sentimientos de aquel hombre que había descuidado su apariencia de forma evidente. No fue capaz de disimular los celos que sentía todavía por la noche del baile, y Tia se mostró complacida por ello.

Edward, por otra parte no entendía la repentina invitación, pero algo le impelió a acudir, en vez de declinar y quedarse en su casa, ahogado en la amargura. Y entendió el motivo cuando el hombre moreno soltó la verdad sin más.

Bella había estado tan cerca y a él jamás se le pasó por la mente, se jactaba de su astucia y perspicacia. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cualidades le sirvió para hallar lo que más deseaba. Su reacción fue desmedida y explosiva, naturalmente. Sólo quería verla, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y llevársela a su hogar. Si antes dudó o vaciló en sus sentimientos, en ese momento las certezas lo aturdieron. Estaba enamorado hasta con la parte más recóndita de su ser, añoraba a esa mujer que lo enloquecía, que disfrutaba de provocarlo o que mostraba su vulnerabilidad tan fácil como su pasión. La alegría calentó su corazón, la esperanza de tenerla frente a él era demasiado para ser cierto. Y así era, el destino no consideraba correcto que ellos se encontraran en esas instancias, porque luego de informarle que había estado trabajando para ellos por poco más de un mes, le dijeron que había desaparecido hacía un día y una noche.

Sintió que el corazón volvía a caerle a los pies y la ansiedad atenazaba sus entrañas. Ahora estaba peor, porque el gesto de preocupación del matrimonio no le pasó desapercibido. Demoró unos minutos en reponerse, y procuró ocultar el rostro entre sus manos hasta que percibió que su control retornaba de manera paulatina.

Luchó para pensar, poner en orden sus ideas y tratar de ser útil en vez de una carga. Bella podría estar en peligro, y él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo y ambos iniciaron una búsqueda, acompañándose de hombres a quienes pagaron. Su propósito era abarcar la mayor parte de la ciudad, todos los barrios y posibles salidas. Ni Edward ni el matrimonio entendía por qué ella había desaparecido, no encontraron motivos para que hubiera planeado un escape ni tratara de irse de la ciudad. Solo por aquel motivo, Benjamín y Tia habían tomado la decisión de ir contra la voluntad de Bella. Preferían que los odiara un tiempo, a que algo malo le ocurriera. Sin embargo, mientras abandonaba la habitación y a la joven tendida inconsciente en la cama, supo que había sido en vano. Seguramente ya era muy tarde.

-o-

Edward se encontraba en el establo, buscando al caballo menos cansado para iniciar una nueva ronda nocturna. Había dormido poco esos días, pero al menos no bebía. Sabía que necesitaba estar conectado con sus sentidos en un cien por ciento, esa vez, Bella regresaría con él.

Escogió un corcel negro, al que ensilló con rapidez ante la ávida mirada de Jacob. En su hogar, todos aguardaban expectantes las noticias que podría traer consigo cada vez que regresaba de las incursiones, y lamentaba no poder ser portador de buenas nuevas, aunque dudaba que alguien lo sintiera más que él.

Cuando se proponía montar al animal, llegó una alborotada Kate con las faldas recogidas. Sólo tardó un segundo en recuperar el aliento y dirigirse al Lord.

— Señor, han venido de casa del señor Benjamín. — Jadeó y sostuvo su garganta, el corazón le palpitaba con dolorosa potencia. — La han encontrado.

— ¿Qué dices? — Exclamó con ojos desorbitados, mientras la sostenía de los brazos.

— Bella está en casa de los Malek. — Volvió a pronunciar. — Pero…

— ¿Pero qué?, ¡habla de una vez mujer! — Apresuró con impaciencia, consciente del cosquilleo en su cuerpo al saber que la vería. Sus latidos apresuraron su ritmo de modo repentino.

— Creo que no está muy bien de salud, señor. Mientras uno de los criados me informaba, otro iba por el doctor. — Apenas terminó de pronunciar, cuando el Lord se montó de un ágil salto y cogió las riendas. Casi en el mismo instante, hincó los tobillos y el animal se lanzó a una agitada carrera.

Jacob y Kate sólo se vieron con esperanza, rezando para que todo saliera bien.

Mientras el Lord se precipitaba en medio de la noche hacia casa de Benjamín, pensó en mil cosas, pero sobre todas ellas primó el deseo de verla. No importaba el resto, nada tendría sentido real cuando pudiera sostenerla entre sus brazos y ver su rostro. Olvidaría sus pesadillas, olvidaría el temor, olvidaría el decoro, olvidaría todo si fuera necesario.

En menos de lo que hubiera creído lógicamente posible, se encontró dentro de la ciudad y tomando rumbo entre las calles hacia la morada de Malek. Esquivó carruajes, personas y se llevó consigo un par de improperios que no podrían haber tenido más relevancia que un trozo de papel bajo su zapato.

Agitado, y turbado por la posibilidad de encontrarse con la mujer que había ocupado su mente durante meses, llegó y desmontó en casa de Benjamín, justo en frente de la puerta principal.

Un criado presuroso cogió las riendas del agotado caballo y lo guió hacia un sector donde pudiera estar a gusto, aunque a Edward no le importó en lo más mínimo. Sus prioridades eran otras.

Lo saludaron al ingresar y se concentró en responder con educación, siendo que sólo deseaba estar con ella.

— ¿Dónde está Benjamín? — Interrogó con voz profunda. La mujer lo miró con ojos abiertos, al parecer, un poco intimidada.

— El señor está…

— Por aquí, Cullen. — Llamó con su particular voz amable, pero autoritaria. — Buenas noches, veo que has hecho una carrera impresionante para llegar en tan poco tiempo.

— Eso es lo de menos. — Masculló. — ¿Dónde está ella? — Preguntó con inquietud. La aparente calma en el rostro del moreno, fue reemplazada por una sombra de amargura.

— Está en su habitación, Tia está con ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? Me informaron que habían llamado al doctor— Benjamín lo vio con cierta tristeza, no deseaba ser portador de malas noticias.

Y mientras contemplaba las facciones que reflejaban un conjunto de emociones que trataba de controlar en vano, pensó en que jamás habría simpatizado con él, de no haberlo visto tan entregado a una mujer. Siempre le pareció un ser egoísta, calculador, frío y seductor por excelencia, que abusaba de lo que su posición le otorgaba. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente. Su percepción era contradictoria a los rumores, y a lo que él mismo creía. Por ello, le dolía tener que informarle la situación real.

— Verdaderamente no lo está, Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Habló entre dientes, con todo el cuerpo tenso. Tenía miedo de escuchar, y el miedo jamás había sido parte de su vida.

— Volvió en un carruaje, no sabemos de dónde ni por qué la trajo. Se negó a aceptar la paga.

— Esos detalles son intrascendentes. Dime cómo está, qué le sucedió y en que maldita habitación se encuentra.

— Cálmate, no solucionarás nada adquiriendo esa postura.

— No tienes idea de la postura que adquiriré si sigues sin hablar. — Su voz parecía sacada de ultratumba.

— No sabemos nada de su estado, sólo que llegó con una fiebre muy alta, inconsciente y…— calló abruptamente, jugando de manera peligrosa con la paciencia del hombre a su frente.

— Maldita sea Benjamín. Di la endemoniada verdad de una vez.

— Es complejo y necesito que estés lo más tranquilo posible. — Le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sintiendo la tensión. — Su ropa estaba desgarrada, y su rostro está magullado. No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero todo parece indicar que fue víctima de una violación. — Observó cómo el rostro fuerte y contrito hasta ese momento, perdía el color y contenía el aliento.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que alguien abusó de Bella? ¿De _mi_ Bella? — barboteó con un tono tan gélido, que a Benjamín se le entumeció la boca. — ¡Maldita sea!

Se zafó sin dificultad y volteó hacia la pared más cercana, estrellando su puño contra ella, mientras tensaba los dientes hasta sentirse capaz de pulverizarlos.

— No es un hecho, el doctor podrá decirnos… pero es una posibilidad. — Musitó despacio el moreno, siendo capaz de entender lo que el Lord podría estar sintiendo.

— No puede ser. Ella… no. — Lo oyó susurrar. — No es posible. — Volvió a decir.

De pronto, una idea de lo que estaría analizando, le hizo abrir la boca sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Estás tan abatido realmente o sólo es una fachada para disimular el poco interés que tienes ahora? — Ante semejante oprobio, Edward lo miró con los ojos inyectados de furia.

— No tienes una miserable idea de lo que estoy pensando. No me conoces, y no tienes ningún derecho a emitir esos juicios contra mí. Jamás vuelvas a insinuar algo así porque no estaré controlado para siempre, Benjamín. — Contestó con una voz que habría erizado los vellos de cualquiera, la mueca, el gesto y el tono eran aterradoramente fríos.

— Lo siento. No era mi intención. — Como única muestra de asentimiento ante su disculpa, dejó de verlo con ira.

— ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla. — Pidió, aunque eso sonaría demasiado cortés. El Lord exigió aquello.

— No puedes…

— Tú no puedes prohibirme nada. Ella es mi mujer.

— ¿Lo es? — El Lord calló. Realmente no lo era, aunque lo deseara. — Tia está cambiándole ropa y cuidando su fiebre, mientras llega el doctor.

— No lo entiendes, Benjamín. — Dijo por fin, con voz áspera. — No he podido contemplar su cara durante mucho tiempo. Y no puedes negármelo, si lo haces, recorreré tu casa completa hasta encontrarla.

— Entiende que…

— ¿Qué sucede, querido? — Voltearon en dirección a la voz de Tia, que venía desde el pasillo.

— No me permite ver a Bella. — Respondió antes Edward, con la vista fija en el corredor. — Pero ya me has dado la pista que necesitaba. — Y entonces se precipitó al lugar de donde vino la mujer y no se detuvo ante ningún intento de evitar su propósito.

Observó la única puerta cercana y sin pensar en nada, abrió.

El interior estaba cálido e iluminado por las velas. Sin embargo, eso no le interesaba. Como hipnotizado, se dirigió a la cama donde encontró la silueta de la mujer que ocupaba la totalidad de su cabeza. En primera instancia, la emoción de estar frente a Bella fue todo para él, no reparó en nada más que en la sensación intensa de verla.

Mas, al superar un poco el sentimiento que lo ahogaba, advirtió su bello rostro hinchado, el labio lastimado y la palidez que a la luz de las velas se le antojaba mortecina. Su cabello estaba a los costados, ocupando las almohadas blancas y era tan largo y castaño como recordaba.

Subyugado por la emoción, cayó de rodillas y cogió la mano lánguida. Ella sudaba, y tenía una expresión similar al dolor, además de un cansancio infinito instalado bajo los ojos cerrados.

— Bella— susurró besándole la muñeca, acariciando su piel como si no tuviera más tiempo que aquel. La había extrañado tanto, que verla y tenerla a su alcance parecía un juego cruel de su mente. — Te he echado de menos. — La voz se le antojó demasiado quebrada, demasiado vulnerable como para pertenecerle. Sin embargo, se condecía con lo que sentía en el pecho.

Benjamín y Tia lo habían seguido, pero al verlo allí, decidieron dejarlos a solas. No tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar.

El Lord alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla lastimada con sumo cuidado, sintiendo el calor intenso que emanaba. Sin soltarla, reparó en el lavatorio con agua y no tardó en humedecer un paño y aliviar la piel de la joven con él. Sus labios resecos se entreabrieron y temblaron, como si estuviera hablando. Se acercó para oírla, aunque aquello no sirvió de nada, no había sonido acompañando ese movimiento.

Humedeció otra vez el paño y lo movió con cuidado en su rostro y cuello, quitando el sudor.

— Te pondrás bien, y volverás a casa conmigo. — Le contó con voz queda, concentrándose en su tarea de cuidarla. — Y no querrás irte nunca, porque voy a preocuparme de eso. — Incapaz de resistirlo, depositó un beso en su frente y acarició su cabello. — Vuelve a mí, cariño. — Pidió con intensidad a su oído.

— Edward. — Al oírlo llamar, se apartó de mala gana de la mujer. — El doctor llegó, permítele revisarla. Tia estará presente, por si eso te alivia de algún modo.

— De acuerdo. — Volvió la mirada a la joven ojerosa y apretó su mano una vez más antes de reunirse con Benjamín y dejar que el anciano Gerandy entrara secundado por Tia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Edward se apoyó en la pared contraria y soltó un largo suspiro.

— Esto es increíble. — Murmuró con tono cansado.

— ¿Qué?

— Llevo buscándola tanto tiempo. — Relató con la mirada perdida— que pensé que al encontrarla se resistiría a verme, escaparía, me trataría mal… no lo sé, se vería bien y…viva. Esto parece una broma cruel del destino.

Restregó su rostro con ambas manos.

— Podrán superarlo, si se lo proponen. Al menos, está aquí todavía, Edward. — Asintió a las palabras de Malek con seriedad.

El resto de hora que pasaron esperando noticias fue un suplicio. El lord era incapaz de quedarse quieto, recorrió el pasillo mil veces, pensó en los escenarios, en cómo debía actuar, calculó muchas cosas que olvidó al oír la manija sacudirse.

Tanto él como Benjamín se acercaron presurosos.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Se repondrá? —Saltó Edward de inmediato. El doctor lo observó un segundo, antes de abandonar la habitación.

— Es casi seguro que lo hará. — Ambos hombres profirieron un sonido que reflejaba alivio. — Su fiebre es alta y no tuvo los cuidados requeridos, sin embargo, es fuerte. Sobrevivirá, aunque esta noche es crítica. Es necesario bajar su fiebre, su mujer ya pedirá una bañera con agua tibia que deberán enfriar paulatinamente. — Reportó a Benjamín. — Por otro lado, el golpe en el rostro se le quitará en unas semanas, no hay gravedad en ello. Su labio también mejorará y el golpe en la cabeza no es serio.

— Dígame, Dr. Gerandy… la joven fue…

— ¿Violada? — Continuó la frase de Benjamín y ambos varones lo contemplaron sombríos. Aguardando a que respondiera la pregunta no formulada. — No, no fue abusada. Pero lo intentaron, tiene algunas contusiones en los muslos y brazos. Mas, de algún modo ella lo evitó. — Entonces fijó los ojos en los esmeralda de Edward, que se encontraban más que brillantes en ese momento— debe tener un poderoso motivo para sobrevivir, señor. — Luego sonrió y tendió la mano a Benjamín.

— Gracias por venir tan deprisa. — Se la estrechó con entusiasmo.

— Siempre tengo tiempo para los amigos. — Se despidió también del Lord, que se mantenía callado por temor a revelar más de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Ella puede ser trasladada a otro sitio? — Interrogó con voz ronca.

— Bella se quedará aquí, Cullen. — Replicó Benjamín, pero el otro varón lo ignoró.

— No es recomendable esta misma noche; mañana podré darle una respuesta más concreta, luego de evaluar su progreso. — El cobrizo asintió con severidad. — Ahora me retiraré, que tengan buena noche. — Asintió a ambos y se dispuso a marcharse.

— Lo acompañaré. — Tanto Benjamín como Edward se contemplaron con desafío, y las palabras del primero salieron forzadas. Del mismo rígido modo, alcanzó el paso tardo del anciano.

Una vez a solas, el Lord se dispuso a entrar a la habitación. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento salía Tia.

— Oh— musitó. — No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

— ¿Piensa que me iré?

— ¿Acaso contemplas la posibilidad de quedarte a pasar la noche? — Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aunque rápidamente la mueca se transformó en una breve sonrisa satisfecha. — Vaya, tus intereses son más sólidos de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Tutéame, ya te lo he dicho. — Replicó con irritación. — Y creo que sabes lo que quise decir, pero si lo prefieres hacemos de cuenta que ninguno de los dos tiene ni la más remota idea. — Terminó de abandonar el cuarto de Bella— iré a hablar con mis criadas para preparar el baño, puedes quedarte cuidando su fiebre mientras estoy en eso.

Él simplemente asintió cuando pasó por su lado y al verla desaparecer, recorrió la distancia a grandes zancadas hasta ubicarse junto a la mujer que su corazón reclamaba como propia.

No dejó de admirarla mientras se arremangaba la camisa y dejaba la chaqueta sobre una silla cercana. Ni tampoco cuando mojó la tela y la estrujó para ponerla sobre su frente.

No le importaba que estuviera enferma, estaba con él; era lo único que poseía relevancia en ese minuto, porque sabía que volvería a verla sonreír, a enfadarse y enrojecer de vergüenza o…pasión. Confiaba plenamente en que así sería.

Embaucado en sus cavilaciones y en captar los detalles del rostro femenino, no oyó el momento en que Benjamín irrumpió en la quietud de la habitación.

— No la sacarás de mi casa, Cullen, te lo advierto. — El aludido omitió su presencia mientras hacía lo suyo con el paño para cambiarlo, una vez lo ubicó en la frente de la joven, lo miró.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

— Tómalo como quieras, pero es un hecho. No lo harás.

— Ella se irá conmigo, Benjamín y realmente no quiero discutir sobre eso.

— Pues tendrás que ver la forma en que lo harás, porque a menos que ella así lo quiera, no sucederá. Huyó de ti por alguna razón, y no seré yo quien la regrese a tu lado.

— Ni siquiera yo sé porqué lo hizo, pero confío en que lo explicará al despertar — hizo una pausa— en mi casa, por supuesto.

— Eres más necio de lo que creí. — Habló con voz dura y gesto severo, pero al Lord no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo el desplante de autoridad.

— Espero no tener que pelear contigo, Benjamín. Aprecio lo que hiciste al contarme lo sucedido, pero no tengo intenciones de separarme de ella.

Volvió su atención a la joven que respiraba de manera irregular y a veces fruncía el ceño. Retiró el paño para repetir el ritual de mojarlo y ubicarlo con delicadeza. Se atrevió a rozarle el pómulo con un dedo.

— No te la llevarás.

— Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que ella despierte y te diga que se irá conmigo. — Sabía que difícilmente aceptaría algo como eso, por lo que sonrió satisfecho en su interior.

— De acuerdo. — La respuesta le quitó el gesto triunfal. No podía creer que hubiera aceptado con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Qué?

— Ordenaré que te preparen una habitación. — Informó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Absolutamente no. Me quedaré aquí, con ella.

— No puedes hacer eso.

— No empecemos otra vez, Benjamín. — Para contener su frustración se avocó a cambiar la tela húmeda. — Y no puedo creer que hayas aceptado tan fácilmente.

— Ni yo que seas tan testarudo.

— No es que sea testarudo, no quiero apartarme de Bella. No espero que lo entiendas.

— El amor es algo que tenemos en común todos los seres humanos, Cullen.

El Lord guardó silencio, preguntándose si esa sensación desconocida era vergüenza. Hacía mucho que no sentía eso, y también, hacía bastante que no era tan evidente con sus intenciones y sentimientos. Ya iban dos personas que le habían dicho lo que ya sabía, sin embargo, era incapaz de formular las palabras en su mente.

Se preguntó, contemplando el rostro de Bella, si sería capaz de decírselo llegado el momento.

— Haré que preparen un lugar donde puedas dormir aquí. — Consintió Benjamín al final, dejando que aquel ser que parecía un bruto en modales, cuidara tan tiernamente de la mujer que sin lugar a dudas amaba.

Nadie sabía lo que sucedería cuando ella despertara, pero Edward planeaba jugar bien sus cartas.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Nuestra Bella es toda una guerrera, no creen? Bueno, ya me dirán lo que opinan.**_

 _ **Primero que todo, gracias por los reviews, me pone muy muy feliz saber que logran conectar con la trama y que les guste. También agradezco las alertas, los favoritos y a los lectores silenciosos que de igual manera esperan las actualizaciones. Les doy la bienvenida a aquellos nuevos, y un abrazote sicológico a los que ya llevan tiempo siguiendo la historia.**_

 _ **Bueno, prometí que tendría el cap el sábado… en mi país, estoy pasada un par de horas y ya es domingo, pero espero sean benevolentes y disculpen la tardanza jaja, debo confesar que quería terminarlo antes, pero me resultó imposible. Había olvidado el tiempo que consume la universidad.**_

 _ **Mis queridas (queridos?) las dejo, esperando que tengan una excelente semana, que le saquen el jugo a cada momento y aprovechen todo lo que puedan. Y ah, sí, quiero tener el siguiente capítulo el otro sábado y yo creo que la semana que seguiría a esa, estaría terminando la trama (:**_

 _ **Nos estaremos leyendo!**_

 _ **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones.**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	16. Después de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XVI**

" **Después de la tormenta..."**

 ** _Advertencia: Capítulo largo._**

…

Edward tuvo que abandonar la habitación cuando Tia se lo ordenó, puesto que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que estuviera allí mientras desnudaban a Bella y la metían en el agua tibia.

Finalmente, ante la promesa de que entraría una vez que finalizaran, se marchó murmurando por lo bajo.

La mujer se dio el trabajo de sostener la cabeza lánguida de Bella, mientras las otras dos criadas maduras y robustas vaciaban cada tanto, agua fría con el fin de disminuir la fiebre de la muchacha.

No estaban seguras de cuánto tiempo pasaron en aquello, vertiendo líquido, pero en determinado momento vieron un atisbo de resultado.

La joven dejó de temblar y la expresión pareció relajarse hasta parecer que simplemente dormía.

— Creo que su temperatura ha disminuido. — Musitó triunfal Tia, al colocar su mano en la frente de la castaña.

— Y el agua ha enfriado bastante, pienso que sería buena idea sacarla. No queremos que cruce hacia el extremo contrario de la fiebre. — Comentó una de las mujeres, secándose el sudor del rostro. Permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma postura resultaba agotador.

— De acuerdo. Logramos lo que deseábamos. Vamos a secarla y vestirla. Seguramente esta noche descansará. — Sonrió alegre la morena, apartando los mechones de cabello suelto de la joven.

Les costó un poco levantarla y colocarle otra camisa de hilo ligera, pero una vez lo consiguieron, la metieron bajo las mantas y la arroparon con cuidado.

El cabello se lo dejaron en una trenza al costado y Tia se quedó un poco más, acariciándole la frente con gentileza. Bajo sus dedos no sentía el calor ardiente de hacía unas horas. La chica se veía tranquila y sintiéndose igual, se levantó con pesadez y bostezó de camino a la puerta.

Kebi, por suerte, se encontraba dormida. Benjamín se había encargado de ella, y en ese momento aguardaba fuera. Sin pensarlo, sonrió perezosa y se entregó a sus brazos, soltando un breve suspiro al estrecharlo. Le gustaba estar con él, amaba a ese hombre con locura y adoraba la fortaleza que lograba transmitirle.

— ¿Cómo sigue? — Preguntó a su oído, antes de darle un casto beso.

— Está dormida. Pero logramos que su fiebre bajara. — Entonces se voltearon a un silencioso Edward. — Puedes entrar si lo deseas, pero recuerda que las criadas van y vienen y oyen todo. A la más mínima sospecha entraré yo con la escopeta de caza y te dispararé.

Ante la amenaza tan seria, el Lord sólo fue capaz de arquear las cejas.

— No tientes la suerte. — Recomendó Benjamín con una sonrisa risueña, previo a sorprender a su esposa y cargarla como el día de su matrimonio.

Ella soltó una risa que sofocó contra el ancho hombro, dejándose hacer.

— Ahora, si nos disculpas, mi bella mujer tiene que descansar. — Y sin más nada, se la llevó en dirección a sus aposentos. — Qué tengas buena noche. — Oyó por última vez la voz del dueño de casa, y conteniendo un resoplido, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Había un par de hombres retirando la bañera, y unas criadas jóvenes acomodando unas mantas cerca del hogar. Ésas lo miraban cada tanto, soltando risillas y murmurando entre ellas. Sin embargo, él las ignoró por completo y acercó una silla a la cama.

Se alegró al ver el gesto pacífico de Bella, realmente parecía estar descansando en ese momento.

Vaciló unos instantes antes de extender la mano y recorrer el rostro de la muchacha, con delicadeza trazó sus rasgos y se detuvo en los labios aún resecos, pero de mejor aspecto.

Sin dudarlo, se levantó y cogió un vaso en el que vertió agua. Lo aproximó a aquella boca dulce y despacio ella bebió.

— Bella— susurró cerca de su oído, un poco incómodo de mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente con personas en la habitación. Trató de continuar, pero sus palabras se negaron a ser pronunciadas y maldijo en silencio. No entendía por qué ahora le costaba tanto trabajo expresarse, siendo que siempre se había vanagloriado de su elocuencia, del vigor de sus frases diseñadas innatamente para la seducción.

Aguardó con calma hasta que cada una de las personas desapareció, las féminas llevándose consigo las murmuraciones y miradas coquetas y los hombres todo rastro de que allí se realizó un baño.

Soltó un profundo suspiro al saberse a solas por fin. Sin embargo, un poco nervioso, decidió alimentar el fuego y verificar la cerradura de la ventana. Aprovechó de dar unas vueltas por el cuarto de Bella, observando el tocador, y todas las cosas que pudiera.

Se sentía ridículo.

No se comprendía a sí mismo, pero el hecho de estar solo con la joven, le confundía los pensamientos. Mas, sabía que no deseaba encontrarse en otro sitio más que en aquel.

La miró desde la parte inferior de la cama amplia.

Prefería su cabello suelto, concluyó. Pocas veces lo había visto así. Siempre llevaba un moño alto, firme y que no dejaba un rizo fuera de lugar y no lo comprendía, su melena era magnífica.

Apenas notó que se dirigía a la silla, cogía la trenza y comenzaba a deshacerla, ansioso de ver el resultado. Le gustaba la sensación de las hebras suaves contra sus dedos, le gustaba su piel, le gustaba tocarla…le encantaba sentirla cerca de él.

Cuando terminó de acomodar el pelo a su antojo, enmarcándole las facciones finas, se permitió posar sus labios contra la mejilla de coloración más normal y arrastrarlos hasta su oreja.

— Buenas noches, mi lady— susurró con vehemencia— por primera vez, no sé exactamente qué decir. — Rozó su nariz contra el pómulo, aspirando el aroma que conseguía embotar sus sentidos, atrapándolo. — Pero si no despiertas pronto, tendré que castigarte— sonrió, evocando el recuerdo—sí, Bella, de _esa_ manera. — Y sin poderlo resistir, dejó un beso sobre sus labios, a modo de advertencia.

El roce fue ligero, suave, pero no falto de pasión.

La deseaba con una intensidad sorprendente, que casi igualaba la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Se apartó con una sonrisa instintiva, estar con Bella le provocaba una sensación de bienestar indescriptible. De hecho, pese a todo, tenía deseos de dormir, la idea de una cama caliente le tentaba mucho. Dirigió la mirada al camastro improvisado junto al hogar y luego a la chica, que repentinamente se movió, adoptando una posición encogida, con una de las manos bajo el rostro y la otra sobre las mantas. Sostuvo aquella mano y la besó, seguro que más pronto de lo que creía, estarían hablando sobre el futuro.

Al pensar en eso, imaginó los escenarios posibles. Y una de esas probabilidades, le provocaba escalofríos; en ella, Bella no deseaba nada de él, quería alejarse lo más posible y no verlo nunca. Como respuesta, se tensó y afianzó el agarre en su mano.

Lamentaba su egoísmo, sin embargo, no iba a permitírselo. Sabía que ella lo deseaba, y quizá si convertía la primera experiencia en algo inolvidable, conseguiría en algún punto su cariño. Y disfrutaría del proceso, por supuesto, además era probable que lograra dejarla encinta, lo cual le otorgaría más tiempo para trabajar en sus afectos.

La contempló con apreciación, cautivado con su rostro de porcelana. Ahora que su aspecto había mejorado, sentía que se había colado para contemplarla dormir o mejor aún, se permitió creer que era su habitación, su cama y que ella estaba allí, con él.

Sostuvo su mano durante minutos o quizá horas, y en algún punto de sus reflexiones, dejó de estar consciente.

-o-

Bella podía sentir la presión y la respiración cerca de ella. Desconcertada, reconoció la superficie mullida bajo su espalda, y se preguntó con una angustia avasalladora, si la verdad era que no había logrado escapar, que la cama en la que dormía pertenecía a algún hombre que ella no recordaba. Conteniendo el aliento, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, consciente de que quizá, se tratara de otra alucinación producida por la fiebre. Internamente, no quería creer que había perdido, que sus recuerdos difusos del carruaje y la posada eran artificios para confundirla, y protegerla de una realidad que podría resultarle devastadora. Dudaba de poder mantener la cordura, si ahora efectivamente, había pasado por las manos del sucio Phil o de algún otro, lo odiaría, detestaría estar viva.

Contuvo el aliento, abriendo con lentitud los párpados, procurando quedarse muy quieta por si acaso el acompañante desconocido decidía despertar justo en ese momento.

Debía reconocer, que estaba aterrada. Aterrada de saber su situación actual, ahora, que sus sentidos se encontraban encarrilados y podía pensar sin dificultades y analizaba las posibilidades. El último recuerdo claro que poseía, era de ser llevada contra su voluntad sobre un caballo.

Con calma, movió la cabeza en dirección contraria al hombre, inspeccionando la habitación que se mantenía principalmente en penumbra, pues las velas se habían consumido casi por completo y el hogar no tenía la suficiente leña como para iluminar.

Su asombro fue tal, que se le escapó un jadeo y se incorporó con algo de molestia general, con un sordo dolor en la cabeza y la garganta seca, para convencerse que realmente se encontraba en casa de Malek, que era el cuarto en que vivió durante un mes y el que dejó el día antes de ser raptada por su abuela. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, preguntándose si estaba soñando, delirando o había muerto.

De pronto, sintió que el agarre en su mano se hacía más apretado y volvió deprisa la mirada, preguntándose quién estaría velando su sueño.

Cuando los ojos marrones observaron y reconocieron los esmeralda, se le trabó la respiración y sintió que el corazón abandonaría su pecho. Su cuerpo se echó a temblar, y por segunda vez, sintió las lágrimas calientes, listas para derramarse en cualquier segundo. Si antes había tenido dudas, ahora no le quedaba ninguna.

Apartó su mano y aferró las mantas con fuerzas, luchando con el nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar. Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente, entreabrió los labios.

— Estoy muerta, ¿verdad? — Sin poderse contener, se echó a llorar. Lamentando no haber tenido otro momento de franqueza con el Lord, no haber podido tocar su rostro otra vez. Ahora, era sólo la despedida cordial que su mente le daba, antes de que abandonara del todo este mundo.

Desconcertado, el Lord se quedó inmóvil, viendo los frágiles hombros de la castaña estremecerse por el llanto. Alargó la mano, hasta posarla sobre su espalda.

— ¿Por qué crees que estás muerta? — Interrogó confuso. No entendía la desesperanza súbita que la embargaba y tampoco sabía cómo calmarla. El alivio y alegría de verla despierta, se vieron opacados por sus sollozos cargados de pesar.

— No hay otro modo en que estés aquí. — Susurró entre lágrimas, y de pronto, sin previo aviso, se volteó hacia él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, apoyando el rostro contra su hombro, sin dejar de llorar.

Atónito, de forma instintiva la acercó con sus manos.

— Lamento haber huido. Lo siento tanto— lo apretó con más bríos y él sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Había esperado tanto por oírla, por tenerla entre sus brazos que creía que se trataba de un juego o que no era real. — Y si pudiera volver a la vida, querría estar contigo.

Aquella declaración volvió loca su mente, su corazón parecía que iba a estallar y pensaba que no era capaz de tenerla lo suficientemente cerca como para creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— Bella— susurró a su oído, acariciando las cicatrices y cabello. — No estás muerta, cariño. Realmente estoy aquí contigo.

— Eso no puede ser— repitió. — Es casa de Benjamín y prometió que jamás te diría nada, además… tú debes estar en un baile, coqueteando con Tanya o cualquier otra, o enfadado en tu estudio. — Se sorbió la nariz, despegando su rostro de la fuente del aroma varonil que jugaba con sus sentidos. — Es imposible— sin embargo, poco a poco, fue dejando atrás el pánico y las cosas cobraron sentido. Mas, pese a todo, no se apartó del Lord; aunque él tampoco permitía que se alejara demasiado, sólo unos cuantos centímetros para que pudieran hablar cara a cara.

La belleza de sus rasgos la dejó sin aliento, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez. Y sin embargo, recordaba sus labios, recordaba sus caricias, recordaba sus frases seductoras. No había detalle que se le escapara, pero sus memorias no bastaban para hacerle justicia al ser perfecto a su frente.

Luego de haberse quedado mirando por más tiempo del necesario, apartó la vista con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, le ardió la garganta y sin previo aviso se largó a toser.

De forma diligente, el Lord se incorporó y regresó con agua que la instó a beber. Lamentó tener que alejarse.

— Bien, ahora creo que sí estoy viva. El dolor no debería estar presente. — Sonrió con la mirada baja, sin embargo, apenas comenzó el gesto lo abandonó. Le había dolido la mejilla y labio. De manera precipitada, se los tocó.

— Despacio, cariño. — Susurró deteniéndole los dedos, y sosteniéndolos a continuación. — Tardará un poco en desaparecer.

La joven luchó por recuperar la memoria de cómo había sucedido.

— Oh, Phil. — Musitó con los dientes apretados. — Él lo hizo.

— ¿Quién es Phil? — Edward se mantuvo impasible, pese a la repentina rabia que le dio oír el nombre del culpable de la lesión. Acarició la mano áspera de la chica.

— Es…— frunció el ceño, tragando con dificultad. Ahora que se encontraba lúcida, podía percibir el dolor de su cuerpo y la debilidad, aunque la última era mucho menor. — Una larga historia. — Finalizó.

— Bella. — El tono del Lord sonó áspero. Casi como de advertencia, no soportaría más secretos entre ellos. — ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? — La intensidad en la mirada la aturdió, había extrañado con cada parte de su ser a aquel hombre. Su corazón, aun después de las dificultades, se encontraba lleno de una cálida sensación que anulaba todo el resto. Deseaba fundirse en sus brazos, besarlo como tantas otras veces hizo en sus sueños.

— Porque no quiero arruinar este momento. — Susurró con voz ronca y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Él elevó la mano y la besó, sin romper el contacto y a Bella le hirvió la piel de un modo muy distinto a la fiebre.

Y cuando ella juró que iban a besarse, su estómago hizo un ruido que la avergonzó.

— Veré qué puedo conseguirte. — Anunció previo a carraspear e intentar incorporarse. De forma instintiva, Bella lo retuvo.

— No te vayas. — Pidió con cierta angustia. Un poco perplejo, Edward analizó la expresión de la mujer que quería.

— Aún crees que estás muerta y es un sueño. — Afirmó, con una media sonrisa, tomando asiento nuevamente. Debía reconocer, que sus músculos estaban un poco atrofiados luego de dormir en posición sentada.

La joven guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

— No lo estás, Bella. No te estoy mintiendo. — Le alzó la cara con delicadeza, acariciando su mandíbula con el pulgar.

— Temo que sea otra alucinación y que desaparezcas. — Confesó con gesto afligido. Y Edward sintió que sus dudas y temores se evaporaban, y que su corazón latía con fuerza renovada.

— No voy a desaparecer, Bella. — Llevó su rostro hacia él y se contemplaron. El ambiente era apacible, tranquilo, no había prisas ahora que estaban juntos. — Te prometo que soy muy real…— aproximó la boca a su oreja— podría demostrártelo, si quisieras. — Le agradó que temblara ante su cercanía. Él mismo se sentía estremecer en el interior, su piel la llamaba, su cuerpo la necesitaba.

Al apartarse de su costado, notó las mejillas encendidas y una sensación agradable se apoderó de ella, pero su estómago volvió a interrumpir.

Gruñó internamente, estaba deseando un beso del Lord con todas sus fuerzas. Y realmente, no sabía qué pensar de sus ansias.

— Volveré enseguida. — Le cogió el rostro con delicadeza y tomándola desprevenida, le dio un delicado y casi burlón beso. — Lo prometo. — Con el corazón palpitándole con energía, lo observó marcharse con aquellos movimientos tan gráciles y casi de inmediato, se incorporó. Su precipitación fue tal, que las piernas le temblaron y la cabeza le dio vueltas, haciéndola caer de nuevo a la cama.

Se demoró unos segundos, antes de volver a intentarlo, logrando su propósito con lentitud. Su cuerpo se encontraba débil, pero respondía correctamente y sus pies la llevaron hasta el tocador.

Contuvo el jadeo a duras penas al observar su cara. Tenía la mejilla amoratada, el labio hinchado y unas ojeras de muerte.

Suspiró frente al espejo, deseando no tener que ver al Lord en esas condiciones.

De pronto, el odio corroyó sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose al maldito Phil y a la desgraciada Marie, por arruinarle el momento del reencuentro. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas de ira, aunque se negó a derramarlas, ese par de demonios no se las merecían.

Tan inserta en sus cavilaciones, no se percató del instante en que la puerta se abría.

— ¿Qué haces de pie? — Oyó que dejaba la bandeja y se dirigía a ella con pasos firmes, pero se negó a verlo. Debía calmarse. — Estás temblando, ¿te ha vuelto la fiebre? — Susurró preocupado al sostenerla por los hombros. — Regresa a la cama, Bella, ven.

— No es justo. — Murmuró entre dientes.

— Hablaremos una vez que estés de regreso en la cama. — Anunció y fue toda la advertencia antes de que la cogiera entre los brazos y llevara hasta el lecho. — ¿Qué cosa no lo es, cariño?

— Esto. Se supone que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, no sería así. — Edward se tensó.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — La cautela convirtió su rostro en una máscara dura, que supuso resistiría el comentario que no deseaba oír. Ese en el que declaraba que nunca había querido estar con él, que su efusividad anterior se debía a una secuela de delirios pasados.

Para hacerse las cosas más simples y ocultar su cobardía, la depositó en la cama y se volteó a la comida.

— Porque mírame, mira lo que ese detestable me hizo. — Se ocultó entre el cabello, dándole la espalda— no quiero que me veas así.

— Bella— exhaló aliviado. — No me importa cómo luzcas, para mí siempre eres hermosa.

— No tienes que decirme eso. No me gustan las mentiras.

— Y a mí no me gusta tu tozudez. Ven, come. — La tomó con ternura del brazo para acercarla a sí. Ella apenas luchó. — Sé que tienes hambre. — Sonrió al ver su postura enfadada, como si se tratara de una niña.

Aunque comprendía sus motivos, prefería analizarlo más tarde, cuando ella estuviera dormida o lejos. Dudaba de poder contener su furia una vez liberada, bastaba con ver sus magulladuras para que se le apretara el estómago y anhelara la muerte del responsable.

Ella había dicho un nombre, y él pensaba encontrarlo.

— Estoy terrible. — Gimoteó finalmente, pero cedió, dejándose arrastrar cerca del Lord.

— Métete bajo las mantas. — La instó, porque pese a todo seguía siendo un hombre que la deseaba con locura, y su atuendo simple y bastante traslúcido, le hacía ser mucho más consciente del cuerpo de la fémina. Lógicamente, sabía que obraba de un modo aborrecible al quererla meter en su cama estando convaleciente, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Por tanto, prefería evitarse la tentación lo más posible. — El doctor dijo que tenías que descansar.

— ¿El doctor? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en un carruaje. — Musitó perdida, olvidándose de sus anteriores temores, al menos, momentáneamente.

— Llegaste hoy, por la noche. — Entonces Edward fue consciente de la temperatura y la penumbra. De forma ágil se levantó, conteniendo un quejido ante la dolencia de su espalda y anduvo hasta el hogar.

Alimentó el casi extinguido fuego y procuró encender unas cuantas velas más que acomodó cerca de la cama, para poder observar de mejor manera a la castaña.

— Gracias. — Masculló en voz baja, mirando la charola con frutas, leche, pan y otros. El estómago volvió a gruñirle.

— Ten esto. — Le cedió una hogaza y el vaso de jugo. — Ve despacio. — Aconsejó.

No se perdió el instante en el cortó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, contempló cómo masticaba y luego bebía unos sorbos de líquido anaranjado.

Sintió su propia boca seca y cambió el rumbo de su mirada, antes que ésta siguiera su curso cuello abajo.

Se reprendió por sus pensamientos con dureza.

— Está delicioso, gracias.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, con el crepitar de la madera y el sonido que Bella hacía al manipular los alimentos.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Bella?

Ella se sobresaltó, dándole una mirada de reojo. Acomodó su largo cabello tras las orejas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No te hagas la desentendida, cariño.

— Me has llamado mucho cariño. — Susurró jugando con una manzana. El lord carraspeó.

— No trates de evadirme. — Habló con dulzura. — Ya sabes que no funciona.

— Podría intentar por otros medios. — Comentó con intensidad, dedicándole un vistazo provocativo.

— Me sorprende tu cambio de humor respecto a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Huiste de mí, Bella. — La voz le salió más pesarosa de lo que pretendía, y lamentó haberlo dicho cuando ella se congeló. Al tratar de contestar, un ataque de tos la atacó.

Sólo después de refrescar su garganta, consiguió reponerse, aunque su respiración seguía agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas.

— De acuerdo, creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Es mejor que duermas. — Instó, deseando no haber pronunciado las palabras. No quería interrogarla de inmediato, pese a querer saber la respuesta.

— Yo…— la acalló con sus dedos.

— Mañana es otro día. — Atrajo su rostro y le dejó un beso en la frente.

Bella se lo quedó viendo, y suspiró al contemplar la determinación en sus ojos verdes.

— De acuerdo.

Se acomodó en la cómoda superficie, y él la arropó con gentileza. Una vez le dedicó el último vistazo, dio media vuelta.

— ¿Dónde dormirás? — Preguntó con cierto temor a que se fuera.

— Improvisaron una cama en el suelo. Estaré aquí por si me necesitas. — Mientras hablaba, desabotonaba su camisa y Bella se concentró en aquel provocativo movimiento.

— Yo…— ella aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada cuando se quitó la prenda y la dejó a un costado. Era consciente de su pecho firme y los recuerdos de haberlo tocado la asaltaron. La cara se le encendió.

— ¿Si?

— P-podrías dormir aquí, conmigo. Si lo prefieres. — Edward sonrió.

— Esperaba que lo dijeras. — Dio media vuelta, permitiéndole deleitarse con su ancha espalda. Se le secó la boca y nada tenía que ver su enfermedad. — Pero, ¿estás realmente segura, mi lady?

— ¿P-por qué no? Sólo dormiremos.

— Desde luego. Pero soy grande y ocupo espacio. — Apuntó con un gesto coqueto. La densa oscuridad apenas era sometida por las velas, mas, la joven podía contemplarlo con perfecta nitidez. Y tragó grueso al ver la expresión del hombre.

Consciente de lo mucho que lo quería y el temor que eso le ocasionaba, carraspeó desviando la mirada.

— Sólo lo sugerí porque hace frío. Y dado que ha cuidado de mí con tanto esmero, creí que era lo mínimo que podía ofrecer.

— ¿Vuelves a las formalidades? — No lo veía, pero era consciente del ligero atisbo de desaliento en su voz. — ¿Y me ofreces tu cama por agradecimiento? Eso no suena muy bien, mi lady.

— ¿Estás queriendo insinuar algo? — Soltó estupefacta y a la misma vez molesta. Ese ser era increíble, podía pasar de encantador a irritante en un segundo. Enfadada, cogió otro trozo de pan, se bebió el vaso de leche y se acomodó bruscamente. — Bueno, no me importa. Voy a dormir. Qué tenga usted una buena noche. — La ironía era palpable y el Lord sonrió. Si estaba de humor para discutir, es porque se sentía mejor y eso calmaba su ser.

Sosegado, se terminó de quitar la ropa, hasta quedarse sólo con la interior. Dudó un par de momentos y para terminar de decidir, agregó dos leños más al hogar.

Rumiando su enojo en silencio, Bella se mantuvo quieta, gruñendo por dentro y soportando el dolor de cabeza sin hacer un solo gesto. Sin embargo, cuando sintió una repentina sacudida y luego algo firme y cálido apretando su cintura, soltó un juramento.

— No sabía que poseía una lengua tan afilada, mi lady. — Oyó el susurro a su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

— ¿Qué cree que hace? — Jadeó al ser arrastrada más cerca del cuerpo masculino sin la menor dificultad. Su trasero chocó contra la parte inferior de su estómago y dio un ligero respingo al sentirlo tan bien a través de su ropaje ligero. Incluso se atrevería a aseverar que entre eso y estar desnuda, no existía mucha diferencia.

— Aceptando su invitación.

— Le ofrecí un espacio en la cama, no que invadiera el mío.

— Podemos compartir. Además, hace frío. — La apretujó hasta que quedó satisfecho con la mínima separación entre sus cuerpos y luego reclinó el rostro en su hombro, dejando su aliento en el cuello desnudo de la joven. Bella sentía que se le saldría el corazón y que la sangre buscaría escapar de su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos por la impresión, y por lo vulnerable que se sentía. Mas, todo aquello le sucedía en un dulce tormento, en algo que más que desear apartar quería tener siempre.

— Pero… está usted faltándome el respeto. — Articuló con voz temblorosa, consciente de la dureza varonil a sus espaldas, del calor que irradiaba, y sus manos grandes aferradas a su cintura. Tenía miedo de caer en el juego, tenía miedo de percibir lo que percibía y dejarse arrastrar, porque no sabía dónde acabaría.

— ¿Lo hago? ¿De qué modo? — Se le atascó la respiración cuando él le besó la unión del cuello y el hombro.

— A-así. — Jadeó.

— Explíqueme cómo, para dejar de hacerlo. — Su mano bajó hasta su cadera y sin pensarlo, apretó las piernas. Había cierto calor misterioso en esa zona que prefería ocultar, al igual que quería omitir lo mucho que le gustaría sentir sus manos más arriba, donde percibía que su cuerpo endurecía.

La estrechó más contra él, hasta que no le quedó más remedio que mover sus caderas para acomodarse. Edward le besó el hombro, trazando un perezoso camino de ida y vuelta por su piel que sentía enfebrecida. Soltó un suspiro con su nombre y cerró los ojos, reconociendo la pasión consumir su dolor, su enfado, su consciencia. Era un ardiente suplicio el calor corriendo por su cuerpo.

Rotó las caderas un poco, bajando instintivamente por la longitud de Edward, que al percibir sus avances, se tensó y congeló.

Al segundo siguiente, se encontraba lejos de su cuerpo, no la tocaba y mantenía la vista hacia arriba.

Desconcertada, Bella abrió los ojos y lo buscó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Interrogó con voz ronca.

— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto ahora.

— ¿Qué? — Se incorporó, apoyándose en el codo para observar su perfil rígido. Él volvió suavemente el rostro hacia el de Bella, aunque para su pesar, sólo la vio unos instantes antes que sus pechos le llamaran la atención. Podía ver su forma y la firmeza de sus pezones, que sabía eran tan rosados como sus labios. El deseo estalló en él, y tuvo que recurrir a cada onza de control para no abalanzarse sobre su delicadeza y tomarla sin más.

— Estás enferma, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué sucede conmigo? — Fue a salirse de la cama, cuando sintió la mano de la joven en su antebrazo.

— No huyas. — La expresión de Bella era feroz.

— No soy capaz de estar tan cerca de ti, ¿no lo entiendes? — Contempló los ojos brillantes que hacían juego con el cabello que caía por su hombro.

— Eres capaz, y lo estarás. Vuelve a acostarte. — Cogió aire. — Vamos a dormir, estoy cansada, pero no deseo que te vayas.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — La castaña asintió lentamente y él se rindió. — De acuerdo.

Se recostó con cuidado y procuró mantener las manos lejos de la tentación. Sus principios eran una porquería al momento de enfrentarse a su crudo deseo por la joven. Era inútil, no podía evitarlo.

Tomó aliento, incapaz de enfrentarse a Bella. Y por la misma razón, no anticipó su movimiento.

De pronto, se encontró con las manos de la castaña en su pecho, tratando de abrazarlo, mientras tenía el rostro apoyando en su brazo. Si creía que con eso su corazón se había entibiado más que en cualquier otro momento, al oírla hablar, una sonrisa de ternura y esperanza se le instaló en los labios.

— Te extrañé, mi lord. — La joven agradeció que no le viera el rostro, o no habría sido capaz de pronunciar la frase. Sin embargo, tuvo poco tiempo para arrepentirse, porque el sueño la llamó casi de inmediato, pese a haber estado durmiendo durante mucho, el cansancio seguía debilitándola y guardaba la esperanza de encontrarse mejor al amanecer y así poder hablar con Edward.

Lord Cullen quiso decirle algo de regreso, pero sus palabras quedaron atrapadas y con un resoplido de frustración se dio cuenta que ella ya se había dormido.

Quizá cuánto tiempo transcurrió mientras intentaba hilar una buena frase, se reprendió, acariciando el cabello de la joven. Aun con su irritación a cuestas, no podía dejar de sentirse alegre y optimista. Tener a Bella entre sus brazos parecía el mejor sueño que hubiera podido imaginar. Por lo que besando su coronilla, los cubrió con la manta y cerró los ojos para descansar por fin.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, el Lord fue el primero en despertar y el agradable calor femenino en su costado le hizo sonreír. Creyó, por un breve segundo que se había tratado de otro sueño, por lo que le resultó imposible resistirse a enterrar la nariz en su cuello y absorber su aroma, hasta convencerse de que era real.

Aprovechó de admirar su rostro dormido, con el cabello revuelto. Tenía mejor color que ayer, sus labios no se encontraban tan resecos y los tenía más sonrosados. Dejándose arrastrar por la tentación, los acarició con premura, deseando usar su propia boca en aquel reconocimiento que se extendió por su pómulo sano, por la nariz respingada y los párpados cerrados.

En eso se encontraba, cuando ella se removió, apretándolo con sus pequeñas manos.

Le gustó su toque, le agradó el escalofrío en su espalda y el sinfín de emociones que lo arrasaron. Jamás tendría suficiente, se dijo, apartando las hebras rebeldes de la cara de Bella.

— Buenos días— susurró, besándole la frente. Era tanto su afán por sentirla, que se le antojaba insoportable dejar de tocarla.

— Mmh— ronroneó la joven, sintiéndose satisfecha sin saber por qué. Se acercó más al cuerpo del Lord. Ojalá despertara así cada día, pensó. — Buenos días. — Le dejó un beso en la garganta y él pareció estremecerse.

— Eso fue repentino. — Le susurró al oído, mientras se cernía poco a poco sobre ella.

— Despertar así también. — Sonrió, admirando los rasgos del hombre que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y afectos. Sentía que no podía esperar para decírselo todo.

— Supongo que esto también podría considerarse repentino…— Musitó acercando el rostro al de Bella, y justo cuando apenas empezaban a rozarse las bocas, la puerta se abrió.

— Venía a preguntar si…— al ver a Edward, sin camisa, sobre Bella que aún tenía aspecto enfermizo, se le revolvió el estómago y se le enrojeció la piel del rostro. — ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Sabía que no debía confiar en ti! — Se abalanzó sobre el hombre que lo veía desconcertado y hasta cierto punto, molesto.

Bella, muy por el contrario estaba sorprendida y asustada, jamás había visto una expresión tan iracunda en las facciones siempre alegres de Benjamín. Edward se apartó de ella y se irguió en toda su altura.

La joven podía prever el enfrentamiento. Así que sin pensar demasiado, se incorporó y se interpuso entre el furioso hombre y su Lord.

— ¡Qué es lo que ocurre! — Oyó exclamar a Tia y a la castaña se le encendieron las mejillas. Sabía lo que la escena representaba, pero aún así, estaba molesta porque hubieran irrumpido en su habitación sin más.

— ¡Este malnacido se aprovechó de Bella!

— ¡No! — Exclamó la castaña, interponiéndose. Sin embargo, los poderosos brazos del Lord la ocultaron tras su espalda. Ella peleó, tratando de volver a su posición. — ¡Benjamín ya basta!

—Quédate allí, Bella. — No le obedeció. Y de un movimiento, se logró poner entre ambos y extendiendo los brazos hizo que pararan.

— ¿Qué es esto por el amor de Dios? — Interrogó con mirada severa. El enfado la hizo respirar agitada. — Benjamín, no puedes llegar y entrar así a mi cuarto.

— Lo sé, pero… Bella, todo parecía señalar que se valía de las circunstancias para satisfacer sus deseos.

— Vuelve a repetir eso para poderte moler a golpes sin culpa. — Gruñó entre dientes el Lord, que no podía dejar de sentir esa ira ante las insinuaciones estúpidas. — Jamás le haría algo así a ella. — Ambos hombres se midieron, en un gesto de claro desafío.

— Y Edward, no puedes comportarte como un salvaje. Las cosas se arreglan hablando, él sólo quería protegerme.

— ¿Ahora él tiene la razón? — Interrogó con voz fría a la joven.

— ¿Es en serio? — Dejó de intentar detenerlos, porque de reojo observó a Tia cogiendo el brazo de su esposo. Benjamín ya no era un problema. — Eres peor que…— un ataque de tos la hizo detenerse.

Ni siquiera había transcurrido un segundo cuando Edward le entregó un vaso con agua. Se lo bebió lentamente.

— Gracias— tenía una leve presión en la garganta que le volvía la voz ronca.

— Lamento el malentendido. — Pronunció Benjamín con sinceridad. — Al verlos… así, pensé lo peor.

Edward lo miró sin expresión y del mismo modo asintió.

— Está bien, ahora, agradecería que nos dejaras a solas. — Le dirigió una mirada al matrimonio y luego de mover la cabeza, Tia lo sacó fuera.

— ¿Soy peor que…?— Apremió el lord, con el mismo tono frío.

— Debe ser una broma. — Musitó con una sonrisa irónica, mientras se dirigía al armario y escogía un vestido.

De pronto tenía la mano del Lord sujetándola.

— ¿Soy peor que?

— Que un niño. No se trata de culpas, ambos tenían motivos, ¿de acuerdo? — se zafó. — Y realmente no me gusta cómo te estás portando.

Hubo un silencio, en el que la joven buscó su ropa.

Entonces entró Claire, con el jarrón de agua y toallas limpias. Al ver al Lord en paños menores, se le colorearon las mejillas y Bella se apresuró en ponerse delante, cubriendo lo que podía con su cuerpo.

— G-gracias Claire.

— P-p-por nada. Con permiso. — La muchacha salió veloz del cuarto y Bella suspiró, disponiéndose a ir a lavarse el rostro. Sin embargo, Edward la sostuvo.

— Lo siento. — Hizo que lo viera a los ojos— de verdad. Tienes razón al enfadarte.

— No estoy enfadada— le sonrió, alzando la mano para acariciar la mejilla con una barba de un día. Le gustaba hacer lo que deseaba sin detenerse a pensarlo. — Sólo me dio un poco de vergüenza. — Confió y él soltó una risa grave que le produjo un cosquilleo en el vientre.

— Tendré presente qué le avergüenza, mi lady.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque haré que deje de avergonzarte. — La alzó hasta que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo y entonces unió su boca a la de ella. Dándoles el beso que tanto querían.

Él fue lento, pues era consciente de la herida en el labio de Bella, y lo que menos deseaba era provocarle dolor. Por tanto, se limitó a controlar su sed de ella, y le dio un beso suave y gentil que le supo a poco.

Mas, al ver la sonrisa coqueta de la joven, se sintió satisfecho.

Luego de aquello, ella procedió a lavarse y arreglar sus cabellos, todo bajo la atenta mirada del Lord que no había tardado más de unos cinco minutos en vestirse por completo.

Consciente del fijo y continuo escrutinio, Bella dejó caer el cepillo de los nervios.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? — Preguntó burlón.

— Para nada. — Mintió, volviendo la atención al espejo. Sin embargo, el reflejo le presentaba al Lord, sentado en su cama, con los verdes ojos clavados en ella y eso bastaba para que se pusiera a temblar y el corazón le latiera con rapidez. — Déjalo. — Pidió con voz queda.

— ¿Por qué? — Se levantó y Bella se irguió al saber que iba por ella. No demoró en sentir las manos sobre sus hombros. — Me gusta admirarte. — La mirada de él bajó por el reflejo, hasta posarse en sus pechos. En ese momento, fue consciente de su ropa ligera y lo poco que hacía por ocultar sus secretos. Sonrojada, colocó un brazo sobre sus senos y la mano en la unión de sus piernas. Se alejó del Lord con prontitud y oyó la risa.

— Quisiera cambiarme. — Musitó sin darle la cara.

— ¿Deseas mi ayuda?

— No. — Se apresuró en declinar. — Quisiera que me concedieras un minuto. — Edward sonrió ante su pudor, y solo fue capaz de asentir.

— Esperaré afuera. — No iba a presionarla… aún.

Le dio un último vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer y abandonó el cuarto.

-o-

Unos diez minutos después, Bella se reunió con el Lord y juntos se dirigieron al comedor. La salud de la joven había mejorado bastante con el reposo, y Edward tuvo la sabiduría de no forzarla a quedarse en la cama. Conocía la tozudez de la mujer, aunque, sin embargo, la haría quedarse descansando cuando volvieran a su hogar.

No podía esperar para llevarla de regreso. Meditó, contemplando la piel expuesta de su cuello y clavículas.

Al llegar a la estancia, Kebi se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de Bella, diciendo lo mucho que la había echado de menos. La joven se contentó con abrazarla y decirle lo mismo.

Una vez que le manifestó lo que deseaba, y le besara las mejillas, corrió de regreso a los brazos de su padre. Se alivió de que no le preguntara por las marcas en su piel.

— Buenos días. — Saludó con una sonrisa.

Edward arrastró la silla para ella y Bella le correspondió con un gesto.

El desayuno se sirvió sin conflicto, aunque ella fue consciente de la mirada de las criadas sobre Edward. Las comprendía, de corazón que lo hacía, pero no le gustaba.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche?

— Muy bien, descanse como no hacía hace mucho. — Relató Edward con voz cordial.

— Me alegro. — Contestó Tia, sonriéndole de manera picara a Bella. Ella carraspeó y presto, el Lord le ofreció un vaso.

— Estoy bien, gracias.

Tia no podía estar más complacida con lo que observaba. La preocupación del Lord era genuina, al igual que sus sentimientos. No le cabía duda de lo feliz que la joven sería a su lado. Ambos se querían y nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo.

— ¿Estás enferma, Bella? ¿Por eso te fuiste? — Interrogó la pequeña, luchando por coger un trozo de fruta.

— Sí. Aunque ahora mi salud parece retornar, ¿no crees?

Kebi asintió con energías. Y al cabo de unos segundos, Benjamín le susurró algo al oído y la niña salió corriendo con el cabello despeinado con dirección a su habitación.

Los presentes la contemplaron desaparecer, y el silencio a continuación fue breve.

— Lamentamos lo de esta mañana, no fue intención de mi esposo interrumpir. — Declaró Tia, en un tono que hizo enrojecer a la joven.

— Mejor dejemos el tema como está. No quiero que vuelvan a titularme como el salvaje del día. — La inesperada broma del Lord, hizo reír al matrimonio, pero no a Bella, que carraspeó incómoda. No la llenaba de dicha que personas ajenas la vieran en _esos asuntos_.

— Bueno— habló Malek, retorciendo sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando a continuación a la castaña. — Ya que terminamos la fase introductoria… iré directo al grano— la contemplación se volvió más intensa y Bella aferró el cubierto en su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. — ¿Qué harás? — Interrogó entonces. Era consciente de que todos la veían y estaban al pendiente de lo que su boca dejaría salir.

Le dio otro trago a la infusión de hierbas que la cocinera le había preparado, y se relamió los labios.

— Volveré con el Lord. — Afirmó con aplomo. — Y no piensen que soy una malagradecida, es sólo que… creo que aún quedan cosas pendientes allí. — Se limitó a decir, ignorando el revoloteo en su estómago. Sabía perfectamente bien que al regresar, estaba aceptando más de una cosa. Y eso, incluía convertirse en la amante de Edward. No sabía si podría lidiar con eso, pero iba a intentarlo. Quizá, si Dios quería… él llegaría a sentir lo mismo que ella.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por unos segundos, y Bella tuvo más fe en su decisión. Algo le decía que era lo correcto, y confiaría en su instinto.

Y de ese modo se hizo. Luego del desayuno, la joven empacó sus cosas con ayuda de Claire y otras mujeres, que le dijeron lo mucho que la extrañarían por allí; gracias a ella habían conocido la paz junto a la revoltosa Kebi.

La castaña, tuvo que reconocer que pese al tiempo que llevaba allí y lo bien que las cosas se desarrollaron durante su estancia, se encontraba ansiosa de regresar. Y no sólo por el Lord, también por Esme, Kate, Garrett, Sue y Alice… oh, tenía muchos asuntos que hablar con su amiga.

Cuando finalizó de meter sus pertenencias dentro de una valija, abrazó a cada una de las chicas que derramaron un par de lágrimas.

Sólo al abrazar a Claire, soltó unas cuantas.

— ¿Ya estás lista, mi lady? — Se sobresaltó al oír al Lord. No lo había oído entrar, por lo que se apresuró en secar las mejillas y asentir.

— Sólo me falta despedirme de Kebi. — Sabía que aquello sería lo más duro, le había tomando un cariño anormal a la pequeña, y le dolía tener que dejarla. Sin embargo, se arrepentiría toda su vida si no se arriesgaba esta vez, y dejaba pasar la oportunidad. Realmente, se encontraba exhausta de desperdiciar el tiempo con lamentos.

— El carruaje ya está aquí. — Le anunció, con la mirada tranquila y una media sonrisa. Edward no había hecho nada para ocultar su satisfacción al oír la decisión de la joven.

— Se ve usted muy complacido, mi lord. — La curvatura de sus labios se acentuó.

— Me gusta cuando lo dices. — Susurró y de pronto, se acercó al oído de Bella, cuya respiración se detuvo al sentirle. — Y podría demostrarte cuán complacido estoy con tu elección. — El beso a su piel, le erizó los vellos e hizo que su cuerpo hormigueara en _ciertas_ zonas.

— ¿Aún ni se van y ya te aprovechas de su ingenuidad? Creo que estoy obrando mal al dejarla marchar. — Bromeó Tia, aunque saber que se trataba de una bufonada no evitó que ella se sintiera avergonzada.

— Por favor. — Musitó con voz ronca, incómoda por haberse vuelto el foco de burlas. Y como si eso no bastara, el Lord la cogió por la cintura con un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía la maleta.

— Eres una mujer muy divertida— celebró el hombre, feliz de tener a la fémina que quería a su lado. No le importaba nada más.

— Su sentido del humor es una de las cosas que amo de ella. — Coincidió Benjamín, con una ataviada Kebi entre los brazos.

La nena pidió que la bajara y así lo hizo. Por lo tanto, en un pestañeo estaba rodeando las piernas de Bella.

Con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, alcanzó la altura de la niña que apenas la sintió comenzó a llorar.

— Oh, no llores bonita. — Trató de consolarla, siendo que un nudo similar le cerraba la garganta. Le acarició el cabello con delicadeza y la apretó contra su pecho. Las diminutas manos de la nenita apretaron su vestido. — Esto no es un adiós para siempre. Te prometo que vendré a visitarte o tú puedes ir a buscarme cada vez que me necesites. — La apartó para enmarcar su rostro de muñequita y secarle las mejillas sonrosadas con los pulgares.

— T-te voy a extrañar mucho— logró articular entre hipidos que le partían el corazón. Luchó para no ceder ante sus propias lágrimas.

— Yo también hermosa. Te quiero mucho. — Le besó la frente antes de volver a abrazarla.

— También te quiero, Bella. — Le susurró con voz temblorosa, aferrándola por el cuello. Llorando, la joven no tenía dudas de la corta edad de Kebi, las palabras le salían con dificultad y ciertos errores que se le antojaron adorables.

Después de permanecer abrazadas hasta que sus emociones parecieron calmarse, Bella se incorporó con ella en brazos. Se sonrieron con tristeza, y luego la pequeña pidió ir con su madre, donde volvió a llorar.

El mentón de la castaña tembló peligrosamente.

— Muchas gracias por todo. — Susurró con voz áspera y agradeció que el Lord le pasara un brazo por la cintura en ese momento. — Jamás olvidaré todo lo que hicieron por mí. — Se sorbió la nariz y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros siempre. Aquí tienes otro hogar. Nunca dudes en venir si necesitas algo o si ocurre cualquier cosa. — De manera deliberada, Benjamín dirigió una mirada de advertencia para Lord Cullen que se limitó a asentir con severidad.

— Gracias. — Apretó las manos del hombre y permitió que le diera un breve abrazo.

Hizo lo mismo con Tia y besó por última vez la cabeza de Kebi antes de dar media vuelta, y consentir que Edward la guiara hacia el carruaje.

— Qué gusto volver a verte, Bella. — La voz de Jasper consiguió que dejara de pensar en cosas tristes y mirara hacia arriba, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Qué gusto! —el joven dio un salto ágil hasta encontrarse frente a la mujer. De inmediato envolvió sus brazos en torno a ella y rió.

— Alice estaba tan feliz. — Comentó con entusiasmo, sosteniéndole las manos. Sin embargo, ante un carraspeo, puso distancia.

Edward no se encontraba particularmente contento con tener que compartir las atenciones de Bella. Sólo quería que los dejaran tranquilos y que ella mantuviera su interés reservado únicamente para él. Mas, era consciente de que eso era una soberana estupidez, no podía exigirle eso, no ahora al menos; cuando las cosas aún eran confusas y las certezas no eran firmes.

— La extraño tanto. — Continuó la castaña, ajena o queriendo fingir ignorancia frente a la incomodidad del Lord. — Me alegra volver a verla.

— En ese caso, ¿no sería buena idea ponernos en marcha de inmediato? De ese modo llegaremos antes. — Recién entonces Bella se dignó a mirarlo.

— De acuerdo. — Le dedicó la última sonrisa al rubio— hablaremos más tarde.

¿Hablar más tarde? Se preguntó Edward, por favor, él ya tenía otros planes. Mas, los mantuvo para sí y se limitó a ayudarla a subir.

-o-

El viaje de regreso a casa del Lord se le hizo cortísimo, pensando en las miles de explicaciones que tendría que dar, partiendo por él. Tenía derecho a saber por qué había escapado, aún cuando eso significara revelar sus sentimientos.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, justo en el momento en que Jasper hacía que los caballos se detuvieran. Él la estaba viendo con intensidad, como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas, pero prefería guardar silencio.

Edward había aprovechado la abstracción de la joven para contemplar los detalles de su rostro y cuerpo. Se había deleitado con la forma provocadora de sus labios, con las curvas de su garganta y pechos. Las fantasías habían llenado su mente, y aunque sabía que la posibilidad de cumplirlas era alta, también comprendía que no era el momento. Ella tenía que estar completamente sana, sin magulladuras ni nada que pudiera producirle otro dolor que no fuera el de la pasión y la necesidad ardiente que ésta producía.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con voz ronca.

— Sí. Un poco nerviosa. — Confesó, acomodándose el rebelde mechón tras la oreja. El lord frunció los labios al ver el molesto moño dominando sus hebras castañas. Se aseguraría de destruir cualquier elemento que colaborara con tal represión de belleza.

— ¿Por qué? — Descendió del transporte y aguardó por Bella.

— No sé cómo se lo tomarán todos. Escapé. — Permitió que el Lord la tomara por la cintura. — Podrían odiarme. — Susurró con voz ligeramente contenida cuando él la atrajo hacia sí. De forma refleja colocó las manos sobre los hombros masculinos y lo vio directo a los ojos.

— Jamás alguien podría odiarte. — El alivio que ella sintió al comprender que él no la detestaba por abandonarle, la hizo relajarse contra su cuerpo y sonreír de forma genuina.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no me aborreces?

— Me temo, que me resulta imposible realizar tal acción. — Acercó los labios a los suyos y ella aguardó, expectante.

— ¡Pero sí es Bella! ¡Oigan todos, Bella ha vuelto! — oyó a Tommy vocear y Edward tuvo que bajarla, no sin antes soltar unas palabrotas.

— Continuaremos nuestra discusión más tarde, mi lady. — Prometió a su oído, antes que ella se agachara para acoger entre sus brazos al niño.

Los celos de alguien tan pequeño no eran sanos ni correctos, se dijo, pero aún así, sentía amargura al darse cuenta que tendría que compartir la amabilidad de la mujer.

De pronto, se preguntó si de tener hijos con Bella, sentiría lo mismo. Aquello sería simplemente enfermizo. Sin embargo, verla abrazar y besar a tanta gente le endureció la expresión y comenzó a dudar de su deseo de tener un heredero.

Era increíble cómo las convicciones cambiaban por las situaciones que el destino imponía. Aunque, él no podría quejarse. Había pasado de no tener nada, a sentir que no podía pedirle más a la vida. Verla reír feliz, oír su voz, tocar su cuerpo eran obsequios del cielo. Y el Lord pensaba disfrutar plenamente de ellos, quizá no de inmediato… pero pronto.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Tienen mucho de qué hablar, ¿no creen? Bueno, ya me dirán lo que opinan :)**_

 _ **Primero que todo, les debo una disculpa. Me tardé una eternidad en tener capítulo y realmente fue porque no tenía mucho tiempo y porque las ideas se me dispersaron. Lo importante es que lo siento u_u**_

 _ **Por otro lado, ¡gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas! Debo reconocer que hubo unos cuantos comentarios que me hicieron reír mucho jaja y se los agradezco, estos últimos días han sido un poco difíciles, así que gracias por hacerse presentes en el momento que más necesitaba una pizca de humor. Al mismo tiempo le quiero agradecer a los lectores silenciosos, ¡bienvenidos los nuevos! Y pues eso, miles de gracias por el apoyo, los saludos y el cariño que ponen en los reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta.**_

 _ **Antes que lo olvide, creo que quizá tenga que hacer otro capítulo, aún estoy evaluándolo, porque me quedan varios cabos sueltos que no pueden solucionarse en un solo cap. Aunque eso lo veré conforme vaya escribiendo. Bueno mis queridas (queridos?) me despido porque me caigo del sueño, en mi país son las cinco am jaja. Ah, pero antes, jamás, jamás creería que una lectora está loca jaja JAMÁS! xD**_

 _ **Ahora sí, un abrazote muy apretado y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	17. sale el sol

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

"…S **ale el sol."**

 **Advertencia: Capítulo muy largo y contenido, ejem, para adultos.**

…

El recibimiento fue cálido, todas las personas que habitaban la casa del Lord salieron a su encuentro, demostrando lo felices que los hacía tenerla de vuelta. Incluso, creyó haber visto a Sue fisgoneando por las ventanas.

Tommy y Emily se pegaron a sus faldas y, ni siquiera Kate con su voz de mando más dominante fue capaz de apartarlos. Bella no se quejaba en lo absoluto, su pecho se encontraba alegre y tibio. Casi podía sentir su conciencia tranquila.

Sin embargo, la algarabía de buenos deseos y excitación, cesó de pronto y la joven pudo apreciar a Esme y tras ella a Alice, con expresiones igual de serias.

La castaña percibió la mano del Lord cogiendo su cintura en un gesto protector, llevándola más cerca de sí. E internamente lo agradeció, no sabía lo que sucedería y la expectación destrozaba sus nervios. Se merecía el desplante de ambas mujeres, pero no tenía duda de lo doloroso que eso le resultaría.

— Esme… Alice— susurró con voz queda, contemplándolas.

— Edward, qué gusto que hayas regresado con bien. — Sonrió la mujer mayor antes de besar el rostro del hombre y apretar su otra mano. Luego, su mirada se centró en las facciones de Bella. El golpe en su mejilla seguía teniendo un aspecto horrible, pero al menos, su garganta molestaba menos.

— Bella. — Soltó en medio de un suspiro. La multitud, enmudecida, contemplaba la escena.

El nerviosismo atenazó las entrañas de la joven, que no se atrevía a apartar sus ojos abiertos de Esme.

— Te extrañamos mucho. — Sonrió, para el maravilloso alivio de la castaña. — Me alegra que hayas regresado— y entonces la abrazó. — No sabes cómo te echaron de menos.

Edward la dejó ir, seguro que su nodriza no se comportaría mal.

— Gracias Esme, de verdad. — La mujer le estrechó las manos, antes de apartarse con la sonrisa eterna, aunque, más pendiente de la expresión satisfecha y alegre de Edward, cuya mirada se mantenía persistente en Bella.

Tuvo deseos de correr aplaudiendo. Sabía cómo acabarían las cosas y le gustaba mucho la idea de ser espectadora de aquella historia llena de romance.

— Alice — murmuró y a diferencia de Esme, ella no cambió el gesto severo y el cabello negro le revoloteó cerca del cuello al menear la cabeza.

— Bella. — Correspondió con voz seca, antes de dirigirle un vistazo molesto y dar media vuelta.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella? — Comenzó a oír los murmullos, aún sin despegar la vista de la figura estilizada de la pelinegra que se alejaba.

— Con permiso. — No esperó la contestación del Lord. Se escabulló, sosteniendo sus faldas para no tropezar mientras la seguía.

Finalmente, cuando dejaron atrás al resto de las personas y las paredes le conferían un poco de intimidad, la chica se precipitó a estrecharla con fuerzas.

— Oh, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra que regresaras!

— Creí que estabas enfadada conmigo. ¡Casi me haces llorar! — Se quejó con un nudo en la garganta, correspondiendo el abrazo.

— Se suponía que debía estar molesta. Me engañaste ¿recuerdas? He luchado por aferrarme a ese papel para que el lord no sospechara de mí, cuando te fuiste se puso como un loco y exigía respuestas sin descanso. Jasper tuvo que decirle que me concediera un respiro.

— Lo siento — se apartó y apretó los brazos de su amiga. Se observaron por unos instantes, en los cuales sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rieron como bobas.

— ¡Sin ti y sin Rose, ha sido todo tan aburrido! — Exhaló, secando sus mejillas con disimulo.

— ¿Dónde fue Rose? — Interrogó con la boca abierta.

— Se casó con Emmett y ambos están de viaje. Es su luna de miel. Sé que el Lord ayudó un poco.

— ¡Se casó! — Bella se cubrió la boca para soportar el asombro. — Por Dios, ¡y su luna de miel!

— Yo no dudaría ni por un segundo que pronto tendremos a un pequeño de cabellos rubios correteando por ahí — hizo un gesto tan propio de sí, que Bella no pudo evitar reír de su coquetería.

Hubo un breve silencio y la joven trató de asimilar la nueva información.

— ¡Tienes que contarme todo lo que ha sucedido! Partiendo por ese horrible golpe.

— Uhm…

— Y sobre el Lord, ¡tengo un montón de cosas para contarte! Te describiré con lujo de detalles el infierno que nos hizo vivir durante tu ausencia. — La cogió de la muñeca, tratando de llevarla dentro, sin embargo, la voz profunda de Edward las detuvo.

— Lo siento, Alice. Pero Bella debe descansar.

— No hace falta, me siento muy bien. — Ocultó la tos, mas, su actuación no logró que retrocediera en sus propósitos.

— Lamento comunicarle, mi lady, que sus dotes de actriz están perjudicadas. — Y entonces, para el bochorno de la joven, la cargó como si fuera una novia.

— ¡Qué hace! — Rezongó, roja por la vergüenza, ya que Alice contemplaba con picardía la escena.

— Antes no parecía molestarte. — Susurró a su oído. — Además, le doy material para que tenga con qué fastidiarte.

— ¿Y esas son las acciones decorosas de un caballero? — Musitó, tratando de hallar su enfado. Sabía que debía encontrarse por alguna parte de su mente.

— Sabes muy bien que poco me importa el decoro. — Y como para darle más veracidad a sus palabras, la mano que la sostenía por debajo de las rodillas ascendió un poco más, hasta posarse en la parte trasera de sus muslos. Su primera reacción fue tensar las piernas, y verlo con intensidad.

— No es correcto que hagas esas cosas.

— Yo decidiré lo correcto o incorrecto. — Ya subía las escaleras cuando siguió subiendo por su muslo, tratando de llegar a su trasero. Se retorció, avergonzada.

— Basta. — Lo vio a los ojos brillantes. — Por favor.

— Me gusta tu amabilidad tan repentina. — Sonrió de manera deslumbrante, regresando su ávida mano a la parte posterior de las rodillas.

Se permitió liberar el aliento que no sabía mantenía contenido y oyó su suave risa, que de un extraño modo hizo que su sangre hirviera.

De forma cuidadosa, abrió la puerta de la que había sido su habitación y del mismo modo, la depositó sobre la amplia cama.

Contempló el rededor y se percató de que ningún objeto permanecía fuera del sitio que ella había designado antes de marcharse.

— Ahora. — Regresó la atención a Edward, que cerraba la puerta. La joven tragó grueso, sin despegar la mirada de la masculina. — Vamos a hablar.

— ¿H-hablar? — Repitió, nerviosa.

— Así es. — Caminó de forma lenta y sensual hasta la cama, ocupando a continuación un espacio a los pies de la misma.

Aclaró su garganta, incorporándose hasta una postura sentada.

— ¿De qué? — Interrogó, pese a saber perfectamente bien el motivo de la charla.

— Por favor, mi lady. — Bella aspiró aire, asintiendo a continuación con calma.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— No bastaría con una vida entera para que mi curiosidad estuviera satisfecha. — La miró a los ojos, pero de forma veloz la apartó. Aquello le llamó la atención. — Puedes comenzar diciéndome tu nombre real.

Bella se tensó.

— Esa es la más difícil. Sé que es estúpido, pero me asusta hablar de ello. Supongo que en el fondo aun le temo a Marie.

— ¿Marie? — Sintió hielo fluyendo por su espalda rígida. Le daba pánico revelar más de lo necesario. Ese absurdo sentimiento seguía latente.

Cogió aire que liberó lentamente a continuación.

— Sí. Es el nombre de mi abuela.

— ¿La que te vendió?

— Así es. — Movió de forma afirmativa su cabeza, incapaz de apartar los recuerdos; le parecían tan lejanos.

— ¿Y Phil? ¿Quién es? — Le sorprendió darse cuenta que sus manos se habían convertido en puños y el estómago se le revolvía. Era simple cosa de rememorar su aliento, su rostro arrugado y la mirada libidinosa para que tuviera deseos de vomitar.

— Un maldito. — Gruñó entre dientes, enfurecida por lo que había tratado de hacerle en su momento más vulnerable, cuando se hallaba indefensa por la fiebre.

— Calma, cariño. Estás a salvo ahora, él jamás volverá a ponerte un dedo encima. — Sintió la mano del lord sobre la suya, y se sobresaltó. — Eso te lo prometo.

Bella alzó los ojos hacia los esmeralda, sintiéndose débil por dentro.

— Trató de forzarme. — Susurró con voz ronca y la expresión de Edward se contrajo, cubriendo sus apuestas facciones con una máscara de severidad. — Pude defenderme la primera vez. — De manera involuntaria hizo un gesto de asco al recordar la boca desagradable contra su piel, y su mano se dirigió al cuello, tratando de quitar la sensación. — Era un anciano despreciable, estaba seguro de que yo era una prostituta y quería que me acostara con él. Me negué, le arañé el rostro y me golpeó. — No veía al hombre que poco le restaba para golpear las paredes con sus puños. Ella lo había necesitado y él no estuvo para protegerla, sólo imaginar el infierno que debió vivir le ponía colérico. — Esa noche tuve fiebre, deliré… y cuando desperté… cuando…— la joven se sintió de pronto sobrepasada, había estado tan feliz de escapar que no se forzó a recordar nada, y al hacerlo ahora, las emociones se le cruzaban, cerrándole la garganta.

— Ssht, ssht. — El Lord la abrazó con fuerzas, con culpa, con dolor. La estrechó contra su pecho con todos los sentimientos saltando en su interior. Le besó la cabeza y la instó a sentarse en sus rodillas, para poderla acunar de mejor modo. — Lamento no haber estado para ti…

— No es culpa tuya— murmuró Bella, agradecida de la vida por encontrarse entre aquellos poderosos brazos que lograban apartar las cosas malas.

— Pero debí buscar más, debí…— la joven alzó el rostro y cubrió los labios de Edward con un dedo.

— No, con que estés aquí es suficiente. Además, yo escapé. — Se contemplaron y una cosa llevó a la otra. La intensidad fue suficiente invitación.

Se dejaron seducir por un beso tierno al principio, pero lo que comenzó como un simple roce se volvió una presión insistente, un anhelo más allá de lo que podían controlar y movimientos cada vez más acertados y bruscos, que sólo buscaban saciar el hambre mutua.

El Lord jugó con los labios húmedos y dispuestos de Bella, acariciando uno primero y a continuación el otro. Sostuvo su rostro cerca de él, asiéndola por la nuca con toda la suavidad que podía. Aunque a ella poco le importaba si era delicado, su pasión había sido incitada y pese a sorprenderle su rápida respuesta luego de recordar un suceso terrible, no sintió culpa ni nada parecido. Sólo el deseo de tenerlo más cerca, más junto a su piel. Había un fuego que quería sacar fuera de sí.

Edward la recostó sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarla con ardor. Y Bella no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Pronto la boca del Lord descendió por su cuello, trazando un camino placentero hasta encontrarse con el inicio de sus pechos. La joven se estremeció, sintiendo la húmeda muestra de su deseo latiendo entre sus muslos juntos al aventurar lo que continuaría. Sin embargo, al jadear, un repentino e irritante ataque de tos, terminó por alejar al hombre.

Ella apenas registró el momento en que se levantó y regresó con agua, mas, se lo agradeció silenciosamente.

— Lo siento. — Susurró molesta e entristecida por destruir el tan esperado momento.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella. — Para su sorpresa, él sonreía con dulzura. — No era el momento, a veces, con las ansias que tengo de ti, olvido tu estado.

— Estoy bien. — Se apresuró en decir, provocándole una breve risa.

— Siempre lo estás— le acarició la cabeza, haciéndola sentir de pronto muy pequeña. Su mente se transportó a un momento en su infancia, donde el chico imaginario hacía exactamente lo mismo. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada. — Mintió, recuperando lentamente la conciencia, aunque la confusión permanecía allí.

— No me mientas— Susurró con gentileza, alzándole el rostro.

— Sólo tuve… tuve una especie de recuerdo. Aunque es imposible, porque ese niño jamás existió.

— ¿Niño?

Aun desconcertada, la joven se ruborizó.

— Mejor olvídalo, no tiene relevancia. — Sin embargo, como nunca antes, sentía que los ojos espectaculares del Lord no eran los únicos que había visto, y que la cautivaron como ahora.

— De acuerdo. — Agradeció que lo dejara estar. — Será mejor que te metas bajo las mantas y descanses.

— No voy a quedarme en cama, mi lord.

— No deberías dirigirte a mí de ese modo sólo para manipularme, mi lady. — La chica aguantó una risa traviesa al saberse descubierta. — Y no aceptaré una discusión sobre esto. Está decidido.

— Pero…

— Continuaremos esta conversación cuando te hayas recuperado totalmente.

¿Realmente sólo retomarían la conversación? Bella fue incapaz de formular la pregunta.

— ¿Deseas algo? — La tentación de decir _a ti_ quemó en su lengua e hizo colorear sus mejillas.

— Un baño, y comida. Si no fuera mucho pedir. — Aclaró, carraspeando.

— Los tendrás. — Aseguró, levantándose luego de obligarla a meterse bajo las cobijas.

— ¿Esto es estrictamente necesario? — Interrogó, resignada a la idea de perder valiosos días dentro de la cama.

— Lo es. Debes reponer fuerzas para…

— ¿Para? — Instó la joven. Mas, una breve mirada a los ojos esmeraldas aclaró sus dudas. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y enrojecía con la misma velocidad.

— Le diré a Alice que prepare todo. — Aseguró, inclinándose para depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

— Gracias. — Farfulló, conmovida por su gesto.

Lo contempló abandonar la estancia y luego de oír sus pasos por la escalera, se deslizó por la cómoda cama, soltando un resoplido.

¿Cómo esperaba que aguantara tanto tiempo acostada, sin hacer más que contar las horas?

-o-

Los días pasaron lento para Bella, cuyo reposo obligado la tenía al borde de un ataque de histeria. Los paseos dentro de la habitación y las visitas del Lord reducían su ansiedad, aunque él no había tratado de besarla de nuevo, ni mucho menos de tocarla indebidamente. Se limitaba a arroparla, a conversar cosas diarias. Aquello la preocupaba.

El Lord siempre había sido muy apasionado, y que ahora apenas la mirara le producía una indeseada sensación de abandono que no conseguía aplacar. Ni siquiera con los regalos que sorpresivamente él le daba.

Todo partió con una flor cortada de los jardines. Le había fascinado el detalle, pero sabía que le habría gustado mucho más si un beso lo hubiese complementado. Lo mismo sucedió con el segundo presente; un cepillo de grabados bellísimos en la parte posterior, sin embargo, se limitó a entregárselo y comenzar una charla insustancial, mientras ella se perdía en las fantasías en las que le robaba un beso.

Así fue sucediendo, cada regalo acrecentaba más su incertidumbre y ansiedad cuando Edward se marchaba, luego de presionar sus labios contra su frente.

En la habitación ya tenía varias flores, el cepillo, un baúl nuevo, unos adornos de cristal y otras cosas muy bellas, y que le habrían encantado si él tan sólo le hubiese otorgado una mirada de deseo, un gesto que demostrara que no era la única que lo quería.

— No lo entiendo. — Confesó un día, mientras Alice secaba su cabello mojado. La bañera estaba siendo retirada por unos hombres, por lo que guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Al Lord. No comprendo qué juega ahora. — Cruzó los brazos en el pecho, haciendo un mohín de fastidio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ahora ni siquiera me mira. Mucho menos me toca y siempre que creo que va a besarme, cambia de idea y se aleja, o me roza la frente.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te haga? — Preguntó de forma pícara. Y la joven se ruborizó. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Qué quería? ¿Que entrara un día, la desnudara y la tomara? La idea permaneció en sus pensamientos más de lo debido.

— Debe ser este encierro. Me vuelve una loca. — Suspiró, llevándose las rodillas al pecho.

Lo cierto era que tenía miedo. Miedo de que él hubiera depositado su interés en otra mujer, en una con aspiraciones, con dinero, con algo que ofrecer. Una mujer como Tanya.

Ante la idea, una repentina furia la atacó.

— Si quiere estar con alguien más, que lo haga. No me importa.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — Alice parecía perdida. — Ya te he contado su comportamiento mientras no estabas, ¿necesitas más pruebas?

— Por favor, Alice. ¿Pruebas de qué?

— De que está enamorado de ti.

— No digas bobadas. — La pelinegra soltó lentamente el aliento, tratando de entender a Bella.

— ¿Quieres que te haga una trenza?

— Sí, sí. Está bien. — Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos. Bella ligeramente somnolienta por cada vez que Alice pasaba el cepillo por sus cabellos.

— ¿Qué esperas de él, Bella? — La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

— No lo sé. — Respondió con cierta melancolía. Apoyó el rostro en sus rodillas. — Estoy enamorada del Lord, no sé qué debería esperar de este catastrófico sentimiento.

— ¿Catastrófico?

— Sí. Seguramente terminará destruyéndome. Ya sabes que él quiere un heredero, y cuando se lo dé… no sé qué sucederá entre nosotros.

— Yo creo que se casarán.

— Alice, esas ensoñaciones son demasiado incluso para mí. No tengo a nadie, ni tampoco dinero… ¿Por qué se casaría conmigo?

— Porque te quiere, ya te lo he dicho. — Por más que tratara de no pensar en esa posibilidad, cada vez que Alice se lo decía el corazón se le desbocaba y sus entrañas hormigueaban. — Además, ¿no me habías dicho que te habían dejado algo de la herencia?

— Sí, pero por eso me secuestraron. Sería tan difícil obtener algo de allí, más aún teniendo en cuenta que debo estar casada.

Guardaron silencio, y la pelinegra trató de juntar paciencia para seguir la charla. Para ella era obvio lo que ambos sentían, mas, por alguna razón, ninguno se animaba a decírselo al otro.

— ¿Qué tanto cuchicheaban ustedes, eh? — Las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante la intrusión de Esme. Ella sonreía radiante, aquel gesto no se le había borrado desde la llegada de Bella.

— Nada, nada. — Sonrió Alice, terminando de entrelazar los mechones de cabello castaño en un tejido simple.

— A ver querida, déjame ver esa mejilla. — Bella volteó el rostro para dejarla admirar el morado que hacía días tenía un aspecto más amarillento y similar a su tono de piel. — Va muy bien, creí que tardaría más de unas semanas. Pensé en meses, incluso. Era un golpe horrible. — Mientras hablaba, untaba un bálsamo de agradable olor en la magulladura. — Ya está. — Se apartó, contemplando satisfecha su obra. — Tu labio ya está perfectamente. Dentro de poco no te quedara ninguna secuela.

— Haces magia, Esme. — Susurró la castaña, apartando sus pensamientos sobre el Lord. — Incluso mi voz y garganta están casi del todo bien. Hace días que no tengo tos.

— Mis infusiones son muy efectivas. Los secretos de mi familia son conocidos por toda la región.

— Deberías enseñarnos. — Musitó Alice.

— Estaré encantada, siempre que mis alumnas sean aplicadas. Ya saben que no me gustan las chicas holgazanas. — De pronto pareció recordar algo. — Es cierto, de camino vi a un par conversando animadamente y esos candelabros aún tenían cera de velas. Iré a reprenderlas de inmediato. — Dicho eso, se despidió con una mano y abandonó la habitación.

— ¿Qué harás? — Preguntó la pelinegra, yendo a poner otro leño en el fuego. Fuera se dejaba caer inclemente un aguacero.

— No tengo ni la más remota idea. — Sinceró. — Supongo que esperar.

— ¿A qué?

— A que algo sea demasiado y mi contención se destruya.

Alice soltó una risa.

— Bueno, mi querida, iré a dormir. Ha sido un día agotador— soltó un bostezo. — Y quedé de verme con Jasper. — Musitó con voz más suave.

— Sé buena con él. — Molestó con voz coqueta la castaña, ganándose un manotazo en el brazo. No contuvo la carcajada ante las mejillas sonrosadas de Alice. — Te fascina incordiar al resto con esa clase de comentarios, pero si te toca sufrirlos te enmudeces.

— Cállate. — Regañó. — Me lo pensaré dos veces antes de volver mañana, no mereces mi compañía. — Dicho aquello, dio una dramática vuelta y salió del cuarto.

La joven rió un poco más, hasta que el sonido desapareció consumido por el silencio. Se quedó en aquella posición, embobada en las sombras que producía el fuego del hogar.

De pronto, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Las gotas de agua golpeaban con fuerza en el cristal, y pese a no ver absolutamente nada, se quedó allí; contemplando la oscuridad.

— Creí que habías comprendido que debías hacer reposo. — Oyó la voz de Edward y se sobresaltó. Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar.

— No pienso seguir con esto. — Replicó con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se alegraba de verlo, pero por el otro… estaban los celos injustificados. No lo miró.

— Bella…

— Han pasado casi dos semanas. Creo que jamás había desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

Escuchó sus pasos aproximarse.

— Has estado recuperándote, no es tiempo perdido.

— El doctor vino hace unos días y dijo que estoy bien. No comprendo el afán de mantenerme prisionera en esta habitación.

— No estás prisionera. — Sintió las manos cálidas sobre sus hombros y aquella novedad de contacto le provocó un escalofrío. — Se te ha erizado la piel. — Observó. — Es por esto que debes volver a la cama.

Se sacudió sus manos de encima.

— No tiene nada que ver con eso. —Refutó, volteándose.

Los ojos cálidos del Lord le dieron la bienvenida y parte de su enfado se evaporó.

— ¿Entonces? — Interrogó, confuso. Bella se limitó a verlo con intensidad. Le costaba comprender cómo de ser una renuente al encuentro íntimo entre ella y aquel hombre, había pasado a desearlo con ansias, aún sabiendo que eso terminaría con cualquier posibilidad que le quedara de casarse como Dios manda.

Él se inclinó casi sin notarlo, acercando el rostro al de la joven, cuyas mejillas habían enrojecido, y su postura denotaba el interés que mantenía en el posible beso. Mas, antes que ella pudiera siquiera captar su aroma, se alejó carraspeando.

— Te he traído algo. — Dijo a los segundos con voz ronca. Bella se quedó en su lugar, sintiendo que la frustración y enfado estallarían a través de ella.

Ajeno, Edward extrajo unos ejemplares que había comprado en la ciudad para la castaña y observó alrededor. Todo lo que él le obsequió durante aquel tiempo permanecía a la vista, y eso le agradó.

— Gracias. — Terminó diciendo, con un tono apagado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Su reacción le parecía extraña. La última vez que le había dado libros, su sonrisa había sido amplia y alegre. Ahora parecía bastante melancólica.

— Eso me gustaría saber. — Musitó con voz queda, dando vueltas por la habitación. Inquieta.

— Quizá sería buena idea que regresaras a la cama.

— Esa es la peor idea que has tenido.

— No estoy entendiendo tu comportamiento.

— Ni yo el tuyo. — Se detuvo, frente al hombre que conseguía alborotar todo en su interior. Le parecía tan guapo que su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en besarlo.

— Sólo trato de cuidarte…

— No quiero entrar a la cama. — _A menos que sea contigo_ , deseó agregar. Le provocaba una molestia consigo misma darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Ella no era así.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó el Lord. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estás enfadada? — Cruzó y descruzó los brazos, antes de hablar.

— Bien. No andaré con rodeos. — Aspiró y mirándolo a los ojos, soltó todo de una vez. — ¿Tienes a otra mujer?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Edward incluso parecía ofendido.

— Sé que estoy siendo entrometida, pero necesito saberlo. — Continuó la castaña, impasible.

— Es un cuestionamiento absurdo, Bella.

— No lo es. Aún no olvido lo del baile. — Dijo sin pensar.

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente?

— A ti, con Tanya. Yo los vi en el balcón. — La expresión del Lord se contrajo. Había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que la joven lo dejaría estar tan fácilmente.

— Eso… fue un error. Me expresé mal en esa ocasión y lo siento. No pretendía herirte… aunque tampoco debiste estar fisgoneando.

— ¡Fisgoneando! — Jadeó indignada. — Fui víctima de una trampa, tus amantes querían que los oyera.

La mandíbula del Lord se tensó.

— Vi que la abrazabas. — Susurró.

— Quería quitármela de encima. Al abrazarla, le dije un par de cosas que sólo ella pudo oír.

— Supongo que se trataba de una invitación. — Los celos eran enfermizos, reconoció Bella. Sentía que debía recostarse para asimilar la información.

— Era una advertencia. — La sujetó del brazo antes que pudiera escapar a la cama. — Sé de algunos asuntos que podrían perjudicar su futuro matrimonio de conveniencia.

— Supongo que su prometido debe ser un ermitaño o un estúpido. Ya que todo mundo sabe que te acostabas con ella. — Ciñó más el agarre en su muñeca, jamás creyó que alguien iba a lanzarle sus pasadas andanzas y que aquello le provocaría tanto pesar.

— Hay cosas que importan más que la pureza de una mujer.

— ¿Su dinero, por ejemplo? — Se sacudió de la mano del Lord.

— En este caso, el apellido. Los Denaly son una familia importante en la región y Tanya es bella, su marido debe sentirse satisfecho con eso.

Que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Edward, fueron como un golpe para la joven. Se volteó antes que pudiera ver su debilidad, apretando los brazos torno a su torso. Escucharlo decir que Tanya era bella le quemaba el interior.

— Ya veo. — Musitó con voz áspera. — ¿Tú… estarías complacido con eso? — Interrogó, sabiendo que la respuesta marcaría su corazón.

— No es lo que busco de un matrimonio. —Eso no fue suficiente para aplacar la ansiedad de Bella.

— ¿Entonces qué buscas?

— Aunque te sorprenda oírlo, sólo contraeré nupcias por amor. Es por ese motivo que Tanya jamás podría ser mi esposa. — Realmente no sabía qué pensar, Bella se sentía vulnerable.

— Impresionante. Me has sorprendido por completo.

— Creo que me retiraré. — Oyó que sus pasos se acercaban a la puerta. — Buenas noches.

Y antes que ella pudiera decir algo, él abandonó la habitación. Sin saber el por qué, al minuto siguiente se encontraba bajando y dirigiéndose a su estudio. Ni siquiera sabía si estaría en ese sitio, pero se aventuró a entrar sin siquiera tocar. Ella quería algo y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

— ¿Pero qué…?— Comenzó diciendo, interrumpiéndose en la labor de servir una copita de licor.

— Me debes algo. — Dijo con voz severa, poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? — El lord lucía desconcertado.

— Me debes algo. — Anduvo un par de pasos, y le complació ver que sus ojos vagaban un fugaz momento por su figura. Sabía que su ropa no era demasiado gruesa, pero no le importaba.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Un beso. — Musitó decidida. — Cada noche me besas la frente. — Se aproximó otro paso, y él se mantuvo en su posición. La casi oscuridad completa le confería un aspecto maravilloso a sus ojos esmeralda. — Sin embargo, hoy yo decidiré dónde lo quiero.

— No creo que…— Le impidió hablar, posando un dedo sobre los labios de seda, firmes, masculinos y cálidos. Los acarició con su índice y medio, deleitándose con la textura, ansiando sentirla contra su boca. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó con voz ligeramente alarmada, cuando se bajó el camisón de un hombro, dejando el inicio de sus pechos descubierto. Él no tardó demasiado en posar su mirada en esa porción de piel y ella sonrió complacida. Le importaba muy poco olvidarse de las normas sociales o del decoro. Estaba harta de esas estupideces.

Se acarició con suavidad el hombro, y luego colocó su dedo índice por debajo de su clavícula.

— Lo quiero aquí. — Golpeó tres veces contra su piel, observando en todo momento la expresión del Lord, que no podía ser más seria. Sin embargo, ella conocía la emoción que ardía en sus ojos. Era justo la mirada que había estado esperando durante mucho.

— Has perdido la razón.

— Si así fuera, sería tu culpa y los caballeros aceptan su responsabilidad. — Sonrió con picardía, consciente del latido de su corazón y el anhelo que tensaba todo su cuerpo. No le importaba dónde, ni cómo, sólo lo quería ya.

— ¿Mi culpa?

— Tú despertaste esto en mí, hazte cargo. — Susurró sin dejar de pasear los dedos sobre su piel, deseando que fueran los masculinos en vez de los suyos.

— No sabes lo que me pides.

— Es sólo un beso, mi lord. — El control tembló en las facciones de Edward, y tuvo que empuñar una de sus manos para contenerse de atrapar su cuello para devorarle la boca.

Quebrándosele su resistencia, se sorprendió inclinándose, sin dejar la mirada brillante de la castaña. Sus manos ansiosas, se posaron sobre la fragilidad de ella. Una en su cintura y la otra en su brazo. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta firme y orgullosa de sus jóvenes senos. La mera visión de Bella bastaba para estimularlo.

Sus labios se encontraron por fin con el punto que ella había indicado, sin embargo, al momento de decidirse a complacerla, sabía que aquel roce no le sería suficiente. Además, el suspiro ahogado que le oyó proferir lo incitó aun más.

Deslizó la boca por la suavidad femenina, besando la clavícula y luego el elegante cuello. Podía sentir sus latidos apresurados y se preguntó si ella dimensionaba el real peligro que su virtud corría en ese instante. Sus manos se posaron en su cadera, ascendiendo despacio hasta situarlas en su cintura. Su prenda era una burla, era capaz de sentir el calor de su piel irradiando casi del mismo modo que si la estuviera tocando sin nada de por medio.

Antes que él pudiera efectuar otro movimiento, la joven movió el rostro de tal manera que sus bocas quedaron muy cercanas.

— Bésame. — Pidió con voz ronca, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos cobrizos. Se sintió estremecer, siendo consciente del deseo fluyendo bajo su piel.

No hizo falta que repitiera la petición, porque diligente la complació. Unió sus bocas y las sensaciones no tardaron en explotar desde sus labios hasta la punta de sus pies. La estrechó contra sí, en el mismo momento en que abría los labios de la joven para profundizar el beso. Tanto tiempo sin un contacto como aquel había acumulado sus deseos, convirtiéndolo en un anhelo que casi dolía y que sentía, no podría saciar jamás. El hambre por Bella era demasiada, y no sólo por su cuerpo, sino, que por ella en sí; sus secretos, sus vivencias, sus recuerdos, todo en esa mujer le embrujaba.

Ella jadeó ante el encuentro de sus lenguas y se aferró a él, temblando. Su respiración era errática, sus pensamientos difusos, pero se sentía tan bien su cuerpo pegado al de Edward que era todo lo que le importaba.

De pronto, sintió los brazos del lord en su cintura y al segundo se encontraba con los pies fuera del suelo. Su primer impulso fue envolver su cadera con las piernas, colgándose a él sin romper el contacto. Él gimió cuando sus intimidades hicieron contacto por sobre la ropa y la chica sintió el interior de sus muslos ardiendo ante aquel sonido tan masculino.

Lo siguiente, fue un ruido de cosas al caer y su trasero reposando sobre la superficie del escritorio. Edward le cogió el rostro y la besó con una suavidad exquisita, de un modo que nubló los pensamientos de Bella. Sin embargo, pronto la pasión que ella le conocía salió a flote y sintió las manos acariciando sus muslos, subiendo muy despacio la tela de su camisón y sus labios trabajando deliciosamente en su boca, haciéndola sentir ligera y a la vez tan enfebrecida que de no saber que se encontraba bien de salud, temería de una posible alucinación.

Él era demasiado bueno, la hacía querer gemir a cada instante por lo bien que la hacía sentir y sin embargo, se contenía por vergüenza.

Se estremeció completa cuando él colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y jugó con los tirantes de su ropa, aunque aquello le importó muy poco en el momento que sus bocas húmedas volvieron a encontrarse. Le acarició la espalda, el cuello, el cabello… tocó todo lo que podía con sus dedos.

De pronto, sólo sintió una repentina frialdad en sus pechos y al bajar la mirada se encontró con que él había bajado la prenda, dejándola expuesta de cintura para arriba. Jadeó, sorprendida y observó la sonrisa socarrona del hombre antes de inclinarse lo suficiente como para verla directamente. Ella enrojeció.

— Un agradable tono rosa. Me complace, mi lady. — Le oyó pronunciar con voz ronca, previo a tomar entre sus dedos uno de sus erguidos pezones. Lo retorció, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos y apretar las piernas en un vano intento de contener los espasmos de ese lugar. — Muy bonitos, realmente bonitos. — Continuó y la otra mano no demoró en unirse a aquella deliciosa tortura. La presión en sus crestas sensibles la obligaron a morderse el labio para evitar soltar un gritito de placer, que sentía fluía desde su cabeza a cada parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Le ocurre algo, mi lady? Luce un poco tensa. — Se burló, ahora acunando en sus manos los pechos blancos como la leche, procurándoles un masaje que no hacía otra cosa que provocarle estremecimientos a la joven y pequeños sonidos que no podía evitar. — ¿Por qué tan silenciosa? Quizá… no estoy haciéndolo lo suficientemente bien. — Ella sólo vio una sonrisa pícara, antes que él decidiera introducir en su boca uno de sus pezones. Le fue inevitable soltar un pequeño gemido, cerrar los ojos y tratar inútilmente de aferrarse a algo. Ya había sentido aquello, sin embargo, ahora todo era más lúcido, más real… más intenso. Y las succiones sólo conseguían humedecerla hasta el punto de la incomodidad. Se removió sobre el escritorio, deseando algo que él podía darle. Se sentía preparada, lo quería en ese instante.

Mas, él continuó jugando con ella, alternado los pezones, mientras el pecho abandonado era masajeado con gentileza.

En un arrebato, posó sus manos sobre la cabellera cobriza, invitándolo a quedarse ahí por el tiempo que quisiera. Sabía que jamás se cansaría de sus húmedos besos, ni de su toque.

— Edward— gimió un poco más alto al percibir la presión de sus dientes contra su carne sensible, le parecía que todo lo que hacía se amplificaba debido a su susceptibilidad.

Finalmente él dejó de amamantarse de sus pechos y ascendió, besando su piel hasta llegar a sus labios que lo recibieron abiertos y dispuestos. Aquello terminó con cualquier reserva del Lord. Iba a hacerlo, estaba decidido.

Permitió que su intimidad rozara la de ella, al recostarla lentamente sobre la superficie. Percibió el ardor entre las piernas de Bella y sintió que se endurecía aún más, incluso podría jurar que era capaz de sentir el aroma de la excitación de la joven burlarse de su nariz.

La besó son avidez, saqueándola, extrayendo cualquier secreto o temor de la mente de la castaña. Él iba a amarla, iba a complacerla.

Le acarició los pechos con una de las manos, mientras la otra bajaba por su pierna, buscando la parte inferior de su modesto camisón. Se topó con otra prenda de ropa y apartó la mirada, confuso.

— Creí que dormías sin más que esto. — Musitó con voz áspera, con el deseo claro en cada letra. Sentía que iba a estallar si no la tomaba pronto.

— Bueno…— Comenzó Bella, sin embargo, antes que pudiera seguir hablando, él volvía a tocarle los senos, avivando su deseo aún más, haciendo que se retorciera inquieta sobre el escritorio.

— No importa. — Lo oyó mascullar, previo a recibir otro beso de bocas abiertas. Las manos de la castaña recorrieron la espalda masculina y desabotonaron la camisa en un dos por tres, pese a los temblores en sus dedos. Todo por sentir su piel.

Su deleite fue completo cuando pudo tocarle y rozar su pecho desnudo, la calidez penetrante de su cuerpo fluyó hacia el suyo.

Por su parte, el lord sonrió triunfal al quitarle la prenda que escondía los secretos más anhelados en ese minuto. Y sin demorarse más, comenzó a explorar.

Primero acarició el interior de sus muslos que se tensaron al sentirle, mas, no retrocedió y continuó.

Podía percibir la calidez y su excitación dolió en la expectación, por lo que sin detenerse, llegó hasta lo que sus piernas ocultaban. Tocó con precaución y delicadeza su intimidad, sin profundizar en ella, pese a ser lo que más deseaba; puesto que Bella se había quedado quieta, sólo su respiración agitada era lo que oía y no quería asustarla. De modo que jugó superficialmente, incitándola, mientras sus labios acariciaban con ternura su cuello y sus otros dedos retorcían con gentileza su pezón derecho.

— Mmh…— gimió cuando decidió utilizar la lengua en el hueso de su clavícula. Volvió a retorcerse y sus piernas presionaron contra su mano. Supo que aquel era el momento y con la boca repentinamente seca, se abrió paso.

Estaba tan húmeda y resbaladiza que le fue imposible contener un jadeo y acariciarla, empapándose en su calidez. Ella soltó un gemido más alto que los que le había oído, cuando su índice rozó casi por accidente el botón hinchado de su placer.

— Puedo deslizarme por aquí…— susurró a su oído, con la respiración apenas controlada, mientras sus dedos reconocían su centro— con tanta facilidad. — Finalizó, regresando a capullo. Estaba vez lo frotó y ella se arqueó de manera fantástica, cogiendo aire a bocanadas luego de soltar un gritito.

No entendía que le ocurría, pero cada vez que Edward tocaba ese punto su cuerpo se volvía loco, tensándose de un modo que debería resultar doloroso, y aún así… sentía que no era suficiente.

Era tan intenso, que dolía. Trató de cerrar sus piernas, sin embargo, con la otra mano forzó sus muslos a mantenerse separados para su reconocimiento.

Su toque contenía la presión justa para hacerla apretar los ojos y retorcerse, se mantuvo en ese sitio por unos segundos y cuando creyó que se destrozaría desde dentro… se apartó.

Bufó descontenta, y oyó una ronca risilla.

Se aferró a la camisa y al abrir los ojos se encontró con su mirada ardiente.

— Eres hermosa, Bella. — Su comentario fue tan vehemente, que no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. — Ahora… debo prepararte. — Lo oyó susurrar y no comprendió a lo que se refería, hasta que su mano volvió a la carga… pero no a su capullo, sino, que a la entrada de su intimidad. Tensó las piernas y las encogió al percibir la presión que uno de sus dedos ejerció, tratando de entrar. Al principio no ocurrió nada, mas, él insistió hasta que logró abrirse paso y ella sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Se sentía tan… bien. Jadeó, al percibir un nuevo masaje sobre aquel botón oculto, mientras su dedo salía y volvía a entrar a un ritmo constante.

Su boca se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y se arqueó más que en cualquier otro momento. Su boca reposó sobre el hombro de Edward y fue incapaz de moverse de allí, porque de inmediato un segundo dedo hizo compañía al primero. Le provocó una ligera molestia, que desapareció ante el masaje más intenso sobre su nudo de nervios.

Pensó que moriría, lo que sentía en su interior era demasiado como para soportarlo. Se aferró a Edward, cuando supo que no podía más… fue entonces que todo explotó. Su cuerpo se deshizo, su mente se perdió y creyó que cada pedazo de su ser volaba disperso por la habitación.

Cuando regresó en sí misma, Edward había retirado los dedos de su feminidad que seguía contrayéndose, recordándole la experiencia más exquisita que registraba en su memoria.

Aún jadeaba al abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Interrogó con la mirada confusa y él sonrió, besándole la frente.

— Creo, mi lady, que fue tu primer orgasmo. — Ella lo asimiló despacio.

— De acuerdo. — Asintió— Me agradan.

— Excelentes noticias, porque acabamos de comenzar. — Le dio un beso largo y placentero, sin embargo, en la mejor parte, se apartó. — Ven. — La hizo incorporarse y luego de dedicarle un beso a cada pecho, los cubrió con el camisón. Desconcertada, ella lo observó.

Entonces, colocó una mano bajo las rodillas y la otra en su espalda, alzándola sin dificultades.

Por inercia, lo aferró por el cuello.

Al juntar sus piernas, vestigios de la anterior experiencia la hicieron estremecer. Sentía su interior palpitante, y caliente, pero de alguna manera, pese a su reciente orgasmo, algo faltaba para estar del todo completo.

Mientras ella pensaba, el lord había cogido camino hacia las escaleras y las subía sin problemas. La joven guardó silencio entretanto se movía sigilosamente por el pasillo oscuro. La casa estaba muy quieta y sólo el repicar lejano de la lluvia se oía.

Pensó que continuarían en su habitación, sin embargo, pasó de largo y siguió hasta detenerse en la suya. Un inesperado nerviosismo la invadió.

¿Realmente se encontraba preparada para esto? Contempló el perfil rígido de Edward, y cuando la miró, sus dudas se disiparon.

La depositó en la cama con edredones de colores apagados y él se concentró en encender unas velas y el fuego. Todo el tiempo, ella lo observó con atención.

Finalmente, Edward regresó y se puso a su altura.

— ¿Estás segura de querer continuar con esto? — Le acarició un mechón de cabello suelto, viéndola con intensidad y ternura.

Bella no respondió. A cambio, colocó la mano en el pecho de Edward y sintió sus poderosos latidos. Acarició con delicadeza, mientras su izquierda se situaba en el cuello.

Se inclinó para besarle la frente, luego los párpados cerrados, los pómulos, la nariz, la barbilla y finalmente los labios. Le dio un beso suave, amoroso. Esperaba él entendiera a través de ese roce lo mucho que lo quería.

En silencio, le quitó la camisa y tocó toda la piel recién descubierta.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. — Sonrió, antes de incorporarse. Bella se arrodilló en la cama y besó su garganta, su pecho y el abdomen que se contraía cada tanto.

Sus manos no temblaban cuando trabajaron en el pantalón. Ella podía apreciar el contorno de su erección y pese al ligero temor, continuó hasta que se deshizo de la tela negra de su traje.

Sin embargo, él le cogió las muñecas cuando iba a desnudarlo y la hizo sentarse. El palpitante capullo se apretó contra el colchón y apretó los dientes por el placer. No despegó la mirada de Edward, hasta que se movió, quedando a su espalda. Aspiró aire, dudando sobre lo que planeaba.

De pronto, sintió que cogió su trenza y comenzaba a deshacerla con cierta torpeza.

— Me gusta mucho tu cabello. No lo ates más. — Si debía ser una petición, falló miserablemente. El tono ronco y áspero le confirió el carácter severo de una orden. Mas, la joven sólo pudo temblar al roce de sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo.

Cuando terminó con su pelo, le colocó las palmas en los brazos, mientras su rostro y más concretamente sus labios se posaban en la curva de su hombro.

La joven sintió que la piel se le erizaba, y el latido de su corazón tenía eco entre las piernas.

La besó despacio, moviéndose lento hacia su garganta. Sus manos bajaron por sus brazos, cogieron sus manos y la hicieron ir hasta el borde de su camisón. La instó a cogerlo y temblorosa, ella lo hizo. Lentamente, la obligó a subirlo por sus piernas, sus muslos… sintió el contacto del aire con su intimidad y se estremeció. Dudó en continuar, pero su agarre la apremió.

Su rostro se volvió rosado al encontrarse desnuda desde la cintura hacia abajo y la presión de la sangre contra sus venas amenazaba con matarla. Y aún así, él siguió obligándola hasta que el borde inferior de sus pechos fue visible. Entonces le alzó los brazos y terminó de desnudarla.

Avergonzada, pero deseosa, Bella fue a cubrirse cuando él la detuvo y a cambio, fueron sus manos las que acunaron los pechos. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios jugaban con su oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

— ¿Te gustaría tener otro orgasmo, mi lady? — Ante la mención de aquello, ella se tensó de anticipación. Y como si su centro también lo recordara, comenzó un latido frenético.

— Yo…— Edward acarició sus pezones y la tentación de poner sus propias manos sobre las de él fue impresionante. — Sí.

— Bien. — Le susurró al oído— necesito que uses tus dedos. — Ella tragó grueso— Y que separes más tus muslos. — Indicó con voz imposiblemente seductora. — Eso es, muy bien. — Apretó sus crestas rígidas con fuerza y un gemido alto se le escapó, pero no tenía tiempo de sentir vergüenza. — Te guiaré, hermosa. — Aseguró, dándole un beso en la barbilla. Enmudecida, Bella contempló cómo una de sus manos tomaba la suya y la guiaba por su cuerpo, bajando con decisión. Cuando su propia palma hizo contacto con su humedad, la sensación la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. — Aquí… debes presionar, despacio al principio— fue explicando con voz cada vez más ronca, haciéndola tocarse con sus propias yemas aquel capullo. Bella se tensó, sintiéndose más sensual y libre que en cualquier otro momento. — Ahora puedes hacerlo más fuerte y constante…de arriba abajo, bien…— la guió con seguridad y Bella se arqueó, jadeando de vez en cuando. Sus caderas comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la caricia, y ella se fue sumergiendo en el placer. La misma sensación de un nudo se apoderó de su vientre y ya sabía que al desatarse sería magnífico.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que el Lord la abandonaba y se quedaba acariciándose sola, buscando su liberación a su ritmo.

Él observaba todo sin perder detalle, su mano perdida entre sus muslos lo enloquecía y le parecía que Bella era la mujer más apasionada y hermosa que había conocido. No tenía temores en buscar su placer y eso le gustaba, sentía que dentro de poco sería capaz de decirle qué le agradaba y lo que no. Serían compañeros de cama excelentes y apenas podía esperar para sumergirse en su estrecho interior, sus dedos habían sentido el cielo al internarse en sus cálidas profundidades. Sabía que sería una experiencia cercana a lo divino. Sobre todo, porque era la primera vez que él sentía más que sólo deseo.

Continuó acariciando sus pechos, sus adorables y mórbidos senos que le encantaban. Eran suaves, redondos, del tamaño adecuado.

Ella aceleró sus movimientos y reposó más peso sobre él, mientras su respiración se volvía más y más trabajosa. Sabía que estaba cerca.

— Y-yo— comenzó a decir, mas sólo fue capaz de dejar escapar un sonoro gemido mientras la cabeza caía hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueaba. Continuó tocándose, hasta que la sensibilidad la hizo apartar la mano.

Se apoyó contra el Lord, para calmar su respiración y tratar de recuperar la totalidad de su ser. En ese extraño y placentero sopor, sintió que su cuerpo era recostado y luego un calor penetrante sobre ella.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Edward se había posicionado sobre su anatomía y que su espalda ahora reposaba contra las mantas. Incluso la había movido hasta el centro de la cama.

— Me gustan mucho. — Susurró con una sonrisa coqueta, que derritió el corazón del Lord. — Quiero más.

— Tendrás los que desees, mi lady. — Aquella respuesta la complació, pues se alzó y buscó los labios de Edward. La respuesta fue ansiosa, ávida y hambrienta y la joven comprendió por qué, cuando el Lord dejó caer un poco de su peso.

Su dureza rozaba contra su muslo y se percató de que ya no había prendas de por medio. Realmente iba a ser tomada por el hombre que su corazón había escogido, y no podía sentirse más satisfecha con aquello.

— Aún estás a tiempo de levantarte y marcharte… no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras hacer.

— Quiero hacer esto.

— Bien, porque no iba a permitir que te fueras. — Sonrió, pero su rostro se contrajo cuando ella rotó sus caderas y abrió las piernas para darle cabida. Bella podía sentirlo contra su intimidad aún punzante y la emoción la hizo estremecer.

Él jugó al principio. Metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició el nudo de Bella, haciéndola jadear. Probó su entrada con dos dedos y cuando la fricción estaba volviéndola loca, la abandonó para coger su miembro.

Cerró los ojos y tensó su cuerpo, creyendo que se introduciría de inmediato y de una sola vez. Sin embargo, rozó su centro con la punta de su intimidad inhiesta, de arriba abajo, valiéndose de su dura longitud que ella pudo aventurar, no era pequeña.

Se encontró gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, con sus caderas siguiendo el movimiento, en el momento que él dejó de gemir y se posicionó en la apertura.

Apoyó ambas manos a los costados de Bella y la miró a los ojos. Le pareció que quería decirle algo, y un nudo en su garganta amenazó con atragantarla. Casi pudo imaginar que le diría lo que sentía por ella… sin embargo, a último minuto decidió besarla en vez de hablar y lo aceptó con gusto, diciéndose que todo tenía un momento y lugar.

La besó con pasión y comenzó a ejercer presión contra su feminidad. Una de sus manos bajo presurosa hacia su muslo, impeliéndola a abrirlos más.

Se apartó de su boca para soltar un juramento.

— Puede que sea incómodo al principio… estás muy apretada. Dime si es demasiado y me detendré. — Rogó al cielo para que ella no lo dijera, dudaba de poderse detener, no ahora que había conseguido lo que tanto deseó. Le parecía el regalo más maravilloso, se sentía en navidad.

Ella asintió, ligeramente asustada, pero al mismo tiempo segura. Era lo que quería.

La presión del Lord fue más que la resistencia de la angosta abertura y de una sola estocada, se introdujo varios centímetros. Ella se tensó, conteniendo a duras penas el gemido de dolor. Apretó las sábanas entre sus manos y soportó mientras él terminaba de entrar por completo, alojándose en su húmedo y ceñido canal que palpitaba desesperado ante la intromisión.

No pudo contener las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos apretados, pero sí el grito de aflicción.

— Dios…— gimió entrecortadamente el Lord, luchando por quedarse quieto. Si antes había tenido alguna duda de su virginidad, en aquel momento deseaba patearse por ella. Anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa moverse, pero podía percibir la tensión del cuerpo de Bella y sabía que debía estar sufriendo.

Con esfuerzo, logró controlar los movimientos de sus caderas y mirar la expresión de dolor de la joven. Dos lágrimas manchaban su piel y él las quitó con sus labios.

— Lo siento, cariño. — Susurró con voz áspera a su oído. — Pasará, lo prometo. — Pese a todo, no podía dejar de sentir un extraño sentimiento de posesión sobre Bella. Ahora menos querría separarse de su lado.

Para la castaña fueron una eternidad los segundos que su cuerpo tardó en acostumbrarse al invasor, mas, cuando el dolor dejó de ser tan potente, fue consciente de otras cosas que reavivaron su deseo. Podía sentir una maravillosa fricción dentro de sí y contra su nudo de nervios, y sólo quería más. Anhelaba movimiento que acrecentara esa estrechez.

Acomodó sus piernas al cuerpo de Edward y de forma involuntaria contrajo su interior, haciéndolo gemir.

Sus miradas se conectaron y él pareció leer su mente, porque mientras sus manos buscaban y entrelazaban sus dedos, las caderas masculinas comenzaron a retroceder.

El gesto de Bella se ensombreció al pensar en que planeaba abandonarla ahora.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Edward con voz trabajosa, luchando por contenerse para no causarle daño a la preciosa criatura bajo sí.

— No pensarás ir…— mas, se interrumpió al percibir cómo él volvía a penetrarla con suavidad. Ahora que el dolor había remitido hasta casi formar parte del olvido, la sensación la hizo jadear y enterrar la cabeza en la mullida superficie. Se sentía muy bien el ajuste perfecto y estrecho que se desarrollaba entre ambos.

Sin dejar de contemplar el rostro contorsionado por la pasión, el cobrizo se concentró en saciar el hambre de los dos.

Al principio sus empujes fueron lentos, sin embargo, la deliciosa fricción entre ellos le hizo apresurar la marcha. Sintió su centro ardiente aferrarse a él cuando trataba de retroceder y aquello provocaba aún más su excitación.

Las manos de la joven se aferraron a las del Lord, mientras jadeaba sorprendida por las múltiples sensaciones placenteras que arrasaban con su interior y conciencia. No lograba entender a qué parte de todo lo hecho le temía ¡había sido una tonta! El tiempo que perdió negándose debía ser recuperado, se dijo. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron disueltos al percibir más vigor en las embestidas de Edward, que había bajado el rostro hasta poner en contacto sus labios.

Bella no sabía en qué concentrarse, si en el beso o la tensión en su vientre, que parecía crecer agigantadamente.

El Lord se sentía en las nubes, jamás un encuentro le pareció tan sublime, tan apasionado y cálido y dudaba de poder tratar de repetir la experiencia con cualquiera que no fuera Bella, aquella tímida y enigmática joven que se retorcía en la cama, con su rebelde cabello desparramado en sus sábanas. Ella gimió claramente su nombre, cuando rotó un poco las caderas, de forma ligera y suave. Él sabía cómo tratar a una dama y pese a ello, sentía que nada era suficiente para amar del modo correcto a esa mujer que lo tenía al límite. Sabía que debido a su anhelo acumulado, la abstinencia durante meses y lo glorioso del momento, no duraría mucho más.

Tenso, conteniéndose, deslizó la mano por su blando y hermoso cuerpo, hasta encontrar el botón de su placer. Lo estimuló sin demasiada delicadeza, mientras sus embates eran cada vez más fuertes, bruscos y torpes. Apretó los dientes, contemplando la boca perfectamente abierta de la fémina, que aferraba sus dedos con una energía voraz. Ella gimió repetidas veces y él comenzó a sentir los espasmos de su estrecho interior, llevándolo a una nueva dimensión de éxtasis.

Sintió que su vista se perdía por unos momentos, que sus músculos se destruían y que su conciencia desaparecía. Jadeó su nombre de forma ronca, mientras con la respiración agitada se dejaba arrastrar por el clímax más intenso que había experimentado en toda su vida, ninguna amante lo había hecho vivir algo semejante.

Percibía los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y cada miembro parecía pesarle más de cien kilos. Vaciar su simiente en ella lo había extenuado, dudaba de tener las fuerzas necesarias para moverse por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, ante la idea de aplastarla, se forzó a cogerla por la cintura y voltear sus cuerpos, de modo que la castaña reposara sobre él.

— ¿Estás bien? — Susurró con voz grave, acariciando el hombro cremoso de _su_ mujer. La idea lo hizo sonreír y a su pecho, llenarse de entusiasmo, no lo comprendía del todo… pero no tenía pensado ni remotamente escapar de sus sentimientos.

— Sí. — La oyó jadear. La joven jamás pensó que el punto culmine de la unión sería tan intenso, por unos instantes pensó en que moriría. No podía respirar, solo gemir por el profundo anhelo finalmente satisfecho. ¡Y de qué manera! Sonrió, alegre por estar en esa posición, por ya no tener temor a su cuerpo y al del Lord, sentía que todo iría bien y que sus promesas eran ciertas. Jamás volverían a hacerle daño, él estaría con ella para evitarlo.

Se acurrucó más contra su pecho, recordando de manera pícara los detalles de aquella noche. Si se esforzaba, podía revivir las caricias en su cuerpo y el gozo que le produjeron. Era feliz, concluyó.

Abrió los ojos, cuando él se movió, dejándola sobre la cama. Era incapaz de mover su cuerpo lánguido, por lo que se limitó a quedarse allí. Sabía que Edward no la abandonaría.

Aprovechó de cerrar sus párpados y dejarse envolver por los recuerdos. El momento álgido de su pasión, mientras él estaba dentro de ella y tocaba su capullo la había enloquecido, había terminado con su razón de manera definitiva y no le importaba quedarse loca por el resto de su vida, si él fuese quién robara su cordura de aquel modo.

De pronto, al sentir algo tibio y húmedo contra su intimidad, abrió los ojos y se incorporó de prisa.

— Tranquila, quédate recostada, cariño. — Pidió, acariciándole la parte posterior y superior del muslo. Pese a todo, sus mejillas se colorearon al saber que estaba limpiándole esa zona tan privada y que además, se encontraba desnuda y podía ver cada parte de ella. Levantó la mirada y apretó los dientes, percibiendo el sonrojo en todo su cuerpo.

Él se incorporó y más tarde lo sintió en su espalda. Le prodigó unas caricias a sus cicatrices y luego las besó con devoción, a la joven le sorprendió recibir placer de algo que le había hecho tanto daño.

Repentinamente, supo que debía ser sincera. No quería secretos que estropearan lo que fuera que ellos iban a mantener de ahora en adelante, ni que los recuerdos le siguieran robando el sueño.

Aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar, con los ojos cerrados y sucumbiendo rápidamente al cansancio. Hacer el amor la había consumido por completo, pero quería decírselo… quería empezar con algo.

— Mi nombre real— se relamió los labios, y percibió cómo los masculinos se detenían en la labor de acariciar sus marcas. — Es Isabella Swan, soy hija de Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer. Ambos murieron cuando tenía diez años, pero jamás los olvido… suelo soñar con ellos— bostezó— y con un chico de cabellos cobrizos… —su voz se fue apagando, a medida que sus músculos sobre-exigidos se relajaban. — Mi abuela dice que él es invención de mi mente y… y…— olvidó lo siguiente, porque la oscuridad apacible que prometía un descanso tranquilo e ininterrumpido la envolvió con dedos de garra. Ni siquiera fue consciente de quedarse dormida, y por tanto, no se enteró de la expresión mortalmente sorprendida del lord, que se había congelado desde que el apellido "Swan" abandonó los labios de la joven.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Esa Bella se volvió toda una atrevida, ¿no creen? Jaja, bueno, ya me dirán.**_

 _ **Primero que todo (y como ya se me hace costumbre) quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero realmente no tuve tiempo de escribir, han sido unas semanas un poco complejas. Espero comprendan.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso por un lado, ahora quiero agradecerles por los reviews, me hacen tan pero tan feliz, y algunos me hacen reír demasiado, así que agradezco cada uno de ellos, alegran los días oscuros de clases! Jaja, también quiero darles las gracias a los que agregan a favoritos y alertas la historia, y a los lectores silenciosos, ¡bienvenidos los nuevos! espero sigan en sintonía hasta el final ;)**_

 _ **Ahora mis queridas (queridos?) me despido, tengo que estudiar u_u, así que por eso el mensajito es breve. Aunque… sólo quisiera decir, que me dio bastante pena escribir el lemon, por eso agradezco a**_ _ **ori-cullen-swan**_ _ **por echarle una miradita antes de publicar, así que… espero que les haya gustado y si no, ya saben que me lo pueden hacer saber mediante un comentario ;)**_

 _ **Ah, sí, recuerdo que leí una pregunta sobre cuál fanfic continuaría después y la respuesta es que cambié el orden, al principio había dicho que seguiría con Espíritu Indomable, sin embargo, como no tengo ningún capítulo de ese fanfic, voy a continuar con Chantaje Despiadado, del cual sí tengo caps escritos. Ahora sí que me voy xD**_

 _ **¡Un abrazote enorme!, les deseo lo mejor para lo que queda de semana y muchas bendiciones.**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pudimos haber pasado por alto y si no contesté alguna pregunta :s**_


	18. Durante una noche de lluvia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

" **Durante una noche de lluvia"**

 **Advertencia: Capítulo muy largo.**

 **¡Feliz día a todas la madres o futuras madres que lean esta historia!**

…

El sueño de Bella fue tranquilo, sin embargo, cuando la lluvia dejaba de caer al fin y la madrugada se aproximaba veloz, despertó a medias por unos momentos, en los que no tardó en recordar la maravillosa experiencia vivida con el Lord y anheló su contacto cálido. En su sopor, buscó a tientas por la cama amplia.

Al percatarse de que se encontraba sola, y que el otro lado, donde se suponía debía estar su recién estrenado amante, estaba frío, despertó del todo y se incorporó. Se talló los ojos desconcertada y con una creciente angustia oprimiéndole la garganta, lo buscó por la habitación oscura.

Las velas se hallaban apagadas y sólo el hogar proporcionaba una anaranjada luz, sin embargo, Edward no se encontraba allí.

Repentinamente desconsolada, se pasó las manos por el enredado cabello y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba desnuda, sino, que vestía una camisa perfumada de aquel hombre.

¿Acaso lo había imaginado todo? Se preguntó con pesar, con un profundo dolor en su pecho. No obstante, la aguda molestia entre sus muslos le recordó que había otorgado su virtud en un apasionado encuentro y quien la tomó no se encontraba con ella. ¿Se trataba de un juego? ¿Realmente él fingió toda esa preocupación, solo con el vil propósito de plantar su semilla en ella y poseer su cuerpo? Se aferró a las mantas que la cubrían y negó, destrozada. Trató de justificar su ausencia y pensó en que tal vez había ido a buscar algo… Edward se portó tan gentil con ella, que no podía creer que sólo se hubiera tratado de una treta. Además, si lo pensaba bien, fue ella misma quien lo buscó, quién lo provocó.

Antes de sumirse en el desconsuelo que destruía sus cálidos sentimientos, y convertía lo anterior en una experiencia terrible, se obligó a respirar profundo y aguardar por alguna señal, quizá él no tardaría en aparecer por la puerta…

Se lo dijo tantas veces durante horas, que apenas notó que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al notar que amanecía y él no regresaba. Se sentía tan miserable, y como una mujerzuela al encontrarse a solas en la cama del Lord. Ella había creído que se quedaría a su lado, que al despertar podrían volver a hacer el amor, que podría besar sus labios y tener fe en el futuro. Pensó que sería diferente a una vulgar amante, que significaba algo más que una yegua de cría para Edward. Sus acciones de la noche anterior le habían dado esa impresión. Sin embargo, Bella había olvidado algo fundamental: Lord Cullen era un seductor empedernido, no había mujer que se le resistiera y la joven había comprobado sus dotes en carne propia.

— ¿Por qué? — Se preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar? ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto y por qué tenía que doler de esta manera? Sus sueños de jovencita se destruyeron tan deprisa como fueron creados, y la sensación de vacío en su interior era insoportable.

La desdicha corroyó su alma y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se encontró sollozando contra sus manos, repitiendo todo el tiempo la misma pregunta: ¿por qué?

-O-

Al cabo de una hora allí, llorando en la habitación fría, se secó el rostro, respiró profundo y alzó la barbilla. Debía superar esto y rezar por no quedar embarazada, porque pese a su deseo propio de tener un hijo, no estaba segura de querer quedarse al lado del Lord. Dudaba de poder seguir el papel de amante abandonaba después de satisfacer al señor, eso no era para ella. Aunque si lo pensaba bien… la joven tampoco lo había pasado mal. Ese tipo de reflexión ocupó su mente mientras buscaba su modesto camisón y prenda interior. Le molestaba el dolor sordo en su intimidad al caminar, porque le recordaba lo fácil que se lo había puesto y lo que más la irritaba, era el no sentir arrepentimiento alguno.

Supuso que no podía tenerlo todo, y de manera enfurruñada recogió las sábanas de la cama de Edward, que probaban su pureza hasta la anterior noche y abandonó la recamara del Lord.

Anduvo con pies ligeros hasta su habitación y ocupó el agua del día anterior para asearse, no se tardó en escoger una prenda al azar y atar su cabello firmemente. No veía rastro en su rostro de lo mal que se sentía por dentro, de modo que bajó hasta el primer piso.

Pese a ser muy temprano, ya había movimiento y la castaña procuró ser cordial y fingir una alegría que no sentía.

Se alivió mucho al encontrarse fuera, con el olor a tierra mojada y el viento aún fresco contra su cara sin expresión. Caminó con cierta dificultad hasta el lavadero y llenó de agua un espacio, murmurándose mil ofensas y a él también. No era justo que hiciera eso, no tenía que irse sin dar una explicación.

Pensar en Edward la lastimaba y amenazaba con devolverla al estado vulnerable en donde sólo quería llorar.

Dejó las sábanas remojar y fue por la lejía, para empezar a tallar. Prefería mantenerse ocupada que pensando.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que tendría compañía.

— ¿Tú no estabas enferma y guardando reposo en cama? — Oyó el tono burlesco de Sue. Y se sorbió la nariz, antes de dirigirle un fugaz vistazo.

— Ya estoy bien. — Respondió de mala gana. — Y le ruego que me deje en paz. — Sin quererlo, la expresión neutral se le descompuso, y sintió que le temblaba el mentón. Se odió por ser tan débil y odió aún más el gran dolor que la embargaba. Ella había esperado cariño luego de entregarse a Edward, no soledad, no abandono… no que la tratara como una vil servidora.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — La voz de la anciana fue más suave que nunca, y aquello no fue bueno para la castaña, que perdió la batalla. La mujer cogió la sábana que la joven lavaba y observó la mancha en ella. No tardó en comprender las lágrimas de Bella. — Oh, pequeña. — Susurró con voz áspera antes de abrazarla torpemente.

La pobre chica se deshizo en un llanto silencioso, aferrándose con fuerzas a la viejecilla que le palmeaba la espalda.

— ¿Te forzó? — Interrogó con voz severa y Bella se apresuró en negar, había sido el mejor momento de su vida y eso sólo la hacía sentir más triste, porque lo siguiente a eso le destrozó el corazón.

Sue guardó silencio unos segundos, en lo que el llanto de la joven se calmaba.

— Ven conmigo, aquí hace frío y si te mejoraste hace poco, es mejor que te cuides. — No tan sorprendida como quisiese, Bella se dejó guiar por la anciana. No sabía cuánto tardaría en sanar, pero por el momento, la congoja era el menú del día.

-o-

Anduvieron en silencio, y lento por un sendero lleno de barro por la reciente lluvia. Sin embargo, a Bella poco le importaba que sus botas y bordillo del vestido se hartaran de lodo; su mente tenía otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse.

Los pájaros celebraban, trinando, alegres los débiles rayos de sol que se filtraban entre los nubarrones, y demasiado pronto para el gusto de Bella divisaron la humilde y colorida morada de Sue. El viento contra su piel era un buen calmante.

Justo en el frente, las flores rebosaban, saliéndose de los maceteros, llenando de vida el lugar. Los colores eran chillones y Bella se imaginó que su aroma debía ser fantástico. Algunas mariposas revoloteaban alrededor, confiriéndole al hogar de la anciana un aspecto similar al descrito en los libros de cuentos.

— Adelante, muchacha. — La invitó con un amago de sonrisa asomado en sus fruncidos labios. La chica entró sin preámbulos y se sorprendió ante el calor de la construcción, y el increíble aire hogareño. Era como un refugio agradable, con pañitos bordados a mano, velas en sus candelabros impecables, la leña perfectamente apilada, la mesa con su respectivo mantel. Bella pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría poseer algo como aquello. La sensación de tranquilidad era avasalladora.

— Puedes sentarte, prepararé una infusión para estos males. — Le sonrió de manera afectuosa y supuso que de tener una abuela amorosa, ésta le curvaría los labios de ese modo.

Aguardó tranquila, con las piernas juntas y observando a todas direcciones.

De repente, la joven se percató del gran retrato hecho a mano que descansaba en una repisa. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la belleza del dibujo y su boca se abrió al darse cuenta que se trataba de Sue, a una edad similar a la suya. Sonreía, haciendo gala de una dentadura perfecta, sus ojos se reducían con la felicidad y su rostro parecía una preciosa escultura. El cabello largo y ondulado le caía por la frente y los hombros. Lucía tan alegre, que le costaba creer que eran la misma persona. Los ojos de aquella ilustración brillaban con esperanza y juventud; no guardaban relación con los apagados y eternamente disgustados de la anciana.

— Es un poco egocéntrico tenerlo allí, pero nadie se acerca a estos confines, por lo que no he pensado en la impresión que daría. — Le sorprendía el tono amistoso de Sue, ella no solía comportarse así con nadie.

— No es egocéntrico… es un retrato digno de ser admirado. — Susurró Bella con voz ronca. — No tendría sentido que se quedara oculto.

Sue dejó unos panecillos en el centro de la mesa y la contempló con apreciación.

— Harry decía lo mismo. — Era la primera vez que la oía pronunciar ese nombre y entendió por qué al ver la vulnerabilidad en su mirada oscura. — Siempre me halagaba, decía que era preciosa y que tenía que presumirme. — Se quedó con los ojos perdidos en un punto muy lejano a la situación. — Solía dibujarme todo el tiempo, a cada instante. Llegaba a ser abrumador, pero él insistía y yo no era capaz de decir que no. — Súbitamente, pareció regresar al presente y pestañeó varias veces. — Sírvete, si lo deseas. Creo que con tus prisas no comiste. — Le dio la espalda, y a la joven se le encogió el corazón, conocer la parte sensible de esa mujercita insufrible era conmovedor.

Cogió uno de los panecillos, y continuó su escrutinio de la sala, separada por un tabique de lo que supuso era la habitación. Era un sitio pequeño, pero bien organizado y dulcemente decorado.

Unos minutos después, Sue cogió la tetera y acomodó dos tazas. Bella la observó en silencio mientras servía un líquido de color verde claro.

— Te acompañaré. Recordar es doloroso. — Fue todo lo que dijo al sentarse y revolver su infusión.

La joven la imitó a los segundos y se sorprendió del agradable sabor que llenó su boca. Parecía increíble, pero sentía que sus pesares eran más soportables.

— Esas flores… debo reconocer que la primera vez que las vi, me impresioné mucho. No creí que… las cuidara con tanta dedicación.

Sue siguió la mirada de Bella, y contempló la diversidad de colores que se apreciaban a través de los cristales. Incluso dentro poseía maceteros con algunas más pequeñas.

— Eran de Harry, no iba a dejar que murieran. Las amo, porque me recuerdan lo que perdí. — Sonrió con tristeza, llevándose la taza a los labios arrugados. Su piel era un viejo pergamino que había encontrado nuevos pliegues con los años, y cada día parecían profundizarse más.

— Usted lo amaba. — Sentenció Isabella.

— No puedes imaginar cuánto. Harry era mi todo. — La voz le sonó débil, y las ganas de abrazar la fortaleza de esa mujer fueron casi insoportables. Mas, se contuvo por temor a arruinar el momento.

— Bueno… creo que puedo tener una idea. — Musitó, soplando el agua de hierbas.

— El amor es maravilloso, Bella. Pero a veces la vida es tan cruel… — Sue soltó un suspiro. — Ella no quiso darme nada. Me arrebató al único que amé y tampoco me permitió tener un pedacito de él conmigo. — Cuando la castaña alzó la mirada, se encontró con las lágrimas brillando en los pequeños ojos. Sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta. — Sólo queríamos un hijo… pero no nos lo concedió. — Le tembló la mano al llevarse la porcelana a la boca.

— No creo que…— se aclaró la garganta— que realmente la haya dejado sin nada, señora Sue. Quizá es una estupidez, dado que desconozco muchos puntos de la vida, pero creo que el regalo más grande que le dio es haber amado… hay gente en este mundo que no es capaz de sentir amor, o de encontrarlo y creo que debe ser una agonía. Además, según lo que puedo apreciar de ese dibujo, usted fue verdaderamente feliz. Una emoción que más personas de las que cree jamás han soñado con experimentar. — Al terminar de hablar, la mujer de cabello cano, permitía que silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus marchitos pómulos.

— Tal vez tengas razón. — Habló suavemente, casi como si el tiempo le hubiera caído de pronto encima. — Y quizá, debería dejar de torturarme con los recuerdos y comenzar a ser feliz con ellos. Vivir amargada no es vivir, al final de cuentas.

La joven alargó la mano y apretó la de la anciana, dándole una sonrisa breve.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, cada una pensando en su propia realidad y analizando los tropiezos. Bella había tenido unos cuantos y se arrepentía de algunos, sin embargo, no conseguía sentir una pizca de remordimiento al rememorar la noche anterior.

— Harry me dejó muchos dibujos, y notas… jamás le dije que no sabía leer. — Musitó Sue, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Rellenó la taza de ambas, y volvió a su posición.

— Si usted quisiera, podría leérselas.

— ¿Lo harías, niña? — Le apretó los dedos con sus estrujadas manos.

— Por supuesto. — El rostro de Sue se iluminó con una sonrisa genuina, y Bella pudo encontrar parecido entre ella y la de antaño. — Las buscaré, y en cuanto las junte todas, te invitaré de nuevo.

Bella asintió, alegre de tener planes para el futuro, ahora que sus ridículas fantasías habían tenido un desenlace tan abrupto, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a mantenerse de pie era útil.

— No sé cómo lo hiciste. — Le habló la viejecilla. — Pero desde que llegaste y te quedaste, pese a mi humor endiablado, comenzaste a tener importancia para mí. Me adecué a verte por allí, a que sonrieras en vez de echarte a llorar cuando te regañaba y a que cambiaras las cestas, para quedarte con la carga más pesada. Siempre te molesto, lo sé, soy insufrible por naturaleza. Sin embargo, jamás querría que algo malo te sucediera. — Hizo una pausa para beber— y es por eso que lamento lo que haya pasado entre el Lord y tú. Lo conozco desde hace mucho, y nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacerte daño.

No sabía si se debía a la infusión milagrosa, o a la resignación a las circunstancias, pero se mantuvo serena ante la mención del hombre que amaba.

— Estaba segura de que no eras mala. — Le sonrió. — Y respecto a eso… él realmente no me hizo daño, fui yo misma. — Se levantó, y comenzó a dar un tonto paseo, hasta detenerse frente al retrato, era bellísimo. — Me hice ilusiones que no venían al caso. Edward siempre fue sincero respecto a lo que quería de mí.

— Uno no se enamora sin estímulos, mi querida Bella.

— A él le gustaba su sonrisa. — Observó de pronto. — Remarcó muchísimas veces las líneas de su boca.

— Decía que era lo primero que quería ver al despertar y lo último que desearía contemplar antes de morir. Claramente, no pude cumplir con su anhelo.

— Hay cosas que escapan a nuestras manos. — Se preguntó qué haría si su historia con el Lord terminará tan trágicamente como la de Sue y Harry, se cuestionó su capacidad de sobrellevarlo y determinó, con desesperación, que quizá se comportaría igual que Sue, cerraría tanto su corazón y emociones para ahorrarse el sufrimiento extra, que probablemente olvidaría cómo abrirlo de nuevo.

— Debo ir a coger algunas hierbas, mi suministro se acaba. Todavía más con Esme pidiéndome constantemente. Si gustas, puedes acompañarme y al regresar, te ayudaré a lavar esas sábanas, cuando volvamos estoy segura que ya no quedará ni rastro de lo ocurrido.

La joven se ruborizó ligeramente, atacada con el recuerdo del momento preciso en que dejó de ser virgen y pasó a ser la mujer de Edward. Si su madre viviera, estaría escandalizada y su padre, obligando a punta de lo que fuera necesario al Lord a responder por la inocencia perdida de su hija. Sonrió afectada, no cabía duda de que cada día se volvía más disparatada.

— Me encantaría ir. — Se volvió con una expresión cercana a la tranquilidad. Incluir a sus padres en su presente, de aquel modo cómico había sido suficiente distracción.

Ambas mujeres armaron una pequeña canasta con algunas frutas y aperitivos para el camino, puesto que al lugar al que se dirigían quedaba apartado, dentro de los bosques extensos, y dudaban de estar de vuelta para el almuerzo. También se aprovisionaron con una para poder dejar dentro las plantas.

— No debes decirle a nadie que te he traído conmigo, ni que te llevé a mi casa. — Conminó, yendo con lentitud por el camino escasamente definido. — Debo cuidar mi reputación.

Bella se permitió liberar una risa breve.

— Aunque tengo que admitir, que me encanta ese pequeño de Kate, Tommy.

— Oh, es un sol. Ese niño es hermoso. — Curvó más los labios al pensar en él.

— Es muy revoltoso. — Chasqueó la lengua y Bella le palmeó con dulzura la espalda.

— Es pequeño, se supone que así sea. Mi madre solía decirme que era insufrible.

— ¿Y ella dónde está? Nunca lo pregunté, porque fingía que no me importaba. Pero… ¿cuál es tu historia?

— No es una linda, al menos, no toda. — Se concentró en el canto de las aves, y los rayos que se atrevían a salir con timidez.

— Las historias lindas de cabo a rabo no existen, pequeña.

— De acuerdo, se la contaré. — Y de aquel modo Bella le relató los pormenores de su existencia, incluyendo al cobrizo y sus conjeturas sobre él. Era chica y estúpida, y no había dudado de lo dicho por Marie. Esa había sido la primera vez que le había pegado y Bella prefirió hacer de cuenta que todo lo pasado era difuso, y poco verosímil. Su anterior vida, era lo más similar a un cuento que recordaba por las noches antes de dormir, que algo a lo que pertenecía, ese pensamiento solía simplificarle las cosas.

— Vaya, siento algunas cosas que te dije. — Musitó Sue con voz áspera, agachada, cortando unas hojas de borde aserrado.

— Oh, no se preocupe. Jamás me tomé muy en serio los insultos o malas palabras. — Sonrió Bella, juguetona, mientras la ayudaba desde el otro lado del prado.

Llevaban un par de horas buscando entre la maleza, bajo los árboles y en todos lados realmente, las hierbas específicas que Sue iba nombrando. Le enseñó todas y cada una, y la joven se esforzó por retener la información en su memoria, cuya capacidad se encontraba relativamente afectada.

Sin embargo, para cuando se dejaron caer, exhaustas, en el borde más seco donde el decaído sol daba de lleno, Bella se sentía mucho mejor que por la mañana. Se había adecuado a la molestia entre sus muslos, que se iba haciendo a cada momento más leve y su capacidad de adaptarse a cosas difíciles se lucía en todo esplendor. Estaba aceptando los sucesos con mucha rapidez, aunque… eso no quitaba el enfado y resentimiento que había acumulado durante horas. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al enfrentar al Lord.

— Anda, cómete esto y deja de pensar demás. — Le sonrió a la viejecilla que parecía saber el momento justo para detener sus cavilaciones, que sin lugar a dudas la conducirían a la desdicha.

Aceptó la manzana y la comió con ganas, observando la planicie verde y musgosa. El color parecía flotar en el ambiente, todo se veía tan vivo, que cerró los ojos para asimilarlo. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, la asaltó el recuerdo del niño de cabellos cobrizos… y por alguna razón, ese infante creció y se convirtió en un ser portador de ojos esmeralda que aseguraban su perdición. Los abrió de golpe, al darse cuenta que era Edward. El niño crecido era Edward.

Sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada. No comprendía las jugarretas de su mente, ¿cuál era el sentido de aquello? ¿Volverla una demente?

Se levantó con precipitación.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó con cautela.

— No, sólo necesito estirar las piernas. Iré a dar una vuelta y regresaré de inmediato. — Aseguró.

Sue se quedó en silencio, contemplándola desaparecer entre unos gruesos árboles.

Por su parte, Bella luchó por recuperar el dominio de sí misma, era inaudito que sus imaginaciones llegaran a tanto. No tardarían en ponerle en ridículo.

— Que aquel niño era el Lord— bufó, golpeando con su delgada mano el tronco musgoso de un abeto. — Tonterías. Estás delirando otra vez, Bella. — Se reprendió con enfado. Sin embargo, donde quiera que viese, el color verde saltaba a la vista y le traía de vuelta el recuerdo de los ojos infantiles y los adultos. Ahora, que su mente se negaba a ser racional, podía encontrar el parecido… ¿por qué no se lo había planteado antes?

¡Porque es una estupidez! Zapateó, enojada consigo misma. Sin embargo, la duda no dejaba de atormentarla, ni siquiera cuando Sue la llamó para informarle que debían regresar. Se mantuvo ensimismada durante el camino, luchó por desprender de su mente las sandeces con las que decidió importunarla ese día, mas, para su pesar al llegar a casa de la anciana, éstas permanecían imperturbables en su conciencia.

Finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación, aceptó que pernoctaran allí hasta que se desvanecieran por sí mismas.

— Iré a enjuagar las sábanas, Sue. — Anunció Bella, recuperando su semblante apaciguado. — Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

— Sí, sí. Ve. — Apuró, realizando grotescos aspavientos con las manos. La joven sonrió, y sacudiendo la cabeza dejó la cesta con hierbas y siguió la senda embarrada para regresar a los lavaderos.

Sus botas viejas y el vestido se llenaron de mugre, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se sentía mucho mejor, y eso la ponía de buen humor. No quería pensar innecesariamente, porque terminaría cayendo nuevamente en la desazón y no le apetecía.

El débil sol se encontraba en el centro del cielo, lo que le indicó que se había perdido el desayuno y el almuerzo.

Aunque tampoco es que tuviera hambre, meditó levantando las sábanas y comprobando que no quedaba rastro de lo ocurrido en ellas la noche anterior. Suspiró aliviada, no se habría podido la cara de vergüenza al tener que tenderlas con aquel indicador de la pérdida de su pureza. No, se dijo, antes las hubiera incinerado.

Inmersa en su labor, no se percató de la compañía hasta que oyó un gruñido que se parecía a su nombre.

Se sobresaltó y por poco dejó caer la tela blanca e inmaculada que sostenía.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Le oyó pronunciar con severidad. El gesto en su bello rostro era de cólera. Sin embargo, la sorpresa y aturdimiento de verlo tuvieron un efecto efímero en controlar sus emociones, pues pronto el enfado acumulado durante el día corrió por sus venas, llegando a cada parte de su cuerpo. Se tensó, dispuesta a abofetearlo a la más mínima provocación. Dios, ¡ella deseaba que le diera una minúscula señal para poderse desquitar!

Se negó a prestarle atención, regresándola a tender la sábana. Estaba tan indignada, y dolida, que se sentía temblar por dentro.

— Podría preguntar lo mismo, señor. — El tono gélido la sorprendió gratamente. Era justo la impresión que quería dar.

Edward pareció desconcertado, y ella lo notó a través del fino material, y al mismo tiempo se percató de que la expresión furiosa se le desvanecía. Se obligó a apartar la mirada y continuar tendiendo la otra parte del juego de sábanas.

— ¿Esas son…?

— Sí. — Dijo hosca, sin mirarlo.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— Yo creo que no.

— Bella… hay cosas que necesito saber.

— No sabrá nada más, de mis labios no saldrá una palabra más sobre nada. — Le frunció el cejo con fiereza.

— No te comportes como una niña. Ya no lo eres y lo sabes.

Le dolió que le arrojara aquello a la cara en ese intento de conversación. Se sintió avergonzada. Sin embargo, no permitió que eso durara. No iba a arrepentirse de algo que disfrutó tanto.

Prefirió omitir su presencia, repasando los dedos sobre la tela.

— Vamos a mi estudio y…

— ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado con usted! — Exclamó con ira. Le gustaba que su dolor se escondiera bajo el alero de la cólera, era mucho más fácil así.

— Vamos a hablar, quieras o no. — Y entonces, tomándola por sorpresa, la cogió por la parte posterior de las rodillas y se la echó al hombro, tal como un hombre de las cavernas haría.

— ¡Bájeme! — Pataleó, lo golpeó y se removió, mas, el Lord avanzó sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

La llevó de aquel humillante modo por el pasillo, donde las criadas se detuvieron a observar la escena, sorprendidas, y para cuchichear a continuación.

Con el rostro brillante, Bella sintió lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos, pero se negó a derramarlas. Y a cambio, pegó donde pudo y lo amenazó. Claro que ninguna de las ofensas que pronunció, ni los golpes que propinó lo hicieron desistir.

Cuando llegó a su estudio, la puso sobre sus pies y no esperó más de dos segundos a que se incorporara para plantarle una fuertísima bofetada.

— ¡Lo odio! — Declaró, iracunda.

La mano le ardía, y pudo notar la marca que ésta dejó en la mejilla no rasurada de Edward, cuyas aletas de la nariz se encontraban dilatadas y la miraba con intensidad, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sin que lo viera venir, con una agilidad abrumadora, la cogió de la cintura y la llevó en volandas hasta sentarla con algo de brusquedad sobre el escritorio, aquel donde en la oscuridad y abrigados por una tormenta, habían comenzado todo.

Ella se debatió, batallando para bajarse de esa superficie que la hacía sentir incómoda.

— Te conozco. Y me conoces, ¿por qué te comportas así? — Lo oyó susurrar, antes de cogerle el rostro y obligarla a permanecer quieta, mientras le besaba la mandíbula.

Odió sentir escalofríos en aquel momento cuando lo que más deseaba era ser fría como un copo de nieve. De cualquier modo, no pensaba perder ni rendirse.

Apoyó las manos contra su pecho fuerte y empujó con bríos. Los músculos ejercitados desde temprana edad, jugaron a su favor.

— Yo no lo conozco. — Jadeó por el esfuerzo de apartarlo.

— Sí, nos conocemos de niños, Isabella. — Sintió un estremecimiento al oírlo decir su nombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba así, y era como reabrir un capítulo agridulce de su vida.

— ¡Mientes! — Volvió a empujarlo. Mas, atrapándole las manos y rodeándola con un brazo a continuación, ella sólo pudo retorcerse como un cervatillo aprisionado, deseando no sentir lo que sentía al estar tan cerca de él. ¡La había dejado sola después de su primera vez! No podía perdonárselo.

— Soy yo, Bella… Ed, solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeños. — Aclaró susurrando a su oído.

— ¡No me toques! — Exclamó enfadada. — Y ese niño jamás existió.

— Existió y existe. Soy yo, Isa. — Se quedó petrificada un segundo, aturdida por el recuerdo del infante de ojos verdes llamándola así, gritando su nombre mientras corrían por los terrenos de la casa de campo de su padre. No podía ser… no era cierto.

— ¡No! ¡No juegues conmigo y suéltame! — Sin embargo, de pronto levantó la cara de su cuello y vio la determinación en su mirada, un segundo antes de sentir que su mano libre se arrastraba por su cuerpo hasta el borde de su vestido.

— ¡No! — Gritó, retorciéndose con más fuerzas sobre el escritorio. — ¡No me toques! — trató de patearlo, mas, él continuó, esquivando sus fútiles intentos. Su mano se abrió paso, alzándole las faldas por sobre las rodillas. Se debatió con energías, sintiendo el calor invadiendo su cuerpo. — No quiero— gimoteó desesperanzada. No quería volver a dormir con él, si al amanecer no estaría con ella. La sensación no le gustaba.

Sin embargo, de pronto él se detuvo en algo tras su rodilla. Lo acarició con el pulgar y alzó los ojos hasta los castaños húmedos.

— Te caíste del árbol, tratabas de devolver un pichón a su nido y resbalaste. Lo salvaste, pero caíste sobre una roca.

Bella se quedó atónita, con los labios entreabiertos, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

— No lloraste nada, aunque el doctor aseguró que debía dolerte. La cicatriz sigue aquí, yo la recuerdo. ¿Cómo crees que lo sabría si no te conociera desde que eras una niña, y estuve ahí cuando resbalaste?

La expresión de la joven era inquietante. Parecía no ser capaz de soportar la impresión. El color había huido de su piel, y la mirada era desconcertada, perdida.

No se movió cuando él la soltó y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

— Lamento no haberte reconocido, cariño. Fui un estúpido… pero nada tenía sentido, y tú cambiaste tanto desde la última vez que te vi. — Le susurró con ternura, acomodando con lentitud su vestido. — Dime algo, Isa.

— No…no puede ser. — Dijo con dificultad. — Marie me dijo que no existías y preferí olvidarlo.

— Pero soy real, muy real. — Le besó la frente, y la sensación consiguió sacarla de su estupor.

Le apartó las manos del rostro, y se alejó de sus labios.

— Esto no cambia nada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Lo que pasó entre tú y yo, esto no cambia nada.

— Por supuesto que sí. — Replicó el Lord, contrariado. No entendía por qué no estaba igual de feliz que él, ¿no comprendía lo que sucedía?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vas a casarte conmigo por temor a que mis difuntos padres vengan a reclamarte por haber tomado lo que te ofrecí? — Ella consiguió zafarse de él, y bajar del escritorio que la incomodaba, ahí había tocado el cielo por primera vez.

— ¿Por qué estás enfadada? — Interrogó Edward, cada vez más confuso.

— ¡Por qué, preguntas! — Bufó. — Me trataste como a una cualquiera, como a otra más de tus amantes. Jamás voy a perdonarte eso.

— De qué…

— ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí al abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que no estabas? Yo… yo esperaba que siquiera te tomaras la molestia de despertarme para que me fuera a mi habitación, habría sido menos humillante.

— Oh, Bella… lo siento. — Ella le dio la espalda, indignada por su debilidad. — Pero cariño, tengo una razón para…

— No me importa ninguna razón. Yo sólo quería que estuvieras allí cuando despertara, sólo eso. — Anduvo hacia la puerta— y no me llames cariño. — Dicho aquello, abrió y abandonó el estudio, con un montón de ideas por aclarar por delante. Todo era un caos en su mente.

-o-

No salió de su habitación ni siquiera para comer, y se negó a dejar entrar a cualquiera. Echó llave en la puerta y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, tratando de unir las piezas de aquel rompecabezas que le destrozaba los nervios. Era demasiado para asimilar en un solo día.

¿Edward era el niño de su infancia? Así lo afirmaba él, y sabía lo de su cicatriz. Desafortunadamente, le parecía más que una simple coincidencia.

Al menos, sabía que no estaba volviéndose loca y que quizá, sus conjeturas no eran tan erradas.

Mientras permanecía allí, analizando los sucesos, oyó que tocaban la puerta. Rodó los ojos, decidida a quedarse en su lugar, sin mover un solo músculo.

— Bella, soy Alice. — Hubo un breve silencio. — Si no me abres, buscaré la copia de la llave y terminaré entrando de todos modos. Preferiría que abrieras tú porque…— no alcanzó a finalizar la idea, cuando la puerta se abrió. — Vaya, eso fue rápido.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — Cerró cuidadosamente a su espalda.

— El Lord quiere verte…

— Si viniste a interceder por él, puedes irte.

— No vengo a interceder por nadie. — Refutó, indignada. — Quería ver cómo te encontrabas, idiota.

— Lo siento. — Suspiró Bella, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. — Estoy un poco… inestable.

— Eso ya lo veo. Me gustaría saber por qué… te desapareciste hoy y luego te encerraste y evitaste a todos.

— Ayer dormí con Edward. — Soltó de una vez, y aguardó la exclamación de Alice. Al notar la ausencia de ello, abrió los ojos y la miró; su expresión era de sorpresa inimaginable.

— Tú y él…

— Sí, nosotros. Y deja de poner esa cara. — Volvió el rostro, molesta. — Harás que me avergüence.

— D-de acuerdo. — Se hizo el silencio una vez más. — Y… p-por…

— No quiero hablar de ello. Sólo te diré que lo detesto.

— ¿Fue malo? — El cosquilleo en el bajo vientre sobresaltó a la joven.

— No. —Suspiró— fue estupendo. — Musitó por lo bajo, sin atreverse a mirarla. — Lo aborrecible vino después, me abandonó mientras dormía. No pasó la noche conmigo, se largó en cuanto terminamos de… de… ya sabes. — Se aferró a las rodillas, pegándolas a su pecho para mantener la calma.

— ¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana? — Le alivió notar el cambio de tema.

— Fui al bosque con Sue.

— Espera, ¿qué? ¿Con Sue? — La cara de Alice era de lo más cómica, pero Bella no tenía deseos de reír.

— No es una mala persona. Muy por el contrario, fue amable y compresiva conmigo esta mañana. Estaba triste, me sentía mal y ella me trató estupendamente.

— Necesito tiempo para asimilar eso. — Habló con voz arrastrada, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al tocador. — El Lord pensó que habías escapado de nuevo, y ahora que lo pienso, él también salió temprano de casa porque no lo vi cuando me levanté a hacer mis deberes.

Isabella descartó con un gesto de la mano aquella información.

— Le dije quién soy, le dije mi nombre y… — se detuvo, temiendo que iba a sonar como una loca.

— ¿Y?

— Dice que es un amigo que tuve de pequeña. Era muy niña y fácilmente podría tratarse de un recuerdo erróneo y tiene sentido, Marie siempre me dijo que lo imaginaba y si él realmente existió, también estaban sus padres y podrían haberme buscado cuando desaparecí junto a Charlie y Renée. Sin embargo, jamás supe de ellos.

— ¿Qué? — Volvió la mirada a la joven, que parecía desconcertada. Imaginó que aquella fue su expresión al oír las palabras sobre Edward.

— Lo sé. Es bastante para digerir, por eso no he querido salir de aquí, temo volverme loca… y ¿a dónde vas? — La contempló incorporarse y acercarse a la puerta. Justo entonces, apareció Jacob y otros hombres cargando agua y la bañera.

— Pedí las cosas para que tomaras un baño. Pensé que podía hacerte sentir mejor. — La joven sintió que se le cerraba la garganta al oírla, pero se contuvo y a cambio saludó cortésmente al moreno desde la cama. Éste inclinó la cabeza y una vez finalizó su labor de acomodar su parte, se retiró en silencio.

— El lord debe darle bastante miedo. — Musitó Alice, en cuanto el agua fue vaciada y la habitación desocupada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Interrogó mientras se desvestía lentamente. En realidad, se moría por sumergir su agarrotado cuerpo en agua tibia.

— Déjame ayudarte — Bella abandonó la infructuosa lucha con los lazos y permitió que Alice lo hiciera. — Me gusta ser la doncella de una dama acomodada— rió ésta.

— No soy eso.

— Lo fuiste y lo serás nuevamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Sin embargo, la chica se alejó en cuanto desató las cintas y se dio a la labor de rociar dentro de la bañera el contenido de un frasco de vidrio. El aroma a hierbas y rosas llenó la estancia al segundo siguiente.

— Esme dicen que son buenas para relajarse.

— Gracias por el baño, Alice. — No perdió tiempo, una vez se encontró desnuda, se metió dentro y soltó un sonoro y prolongado suspiro de placer. Se sentía tan bien el agua tibia contra su piel que cerró los ojos, para maximizar la emoción.

— Te lavaré el cabello. — Podía percibir la sonrisa en el tono de la joven.

— Quiero que me respondas las dos preguntas que hice. — Se dejó hacer, mientras sentía las manos de Alice contra su cabeza. Podía sentir cómo sus músculos y pensamientos se calmaban a medida que el tiempo avanzaba. El líquido era como un calmante.

— El Lord habló con Jacob, para que se mantuviera a distancia de ti y… al parecer, logró ser muy persuasivo.

Isabella sintió sus dientes rechinar.

— Ese hombre…

— Y lo otro lo decía porque es obvio el desenlace de estos eventos. — El comentario consiguió apartarla de ideas de furia, reemplazándolas por curiosidad. — Sabes que hablo de ti y el Lord, no te hagas la desentendida. — Se apresuró en agregar cuando la joven abrió los ojos. Alice cogió una jarra de agua para enjuagar las interminables hebra castañas, antes de proseguir — ustedes se quedarán juntos, lo más probable es que te pida matrimonio.

Bella fue incapaz de controlar la risa de ironía.

— Me escandalizan tus aspiraciones.

— Vamos, no finjas conmigo. Te encantaría, ¿no?

Se tomó unos minutos para pensarlo.

— No lo puedo negar. Estoy enamorada.

— Y ahora que sabes lo que él puede _hacer_ te gusta aún más, ¿me equivoco? — Bella apretó los muslos de forma refleja, recordando lo mucho que podía sentir por una simple caricia en los lugares adecuados.

— No seas tan indiscreta. — Masculló, con una punzada de incomodidad. — Y de cualquier manera, sigo molesta.

— ¿Siquiera oíste sus motivos? Dudo que después de haberte perseguido por tanto tiempo, mover montañas y cielos para encontrarte y traerte de vuelta, te quiera dejar así tan fácil o haya querido tratarte como una mujer vulgar. Piénsalo, Bella. — Entonces se incorporó, cuando acabó de aclarar el bálsamo con olor a durazno del cabello de la castaña. — Te dejaré para que te enjabones y enjuagues. Volveré dentro de unos minutos con toallas secas. Y de verdad, mientras haces lo que te dije, analiza las cosas; debe existir otra razón.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió algo inteligente para decir, por lo que se mantuvo en una enfurruñada quietud hasta que finalmente, molesta, alargó la mano y cogió la esponja para lavar su cuerpo.

Cuando Alice regresó con una amplia sonrisa, Bella la evitó y prefirió ignorar la razón que sus palabras podrían contener.

— Te vuelvo a agradecer este gesto que tuviste conmigo, si algo que pueda hacer por ti… dímelo.

— Ahora que lo mencionas— musitó la chica, golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo— si pudieras dejar de ser tan cabezota, me harías un gran favor. A ti también, por su puesto. — Y entonces se rió.

— No le veo la gracia. Ni tampoco sé por qué estás tan feliz.

— El amor es más que sólo pasar penurias. Si le dieras una oportunidad, te darías cuenta. — Tomó las toallas mojadas, y comenzó a retirarse. — Mandaré por la bañera, enciende más velas y el hogar, o te congelarás. Qué pases buena noche. Mañana vendré por ti y quieras o no, saldrás de la habitación, así tenga que arrastrarte.

La amenaza hizo reír a Isabella.

— ¡Gracias y descansa! — Exclamó antes que Alice abandonara la estancia.

De modo automático, Bella se levantó e hizo lo indicado por su amiga. Luego se llevó el cepillo a la cama, para desenredarse el pelo que despedía un aroma maravilloso.

Le gustaba sentir su piel suave contra la ropa, pero sabía que le gustaría más si se tratara de una mano varonil que apretara su pantorrilla, ascendiendo lentamente por la rodilla y muslo hasta llegar a…

— Con permiso, vinimos a retirar el agua. — Bella trató de sofocar el calor y la vergüenza tiñendo sus mejillas.

— Claro, adelante. — Carraspeó para que la voz sonara normal, y se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos.

Despidió a los hombres, dándoles los respectivos agradecimientos al terminar su labor, y se dejó caer frente al tocador. Mientras jugaba con un cofrecito de madera que el Lord le había obsequiado, las palabras de Alice se repitieron en su mente. ¿Podría tener la razón? Le encantaría creer que sí, pero… le dolía el orgullo o el corazón, no estaba segura y pese a saberlo, era incapaz de impedir que le nublara el juicio.

Además, el descubrimiento de que sus pasados estuvieron unidos le desesperaba y volvía loca la mente. Tenía tantas preguntas y había una en especial que la hacía sentir lastimada, aún cuando lógicamente sabía que no había razón suficiente para ello.

Le gustaría saber por qué jamás supo de él, por qué nadie se esforzó en dar con ella y tratara de rescatarla de las garras de su abuela… sacudió la cabeza y justo en el momento que dejó con más fuerza de la necesaria el cofre, estalló un trueno que estremeció todo a su paso.

No demoró mucho más en arreciar la lluvia, dejándose caer con violencia y llenar el silencio con su repicar constante y enérgico.

Inquieta, la joven se levantó, abrochó la bata de dormir y dio paseos por la habitación.

Por más que quisiera, tenía que admitir la sabiduría en las frases de su amiga, pues era probable que estuviera haciendo el papel de necia y mártir sin haber escuchado la otra parte de la historia. Siempre se había jactado de su capacidad de ver los distintos puntos de vista, de jugar astutamente y sin embargo, con Edward aquello le salía al revés. Se apresuraba, aventuraba sobre sus palabras e infería cosas que quizá jamás quiso decir. Le recordaba vagamente a cómo se portaba de niña, no lo recordaba muy bien, sólo sabía que le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y mirar sus ojos encantadores.

Bueno, al menos sus ojos seguían pareciéndole encantadores… y sensuales, también bonitos y…

— Estás demente. — Se dijo sonriendo. Mas, el gesto fue efímero, porque de inmediato se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el Lord o dónde estaría. Comenzó a sentir cierto disgusto al analizar su forma de actuar; en su momento le había parecido bien, porque estaba dolida, pero ahora…ahora le gustaría poder verlo, y probar sus labios, comprobar si su roce seguía erizándole la piel y si sentir su cuerpo la hacía estremecer.

Apretó el nudo de su bata gastada y decidió abandonar la habitación que comenzaba a enfriarse. Ignoraba el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que tomó el baño. Sin embargo, al descender muy despacio y en silencio las escaleras, se percató de que nadie deambulaba por allí, y que la oscuridad dominaba por completo la estancia.

Todos se habían ido a sus dormitorios y se sorprendió agradeciéndolo para sus adentros, pues no tenía cara para enfrentarlos en ese momento. Se había comportado de forma vergonzosa. Sus modales dejaban mucho que desear, y ni decir de su sentido de la responsabilidad.

Con un suspiro resignado, se aventuró por el pasillo y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de la sala en la que deseaba estar. En el centro, iluminado a duras penas por la neblinosa luz del exterior, encontró el piano.

Le gustaba tocar, ya que le ayudaba a contener sus pensamientos y guiarlos por el carril correcto. De hecho, creía firmemente que había sido el instrumento el que logró mantenerla durante esas eternas y desastrosas noches en los bares, tocando tanto tiempo que los dedos llegaban a dolerle al luchar con los años de mal uso que consumía aquellos pianos.

Se sentó en la banqueta y acarició las teclas de marfil, cerrando los ojos. Presionó suavemente, lo suficiente para que un sonido armónico y sosegado flotara alrededor. Con mucha suerte, y si era precavida, no despertaría a nadie.

Extendió los dedos para formar una nota y a continuación dio inicio a una melodía ligera y tranquilizadora. Era la nana que su madre solía tocarle por las mañanas. Si se esforzaba, podía verla sentada a su lado, sonriendo con su cabello rubio brillando ante la luz clara del sol que entraba por el ventanal.

Se preguntó, de súbito, si el piano seguiría en la casa de campo de sus padres.

Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, en la herencia que Charlie se aseguró de dejarle y que a ella jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza imaginar.

Se sorprendió recordándolos y sonriendo de un modo triste. Habría dado lo que fuera por tenerlos junto a ella, por poderlos estrechar entre sus brazos, explicarles lo que le sucedía con el Lord. Estaba convencida, de que Renée le daría un consejo valioso.

Abrió los labios sin darse cuenta, y comenzó a cantar en voz baja, presionando con la misma delicadeza las teclas, arrancándole al instrumento sonidos melancólicos.

Ensimismada, no se percató que tenía audiencia, hasta que oyó el crujir del piso ante el peso de alguien. Se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos y dejando de tocar de inmediato.

El pecho le latió tan deprisa, que sintió que estallaría.

— L-lo siento, no quería despertar a nadie. — Se incorporó ágilmente, y se mantuvo de pie junto al banquillo. Luchó por evitar mirarlo, mas, al notar que él mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella, tuvo que alzar la vista y encontrarse con la suya. Sus piernas temblaron.

— No lo hiciste. — Susurró, y su voz ronca le provocó un inesperado escalofrío. — Lamento la interrupción, me hubiera gustado seguir escuchándote.

La joven no supo qué decir y él no parecía demasiado entusiasmado en iniciar una conversación, parecía bastarle con observarla.

— Desde que llegaste me he acostumbrado al sonido de ese instrumento. Desde mi madre, eres la única que lo ha tocado.

— Siento si jamás pedí permiso para hacerlo. — Le llamó la atención el amago de sonrisa.

— Tú no necesitas pedir permiso para nada. Todo esto está para ti, lo estuvo desde el primer día. — La castaña sintió que había un trasfondo en sus palabras, pero no supo darle interpretación.

Bajó la mirada ante la intensidad de la masculina y no se percató de que andaba en su dirección, hasta que la madera volvió a crujir.

— Lo siento. — Lo oyó pronunciar, con los ojos empapados en arrepentimiento genuino. — No supe cómo reaccionar ante esa información y me precipité a buscar más, ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo, salí temprano a… no tienes idea de lo mucho que pensaba en ti, en qué había pasado contigo

— ¿Por qué no me buscaste, entonces? — Musitó con voz temblorosa, ligeramente nerviosa y ansiosa ante la cercanía.

— Mis padres lo hicieron, nos enteramos del accidente que habían sufrido los tuyos, pero nadie tenía información sobre ti, nadie estaba seguro de si te encontrabas con ellos o si alguien se hacía cargo de tu cuidado. En la ciudad todos se hallaban conmocionados, se habló durante meses sobre la muerte repentina de uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes. Sin embargo, la gente suele olvidar con facilidad y al cabo de un tiempo sólo salía su apellido de vez en cuando acompañado de un "ese Charlie Swan, un buen hombre", hasta el día de hoy lo escuchó en alguna reunión de negocios.

Isabella se mordía el labio con fuerza, para contener sus emociones desbocadas.

— Nos mudamos a la ciudad para estar al pendiente de cualquier noticia que surgiera, pero pasaron los años… y nunca se supo nada de la hija de aquel desafortunado matrimonio. Y ahora entiendo por qué, fue tu abuela, esa mujer te apartó de tus conocidos, se gastó el dinero que debía ser para ti y te sometió a tratos indignos, te causó dolor y lucró con tu inocencia. — Hizo una pausa, sin dejar de observar el fondo de aquellos ojos chocolate que brillaban con lágrimas. Cuando una de ellas se desbordó, se apresuró en retirarla con su pulgar. — Siento tanto no haber seguido buscándote, lo siento mucho, cariño. — Mantuvo su mano contra la piel tersa de la mujer que se esforzaba en no llorar. Admiró su valor, admiró su capacidad de seguir de pie y continuar, pese al sufrimiento que destruyó su infancia. — Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por el trato que te di, te traté por unos instantes como a una prostituta y… lo lamento tanto, fui un estúpido al no conocerte enseguida. — Se inclinó hacia su rostro, reposando su frente contra la femenina, sintiendo el aroma embriagante de su ser. — Sin embargo, me gustaría demostrarte que no es tarde, que aún podemos arreglar las cosas y recuperar el tiempo perdido, compensarte…

— No fue tu culpa. Nada de lo que pasó— interrumpió Isabella. — Eras sólo un niño— alzó la mano y se atrevió a tocar su cabello, acariciándolo con las uñas. — Además, ya has hecho bastante por mí.

— No lo suficiente. Puedo darte mucho más, puedo…

— No quiero nada más… nada que— cogió aire y sin abandonar sus esmeraldas, pronunció: — nada más que a ti. Si pudiera tener tu cariño, tu pasión y corazón, sería la mujer más dichosa, porque eres todo lo que deseo, Edward.

El corazón le latía furiosamente contra las costillas, y sintió que cada segundo que pasaba era una agonía. Lo había dicho, había confesado sus sentimientos y realmente no se sentía aliviada.

— Cásate conmigo. — Escuchó decir de forma atropellada. Desconcertada, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? — Otro trueno estremeció el cielo y la lluvia pareció arreciar con más brutalidad. Definitivamente, no era la reacción que esperaba.

— Que te cases conmigo, por favor. — Él le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, y el calor de ellas la hizo consciente del frío que sentía.

— ¿P-por qué quieres casarte conmigo? — Su lengua parecía sufrir una especie de colapso, porque apenas logró pronunciar la frase.

Edward sonrió, para aumentar su turbación.

— ¿No te lo dije antes, mi lady? — Le acarició la parte posterior del cuello con los pulgares— sólo me casaré por amor. Esa es la razón por la que te lo pido, porque te amo.

Isabella jamás pensó que una sorpresa sería capaz de doblar sus rodillas y dejarla sin respiración. Sin embargo, de no ser porque Edward la cogió con fuerza por la cintura, habría terminado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Ella negó de prisa.

— No… no juegues conmigo, porque esta vez no te perdonaré. — Advirtió con voz temblorosa.

— No estoy jugando, mi lady. — Sonrió nuevamente, de un modo que la hizo morderse los labios. Se veía tan apuesto cuando su mirada se iluminaba así. — Quiero casarme contigo, quiero pasar el resto del tiempo que me reste a tu lado, compartir mi lecho, mis secretos, anhelos y proyectos contigo, sólo contigo. Deseo despertar cada mañana junto a ti, besarte cada noche y hacerte el amor con la misma pasión en cada oportunidad, hacerlo una vez, dos veces, tres veces al día… las que necesitemos para estar saciados el uno del otro, aunque te advierto que dudo poder tener suficiente de ti en algún momento. Te amo, Isabella y ya no tengo reservas respecto a eso. Y por favor, no creas que me he dado cuenta hoy o ayer, lo sé desde hace mucho, sólo fui un necio que tardó demasiado en aceptar la verdad.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Bella era incapaz de contener las lágrimas silenciosas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

— Por favor, hazme el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa. Di que sí, cariño. — Le besó los pómulos, llevándose el surco de las lágrimas.

— Yo…— ¿por qué no podía dejar de llorar? ¿Era culpa de esa sensación tan vigorosa en su pecho que le impedía hablar? ¿Eso era causa de tanta felicidad? Al notar que no podía responder, atinó a asentir con energías, sonriendo a pesar de su llanto ahogado.

En aquel momento, la palabra patética podría describirla. Sin embargo, eso guardaba la misma relevancia que la lluvia que caía fuera. Tenía otras cosas en su mente, cosas que incluían a Edward y sus labios acercándose a los suyos.

Sus bocas no tardaron en encontrarse, y él la estrechó con fuerzas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo tal alegría que podría dar vueltas alrededor de sus terrenos en unos minutos sin siquiera jadear. Se sentía capaz de todo.

Se apartaron unos momentos para contemplarse, y ambos sonrieron. Ella le acarició la mejilla.

— Había olvidado decírtelo— comentó Edward, ganando la atención de la preciosa mujer que tenía frente a él. El cuerpo le quemaba por tenerla otra vez, el recuerdo de la anterior noche no abandonaba su mente en ningún momento. — Pero ayer estuviste maravillosa— le susurró al oído y percibió cómo aspiraba aire. Le besó esa parte del cuello, y al notar la textura suave y el aroma de duraznos, gimió. — Hueles delicioso.

— Mmh— apenas notó que inclinaba la cabeza para darla más acceso a su piel.

— ¿Lo quieres también? — Bella se preguntó si acaso estaba soñando o algo así. Le parecía mentira que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Era demasiada felicidad para un solo individuo.

— Sí. M-me gustó lo que…— soltó un suspiró cuando Edward le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad.

— ¿Qué te gustó, mi lady? — Incapaz de detenerse, Cullen bajó el rostro por el cuello, y clavícula. Quería verla de nuevo, necesitaba tocar su cuerpo otra vez. Había librado una difícil lucha al dejarla en su cama sin volver a despertarla para disfrutar de otro encuentro amoroso y ahora que ella había aceptado ser su esposa, tenía que finalizar en el lugar donde más quería estar, donde más cerca se sentía de su prometida.

— Lo que hicimos anoche, mi lord. — Le respondió con voz ronca y la pasión pudo más. La mirada de la joven era ardiente y anhelante, y él no iba a defraudarla.

Le besó los labios con hambre, abriéndolos para encontrar su húmeda lengua y retozar con ella. Isabella respondió de inmediato, deshaciéndose en suspiros y caricias torpes por los hombros del Lord. Su cuerpo apenas había sido estimulado directamente, pero la cercanía y besos bastaban para que su intimidad estuviera preparada y sus pechos se volvieran pesados y sensibles. De modo que no protestó cuando la alzó y la sentó sobre el piano.

Sin embargo, al notar lo que pretendía, se despegó de sus labios.

— El piano— jadeó, ante la expresión huraña del hombre. — No podemos… hacerlo… aquí— dijo con un hilo de voz y las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Es firme, resistirá. — Prácticamente gruñó y en vez de asustarla, la excitó. Algo no estaba bien su mente, lo sabía.

— Pero…

— Te deseo. — Masculló con la respiración acelerada. — No más interrupciones. — Ordenó con voz ronca, y antes que ella pudiera protestar, volvió a besarla con avidez. No opuso demasiada resistencia, y a los segundos se aferraba a sus poderos brazos, suspirando ante los besos del hombre, cuyas manos desabrocharon su bata y trataron de hacer lo mismo con el vestido.

Bufó frustrado al no conseguirlo. Se sentía ansioso, y que no pudiera quitarle la ropa a la velocidad que quería le irritaba. De modo que sin razonar antes, procedió a destrozar la tela que escondía aquellas preciosas formas.

Bella jadeó.

— ¡No tengo más! — Se lamentó ante los jirones sobre sus pechos, que él no tardó en apartar, dejándola expuesta.

— No necesitarás usar ropa si te confino a mi habitación.

— No serías capaz de…— no pudo continuar protestando, porque Edward bajó a sus pezones y sin demora introdujo uno en su boca, mientras su hermano era jaloneando entre el pulgar e índice. Isabella contuvo el gritito ante la ligera mordida y las succiones vigorosas que el Lord hacía, aguantó sus atenciones sin hacer mucho ruido, consciente de que cualquiera podría acercarse al escuchar sonidos. Sin embargo, su intimidad era cuento aparte, aquélla se contraía cada vez más fuerte y parecía encontrarse en medio de un rio ardiente.

— Amo hacer esto. Amo tu cuerpo, y adoro cómo respondes a mí. — Susurró Cullen, admirando los pechos hinchados y ligeramente enrojecidos por sus mimos. Sopló sobre ellos y contempló el rostro contorsionado por la pasión de su joven amante, se endureció al punto del dolor al verla estremecerse y no pudo evitar amamantarse de ella una vez más. Nunca era suficiente.

Mas, había una urgencia primaria que le hizo apartarse y acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Ella permitió que le levantara las faldas y las dejara a la altura de su cintura, poseída por la misma pasión que él, abrió los muslos para darle cabida y el lord agradeció la altura del piano, pues los dejaba en el ángulo perfecto.

Le quitó la prenda íntima, diciéndose que cuando visitaran a la modista haría un par de encargos y entonces se inclinó para besarla, mientras su hábil mano serpenteaba en sus piernas, hasta encontrar lo que deseaba.

Al sentir la humedad de su mujer, soltó un gemido. Excitado a un nivel insospechado, no le dio un tratamiento muy dulce. Él quería prepararla cuanto antes para su entrada, de modo que atacó su nudo de nervios con decisión y la sintió retorcerse contra su pecho. No recordaba el momento en que Bella le desabotonó la camisa, sin embargo, lo que sentía contra su piel eran las erguidas crestas de la joven, estimulándolo más.

Isabella no tardó en sentir aquel nudo en su vientre, apretándose tanto que dolía. Pero al tratar de cerrar las piernas, él se lo impedía, dándole más de lo que podía tomar. O eso creía ella, hasta que su espalda se arqueó y de no haber sido por la boca del Lord cubriendo la suya, habría gritado tan alto que incluso Sue se habría despertado.

La sensación había sido tan intensa que no era capaz de mantener el cuello erguido, y sentía que sus piernas jamás volverían a sostenerla.

Su interior latía desesperadamente mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, mas, antes que pudiera siquiera volver a sentir la punta de sus dedos, Edward se acomodó entre sus muslos y de una simple y dura estocada se introdujo en ella.

En esa oportunidad, Bella no experimentó dolor alguno, sólo crudo y poderoso placer deslizándose a través de sí. Apoyó los labios contra el hombro del Lord, sofocando sus gemidos más ruidosos que antes contra su piel, mientras él comenzaba a moverse.

Sosteniéndola por las caderas con fuerza, para que no se deslizara sobre la superficie plana y se hiciera daño, Cullen salió casi del todo y volvió a deslizarse sin problemas por aquel ceñido y caliente canal que le daba la bienvenida aferrándose a su miembro. Estaba tan excitado, que sabía que le quedaba poco. De modo que de forma torpe y más brusca de lo que hubiese deseado, deslizó su mano entre los cuerpos que se agitaban juntos y acarició el capullo de Isabella, cuyas uñas se dejaron sentir contra su espalda. Y si le hizo algún tipo de rasguño, a él no le importó, era la sensación más erótica de su vida.

Como había predicho, cuando volvió a clavarse en sus profundidades sintió cómo perdía el control y soltaba un largo y ronco gemido al dejarse ir dentro de su cuerpo. Apretó su carne suave, y sacudió las caderas, consumido por aquel sublime placer que le hacía contener la respiración.

Cuando consiguió recuperar el control de sí mismo y algo de fuerza, levantó el rostro del cuello de Bella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó besándole la piel del hombro desnudo. Ahora podía escuchar la lluvia otra vez, y la respiración de Bella.

— Mejor que nunca— le sonrió, y sintió sus manos acariciándole la espalda. — Lamento si te hice daño, no fue mi intención. — Musitó.

— ¿Tú lo lamentas? Cariño, me porté como un patán que no te dejó disfrutar de tu orgasmo. Me disculpo.

— Oh, ha estado increíble. Me gustó mucho, me tomaste por sorpresa. — Confesó— por eso creo que te he rasguñado — admitió apenada.

— Tendrás que besarlos para ver si sanan más deprisa. — Bromeó, besándole la respingona nariz.

No quería salir de su interior, pero sabía que podría resultarle incómodo, de manera que despacio, como si temiera romperla, la abandonó.

Se subió los pantalones y se los abrochó antes de volver a mirarla. Ella trataba de ocultar sus dulces senos con los pedazos de vestido que le quedaban. La visión volvió a enviar un estímulo poderoso por su ingle y se preguntó si realmente estaba bien querer algo que acababa de tener.

— No me veas así. — Se quejó con voz lastimera. — Ha sido tu culpa. Ya no tengo otro camisón para dormir.

— Entonces duerme desnuda. Todo sería más fácil. — Jugueteó con su cabello castaño. Y entonces le surgió una duda— ¿lograste terminar, cariño? O fui tan desconsiderado de disfrutar solo.

— Te seguí justo unos segundos después. — Respondió con aquel adorable rubor en las mejillas.

— Muy bien. Por un segundo creí que tendría que redimirme.

— ¿Redimirte? ¿Cómo?

— Algo como esto… quizá…— tomándola otra vez por sorpresa, metió la mano bajo su falda, acariciando con los nudillos su intimidad. Ella se encogió ante su toque, soltando un gemido quejumbroso.

— Esto… — se relamió los labios y él aceptó la invitación, dándole un beso ligero mientras sus dedos trazaban su forma, tocando apenas su nudo de nervios. — Edward…— lo aferró con fuerzas, y entonces supo que era momento de avanzar. Así que introdujo uno de sus dedos en su cálido interior, estimulando con otro su capullo. Ella se arqueó, ofreciendo sus pechos y volvió a consentir la incitación, besándoselos con dulzura.

No tardó en venirse otra vez, jadeando su nombre y reposando contra su hombro.

Él prefirió quitar su mano de su intimidad y cambio la tomó por las caderas y la cargó para sacarla de la salita fría, y llevársela escaleras arriba.

Isabella respiraba tranquila y feliz contra el calor del hombre que amaba, así que se dejó hacer sin importarle nada.

Él la depositó en una superficie cómoda y su cuerpo cansado adoptó una posición para dormir. Por alguna razón, hacer el amor con Edward la agotaba, dejándola con una somnolencia suprema.

Cullen encendió el hogar, un par de velas y regresó a donde _su_ mujer permanecía.

— Te amo— susurró a su oído, contento de haber sido capaz de decírselo por fin.

— Yo también te amo— la voz de la castaña era apenas un murmullo y sus ojos parecían cerrarse por sí solos.

— ¿Por qué tan cansada, mi lady? — Molestó sonriente, con una sensación de plenitud absoluta. La tranquilidad de saber que estaba a su lado, y porque así lo quería, lo mantenían un éxtasis continúo.

— Por ti. — Respondió, sofocando apenas un bostezo contra las mantas.

— Pero si acabamos de comenzar— se quejó mientras su mano acunaba uno de sus pechos. Ella emitió algo similar a un gruñido. — Sólo bromeaba, cariño. — Le acarició el costado del rostro, apartándole el cabello.

Se apresuró en despojarla de la bata y el vestido y camiseta de hilo destruidas. Se quitó su camisa y se la puso, todo esto sin que ella ayudara en lo más mínimo. Él se rió de su languidez y con dificultad Bella le golpeó el muslo.

La acomodó bajo las mantas y la cubrió con ellas. A continuación se desnudó, y ocupó el sitio a su lado.

— Eres hermosa. — Le susurró, depositando un beso en su frente. — Y una ansiosa, traté de cortejarte y tú no me dejaste. Esos obsequios… traté de contener mi deseo para tratarte como a una dama y me provocaste para que te faltara el respeto.

— Y me alegro. — Musitó en medio de un bostezo que lo hizo sonreír con ternura. — Yo quería más y eso fue lo que pedí. Tampoco es que te negaras mucho…— su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más débil— no me dejes. — Pidió, cerrando los ojos— mañana quiero despertar y verte a mi lado, ¿puedes darme eso?

— Claro, amor. Lo que desees— le besó los labios dulcemente— lamento no haber estado aquí ayer, yo…

— Ssht. Cierra esa preciosa boca y duerme, mi lord.

— ¿Preciosa boca…? De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callaré. — Alargó el brazo y cogiéndola de la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo, convencido que de aquel modo quería terminar sus días en este mundo, no necesitaba nada más; ahora estaba completo.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Al fin se lo dijeron! ¿No creen que ya era hora? Ya me dirán qué opinan.**_

 _ **Primero (y como ya deben imaginarse) quiero pedir perdón por la larga espera, asumo que fue una de las más prolongas y me disculpo. Sin embargo, he tenido exámenes todos los santos días y dejé de saber lo que era tener tiempo libre, además ando con un resfriado del demonio. Pero bueno, lo que importa es que aquí está, extenso y aún sin ser el final definitivo, supongo que en el fondo no quiero terminar esta historia jaja. Espero no les moleste tener que leer otro capítulo antes del epílogo.**_

 _ **Ahora, por otra parte, ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Insisto que hay algunos que me matan, me hacen reír mucho y también quisiera aprovechar de agradecer a quienes han leído mis otras historias, han dejado sus comentarios y agregado a favoritos, sepan que leo todos y cada uno de ellos ;) Agradezco a esos lectores silenciosos que se han hecho presentes y por supuesto, a los que no también. ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos! espero sigan con la trama, pese a mis demoras con los caps, les puedo jurar que jamás dejaré inconclusa ninguna de mis tramas.**_

 _ **Finalmente, pasando a otro tema algo más serio, no sé si servirá de algo, pero lamento mucho lo que pasó en Ecuador con el terremoto y espero de todo corazón que si alguna chica (chico?) de ese país me lee, se encuentre bien. Sé que estoy algo tarde, pero al saberlo no dejé de preocuparme, mi país es muy sísmico y sé lo que cuesta levantarse, pero también sé que es posible, así que ánimo, muchos saludos y fuerza desde Chile.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, me despido para seguir disfrutando con mi madrecita querida.**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme, y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Nos estaremos leyendo lo más pronto posible, qué tengan una linda semana.**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	19. Final parte I

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**_

 _ **Capítulo XIX**_

" _ **La tradición"**_

 **No tengo cara para expresar la vergüenza que siento por haber tardado tanto, pero aquí les dejo la primera parte del último capítulo, que decidí dividir, ya que me resultaron más de 12mil palabras… la otra parte la subiré mañana sin falta y ahí explicaré todo en una nota al final.**

 **Por el momento, ¡espero disfruten!**

…

Bella se removió inquieta al oír su nombre. Había un agradable sopor sobre su mente, y realmente no le apetecía abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, quien la llamaba, persistió.

— Vamos, despierta. — Susurró la voz a su oído, haciéndola acurrucarse en un intento de seguir durmiendo. — Cariño, hoy hay demasiado que hacer. Anda…— recibió un dulce beso en la frente y sonrió. — Ah, de modo que reaccionas si te beso…— hubo un breve silencio, y ahora, estando más atenta a su alrededor, oyó el sonido de la tela contra un cuerpo. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. O al menos, lo hizo hasta sentir que sus hombros y pechos quedaban al descubierto y de inmediato, sin preámbulos, uno de sus pezones era besado y luego succionado.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, conteniendo un jadeo. Al mirar hacia abajo, descubrió su expresión juguetona, mientras el extremo de su seno se perdía dentro de su boca. Ella gimió débilmente, cuando su mano atacó el otro, prodigándole unos exquisitos apretones. Su cuerpo, más sensible de lo que imaginaba, respondió de forma veloz con un repentino y ardiente calor brotando de su intimidad.

— Ya has despertado… me pregunto si será suficiente o querré verte más despierta aún— musitó con voz ronca, sin despegar sus ojos de los marrones entrecerrados.

— Esto no es… demasiado justo. — Consiguió decir, sin rastro de la somnolencia anterior.

— ¿Por qué no? Mi propósito era que abrieras los ojos y ambos disfrutamos si lo hago de este modo. — Entonces, ella cayó en la cuenta de algo.

— La otra vez, me pusiste una de tus camisas, ¿por qué hoy no? — Interrogó curiosa.

— Porque así podía acariciarte más fácil. — La sencilla respuesta la hizo enrojecer. — ¿Tienes alguna objeción, mi lady? — Se acercó a su rostro, hasta que una corta distancia los separaba. Bella demoró en responder, contemplando el brillo singular con la que aquellas esmeraldas la escrutaban.

— Me parece que no, mi lord. — Respondió risueña, echándole los brazos al cuello.

— Buena respuesta. — Le concedió un fugaz beso antes de incorporarse, observar sus pechos y voltearse a continuación. Frunció el ceño algo desconcertada.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— No, ¿por qué? — Él se entretenía con algo que había frente a sus narices, y que Bella era incapaz de ver.

— Es que… Mmh, nada. — Sacudió la cabeza, ocultando su decepción. No podía pedirle que volviera a hacerle el amor; habría sido toda una indecencia.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? Supongo que has de tener apetito, después de lo de anoche. — Él se comía un trozo de manzana de aspecto delicioso.

Ella sólo atinó a sentir, embobada. Sin embargo, no tardó tanto en reparar que aún no se cubría y de forma atropellada fue a coger las sábanas.

— Ah— oyó que Edward suspiraba— es una lástima que recordaras tu pudor; la vista era estimulante. — La joven se ruborizó hasta el inicio de los cabellos, y el hombre soltó una carcajada alegre. — Ten, cariño. — Le cedió un vaso de jugo y trozos de fruta. — No bromeaba cuando te dije que hoy será un día ajetreado.

— ¿Exactamente por qué? — Se apresuró en tragar, para formular la pregunta.

— Iremos a la ciudad e iniciaremos los preparativos de nuestra boda.

Bella se quedó atónita, mientras recordaba la charla de la anterior noche, donde había aceptado ser la esposa de Lord Cullen.

— Vaya, por tu rostro juraría que estás arrepentida. — Comentó en tono bromista, aunque se traslucía cierto nerviosismo.

— Para nada, sólo me cuesta creerlo aún. — Carraspeó, incorporándose hasta quedar bien sentada.

— ¿Me tomarías por pervertido si te pido que te quites la sábana y me dejes admirarte?

Ella se tensó.

— Desde luego.

— Vaya, qué tristeza. Creí que podría acariciarte antes de partir. — La idea la tentaba en demasía, y al parecer, Edward fue capaz de leerlo en su expresión.

Se arrastró por la cama, hasta quedar a un palmo del rostro de la joven. Observó sus ojos y también sus labios sonrosados.

— Come, mi lady. Necesitarás tus fuerzas. — La voz se le había enronquecido, desatando un torbellino en Isabella, que sabía perfectamente bien a qué se debía el cambio.

Se llevó a la boca el último trozo de fruta, degustándolo con lentitud.

En ningún momento dejaron de observarse.

— Estás provocándome adrede, cariño. — Sus dedos cálidos, recorrieron la curva de su mejilla, bajando muy despacio por su hombro y brazo. Los escalofríos y cierto hormigueo revivieron los sentidos de Isabella. — Y sólo quiero que sepas a qué te expones.

De manera descarada, Bella rió.

— Sé lo que me espera, mi lord.

— ¿Segura? — Él cogió la sábana y se la arrancó del cuerpo de un tirón. La muchacha se estremeció al saberse desnuda.

No tan delicado como otras veces, Edward la hizo tumbarse en el colchón, cerniéndose sobre ella a continuación.

Sólo llevaba unas calzas y el pecho desnudo, por lo que Bella fue capaz de sentir su piel directamente en los senos, que no demoraron en erguirse orgullosos.

— Eso sonó a desafío, mi lady. Y he de advertirte, que me encantan. — Colocó una de las rodillas entre las piernas esbeltas de la mujer, para separárselas. — Apenas has tenido una probada de lo mucho que puedes disfrutar de la unión entre un hombre y una mujer, amor.

— Ha sido una buena probada, entonces— alzó la cara hasta rozar los labios masculinos. Él sonrió lentamente, mientras deslizaba sus manos desde la cintura estrecha a los montículos llenos que sobresalían. Se aferró a ellos con pasión, al mismo tiempo que profundizaba el beso.

Bella le respondió silenciosa, expresando su placer a través de estremecimientos y arqueando la espalda. Él había descubierto que el punto en donde comenzaba su cuello y terminaba la oreja la enloquecía, de modo que lo estimuló con énfasis.

Sin embargo, cuando el cuerpo de ella ardía y sus pechos clamaban caricias de la boca de Edward, oyeron golpes en la puerta.

Tardaron menos de un segundo en apartarse, él soltando una imprecación mientras recogía la sábana y se la pasaba a una azorada Isabella.

— ¿Qué? — Gruñó, luego de comprobar que la joven se había cubierto.

— Señor, siento molestarlo, pero hay un hombre muy persistente y maleducado— murmuró para sí la chica, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación— que se niega a marchar, hasta hablar con usted. Dice que le arruinó la vida.

El gesto rabioso del Lord desapareció, hasta formar una débil sonrisa que parecía representar triunfo.

— De acuerdo, gracias. — La empleada se quedó mirando con curiosidad el bulto junto al hombre y parpadeó desconcertada al oírlo hablar— Ya puedes retirarte.

— Sí, sí… claro. — De manera torpe abandonó la estancia.

Isabella se retiró la tela del rostro y al cruzar la mirada con su futuro esposo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

— ¡Qué vergonzoso!

— Tendrás que acostumbrarte, mi lady. La próxima vez no me molestaré en siquiera responder y lo más probable es que entren.

— Pero…

— Eso no importará, al final. Serás mi esposa muy pronto, de modo que todos sabrán por qué ni tú ni yo salimos en todo el día del lecho.

— ¡Por favor! — Jadeó, con las mejillas rojas. La abochornaba la idea de que cada persona en esa casa supiera qué hacía con Edward. No obstante, dejó de lamentarse al llevarse las manos al rostro y sentir algo frío y duro contra su mejilla.

Apartó los dedos de su piel, y contempló con atención la cinta plateada que rodeaba su anular derecho. Al frente terminaba con una rosa que en su interior contenía un diamante que despedía brillos al mover la mano.

— Te lo puse mientras dormías, no pude resistirme. Ayer tenía muchas prisas de volver a amarte, y lo olvidé. Me disculpo.

— N-no tienes que disculparte. — Musitó temblorosa, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada. Aquello era una prueba real de que iba a casarse, era cierto. No estaba soñando, verdaderamente iba a unirse a Edward.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mi lady? — Dejó de abrocharse la camisa para levantarle el rostro, obligándola a verlo. — ¿No te gusta? Si es eso podemos comprar otro y…

— Es precioso. En serio lo es. — Lo acarició distraídamente. — Es sólo que… por un momento pensé que no era cierto, ¿lo entiendes? Tengo miedo de que sea una ilusión y de que termine en cualquier instante.

— Cariño, te juro que esto es muy real. Vamos a casarnos, y a estar juntos por lo que duren nuestras vidas. Es una promesa.

Los ojos de Isabella escocieron repentinamente, por lo que se vio imposibilitada de hablar. De modo que asintió, apretando la mano del lord.

A continuación de dedicarle una sensual sonrisa, le besó suavemente los labios.

— Hemos dejado cosas pendientes esta mañana, pero ya nos pondremos al día al anochecer. — Sus ojos le aseguraban aquello, y la sangre de la joven burbujeó de contenta.

Él terminó de ponerse la ropa, y desde el umbral, le habló.

— Lo mejor es que te cambies y prepares, apenas atienda a este _caballero_ , partiremos a la ciudad.

— Sí. Lo haré. — Movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, y el rostro cincelado de Edward se perdió de vista.

Al quedarse a solas, Isabella volvió a contemplar su anillo, aquel que simbolizaba su compromiso y sonrió tan ampliamente que las mejillas le dolieron. Si aquello no era la felicidad, Isabella no tenía idea de qué podría ser.

-o-

Cuando terminó de controlar su cabello en un moño simple, bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Su intención no era escuchar, pero los gritos de un hombre llamaron su atención. Guiada por la curiosidad, caminó hasta el estudio, donde se desarrollaba la calurosa discusión.

— ¡Quién se cree que es! ¡No es intocable! ¡No lo es! ¡Le juro por mi honor que no se quedará así!

— ¿Honor? ¿Posee usted tal cualidad, como para jurar sobre ella?

— ¡Cómo se atreve!

— Me atrevo, señor, porque usted ha demostrado una falta de moral desmedida.

— ¡En qué situación! Cualquier hombre podría decirle de mi conducta intachable. — Él hombre sonaba enfurecido, y por alguna razón, a Bella se le antojaba desagradablemente familiar.

— ¿Qué hay de las damas? ¿Podrían decir lo mismo de usted?

— No sé a qué se refiere. — La voz de Edward era poderosa, implacable, mientras discutía sin alterarse en ningún momento. Odiaba a ese desagradable ser, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le deparara el futuro. — Y de cualquier modo, no es un asunto que vaya a discutir contigo.

— No le he concedido el derecho a tutearme. No somos amigos, ni nada parecido.

— ¡Desde luego que no! ¡Usted me ha hundido por mero placer! ¿Qué motivos le di, lo conozco acaso?

— Me temo que no es a mí a quien dañó, ni a quien conoce, para su desgracia.

— No le estoy entendiendo.

— Sé de sus asuntos con Marie Dwyer, señor.

Hubo un largo silencio, y Bella jadeó al entender con quién discutía Edward. El pánico la hizo torpe, por lo que al tratar de escapar chocó contra una mesilla, volcando el contenido que se destrozó al impactar con el suelo.

No le importó pasar sobre los vidrios rotos, sólo quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre. Sin embargo, se quedó de piedra al sentir una mano firme sujetando su muñeca.

Dispuesta a gritar, enfrentó el rostro de aquel que la sostenía.

El alivio hizo sus piernas temblar, y sin pensarlo, apretó la nariz contra el pecho de su prometido.

— Tranquila, cielo. — Le acarició el cabello, y besó la coronilla, antes de susurrar con voz más severa— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedí que te cambiaras.

— Lo hice. Vine a buscarte. Lo siento, lo siento. — Se aferró a él, incapaz de alzar la cara. No sabía que tenía tanto miedo aun.

— Está bien. De todos modos, ya no tenía nada más que hablar con él.

— ¿Cómo que no, bastardo insensible? ¿No es capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa más que en su puta?

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa, en un segundo Bella estaba aferrada a Edward y al siguiente él le propinaba un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro a Phil, que salía expulsado hacia atrás.

Sobresaltada, la castaña lo vio arremeter contra el anciano, descargando sus puños fuertes, provocando un desagradable sonido de impacto.

— ¡Basta, Edward! ¡No vale la pena! — Se acercó, superando el temor para evitar que su futuro esposo cometiera un crimen. La expresión de ira le decía que sería capaz de matar al viejo a golpes.

Al sentir las manos de la joven en su espalda, tratando de detenerlo, el lord consiguió apaciguarse lo suficiente para dejar de pegar a Phil. No quería dañar accidentalmente a su mujer, ni tampoco asustarla más de lo que ya había hecho.

Se levantó con el rostro tenso, y el cuerpo preparado para continuar. Jamás iba a tolerar una ofensa contra Isabella, jamás.

— No lo hagas. — Pidió con voz dura, pero temblorosa, mientras lo envolvía con sus delgados brazos.

Él se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, antes de asegurarla contra su pecho.

— No vuelvas a mi casa ni oses siquiera utilizar el nombre de mi mujer si no quieres que acabe contigo. Ya sabes que no sería difícil, teniendo en cuenta que de la noche a la mañana logré arruinar tu carrera de toda la vida. — Le advirtió cuando comenzó a incorporarse y limpiarse la sangre que brotaba de la nariz y boca.

Los ojos del anciano lo vieron con alarma antes de posarse sobre Bella.

— ¡Márchate antes de que me arrepienta! — Bramó Edward, manteniendo la rigidez de sus miembros.

Ante el alboroto, Jasper y otros criados aparecieron en el pasillo, dispuestos a auxiliar al señor si la situación lo requería.

— Asegúrate de que este hombre abandone mis terrenos y que no se le permita la entrada nuevamente. — Ordenó con voz áspera al rubio, cuya respuesta fue un brusco asentimiento antes de coger el brazo de Phil y guiarlo a la salida.

Cuando la calma volvió a reinar en la estancia, las mujeres se retiraron y Edward alzó el rostro de Bella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — La joven asintió.

— ¿Y tú? — Tomó una de las manos varoniles y observó los nudillos enrojecidos. — No debiste hacerlo. — Se los besó con premura.

— Claro que sí. Él te ofendió y no voy a tolerarlo. — Le acunó la mejilla con los dedos disponibles, y acarició su piel con ternura. — Lamento la conmoción, no esperaba que lo vieras.

— No pensé que iba a sentir tanto temor, supongo que tardaré un poco en superarlo. Sin embargo, sé que no lo hiciste adrede. Sólo estuve en el sitio y momento inadecuado.

— Ningún sitio de estos dominios es inadecuado para la futura señora Cullen. — Susurró, prodigándole un juguetón roce en la punta de la nariz. — Y será mejor que nos apresuremos; tenemos muchos detalles que afinar.

— ¿Es acaso nuestra boda inminente? Ni siquiera hemos fijado una fecha.

— Mi lady, en ese caso, debo preguntar: ¿deseas una fiesta colosal?

La castaña se dio prisa en negar.

— Preferiría una reunión discreta… algo íntimo. — Al ver la expresión neutra del Lord, se apresuró en agregar— Si estás de acuerdo, claro…

— Estaré de acuerdo con lo que decidas, cariño. — Le despejó el rostro de unos rebeldes cabellos que le cubrían la frente.

— Quisiera invitar a unos amigos, si lo permites.

— Isa, ya te lo dije, es tu boda, puedes decidir lo que quieras. — La joven sonrió.

— Me gusta que me llames así, es como volver atrás. — Las manos del varón se asentaron en la cintura, atrayendo a la fémina.

— Me agradaban esos días, sin embargo, ahora hay un par de cosas que me atraen más que en esos años…— Y dio una mirada sugerente a los pechos ocultos por la ropa. — No puedo esperar a verte usando vestidos que resalten sus atributos, mi lady. — Le acarició con los ojos la piel, y la muchacha se sintió vibrar.

— Si me compraras tela…

— Ah, ah. — Sacudió la cabeza— ya me contaron algo semejante antes y terminé perdiéndote. De modo que iremos con la modista de la ciudad y ella te fabricará el ropaje adecuado, y el vestido que decidas utilizar en nuestra ceremonia. — Le cogió la mano y luego de entrelazar sus dedos, le dio un beso a la unión.

— Eso no es necesario…

— Lo es, mi esposa vestirá lo mejor así tenga que vestirla yo mismo. — Y la sonrisa pícara le indicó cuánto le atraía esa posibilidad. — No obstante, considero pertinente advertir que si he de ser yo quién realice tal labor, podrías no considerar adecuada mi elección.

— Deja de jugar. — Le reprendió, porque se había ruborizado al pensar en las cosas que querría que llevara.

Edward volvió a reír. Tener a aquella mujer a su lado lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

— De acuerdo, seré complaciente. — Le besó la frente— sólo porque debemos partir ya. Tenemos un largo día por delante.

Y así fue, apenas se subieron al carruaje, comenzaron a intercambiar palabras sobre travesuras que realizaban en la infancia, cuya mayoría eran aportes del Lord pues la joven había olvidado los detalles. Sin embargo, para cuando se acercaban a la ciudad, la charla se tornó más profunda.

Él le preguntó por sus motivos para escapar, y Bella se los aclaró, sintiéndose bastante ridícula al exponerlos en voz alta. Mas, si Edward pensó algo similar, no lo manifestó y mantuvo una expresión desenfadada, acariciándole la mano con la yema de sus dedos en todo momento. Aquello supuso un alivio para la joven, ya que significaba un cabo menos que atar en esa lista de pendientes.

— Finalmente, mi escapada no tuvo ningún resultado. — Suspiró sin despegar la vista de las manos entrelazadas.

— Sólo darme un susto de muerte, hacerme entender cosas y dejarme sentir cómo sería no tenerte a mi lado. — Ante la vehemencia de la confesión, Bella alzó la mirada.

— Mi intención era evitar enamorarme.

— Bueno, por esa parte, creo que no obtuviste resultados favorables.

Rieron, pero, las carcajadas quedaron silenciadas por el traqueteo constante de la calesa.

— Si me lo permites… quisiera preguntar sobre los motivos que te llevaron a abandonarme después de nuestra…—carraspeó— primera noche.

Reinó el silencio durante unos segundos.

— Fui a buscar información sobre Marie. — Habló por fin, con una voz que denotaba el esfuerzo que ponía en mantenerla tranquila. — Y cariño, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme ido.

— Sí, bueno, sigo creyendo que fui muy blanda respecto a eso, así que mejor no me lo recuerdes. — Sentenció con tono gracioso, pese a la súbita angustia que despertó la mención de su abuela.

Él sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

— Tranquila, cariño, ella no volverá a molestarte. — Aquel comentario la dejó atónita.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Su expresión debió ser cómica, pues el varón soltó una carcajada.

— No la mandé matar, si es lo que piensas.

— Yo no…

— Tu expresión decía precisamente eso—agregó aún sonriendo, provocando un repentino rubor en la joven. — Sólo llegamos a una especie de acuerdo.

— ¿Acuerdo?

— Me contó toda la historia, detalle por detalle y he de reconocer, pese a mi honor, que habría levantado la mano contra esa mujer. Es simplemente…

— Detestable. — Completó Isabella.

— Admiro tu capacidad de sobrellevar su pesada carga. — Ella no supo qué replicar, ni tampoco si debía sonreír; de modo que permaneció quieta, aguardando la continuación. — Aceptó marcharse de la ciudad y sus alrededores, yo mismo la escolté hasta una embarcación.

— ¿Qué? — estupefacta, contempló al hombre de ojos verdes.

— Cierra esa bonita boca, amor, o no me hago responsable.

— Tú… ella… ¿simplemente se marchó? — Rápido, comenzó a razonar. — ¿Le ofreciste una cuantiosa suma, no?

— ¿Importa?

— Desde luego, mi lord. Esa mujer es una desvergonzada y avara, seguramente aceptó el trato sólo cuando el dinero fue mencionado. — Bajó la mirada— lo siento tanto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que tiene alguna relevancia el dinero entregado, si con eso aseguro que mi futura esposa estará tranquila y a salvo? — Le acarició el rostro.

— Dudo que haya intentado algo más después de saber que me casaría contigo. Sería una boba si pensaba que tocaría el dinero de mi herencia, si el administrador eras tú.

— Yo no seré administrador de nada, amor. Esa suma te pertenece, tu padre la dejó para ti.

— Era una especie de dote, pertenecerá a mi marido.

— Tú eres suficiente dote. — Riñó divertido, besándole la coronilla. — Y respecto a la casa de campo… me tomé la libertad de enviar personas calificadas para restaurar la propiedad. Tengo entendido que pasó años abandonada.

— ¿Lo hiciste? — Interrogó con los ojos brillantes. Volver a ver esa edificación la llenaba de ilusión.

— Espero que no te ofenda mi atrevimiento, mi lady.

— ¡Para nada! Es más, debería agradecer.

— Podrás hacerlo más tarde, en mi habitación, si lo deseas. — Le susurró con voz ronca al oído, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta.

Sin embargo, ella no tuvo tiempo de articular una contestación, pues Jasper abrió la puertezuela.

— Siento la interrupción— se apresuró en decir, pero era mera cortesía, ya que sonreía de modo pícaro. — Ya hemos llegado a la tienda de Madame Stanley.

— Gracias, gracias. — Pronunció en medio de una sonrisa lobuna el Lord, apresurándose en descender y ayudar a la joven a continuación.

— Mmh, gracias. — Musitó por lo bajo, ligeramente abochornada.

— Espéranos por aquí, aunque si demoramos mucho ve a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, Edward. — El aludido asintió satisfecho.

La tienda de la modista se encontraba en una esquina bastante concurrida, y rezaba el nombre de la mujer en un gran cartel de letra elegante sobre la puerta con campanilla. Los cristales dejaban admirar elaborados y elegantes diseños con telas de alta calidad, que varias jóvenes se detenían a contemplar. No obstante, el rumbo de aquellos excitados ojos varió, hasta posarse en la pareja que andaba decidida hacia la entrada.

Isabella fue capaz de escuchar los cuchicheos y las acotaciones maliciosas que efectuaban sobre su vestimenta. Luchó por aparentar calma y control de sí misma, sosteniendo la cabeza erguida.

— No les hagas el menor caso, amor.

— No pensaba hacerlo.

— Esa es mi mujer. — Le dejó un beso en la sien, que hizo a las otras gruñir. Obviamente, sabían quién era él, y verlo del brazo de una mujer de aspecto vulgar, las disgustaba sobremanera.

Finalmente, el tortuoso camino acabó y ella se vio dentro de la tienda, rodeada de vaporosos conjuntos de colores llamativos.

— Enseguida los atiendo. — Oyeron musitar desde el interior.

— Estás muy tensa, Bella. ¿No quieres estar aquí?

— No es eso… es… la gente suele ponerme nerviosa, sobre todo si son chicas que me odian. — Dirigió una mirada hacia las rubias cabezas que seguían sus pasos al interior.

— Omite sus presencias. Eso hago a menudo.

— Desventajas de ser la prometida de un codiciado soltero, me temo.

— ¿Qué?

— Edward, no soy tan tonta ¿sabes? Sé cómo funciona esta sociedad. Los hombres acomodados son objetivos de mujeres que buscan un enlace provechoso, y por donde se te mire… eres provechoso.

— Vaya…— se notaba desconcertado— ese cumplido cargado de coquetería me ha tomado desprevenido, mi lady.

— Oh, ¡pero si es Lord Cullen! — Isabella se sobresaltó de manera sutil ante la exclamación de júbilo, que provenía de una mujercita de no más de veintiocho años, que sonreía a través de sus alborotados rizos castaños.

— Jessica. — Sonrió, correspondiendo la alegría de la chica.

— No has cambiado nada, tan guapo y esplendido como siempre. Me preguntó por qué la naturaleza será tan poco justa con nosotras. — Se lamentó de manera exagerada, fingiendo una angustia que definitivamente no experimentaba.

— Por favor, mujer. — Reprendió de modo galante y a Bella se le encendieron las mejillas, comenzaba a sentirse indignada. Al menos, hasta que los ojos oscuros de la modista se posaron en ella.

— Oh, tan tarde me doy cuenta que no has venido a visitarme. — Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, la actitud dramática de la crespa, no la disgustaba. — Anda corazón, dime quién eres.

— Es mi prometida. — La expresión de desconcierto fue descomunal.

— ¿Tu qué?

— Ya lo oíste, Jessica, es mi prometida. Y su nombre es Isabella Swan.

Nueva sorpresa inundó las delicadas facciones de la costurera.

— ¿Hija de los Swan? ¿Aquel desafortunado matrimonio que pereció en un accidente? — A la castaña le extrañó que lo recordara. — Por Dios, pero cómo pasa el tiempo. ¡Mírate nada más! Mi madre le hacía vestidos a la tuya y a ti, yo era la niña que usaba de molde. — Le cogió las manos con fuerzas. — No puedo creer las capciosas vueltas de la vida.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, admirando a la joven que lucía casi tan confusa como ella.

— Pero bueno, me alegro mucho por tu compromiso, Edward. ¡Ya era tiempo! Tampoco ibas a ser joven por siempre. — A continuación soltó una carcajada. — Ya, ya… está bien. Me comportaré. — Aspiró aire— ¿Qué necesitarás? ¿Vestido de novia? Sí, un ajuar completo además… vestidos de noche, vestidos para el día a día... mmh, el violeta que llegó hace poco te sentará, ¡oh, sí! Con las cintas doradas y plateadas. Cuello redondo, sí, sí… a ver, caderas llenas al igual que el busto — soltó un chillido de entusiasmo— ¡tienes la silueta perfecta para probar mis nuevos diseños! — de inmediato se dirigió a un sonriente Lord, un némesis en expresiones a lo que era Bella. La mujer era… peculiar, muy peculiar. — Edward, ya me gusta. Tienes mi aprobación y entiendo por qué la escogiste eh. — Meneó las cejas de manera sugerente, antes de proceder a tomar medidas en el cuerpo petrificado de la joven.

— Ya sabes que siempre he tenido preferencia por la perfección. — Conectó la intensa mirada esmeralda a la de Isabella, que no pudo hacer más que contener el aliento. En aquella conexión dejaba entrever promesas de ardiente pasión.

— No la atemorices, hombre. Aparta tus sucios pensamientos por un momento o terminaré apretando de más. Respira querida, necesito saber el tamaño real de tu busto.

La castaña obedeció de prisa.

— Me gustaría saber cómo piensas que debería ser tu vestido de novia.

— Uhm— de pronto, la idea de su virginidad perdida la asaltó. Si era fiel a la tradición, no podía pedir un vestido blanco.

— Blanco, desde luego. — Apuntó con seriedad una voz desde la parte trasera. — Espero que este hombre haya sido capaz de ceñirse a las normas de la sociedad y procurara tu virtud hasta el día que fueran marido y mujer. — Los colores subieron a la cara de Bella, recordando una y otra vez cómo había inducido aquel momento íntimo… y cómo había gozado con los que le siguieron al primero.

La estilizada figura de Tia apareció, mas, antes que Bella pudiera decir algo más, un fuerte impacto en las piernas casi la derribó.

— ¡Bella! — La infantil voz de Kebi llenó los oídos de la castaña y de forma automática sonrió, inclinándose.

— ¡Kebi, qué gusto verte! — La alzó sin dificultades, pues Jessica había corrido hacia una libreta a apuntar los resultados de la medición. — Pero mira nada más cuánto has crecido.

— Bella, Bella. — Balbuceaba la pequeña, aferrándose con sus manitos a los hombros de la joven. — Te he extrañado mucho— le tomó ambas mejillas y las amasó con escasa delicadeza, provocando graciosas muecas que la hicieron soltar carcajadas.

— Yo también pequeña, ¿cómo has estado?

— Ha estado muy revoltosa, para variar. Sobre todo los primeros días que te ausentaste. — Intervino Tia. — ¿No te ha hecho nada? — Se acercó hasta besarle una mejilla.

— No— contestó sin respirar, pues temía que notara la mentira. El lord había hecho mucho más que nada.

— Qué mala suerte, esperaba que quisieras quedarte una temporada más con nosotros. Kebi se acostumbró a ti.

— Ah, pero ha de seguir siendo un encanto, ¿no es así?

— ¡Sí! — A continuación, se acurrucó en el pecho de Bella, mirando a su madre.

— Ves, no tienes de qué quejarte.

— Si serás mentirosa. — La morena puso una falsa expresión de enfado. — Anda, ven aquí que están tomándole medidas a Bella.

La niña no demoró en obedecer, aunque se aseguró de besar cada parte del rostro de la castaña antes de ceder.

— Lamento la molestia, Jessica, ya sabes cómo es.

— No te preocupes. — Tranquilizó con una sonrisa, volviendo a enfrentar a la joven.

— Si se me permite hablar— carraspeó el Lord, desde atrás. — Claramente el vestido de Bella será blanco. — La nombrada se contuvo de dirigirle una mirada de estupefacción.

— Me parece correcto.

— Tia, ¿cómo han estado?

— Todo muy bien, gracias por la preocupación. Benjamín está por aquí cerca, arreglando asuntos financieros.

— Ya veo. Me alegro de oír que se encuentran bien.

— ¿Y tú, qué tal? ¿No pensabas informarme de tu compromiso?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero ha sido repentino y apenas me ha dado tiempo de adecuarme.

— No será que estás encinta, ¿no?

— No. — Se apresuró en negar, sin embargo, comenzó a contar los días desde su último periodo, se suponía que debía comenzar pronto y de cualquier modo, los encuentros con Edward habían sido recientes y no podría saberlo hasta dentro de un tiempo más. No obstante, la posibilidad provocó un extraño cosquilleo en su espalda.

— Ya te dije que su vestido sería blanco, Tia.

— Sí, sí… esperaba pillar la mentira. Ya sabes que tu reputación te persigue.

— La reputación no define a un caballero.

— ¡Ja! — Exclamó la morena como respuesta. — En fin, ya debo irme. Le dije a Benjamín que esperaríamos en el carruaje. — Cogió más firme a Kebi y anduvo hacia la puerta. — Pasaré dentro de dos semanas por mi encargo, Jessica. ¡Y oh, casi lo olvido! — se apresuró en volver a la crespa que garabateaba concentrada. Tia se acercó al oído de la mujer y susurró palabras que ni el Lord ni Isabella alcanzaron a entender. No obstante, al apartarse, llevaba una sonrisilla maliciosa en los labios. — Bueno, ya me puedo ir en paz. ¡Hasta pronto! Y estaré esperando la invitación eh.

— ¡Adiós Bella!

— Cuídate mucho Kebi, nos veremos pronto.

La niña aplaudió de contenta en brazos de su madre mientras abandonaban la tienda.

— ¡Adoro a esa pequeña! — Chilló Jess, removiendo unas perchas. — Supongo que se llevarán algo de inmediato, ¿no?

— Así es, necesitaremos vestidos…

— Camisones, y ropa interior.

— ¿Y corsé?

— No, ni hablar.

— ¿Por qué no? — Interrogó extrañada la modista a Edward.

— Porque suponen una dificultad infinita a la hora de quitarlos. — Isabella enrojeció desde la raíz de sus castaños cabellos, y Jessica curvó los labios de modo pícaro.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que Cullen meditó sobre sus palabras.

— Entonces— la mujer se aclaró la garganta— ¿el vestido sigue siendo blanco?

-o-

Después de aquella bochornosa escena en la tienda Stanley, Bella y Edward salieron cargados de cajas con un montón de vestidos que compraron. Para la joven, resultaba una exageración, ya que según su punto de vista, con un par de los quince que llevaba, habría bastado. No obstante, de haber sido por Edward, habría comprado todos los vestidos si la castaña hubiese accedido a probárselos. Le encantó el modo en que lucía con las prendas, cómo su tono de piel se volvía cremoso y de aspecto tentador, en la manera que los cortes y costuras acentuaban sus pechos redondos y llenos; y parecían abrazar sus femeninas caderas. Su expresión embelesada decía todo, y sabía que Jessica lo había disfrutado a lo grande, mas, no sentía ni asomo de vergüenza. Adoraba a su mujer y no le importaba exponerlo en público.

La pareja siguió discutiendo mientras andaban por la calle, luego de entregar los paquetes a Jasper y continuar hasta ingresar a un establecimiento de calzado.

Edward fue inflexible ante los comentarios de Bella, que aseguraba que los suyos todavía se encontraban en óptimas condiciones.

Finalmente, la muchacha terminó cediendo, llevándose cinco pares de botas que pese al disgusto, le parecieron hermosas.

— ¿Entonces, cuándo prefieres que celebremos la boda? — Inquirió Edward, cargando cajas con diversos artículos femeninos, entre ellos prendedores, horquillas de esmeraldas y rubíes, y un par de sombreros modernos.

— No estoy tan segura de quererme unir a un mandón por toda la vida. — Musitó, cruzada de brazos, enfurruñada por las compras que se le antojaban excesivas.

— Amas a este mandón, cariño. — Gruñó como respuesta, provocándole una carcajada.

— No me gustas en este momento.

— Podría cambiar eso si pongo a trabajar mi boca. — Le susurró al oído. — O mis manos. — De algún modo que Bella no alcanzaba a comprender, Edward apiló las compras en una palma, mientras la otra de manera discreta acunaba una de sus nalgas. Dio un respingo.

— ¡Compórtate! — Susurró en voz baja, contemplando a ambos lados. Para su alivio, nadie parecía haberlo notado.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que te deseo. — Masculló en tono ronco, haciéndola tragar grueso.

— En ese caso, será mejor que volvamos a casa. O podrías arruinar mi reputación.

— Lo lamento. — Se mordió el labio, en un gesto que representaba lujuria, pero no arrepentimiento.

Pese al enfado, la joven esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Estimulaba su ego saber que un hombre como Edward parecía incapaz de tener las manos quietas en su presencia.

— Vamos, Jass, es todo por hoy. — Anunció Edward, entregándole un par de paquetes que el rubio no tardó en acomodar.

— Gracias por la consideración, alcanzaremos a llegar al almuerzo.

— Dale gracias a Isabella. — La chica enrojeció por octava vez en el día ante el gesto descarado del Lord, de modo que ingresó al carruaje sin ver a nadie y sin ayuda.

— Eres desagradable. — Afirmó Bella, apartándose cuanto pudo en el estrecho espacio y volteando el rostro.

— Mi lady… no te enfades. — Tuvo la intención de cogerle una mano, sin embargo, ésta escapó de su tacto de inmediato. Recurriendo a otra táctica, se acercó tanto que la joven quedó acorralada. — No puedo evitarlo, me encuentro de un excelente humor.

— Me alegro. — Farfulló, ligeramente afectada por la caricia de los labios de Edward en la sien.

— Si tú no estás igual, es porque he hecho algo muy mal. — Aquello captó su atención.

— ¿Por qué? — Interrogó contrariada.

— Porque significa que no he sabido complacerte.

— Por favor. — Resopló.

— Sin embargo, me alegra saber que aquello puede remediarse. — Mientras hablaba una de sus hábiles manos se posaba en su muslo, apretándolo, poniendo de ese modo los sentidos de la joven en alerta. Los dedos se movieron peligrosamente cerca de la unión de las piernas femeninas, y contuvo la respiración cuando le empezó a levantar las faldas.

Sus ojos viajaron a los del hombre, mas, los de él se encontraban fijos en los pechos que se protegían bajo la ropa. Ni el enfado ni las prendas, fueron impedimento para que el cuerpo de la joven respondiera al sentir que bajo las faldas, los entrenados dedos del lord dieran con su intimidad, que no tardó en humedecerse.

Contuvo el aliento y se aferró al asiento, presintiendo que no se detendría hasta que su _humor_ mejorara.

— Ahora, mi lady, voy a pedirte que corras la cortina, a menos que quieras que alguien vea tu rostro.

— Esto no está bien. — Musitó a duras penas, pues una caricia perezosa sobre la ropa interior, hacía que su centro palpitara. Y sin embargo, terminó por hacer lo que le había pedido.

— Aún no, pero lo estará. — Y entonces hizo sus prendas íntimas a un lado y acarició superficialmente, jugando con ella que se mordía los labios.

El resultado de esa sorpresiva seducción, culminó con Bella temblando y con el rostro enrojecido, oculto, en el hombro de Edward, que se encargó de devolver, para su pesar, los pechos que logró sacar por encima del vestido y bajarle las faldas.

— No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto— suspiró la joven, y aunque trató de lucir indignada, la sonrisa coqueta la traicionó. Se sentía increíblemente osada, y le gustaba la sensación.

— Cariño, no he querido empujar tus límites hoy. — Le besó de manera gentil los labios.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ah, mi lady, todo a su debido tiempo. — Apretó su mano, y a continuación puso distancia, pues el cuerpo masculino ardía en ganas de finalizar el acto en el interior de su mujer. Sin embargo, se dijo que debía tomarlo con calma, pese al esfuerzo que eso demandaría; pues en el fondo de sí, la charla sobre el vestido de novia de Bella le carcomía los pensamientos, ya que sabía que debió resistir hasta siquiera proponerle matrimonio. Le arrebató la posibilidad y en cierta medida, se arrepentía.

Le acarició el dorso de la muñeca, y ella le regaló una gran sonrisa. Sus remordimientos remitieron un poco, pero no del todo.

— Creo que dentro de un mes estaría bien la ceremonia.

— ¿Un mes? — Interrogó alzando las cejas.

— ¿Es muy pronto?

— De hecho, creo que es mucho tiempo.

— Por favor, mi lord, hay cosas que hacer— ella le regaló un casto beso— no podemos casarnos mañana ni pasado.

— Podríamos, si quisieras. — Reprochó.

— Quiero una recepción. Voy a encargarme de eso y creo que en un mes lo conseguiré. — Él pareció reflexionar.

— De acuerdo, cariño. Consentiré en lo que desees. — Prometió solemne.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Interrogó pícara, antes de recibir un apasionado beso.

En medio de caricias y palabras amorosas, llegaron a la casa.

-o-

Cuando la chica se sentó, después de terminar de acomodar con ayuda de Alice las nuevas compras, sintió un desagradable dolor en el vientre, que la hizo apretar los dientes.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — Interrogó la morena.

— Es… la visita del mes— respondió arqueando las cejas. — Se supone que debe venir pronto; sólo se está anunciando.

La chica rió.

— ¿No será otra cosa? ¿Con manitos y pies?

— No, es demasiado pronto. — Explicó metiendo las cajas bajo la cama con los pies. — Y de cualquier modo, no andes diciéndolo por ahí. Mi vestido de novia será blanco— Alice soportó la risa a duras penas y la apesadumbrada chica, soltó un suspiro que alborotó sus cabellos.

— Si serás descarada.

— ¡No he sido yo! Apareció Tia y se puso a interrogarnos. Fue horrible.

— Debió ser muy cómico. — Se sentó frente al tocador, jugando con las recién adquiridas horquillas. — ¿No te parece que es como un sueño?

— ¿Mi compromiso?

— ¿Cuál compromiso? — Oyeron un vozarrón desde la puerta y ambas, boquiabiertas, contemplaron a una ceñuda Esme.

— Eh…— Bella miró a Alice, pero ésta parecía tan perdida como ella, y sin ideas.

La mirada de la mujer vagó, hasta posarse en las manos de la castaña. Entonces profirió un chillido de emoción.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! — La estrechó con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los brazos. — ¡Te casas con Edward, ¿verdad?! — Bella asintió con un amago de sonrisa. — ¡Ah! ¡Qué belleza! ¡La vida es hermosa! — No paraba de exclamar y cogerle las manos.

Como consecuencia del exacerbado entusiasmo de la ama de casas, apareció Edward en el umbral.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Parecía alarmado.

— ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

— ¿Qué? — Su semblante se tornó serio, y contempló a la castaña. Al parecer, habían tomado un acuerdo tácito de mantener el secreto sobre la virginidad de la joven.

— ¡Qué te casas con Bella! ¿Qué más podría ser? — Rió, andando hacia él y estrechándolo a continuación, con tanto ímpetu como había hecho con la castaña.

El gesto de alivio en el rostro del Lord, plantó una sonrisa coqueta en los labios de Bella.

— Una noticia maravillosa, ¿no? — Edward le besó la mejilla.

Esme parecía exultante y la amplia sonrisa le confería una lozanía increíble.

— Desde luego querido, es de las mejores noticias que me has dado. — Le acarició la barbilla en un gesto maternal. — ¿Para cuándo han dispuesto contraer nupcias? — preguntó, volviendo los verdes ojos a Bella.

— Bueno…

— Para dentro de un mes. Creemos que noviembre será una buena fecha.

— ¿Noviembre? ¡Pero estará diluviando, seguramente!

— Considero que la lluvia es un buen presagio. — Acotó Bella, recordando de súbito la noche anterior. Las miradas de la pareja se cruzaron y pareció que saldrían chispas. Sin embargo, Esme volvió a interrumpir.

— De acuerdo, si es lo que la novia desea. — Sonrió, quitando el gesto de consternación. — Si puedo opinar… ¿no será algo precipitado? — La mirada inquisidora erizó los vellos de la joven. Supuso que habría tenido una reacción similar si su madre le hubiera preguntado.

— ¿Sospechas de algo, querida Esme? — Replicó el Lord, componiendo la mejor expresión de inocencia que la castaña hubiera visto.

— Tu fama es conocida, me temo. — Le palmeó la mano y el cobrizo terminó suspirando, luciendo francamente dolido.

— Ella no está embarazada, si es lo que conjeturas.

— Yo no conjeturo nada. — Mas, pareció satisfecha por la sinceridad que notó en Cullen.

— Respira, le cree. — Susurró Alice con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

— No fastidies— musitó entre dientes, dejando de prestar atención a la conversación de su prometido y la nodriza.

— Es por eso que he decidido que se respetará la tradición. — Aquello captó la atención de ambas jóvenes.

— Esme…— Edward parecía disgustado, más todavía cuando ella le hizo callar.

— Si no has probado la manzana prohibida, no necesitas su sabor. — Fue el brusco comentario de la mujer, antes de continuar— como decía, la tradición será cumplida.

— ¿Cuál tradición? — Interrogó Bella, desconcertada por la repentina risa que le dio a Alice, que trataba en vano de sofocarla contra el brazo. Y por el gesto huraño de Edward.

— Bueno en tu caso, querida, la circunstancia es diferente, pues vives en la misma casa que tu prometido— pareció reflexionar unos instantes— pero se supone que la pareja no se ve con demasiada frecuencia hasta el matrimonio, ni mucho menos comparten lecho. Por lo tanto, he decidido que en esta situación, tú dormirás en tu habitación acompañada de una doncella, para evitar un encuentro precoz entre futuro marido y mujer. — Ya comprendía la reacción del Lord; sentía algo similar, sobre todo al recordar los _pendientes_ que habían dejado en la mañana. No obstante, se esforzó en que su rostro no demostrara la decepción.

— Ya veo. — Fue capaz de pronunciar, cuidándose de no observar a Edward. — Está bien para mí. — Mintió de forma descarada, sin ver a nadie.

— Desde hoy hasta la boda, Alice dormirá contigo y tratará de hacerte compañía durante el día.

— ¿Qué sucederá con mis labores?

— ¿Y las mías? — Bella oyó un bufido al realizar la pregunta.

— No hay más tareas para ti, mi lady. No permitiré que laves siquiera un traste.

— Veamos cómo lo haces para evitarlo. — Musitó, provocando la risa tonta de Alice.

— Creo, Bella, que Edward tiene razón. Deberías tomarte un descanso, y prepararte para la ceremonia. — Intervino Esme, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Pero si falta un mes!

— Exacto, y ya verás que requiere mucho tiempo preparar una boda.

No sabía si era por su negación a estar sin una ocupación o por su inminente periodo que a veces la ponía de mal humor, pero el tema la enfadaba sobremanera.

— La unión se celebrará de manera sencilla. — Espetó con la calma que fue capaz de recabar.

— Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Pero de todos modos, debes enviar las invitaciones, preparar algún recuerdo de tus nupcias, escoger un menú, arreglar el papeleo para desposarse de manera legal, elegir la decoración, las flores…

De pronto, el conocimiento de lo mucho que debía organizar, la dejó sin habla.

— Yo me encargaré de los papeles y de convocar a alguien que dirija los esponsales. Sin embargo, si lo deseas, podemos contratar a…

— No, no. Nada de eso. — Refutó la castaña. — Yo me haré cargo.

— Y yo voy ayudarle. Me hace una emoción tremenda— acotó Alice y la joven le dedicó una mirada agradecida.

— ¡Muy bien entonces! Ya está todo dicho, y ahora sólo queda esperar la fecha acordada. — Aplaudió Esme, radiante. — Por el momento, espero verlos en el comedor porque el almuerzo está listo.

Y luego de informarlo, cogió a un enfurruñado Edward y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Iban a ser unas largas semanas y Bella lo sabía, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a aceptar el reto y salir airosa. No importaba cómo, ni dónde, pero ella iba a casarse con el Lord y era todo lo que guardaba real relevancia.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá pudieran darme sus opiniones.**

 **Un abrazote!**

 **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pasé por alto, juro que lo revisé.**


	20. Final parte II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XX**

" **Detalle esmeralda"**

…

Esme no se había equivocado respecto a que el tiempo se iría en un santiamén debido a los pendientes previos a su ceremonia. Y entre tantas cosas, todo empeoraba al no poder ver al Lord. Le extrañaba más de lo que ella misma esperaba, y no verlo la angustiaba.

Por las noches no era capaz de evitar pensar en él, y lo que estarían haciendo en su cama. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse, porque las cosas parecieron mejorar luego de que su retrasada luna terminó y la ligereza de ánimo regresó.

Gracias al apoyo de Alice, ya había enviado las invitaciones a la familia Malek y también a casa de Maggie, para informar a Siobhan y el marido de la joven de su enlace, esperaba de todo corazón que asistieran, pues eran sus únicos invitados. También invitó a la totalidad de personas que trabajaban en casa del Lord, y entregó los sobres de manera personal tanto a Billy como a Sue. La última se mostró muy alegre, y se apresuró en ofrecer ayuda.

Una tarde, mientras daba un paseo por los jardines y decidía los adornos para las mesas con Alice, oyó aquella voz que era capaz de poner sus sentidos en alerta y que hacía mucho no escuchaba.

— Mi lord— se apresuró en hacer una reverencia, que causó la sonrisa del hombre más apuesto que había visto. No sabía si se debía a las semanas de abstinencia después de ser introducida en los placeres carnales o qué, pero sólo imaginarse entre los brazos del lord, la hacía contener el aliento.

— Mi lady— correspondió, siguiendo el juego.

— Buenas tardes, supongo. — Acotó Alice, alzando las cejas. Edward tuvo que dejar de contemplar a la castaña.

— Buenas tardes. — Le cansaba tanto formalismo, pero lo prefería de ese modo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — Inquirió la joven morena.

— En realidad, esperaba poder hablar un momento con mi prometida.

— Ah… pues lamento decir que…

— Por favor, Alice. — Pidió Bella, renunciando a la dignidad. Se moría por unos minutos a solas con el Lord, quizá hasta podrían besarse… la idea la hizo insistir con más fuerzas. — Esme no tiene por qué saberlo, no hay nadie alrededor. Por favor. — Rogó, haciendo un puchero.

Finalmente, Alice rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano.

— Creo que Jasper está llamándome desde el otro lado. — Comentó antes de retirarse.

En cuanto les dio la espalda, Edward cogió las manos de Bella y acercándola de un solo movimiento, la besó de manera tierna.

De tanto afán, a la joven se le escapó un gemido.

— Oh, no, mi lady. Eliges un mal momento para abandonar tu eterno mutismo durante la pasión. Me temo que por más que quiera y por más diestro que sea, no seré capaz de complacerte.

— No me incordies de esa manera. — Replicó, azorada.

— Eres simplemente adorable, mi lady. — Le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y Bella recargó el rostro en ellos. — Sin embargo, los motivos que me han traído hasta aquí, son distintos.

— ¿Cuáles son esos?

— Disculparme.

— ¿Por qué? — La guardia se elevó en su rostro de manera asombrosa.

— Porque soy una pésima pareja y amigo. — Parecía apesadumbrado— olvidé tu cumpleaños, mi lady.

— Ah. Oh. — No fue capaz de comentar nada más, puesto que aquel día había sido secuestrada por Marie y no guardaba buenos recuerdos. — No importa, no quería…

— Claro que importa. Y es por eso, que no espero que me perdones de inmediato, pero sí que lo consideres. — Y entonces hizo aparecer un estuche de terciopelo verde.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ábrelo.

Impelida por la curiosidad, obedeció. Y contuvo la respiración al observar la gargantilla con diamantes y esmeraldas, de un tono tan similar a los ojos de Edward.

— Quizá… podrías usarlo en nuestra boda.

— No puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado.

— No lo es, cariño. Para ti nada es demasiado. — Sonrió para sus adentros al ver la expresión perpleja de la joven, que recorría con la mirada una y otra vez la joya.

— Debió costarte una fortuna.

— De hecho, pertenece a las joyas que dejó mi madre. Espero no te moleste.

— ¡De qué hablas! — Susurró, curvando sus labios. — ¿Estás seguro?

— Totalmente.

— En ese caso, mi lord. Lo acepto y también prometo tenerlo en cuenta para perdonarlo en el futuro.

— ¿Aún no estoy perdonado? — La cogió la cintura, atrayéndola.

— Harán falta más méritos, me temo.

— Pues veremos si esto es un buen comienzo— y justo cuando podía saborear el aliento masculino, Alice llegó corriendo.

— Esme viene hacia aquí. Así que es mejor que usted se vaya.

Cullen maldijo por lo bajo y luego de dedicarle una desamparada mirada a la castaña, emprendió camino hacia la casa.

Luego de aquel fugaz encuentro, coincidieron muy poco y nunca a solas, siempre estaba Alice o alguien más como carabina.

Aunque de cualquier modo, las últimas dos semanas antes de la boda fueron un completo caos. Trabajaban desde el amanecer hasta al anochecer, pues debían preparar los adornos, los recuerdos, asear la casa completamente, probar menús, lo cual ponía en tensión el humor del siempre amable Eleazar y comprar tela para confeccionar los atuendos de los pequeños pajes que Bella había escogido; Tommy y Emily, y para sus damas de honor, Alice y Kate, pues Rosalie aún no tenía ni remotamente pensado regresar de su viaje con Emmett.

En una de esas tardes interminables en las que Bella cosía con afán, entró una eufórica Alice con una gran caja entre las manos. A la joven sólo le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta que se trataba de lo encargado en la tienda de Jessica.

Saber que su vestido de novia se encontraba entre aquellos envoltorios de papel de arroz, la puso tensa. Sólo restaba un día, y debía reconocer que el pánico atenazaba sus entrañas.

— ¡Han de ser hermosos!

— S-sí. — masculló con voz ahogada. — ¿Podrían llevarlo a mi habitación?

— Seguro. — Alice asintió ante el rostro compungido de su amiga, comprendiendo la situación. De manera que organizó a las criadas para que todos los bultos se transportaran de manera rápida.

Cuando la castaña terminó los detalles de sus creaciones, suspiró. Ya no podía dilatarlo más. Así que luego de ordenar todo, alisó las arruguitas imperceptibles del vestido de color celeste con detalles dorados, que formaba parte de su nuevo guardarropa, y le costaba sentirse normal con ello, pese a tener un tiempo vistiendo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, recordó mientras subía la escalera, el Lord era incapaz de quitar aquella expresión apasionada cada vez que contemplaba su figura en los vestidos nuevos, al verla por los pasillos o coincidir en el jardín. Eso era un gran estímulo para usarlos.

-o-

Alice y Bella se quedaron despiertas hasta tarde, armando el baúl de la joven, clasificando las prendas y desechándolas de ser necesario. No obstante, Isabella se negó a abrir los paquetes de color blanco y esquinas plateadas, porque sabía que era la indumentaria a vestir en poco más de un día.

Finalmente, al cabo de reiteradas disputas, la castaña consiguió meter dentro uno de sus viejos vestidos, que le proporcionaba cierto confort.

— Al lord le dará un infarto si te ve con esa ropa. — Alegó Alice, acostándose en el camastro contiguo al de Isabella.

— No le dio antes, no le dará ahora. Él me conoció así. — Explicó simplemente, conteniendo un bostezo. — Y lamento no querer continuar esta discusión, pero estoy exhausta. Así que… Buenas noches Al.

— Buenas noches. — Respondió, antes de soplar la única vela encendida y sumirse en la inconsciencia. Un lugar que Bella hubiera preferido, si eso garantizaba que sus nervios no la consumirían en una lenta agonía. Creía que su pecho estallaría a la más mínima provocación; a menudo le faltaba el aire, y pensaba en todo lo que podría salir mal.

Sabía que a Alice no le hacía ninguna gracia responder tantas veces las mismas preguntas, pero las contestaba con paciencia por cariño a la novia; podía entender su creciente pánico, cuyo punto álgido se evidenció al anochecer, cuando se encontraron dentro de la habitación y ella debía probarse el ajuar con el que se presentaría frente al altar.

— No estoy segura. — Dijo al fin, soltando un resoplido poco elegante.

— ¿De qué? Si dices que vacilas sobre tu boda, te haré mucho daño. — Acotó Alice con el cejo fruncido.

— Quiero casarme. Es lo que más deseo, pero tengo miedo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te asusta? — La joven observaba la caja que aún no abría.

— No estoy segura… sin embargo, el terror y nerviosismo me aprietan las entrañas.

— ¿Le temes a la noche de bodas? — Ella sacudió la cabeza; lo que más esperaba era precisamente aquello, el momento en que volvieran a ser uno.

— Es… es sólo que parece irreal, es como si estuviera soñando.

— No estás soñando. — Replicó. — Esto es lo que mereces, la vida no es únicamente injusticias y pesares, es tiempo de que empieces a disfrutarlo y asumirlo, si no abrazas la felicidad cuando la tengas… entonces eres una boba de lo peor.

Isabella contempló a su amiga mordiéndose los labios. Y finalmente asintió, abriendo la caja de manera decidida. Y de aquel mismo modo, se probó su vestido.

— Vaya… es…

— Hermoso. — Completó Bella, mirándose en el espejo. Jamás se había sentido tan bonita en su vida, excepto cuando el lord se lo susurraba al hacer el amor, claro.

Acarició distraída los detalles y pensó en que el regalo del Lord combinaría de manera perfecta, incluso parecía haber sido diseñado para ese propósito.

Las dos muchachas comentaron la belleza de la tela, y el diseño durante horas, mientras meditaban sobre el mejor peinado para hacerle justicia y Bella realizaba un ritual de embellecimiento de su cuerpo para enfrentar a Edward en su primera noche de casados.

En el momento que el castaño cabello estuvo completamente desenredado, perfumado y seco, y la piel recién rasurada humectada, procedieron a meterse bajo las mantas.

Alice no tardó en conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, para la futura señora de Cullen, fue diferente. Dio vueltas en la cama, conmocionada en exceso por lo que haría dentro de unas horas y el hecho de que su piel suave rozara contra las sábanas, añadía cierta tensión erótica a su cuerpo, que pedía a gritos las caricias del lord. Y pese a saberse complacer por sí misma, le faltaba temeridad para intentarlo en una habitación que compartía con su amiga, de modo que se contuvo, como había hecho durante la interminable espera.

Finalmente, cedió al cansancio y se durmió.

-o-

Aquel día, un extraño sol brillaba en el cielo, algo del todo inesperado teniendo en cuenta la lluvia que arreció el anterior día.

Por la misma razón, cuando Isabella abandonó su habitación después de someterse a larguísimas horas de preparativos, el olor a tierra húmeda calentada por el sol, la brisa fresca y levemente calurosa le elevaron la moral, y aunque no detuvo el temblor de sus piernas, sí contribuyó a la determinación con que daba cada paso.

La celebración se llevaría a cabo en el jardín que lindaba con el bosque y el río, que podía escuchar desde su posición, pese a sus acuciantes y feroces latidos.

— Estás bellísima. Edward tiene mucha suerte de haberte conocido.

— Él lo sabe, por algo se casa con ella. Sabe que es tan buena que no puede dejarla escapar. — Musitó con aquel tono pedante Tia, contemplándola tan alucinada como Maggie y Siobhan y el resto de las mujeres que la ayudaron, incluso en el ámbito íntimo, llenándola de consejos que la hicieron enrojecer y a Alice reír mientras la peinaba.

La joven asintió azorada, tocándose la gargantilla que combinaba a la perfección con los detalles esmeralda de su vestido de novia. La confección era simplemente exquisita, el encaje en la parte superior le daba un tono único y le alegraba mucho que cubriera sus ya olvidadas cicatrices. El amplio faldón con varias capas de tela le conferían un aspecto incorpóreo en extremo cautivante y su bello rostro parecía despedir luz por sí misma, los ojos jamás habían estado tan chispeantes y radiantes. A nadie le cupo duda, mientras la veían avanzar por el bordeado camino, que si el sol no hubiese decidido aparecer, la sonrisa y candidez de la joven habrían sido más que suficientes. Aunque ella no se fijó en nada, ni nadie. Sus temores y nerviosismo le parecieron ridículos al conectar su mirada a la del lord, que no podía dejar de contemplarla. Él se encontraba obnubilado; aquella era una aparición, una diosa… y al caer en la cuenta de que esa perfección de fémina lo había escogido, se le dibujó una sonrisa de dicha. Todo en Isabella era bello, desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies, pasando por sus ojos, nariz, labios, cuello, pechos, cintura… podría estar toda una vida diciendo qué parte de ella le gustaba y por qué, mas, se sentía incapaz de pensar con coherencia mientras la veía caminar a su encuentro.

Tan ensimismados se hallaban, que ninguno de los dos notó que Jasper y Alice se miraban de manera similar que la pareja, la última como dama de la joven novia y él como padrino del Lord. Sonreían fascinados, y también divertidos por las expresiones de ambos personajes.

Tras algunos segundos, la mujer por fin se reunió con Edward, y aún a través de los guantes, pudo percibir el calor de él. Su piel cosquilleó al saber que la abstinencia se terminaría dentro de poco.

Aquel pensamiento la acompañó, junto a una creciente emoción, durante el sermón del clérigo. Ella sólo prestó atención, cuando pronunció las palabras que anhelaba escuchar.

— Sí, acepto. — Contestó con firmeza, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa a continuación, sin dejar de contemplar los ojos masculinos. Para ella, nada más era relevante.

— Sí, acepto. — Con aquella confirmación de los sentimientos del Lord, los ojos de la joven se anegaron en lágrimas. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que su corazón estallaría.

— Por el poder que me confiere la ley y la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede usted besar a la novia. — Y sin rodeos, él la aferró por la cintura y llevándola cerca de su cuerpo, le dio el beso más tierno y gentil de la historia. Incapaz de contenerse, permitió que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro, sin importarle los aplausos y vítores de la gente.

— Te amo. — Susurró Edward sobre sus labios.

— Te amo. — Contestó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

— ¡Eh, también quiero tiempo con la novia! Ya tendrán tiempo de amarse después. — Incordió Benjamín, riendo sin ápice de vergüenza.

Ni a Edward ni Bella se les pasó por la cabeza otra cosa más que reír. La alegría de aquel enlace por amor, se palpaba en la atmósfera circundante. De modo que a regañadientes, Edward la dejó ir, prometiéndole con la mirada que no pensaba abandonarla por mucho tiempo.

— Benjamín, por Dios. No la incordies de esa manera en público o dejará de tener un rostro de color normal, y será tan rojo como el infierno.

— ¿El infierno, mami? — Kebi parecía desconcertada y Bella se inclinó hasta su altura.

— No les hagas mucho caso, bonita. Les gusta decir bobadas a veces. — La niña rió encantada por la atención.

— Estás muy linda. — La apretó las mejillas, reteniéndola y la joven no tuvo más remedio que cargarla.

— Ah, pues muchas gracias. — Sonrió. — Sin embargo, creo que me superas con ese bello vestido morado. — Le picó las costillas con un dedo, haciéndola reír.

— Ven hija, o podrías ensuciar sin querer a Bella, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? — La niña no demoró en aceptar los brazos de su padre, asintiendo con vehemencia.

— Ah, eso es lo de menos. — Hizo un gesto con la mano. — Me alegra mucho que hayan asistido. No tengo muchos amigos, así que gracias.

— ¡Pero qué dices! Esto está magnífico. Probé la comida y está deliciosa. Los adornos, las flores y todo el resto son fabulosos. — Elogió Tia, codeando a la chica que enrojeció sutilmente.

— Gracias. Nos esmeramos mucho.

— En ese caso, mi pequeña traviesa y yo iremos a hacerle justicia a esos pastelitos de limón. — Y entonces Benjamín se llevó a Kebi hacia la mesa de refrigerios.

— ¿Ya viste la sorpresa que preparé? — Desconcertada, Isabella miró a una coqueta Tia.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál sorpresa? — Justo en aquel momento, Alice pasaba por allí y la morena la atajó de un brazo.

— ¿No se los mostraste? — Interrogó sonriendo de manera siniestra.

— Ah— la chica imitó el gesto. — No. Esperaba que se diera cuenta sola.

— Prefiero ver su cara ahora, de cualquier modo, ya no tiene tiempo de quitarlo de su equipaje y no se lo permitiríamos, a final de cuentas.

— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué se secretean a mis espaldas?

— Ay, Bella querida. Solo preparamos una estimulante sorpresa para el Lord. — Ambas morenas se rieron. — Verás, pedí a Jessica que confeccionara unos conjuntos similares a los que tengo en mi guardarropa…— la joven abrió la boca, pasmada. —Y Alice, los metió en tu baúl cuando no veías. — Las féminas volvieron a intercambiar risitas ante el semblante impactado de Bella.

— Eso es bajo. Esas prendas son… indecentes. — Musitó en voz baja.

— ¡Qué va! Estoy segura que le encantarán, sobre todo los camisones y batas transparentes. — Y al oír aquello, a Bella se le subieron los colores. — ¡Ay! Creo que Benjamín me llama, con permiso. — Y salió de forma acelerada, de manera que la ira de la joven se dirigió a su amiga.

— Tú…— comenzó.

— ¡A mí me llama Jasper! — Corriendo se alejó y la castaña no tuvo más remedio que apretar los dientes, y decirse que si los mantenía ocultos no pasaría nada. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de que fuera de los vestidos, Alice no había puesto ningún camisón _decente_ para dormir que no fuera de la línea erótica confeccionada especialmente para Bella.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para afrontar aquello, pues de inmediato más personas fueron a saludarla y desearle lo mejor. En todo momento, fue consciente de la ardiente mirada de su esposo y comenzó a pensar, en que usar esas prendas quizá no fuera tan indecoroso…

Lo cierto era que deseaba estar con el Lord a solas. Quería yacer con él y disfrutar el placer a su lado, amarlo, besarlo…

Cuando estuvo libre, se dirigió a él, que aguardaba silencioso en una esquina. Parecía desprender un aura excitante, que impulsó todo el atrevimiento en la joven a salir. Cogió una copa, y se recargó en la mesa a su lado.

— Estaba seguro que te quedaría estupendo. No puedo dejar de mirar tu garganta y pensar en lo mucho que deseo estar contigo. — Comentó, fingiendo mirar la joya. Mas, Isabella podía sentir sus ojos fijos en los pechos, tensos por su escrutinio, presionando contra la tela.

— En ese caso, mi lord, cuando nos encontremos a solas… sólo llevaré la gargantilla. ¿Qué opina de eso? — entonces se movió hasta quedar frente a él. Y gracias a los centímetros que ganaba con las botas, fue capaz de rozarle los labios y se apartó antes que pudiera sostenerla. Soltó un gruñido.

— Estás torturándome, mujer. Pero has de saber que creo en la justicia divina… y pronto será mi turno.

— Hasta entonces, disfrutemos de la fiesta. — Y dándole una mirada coqueta, se apartó hacia sus invitados.

Sin embargo, mientras volvía a recibir las felicitaciones de parte de Siobhan, alguien se aclaró la garganta tras ella.

— Primero que todo, quisiera agradecer la presencia de cada uno de ustedes, gracias por hacer de esta ceremonia especial— la sala prorrumpió en aplausos. — No obstante, pido disculpas por mi falta de decoro al informar que mi esposa y yo debemos partir para llegar a nuestro destino según lo planeado. Espero no se sientan ofendidos por la brusca interrupción y los invito a seguir disfrutando de la celebración. — Los asistentes soltaron una especie de vítores y las miradas pícaras no se hicieron esperar. Bella, avergonzada, contempló el líquido en su copa.

— Ese pobre hombre no te quita los ojos de encima, muchacha. Creo que esta noche apenas y podrás dormir. — Rió Siobhan, haciéndola enrojecer. Isabella ya había estado con el Lord y pese a ello, sentía el nerviosismo propio de una inocente de encontrarse a solas por primera vez con su marido. — Pero no tengas miedo, él te ama y hará que todo sea fácil para ti. —Le guiñó un ojo y supuso que el rubor en sus facciones, contribuía de buena manera a su supuesta condición de virgen.

Una mano cálida en su espalda la hizo dar un respingo.

— Buenas noches mi lady— Cullen cogió la mano de la anciana y depositó un beso en ella. Siobhan rió encantada.

— ¡Qué caballeroso! — Comentó.

— Me temo, que en esta ocasión actuaré de manera incorrecta, pero ruego comprenda el por qué he de privarla de la compañía de mi esposa.

— Desde luego, querido. Sólo sé bueno, ¿sí? Ella merece lo mejor— de manera maternal, acarició la mejilla de la castaña.

— Gracias por venir, significa mucho para mí.

— Más para mí, el que me hayas considerado. — Se abrazaron brevemente, y luego se despidió. Aquel escenario se repitió entre los otros invitados, y con Esme, Sue, Kate y el resto de los trabajadores del Lord.

Finalmente, para el bochorno de la joven, Edward la levantó y la cargó hasta el carruaje que aguardaba por ellos, en medio de gritos de buenos deseos.

— ¿Los oyes deseándome buena suerte? — Sonrió el Lord, una vez que se encontraron en sus asientos y en movimiento. La multitud los siguió por el camino hacia los portones.

— Quizá la necesites, porque me has enfadado. ¡Siempre terminas avergonzándome! ¡Todos sabían cuál era tu urgencia! — Acusó Isabella.

— Vaya, me encanta cuando te molestas, tus ojos brillan como cuando estoy dentro de ti. — Aquel comentario la hizo enrojecer.

— ¡No… digas eso así! — Exclamó acalorada.

— Pero amor, es la verdad. — Se acercó tanto, que la joven era incapaz de voltear el rostro, ya que eso significaría un beso que no quería darle. — No te enfades. Celebremos esto juntos, estamos casados. — Cogió su mano y besó el dedo donde reposaba la alianza de oro justo sobre la de compromiso. Luego ascendió, hasta terminar depositando seductores roces contra la piel de su garganta.

— Está bien, está bien. Pero debes comportarte…no puedes ir ventilando nuestra vida privada.

— No lo he hecho. — Replicó perplejo.

— Casi. Era más que evidente tu motivación para retirarnos.

— Ah, es que eso me trae sin cuidado, de hecho, prefiero que todos sepan cuán trastornado estoy por ti. — Le besó la mejilla. — Además, fuiste tú quien me provocó diciendo en qué consistiría tu atuendo esta noche. — Dirigió una elocuente mirada a sus pechos. — y debo reconocer que estoy ansioso.

— Compórtate. — Rió Bella cuando le mordisqueó el cuello. — No sé cómo lograré mantenerte a raya hasta que lleguemos a donde quiera que vayamos.

— No es un viaje muy largo. — Respondió sonriendo— te las arreglarás.

El resto del trayecto fue similar, y la tarde comenzaba a caer presurosa, debido a las nubes en el firmamento. Sin embargo, cuando la calesa se detuvo, todavía perduraban débiles rayos de sol iluminando la construcción.

Isabella bajó con el pecho latiéndole furiosamente al reconocer la entrada con rosales que se aferraban a los postes de mármol, que sostenían un segundo piso. Los costados de la casa con grandes ventanales y de aspecto acogedor, se rellenaban con abetos que crecían con intenciones de tocar el cielo.

La imagen era tan similar a la de su memoria, que esperó ver a Renée y Charlie salir de allí, sonriendo. Incapaz de contenerse, anduvo decidida hacia la entrada.

El interior era exactamente igual, los años no parecían afectar los pisos relucientes, los candelabros de araña que pendían del techo con sus cristales, las flores, las pinturas… todo estaba allí, incluso el piano en el que recibía lecciones.

Se enjugó una lágrima, pero otras la siguieron deprisa.

— Esperaba pasar aquí nuestra luna de miel, mas, si lo deseas podemos…

— No. — Replicó con voz ronca. Y entonces volteó para mirar al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. — Gracias por hacer esto, gracias. — Le sostuvo el rostro y besó cada parte de él antes de estrecharlo. En silencio, él acarició su espalda, mientras la castaña se dejaba abrazar por la acogedora nostalgia.

— Contraté a dos personas de servicio, que trabajarán durante las mañanas y el almuerzo, luego se retirarán a la casa chica, a medio kilómetro de esta.

— No te hubieras molestado, soy capaz de arreglármelas. — Sonrió. — Y así habríamos tenido más intimidad.

— Mmh— ella lo apretó más contra sí, hasta que sintió que la ropa era un estorbo. — Todo se puede cancelar. — Susurró a su oído, depositando besos ligeros en esa zona que la hacía estremecer.

— Si vas a tentarme, hazlo y cumple las amenazas.

— Sólo debemos esperar a que descarguen el equipaje. O quizá no— masculló, y soltándola tan de repente que trastabilló un poco, salió por la puerta. Lo oyó dar algunas instrucciones y regresó. — Vamos, querida mía, a reconocer el resto de tu casa.

— Nuestra. Nuestra casa. — Corrigió aceptando la mano de su esposo.

— Les dije que dejaran las maletas en el vestíbulo, y a las criadas que volvieran por la mañana y preparan el desayuno. Así que esta noche eres completamente mía. — Anunció con voz ronca, mientras subían las escaleras.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de visión, el lord la cargó y entró en la primera habitación con luz, que resultó estar ambientada para la ocasión, pues un baño esperaba, humeante y oloroso en una esquina, y una serie de frutas y otras preparaciones se encontraban sobre la cómoda de roble tallado.

— Creo que tomé una buena decisión al entrar aquí. — Y entonces, apenas ella tocó el suelo, él comenzó a besarla con hambre y como el anhelo de la joven era equivalente, no tardaron en necesitar un tiempo para respirar. — Mi lady, no quiero ser descortés, pero usted prometió algo y estoy esperándolo. — La observó de aquel modo que encendía cada rincón de su ser y alentada por el fuego de la pasión, comenzó a desnudarse después de echar cerrojo a la puerta.

A medida que la piel blanca e impoluta de la castaña iba quedando descubierta, Edward tensaba más la mandíbula, tragando de manera convulsa y aferrándose a su escaso control.

Mas, al verla sacudir su melena, libre de horquillas y otros accesorios que no requería, y de que le dirigiera una mirada cargada de deseo, se rindió y al mismo tiempo que su boca la devoraba, sus manos tocaban todo su cuerpo.

No hace falta decir, que aquel escenario se repitió con frecuencia durante la noche. Parecían incapaces de dejar de acariciarse y anhelar la unión más íntima entre un hombre y una mujer. Se amaron en la cama, sobre la alfombra y dentro de la bañera. Y con el pasar de los días, se volvieron más osados, sobre todo aquellos en que la joven decidía utilizar los conjuntos reveladores y provocativos que Tia pidió a Jessica que confeccionara para Bella y que el Lord parecía disfrutar rasgar o aventar por ahí.

La castaña aprendió muchas cosas sobre el placer; cómo recibirlo de la boca y manos de Edward, y también a darlo. Comprendió, además, que no necesitaban una cama para dejarse arrastrar por la lujuria. Cualquier lugar era tan bueno como un colchón, o una mesa, o una pared, o el piano… o cualquiera otro en el que experimentaron durante más de un mes, dentro del cual pasearon a sus anchas por los vastos terrenos de Swan, corretearon como dos niños y se amaron como dos adultos bajo el alero de los frondosos árboles.

Durante aquel tiempo, Isabella fue más feliz de lo que era capaz de recordar y sentía que tanta alegría era imposible incluso en sus sueños, mas, cada mañana, al ver al hombre de su vida a su lado, recordaba que era cierto. Que después de todo, la tormenta se fue y dejó en su lugar aquel idilio que aprovechaba cada día, aun cuando fuera la lluvia y el temporal arrecieran contra los cristales, o la nieve tratara de apagar el fuego de la pasión entre la pareja. Un intento infructuoso, vale decir.

Cuando ya pasaban los dos meses fuera de casa, decidieron regresar, no por gusto, pues por ellos habrían permanecido eternamente en ese lugar, apartados, solos y tranquilos, pero sí se debían atender los negocios pendientes y ambos lo comprendían.

Así que con más retraso del usual, lograron recoger sus cosas. Aquel retraso, por supuesto, se debió a la mutua incapacidad de evitar los roces y besos.

Finalmente, se metieron dentro del carruaje y Bella experimentó una rara y desagradable sensación de mareo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Interrogó Edward preocupado, al notar el semblante pálido y enfermo de su esposa.

— No lo sé, creo que me ha caído mal algo que comí. — Musitó con ojos entrecerrados. — Cuando me acueste me sentiré mejor. — Sonrió para tranquilizarlo y él le besó la cabeza, tratando de pensar qué podría estar afectando la salud de la joven.

Al llegar a la casa Cullen, él la cargó aún contra su voluntad y con presteza se dirigió a la habitación suya.

— Edward, todos se han preocupado. — Gimió molesta. — Ya me siento mejor.

— No me importa. Voy a llamar al doctor.

— No es necesario. — Bufó. — Fue un simple mareo.

— No me importa. Mandaré a buscarlo. — Y después de quitarle los zapatos y cubrirla con unas mantas, abandonó la estancia. Cuya puerta volvió a abrirse unos segundos más tarde.

— ¡Esme, Kate, Alice! — Las tres entraron a la carrera, peleándose por entrar primero.

— Parecen niñatas. — Reprochó una voz que no oía hacía un tiempo. Se sentó de golpe, lo que volvió a marearla. Aunque esta vez, no le hizo el menor caso.

— ¡Rose! — Y al contemplar la figura completa, soltó un jadeo. — ¡Por Dios, cuánto tienes!

— Serán tres meses la semana que viene. — Contestó radiante, acariciándose la creciente panza. La emoción le hizo brillar la piel, se veía radiante.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás enferma?

— ¿O es que no puedes caminar? — Molestó Alice, ganándose una almohada en el rostro.

— Edward exageró. Sólo me sentí un poco enferma al subir al carruaje.

El silencio que siguió a aquel comentario, la hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué? — Esme miró ilusionada a Kate.

— Dime querida, ¿has tenido tu periodo de manera regular? — Aquella pregunta la dejó fría. Entre tanto ajetreo, y días sumida en el sopor del erotismo, se había olvidado por completo de eso y por tanto, no le pareció raro no tenerlo en un mes completo. Jadeó, al calcular que debió tenerlo al menos dos veces, y que generalmente era muy regular en sus ciclos.

— Tu rostro me lo dice todo. — Chilló Kate. — Creo que estás embarazada. — La posibilidad bloqueó su razonamiento por un largo minuto.

— ¿Podrá ser cierto? — Musitó más para sí, que para las mujeres que sonreían alegres. — Oh, por Dios… ¡Puedo estar embarazada! — Se llevó las manos a la barriga, y se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro al plantearse seriamente la posibilidad. Pero antes de emocionarse demasiado, comentó: — pero me he sentido muy bien, no he tenido nauseas, ni vómitos, ni incomodidad…

— Sólo hay una manera de saberlo. Y Edward ya se adelantó. El doctor nos dirá. — Afirmó Rose. — ¿Te imaginas? ¡Nuestros hijos serían de edades parecidas!

Pero la joven no escuchaba. En su interior, sólo brillaba la probabilidad de un embarazo, que no haría otra cosa más que llenar su corazón completamente. De modo, que cuando el doctor llegó a la carrera, y apurado por Edward, se sintió ligeramente nerviosa. ¿Y si no era cierto? ¿Y si no podía concebir? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

En aquel torbellino de incertidumbre se encontraba, en el momento que el médico la interrumpió.

— ¿Me ha escuchado? — Preguntó acomodándose los anteojos, una vez que finalizó la exploración. Ella había contestado una serie de preguntas sin notarlo apenas, y él había procedido a examinarla.

— ¿Disculpe? — La barba canosa del hombre, se agitó cuando sonrió.

— Que está usted encinta, presumo que tiene al menos unas dos semanas y media.

— ¿Es real? — Pletórica, se alzó de la cama. — ¿Me está diciendo la verdad? — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de ilusión.

— Por supuesto. Ya lo he comprobado. — Asintió con una mirada tierna, contemplando las facciones exultantes de la castaña.

— ¡Dios! — Exclamó en un tono ligeramente alto, y de inmediato la puerta se abrió de par en par.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Inquirió con alarma. Pero se sorprendió cuando el frágil cuerpo de su esposa se estrelló contra él, colgándosele del cuello. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te hizo algo? — Ella lloraba, y sonreía… aquello lo confundía.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

— Estoy embarazada. El doctor lo acaba de confirmar— El hombre dirigió la vista hacia el otro varón, que asintió.

La idea tardó en ser asimilada por el lord, pero en cuanto lo consiguió, la alzó por los aires, dio vueltas con ella y a continuación la besó.

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces, mujer. — Habló con voz ronca, incapaz de contener su emoción.

Mientras ellos celebraban, el doctor abandonó discretamente la habitación, concediéndoles privacidad.

— Es fantástico, ¿no te parece?

— Un hijo… un hijo— musitaba él, sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces, la castaña pensó.

— ¿Y si es una niña? — Interrogó con cierto temor, sin descolgarse del cuello de Edward. Él pareció reflexionarlo profundamente.

— No me importa qué sea. La amaré tanto como mis fuerzas me lo permitan. — Aquella respuesta se ganó una sonrisa tan radiante, que él fue incapaz de evitar besarla y acurrucarla junto a su corazón, aquel que parecía vibrar de la felicidad y orgullo. Iban a tener un hijo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Al contemplarla, se dijo que nada. No requería nada más, porque se encontraba completo, después de tanto tiempo, ambos eran inmensamente felices y no importaban las circunstancias, sólo el resultado de ellas. Y ese fruto, por lo pronto… se daría a conocer dentro de nueves meses.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Al fin ya se terminó! Jaja, sé que ya muchas sabían lo que sucedería, pero de cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, ya me dirán.**_

 _ **Ahora… lo sé, lo sé, merezco las penas del infierno por la enorme tardanza. Y en esta ocasión, no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo, sino, que con la inspiración, me costó mucho sacar adelante este capítulo y lo siento, espero sean capaces de entender y de igual modo, entenderé si deciden hacerme la ley del hielo u_U**_

 _ **Y por otra parte, gracias por los rr, favoritos y alertas que tuve con esta historia, agradezco mucho por el tiempo que dedicaron a leer y a esperar, desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias, gracias… y espero verlas en alguna de mis otras historias :D reitero mis agradecimientos a aquellas que estuvieron desde el comienzo, y que esperaron el final, tanto a los que dejaron reviews como los que fueron lectores silenciosos, gracias también a los que se fueron uniendo y acompañaron el desarrollo de la trama brindándome sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Y ahora… ha llegado el momento de decir adiós, al menos desde esta historia. Sólo me queda pendiente el epílogo que pretendo subir dentro de la semana o a más tardar el finde.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo y miles de abrazotes para cada uno de los que lee!**_

 _ **Muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **PD: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto.**_


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama sí es mía.**

 **Epílogo.**

" **Por un heredero"**

…

Reinaba el silencio en la estancia, y éste sólo se veía interrumpido por los pasos firmes y nerviosos que recorrían el pasillo de la segunda planta. Edward se creía capaz de hacer un hoyo en el suelo, si seguía de ese modo, e incluso así, no podía detenerse.

Se acarició la incipiente barba que crecía al llevar casi un día en el mismo intranquilo paseo. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar un gemido especialmente desgarrador que estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder el control.

Llevaba horas oyendo los jadeos, gemidos y sofocados gritos que emitía su mujer y se odiaba por ser el culpable. Todos sabían lo que ocurría cuando un hombre derramaba su simiente en una fémina, y también era de manejo popular que dentro de nueve meses, el fruto de aquello tendría que salir, causándole horribles dolores a la madre en cuestión.

Soltando improperios contra sí mismo, se sentó y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Sabía que Bella había estado feliz de tener a su hijo, de quererlo y protegerlo. Se portó de forma impecable durante la gestación y ahora, durante el parto, ella se cuidaba de no gritar para no alarmarlo. Siempre era tan silenciosa, tan precavida y amable con todos, que no podía evitar la culpa que sentía al saber que era el responsable de que estuviera sufriendo, luchando por traer a su hijo al mundo. Y pese a saberlo, no era capaz de evitar el orgullo, el amor y el sentimiento de insana posesión que embargaba su pecho.

Al oír un grito ahogado, se tiró de los cabellos y prometió no volver a ponerle un dedo encima, si su mujer salía con vida. No iba a someterla al infierno otra vez, y por este mismo motivo, no lograba entender a aquellos que embarazaban tantas veces a sus esposas, ¿acaso no sabían, o no entendían el padecimiento de ellas? Él percibía que aquellos sonidos dolorosos, le laceraban el corazón y se sentía francamente incapaz de volver a hacerla pasar por lo mismo. Lo único que conseguía aplacarlo un poco, era saber que Esme estaba colaborando con el parto de Bella, y era una matrona experimentada. Había lidiado con alumbramientos en los que peligraba la vida de la madre y el bebé, y había conseguido salir airosa. Ella fue quien detectó los síntomas, y preparó todo, porque él se vio impotente al ver sufrir a su hermosa esposa. Sin embargo, llevaban horas ahí dentro y Edward desconocía por completo la evolución de las cosas.

— Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien. Bella es una muchacha fuerte y te dará hijos iguales.

— ¿Hijos? — Interrogó a Jasper, con los ojos desorbitados. — ¡Jamás volveré a someterla a esto! — Expresó con enfado.

— ¿Pretendes mantenerte y mantenerla célibe? — Tenía la ligera impresión de que el rubio se burlaba de él.

— Si es necesario. — Respondió con firmeza. — Y no espero que lo entiendas, pero imagina a Alice en la situación de mi esposa. Si la escucharas llorar y la vieras sufrir por tu causa, ¿no tratarías de evitarle el dolor? — el Lord no esperó respuesta, sólo miró al frente y por tanto se perdió la expresión seria de Jasper, que parecía reflexionar sobre las palabras de Cullen.

— Bueno…— Pero jamás sabrían qué quiso decir el rubio, porque un vigoroso llanto infantil interrumpió el silencio, y se oyeron exclamaciones de regocijo por toda la casa. Pasaron unos minutos sin que el hombre fuera capaz de moverse y entonces, angustiado se dirigió a la puerta y sin esperar que lo invitaran, entró a la habitación que solía ser de Bella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Regañó Esme, inclinada sobre una lánguida Isabella, que justo sobre el pecho sostenía un rosado bulto que se movía con desesperación, tratando de encontrar alimento. — Tienes que salir, vete. — Conmovido por la escena, fue incapaz de moverse. En el rostro de la joven brillaba una sonrisa, y pese a verse demacrada, le pareció la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto.

— No, él se queda. — Y alargó una mano en su dirección. Apenas y oyó el resoplido de Esme, que trabajaba en la parte inferior de la chica aún.

Arrastró las piernas temblorosas por el piso, hasta ocupar una silla junto a Bella. Sobrecogido, y conmocionado, sintió que los ojos le ardían.

— Es una niña. — Explicó sin dejar de sonreír y derramar un par de lágrimas, mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos para que Edward contemplara el rostro más lindo, y perfecto del mundo entero. La pequeña dejó de llorar y se ajustó a su madre.

Inmóvil, el lord la observó respirar, moverse y pensó en lo afortunado que era, en lo infinitamente agradecido que estaba con Dios por aquel bello regalo.

Emocionado, besó a su esposa y a continuación acarició la pequeña y sonrosada manito que se enroscó en su dedo.

— Es preciosa. — Declaró con voz ahogada y un par de lágrimas se le deslizaron por el rostro. — Gracias por esto, Bella… gracias por la familia que me has dado. — Volvió a besarla y ella rió.

— ¿Por qué no la cargas? Así yo puedo terminar con Isabella. — Sugirió Esme. Y sonriendo como bobo, Edward asintió.

— Debes decirme cómo, porque no tengo idea. — Aclaró secándose las mejillas, incorporándose para poderla recibir.

Kate, la envolvió en una mantilla blanca y la cogió con sumo cuidado de los brazos de la joven, para depositarlos en los masculinos, donde el bultito parecía aún más pequeño.

— Sólo tenga cuidado con la cabecita. Eso es, muy bien. — Guió Kate.

Edward observó a su hija, sintiendo una alegría comparable al amor que albergaba en su corazón por la criatura. No podía creer que era suya, que era el fruto de Bella y él; de su amor.

— Hola preciosa. — Susurró con voz quebrada, meciéndola con suavidad. — Soy yo, tu papá. — Sonrió, sintiendo una nueva lágrima en su piel. Pero no le importaba, estaba exultante. Se sentía invencible, poderoso como nunca. Su instinto de protección era abrumador en aquellos instantes, porque sabía que no permitiría que nada ni nadie dañara a su bebé ni a su mujer. — Eres tan bella como tu madre, ¿sabes? — Y comenzó a platicarle con voz dulce. Sin embargo, al percatarse del silencio, alzó la mirada asustado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Interrogó a Isabella, que se había sentado en la cama y lo observaba fijamente, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— Nada. Sólo observo a un gran padre junto a su hija. Y me hace feliz— se encogió de hombros. — Esme ya se retiró, dijo que todo está bien y que necesito reposo. Pero que dentro de unos días me encontraré perfectamente. — Relató, sonriendo con ternura.

— Te ves extenuada. Lo siento, amor. — Con una mano cogió la de su esposa y la besó.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¡Yo estoy feliz!

— Yo también, me has dado una preciosa hija.

— Sí. Es hermosa. — Tenía una pelusilla por cabello, y la piel sonrosada, aún no había querido abrir los ojos, de modo que desconocían el color. Sin embargo, Bella secretamente quería que fueran verdes como los de su padre. — Debemos ponerle un nombre. Y he de darle de comer, pronto se echará a llorar.

De manera inconsciente el lord dirigió la mirada a los pechos más llenos de lo usual de la castaña, y recordó lo mucho que había disfrutado con ellos mientras esperaban el nacimiento.

— Lo siento, mi lord, pero creo que por un tiempo le pertenecen a ella. — Sonrió pícara y su esposo la siguió. — ¿Podrás prestármela?

— Mmh. — Vaciló, contemplando la carita pacífica de su bebé. — Está bien, pero debes devolvérmela.

Isabella volvió a reír y Edward volvió a reflexionar sobre lo bendecido que se sentía en ese momento.

Entonces, con la misma precaución que tocaría un burbuja, el lord depositó a la niña en los brazos de la joven, que de manera bastante ágil se bajó el camisón y acercó su pecho a la boca de su hija, que no demoró más de un segundo en empezar a succionar.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió la castaña al notar la intensa mirada de su esposo sobre su rostro.

— Eres hermosa. — Susurró con vehemencia, arrancándole una sonrisa a la recién estrenada madre.

Estuvieron tranquilos, a solas y conversando en susurros durante mucho tiempo. Nadie en la casa quería interrumpir el momento de la joven familia, de modo que aguardaron hasta que el Lord abandonó la habitación, a eso de la medianoche.

— Están dormidas. Bella se encontraba extenuada y la pequeña Elizabeth sucumbió junto a su madre. — Informó Edward, al observar los rostros expectantes.

— ¿Elizabeth? — Interrogó Esme, con una sonrisa cálida. — No la habrás obligado a ponerle el nombre de tu madre, ¿verdad? — Le acarició la mejilla con ternura. En los ojos de aquel que había criado como su hijo, apreciaba la enorme emoción que lo embargaba.

— Fue idea de Isabella, no sé por qué se le ocurrió, pero insistió.

— Ay, esa muchacha— suspiró Sue, curvando los labios de manera gentil.

Luego de aquel intercambio, y de las felicitaciones de los criados, Edward comió de manera apresurada y subió a la recámara de Bella, llevándose consigo unos panecillos, fruta, leche y jugo, además de unos dulces y otras exquisiteces que Eleazar preparó.

Elizabeth despertó primero, y de manera eficiente, el Lord la cogió en brazos y comenzó a mecerla y tararear melodías que había oído tocar a Isabella. La alegría era tal, que fue totalmente incapaz de evitar sonreír, no podía pedirle más nada a la vida, pensó, observando el perfil calmo de su mujer, y aferrando la manito de su pequeña, aquella que tendría lo mejor de su ser.

-o-

Los días fueron pasando con una lentitud exquisita, el matrimonio se la pasaba junto y se habían trasladado a la habitación del Lord, llevándose la cuna. Lo cual fue motivo de disputa con Esme, quien no se encontraba del todo de acuerdo, aunque terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de ambos. El escenario fue similar respecto al amamantamiento de Elizabeth, pues Bella aseguró con la mirada más fiera, que se negaba a que una nodriza lo hiciera por ella, puesto que era más que capaz de producir la leche para su hija; de modo que todo se realizó de acuerdo a las preferencias de Edward y Bella, y nadie se atrevió a interferir.

— Ya está dormida— susurró la castaña, echándole los brazos a la cintura desde atrás. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Edward.

— Lo sé, pero me gusta admirarla. — Ambos dirigieron los ojos a la niña de apenas un mes que descansaba con una media sonrisa, hartada de leche y mimos. — Es perfecta. — Le acarició la pequeña mejilla con un dedo.

— Ella no tendrá problemas de autoestima con un padre tan adulador. — Sonrió Bella, suspirando.

Aquel acercamiento estaba despertando ciertos deseos dentro de Edward, quien había tratado en vano de evitarlos al estar durmiendo en la misma cama, a escasa distancia.

Se dio media vuelta, para tenerla de frente, creyendo que eso ayudaría. Una ilusión ridícula, cabe decir.

Ella tenía el largo cabello suelto sobre los hombros, la bata de seda entreabierta y el camisón no ocultaba sus pechos henchidos. La visión de su rostro de muñeca, con aquella sonrisa que lo enloquecía y los ojos chispeantes, era demasiada tentación.

— Uhm… i-iré por algo para beber— musitó, sin embargo, la joven lo atajó justo antes de que consiguiera escapar.

— ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes huir de mí? — Preguntó y se vio incapaz de leer sus emociones.

— Yo no…

— ¿Ya no te gusto? — Él sí comprendió las emociones que cruzaron sus ojos: temor, dolor y angustia.

Antes de pensarlo, tenía su rostro entre las manos y la acercaba al suyo.

— Jamás pienses eso. Mis sentimientos por ti no hacen más que crecer a cada momento.

— Entonces— ella habló con el aliento entrecortado, hacía bastante que no compartían esa cercanía. — ¿Por qué siempre huyes cuando sientes esta tensión entre nosotros? Cuando lees el deseo en mi mirada escapas, y por las noches evitas tocarme. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Ahora que soy madre no despierto esa parte de ti?

Él se sentía tan frustrado, pues su intención nunca fue hacerla sentir de aquel modo.

— No tienes idea, Bella. — Susurró con expresión torturada. — Te deseo como el primer día, pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? — Ella utilizó sus brazos para acercarse más. Sus labios casi se rozaban.

— No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir como lo hiciste al dar a luz a Lizzy. Me niego a someterte al tormento otra vez.

De todas las reacciones posibles, ella escogió sonreír y estrecharlo, pegando cada parte de su cuerpo al masculino, anhelante de aquella atención.

— Eres adorable, Edward Cullen.

— ¿Adorable? Bella, ¿no me oíste? Vamos, cariño, apártate antes que haga…

— No irás a ningún lado, amor. — Aseguró, con los castaños ojos brillando. — Bueno, sólo a uno. A esa cama que tienes allí.

— No. — La sostuvo por los hombros y la apartó. Anduvo hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda— No seré el responsable de tu dolor, no otra vez.

— Ya eres el responsable. — Dijo, y entonces él se volteó.

La escena lo hizo apretar la mandíbula.

Isabella dejaba deslizar la bata por sus brazos y a continuación, se quitaba el camisón, quedando por completo desnuda, sólo con el cabello cubriéndole apenas los sonrosados pezones.

— Pero si tanto te niegas a aliviarlo, puedo hacerlo por mí misma— mientras hablaba, él contempló, con la boca seca, cómo sus manos acariciaban sus pechos y bajaban en un lento recorrido hacia la unión de sus piernas.

— ¿No lo entiendes? — De forma inconsciente, se acercó y ella se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirándolo de manera intensa. — No quiero hacerte daño.

— Esme y el doctor dijeron que no hay ningún problema. Puedo hacer el amor tanto como quiera. Pero ya te lo he dicho, puedo hacerlo por mí misma. Tú me enseñaste y yo soy buena aprendiendo. — Osadamente, se tocó, suspirando sensualmente.

Él, incapaz de resistir la invitación, se aproximó hasta coger una de sus blancas piernas y acariciarla con lentitud.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Interrogó con voz ronca, besándole la pantorrilla.

— Mi lord— susurró con tono excitado la joven, alentando la pasión masculina todavía más. — ¿ya ha olvidado por qué llegué a esta casa? Mi propósito era llevar en mi vientre a su heredero, y hasta que no consigamos al varón… tendremos que intentar. Soy de las personas que piensas que en la vida hay que esforzarse, por lo que no descansaré y no le permitiré descansar hasta que consigamos nuestro propósito. — Entonces se incorporó, sonriéndole— recuerde, que toda nuestra historia comenzó por esto; por un heredero. — Y aquello consiguió romper el rígido control de Edward, que se dejó llevar por los besos de su esposa… y esa fue sólo la primera vez de muchas más.

-o-

 _ **Siete años más tarde…**_

— ¡Mira mamá! ¡Mira lo que hemos encontrado! — Elizabeth corría sosteniendo algo delante de ella. Al llegar a donde compartía el té con Tia, jadeó un poco antes de levantar la mano.

Una bolita de pelos blancos la sorprendió.

— ¡Es un conejo! — Exclamó Charlie, sonriendo tan maravillado como su hermana mayor y Kebi, que los superaba en edad, pero se comportaba de manera muy similar a ellos.

— ¿Cierto que es bonito, Bella? — La mujer asintió, sonriendo ante la alegría en los pequeños.

— Es hermoso, pero… ¿de dónde lo han sacado? A su madre no le gustará. —Expuso observándolos con atención.

— Bueno, la madriguera estaba tapada y él se encontraba lejos de ella. Al parecer, algo los ha atacado. — Relató Elizabeth, con su típica seguridad en lo que decía, y en aquel aspecto se parecía mucho a su padre, en eso y en el cabello cobrizo que le enmarcaba el rostro con rizos. Era una niña tan guapa como su hermano, de ojos verdes grandes y vivaces. Charlie tenía el cabello castaño y sus facciones le recordaban a Edward de niño.

— ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? — Interrogó el pequeño, haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Y qué sucede si su madre trata de encontrarlo y no está? — Preguntó Tia, conteniendo una sonrisa ante la vacilación de Isabella.

Los tres niños se contemplaron unos instantes, y Kebi habló.

— Prometemos cuidarlo y estar al pendiente de los conejos que merodeen cerca de la madriguera. — Propuso y los hijos de Bella la secundaron, moviendo la cabeza de modo afirmativo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron.

— De acuerdo, pueden quedarse con el conejo. Pero si aparece su madre antes de que nos marchemos a la casa Cullen, tendrán que dejarlo y no aceptaré llantos ni lloriqueos. ¿Lo han comprendido? — Agregó, cortándoles los vítores de celebración.

— ¡Sí, mamá!

— Sí, Bella.

La castaña asintió, acariciándose la barriga que ya se notaba, pese a los diseños de Jessica, que luchaban por ocultarlo.

— ¡Tenemos que armarle una casa! — exclamó Elizabeth, acariciándolo.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Podemos usar palitos!— propuso Kebi.

—Sí, sí ¡vamos! — Y echaron a correr por los terrenos Swan, soltando carcajadas y exclamaciones de entusiasmo.

— Eres una blanda. — Suspiró Tia, comiéndose un panecillo. Sin embargo, sonreía. Al menos, hasta que un llanto de bebé la sobresaltó. No se demoró en coger al pequeño y acunarlo, para darle de comer.

— ¿Podrías haberles dicho que no? — Desafió, contemplándolos con alegría.

— Yo habría podido. — Interrumpió Alice.

— ¿Dónde has dejado a Tommy, Emily y Riley? — Cuestionó Isabella, al verla aparecer sola.

— Prefirieron quedarse con Jasper y Edward, llegarán dentro de un rato. — Aseguró, bebiendo de su té. — Riley adora a su padre, y Jass no lo deja ni para ir al baño, con suerte me deja cargarlo y alimentarlo. — Pese a su sonrisa, su mirada parecía taciturna.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Interrogó Tia, palmeando suavemente la espalda de su pequeña niña.

La morena suspiró.

— Es Jasper. No quiere que… estemos a solas… juntos. — Reveló con un leve sonrojo. Bella sonrió ante la vergüenza de su amiga, y luego se acomodó, entrelazando los dedos.

— Pasé algo similar.

— Sí, me imagino. Edward de seguro lo influenció.

— Hey, el que gritaras como condenada y lo maldijeras mientras dabas a luz, no debió alimentar sus…

— ¡Pero sí duele! — Exclamó haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que colaboró a su reticencia. — Rió la castaña.

— Pues creo que tendrás que armarte de valor y seducirlo. Caerá, lo sé. Benjamín tuvo una reacción similar.

— Estos hombres. — Suspiraron.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú, Bella?

Los cuatro ojos se fijaron a su rostro.

— Fácil. — Ella observó cómo los tres hombres se acercaban, junto a Emmett y Rosalie, y su pequeño. Volvió la mirada a sus amigas. — Sólo le recordé que todo comenzó por un heredero. — Rió— y claro, los camisones de Jess ayudaron su resto— entonces se incorporó. Su marido ya la había reconocido y sus ojos se clavaban en ella. — Lo siento, pero he de besar a alguien.

Y dicho esto, anduvo hacia Edward, que ya la aguardaba con los brazos abiertos. Y como tantas otras veces, cuando sus labios se tocaron, tuvo la certeza de que su amor no haría más que seguir floreciendo día tras día, y que ninguno de los dos podría hallar su camino por separado, porque al final de cuentas, la vida los había reunido una segunda vez y no pensaban desaprovechar la oportunidad.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Ya van por el tercero eh, jaja, bueno, ya me dirán lo que piensan.**_

 _ **Primero, lamento la demora, pero me tomó más trabajo de lo creí, sin embargo, ¡ya está! Y no me tardé tanto, ¡gracias por la espera de cada capítulo! Por los reviews, por leer, por agregar a sus favoritos y alertas, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón y espero leerlas en alguna de mis otras historias. Y ahora, sin nada más que esperando les haya gustado el epílogo, me despido deseándoles un excelente fin de semana. Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto en "Chantaje Despiadado" ;)**_

 _ **¡Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


End file.
